Restart To Our Sky
by Soulofnone911
Summary: After the end of KH3, Sora thought he would have to wait. Lo and behold, he didn't. Except that he's not in his body. How will he cope while he's someone else for the time being? (Sora Reincarnated)
1. No Game No Life

**Just wanted to give out a new idea of ****one-shots with Sora (KH) being the one to be reincarnated. Let me know what character should Sora reincarnated as. Please leave a review/P.M. me to let me know.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Series: No Game No Life**

**Main Character of series: Sora (Weird right?)**

"Oh... my head."

Sora knew that he might not come back after saving Kairi. However, He didn't expect to wake up so soon. He looked around and noticed that he was in a dark room. When he looked down, he noticed a little girl crying against his chest. Sora patted the girl on the head to comfort her.

"You okay...Shiro?"

He froze when he said that. How did he know the girl in front of her? Has he met her before? He felt like he has and... hadn't at the same time.

The little girl nodded her head, trying to dry her tears up. She was worried when he went to sleep out of no where. She was glad he was okay now.

"I need to go to the bathroom now. It won't take to long."

It took the girl a bit before she nodded. AS soon he got up and went inside the bathroom, Sora didn't realize the girl wasn't the far behind outside the restroom.

Sora tried to check the mirror to see if anything was weird about him. He doesn't feel... normal like he usually does.

"Ahhh!"

He screamed a bit when he realized that HE INSIDE A DIFFERENT BODY?!

"You okay?"

Shiro asked, wondering what he was doing in there.

"S-Sorry, I was... startled, that's all. Hehehe."

He hoped that eased her worries. On the outside, he seems fine. But on the inside...

'What the heck happened to me?!'

**Meanwhile...**

"What do you want with me?"

Sora(NGNL) didn't know how he got here. All he knows that Shiro is safe and that the hooded figure only wanted him. He's stuck inside an orb that his soul is at the moment, surprised to know that his soul is here and not his body.

The figure called himself the Master of Masters.

Sounded stupid to him.

"Do I have to tell you? That's sooooo lame! It's feels like all of the bad guys are like 'this is my plan' or 'here's what's going on' and blah blah blah. Where's the fun in that? I want all of YOU to unravel that mystery. That way, it could be a whole lot of fun when you figure it out by youtself. Wouldn't that be amazing?"

It's frustrating on trying to solve this puzzle. With knowing there's are things that are real that use to be fiction, he can safely assume that there are more than one possibility to understanding this.

Sora(NGNL) looked and saw a ...boy holding a smoothie?

What?

"What's up, Tet? You upset I beaten you twice?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at the Master of Masters.

"I can't that believe you beaten me more than once. Usually, no one really beaten me with my time as a god."

Sora (NGNL) had his eyes widened and couldn't believed on what he was seeing.

'THAT'S A GOD!?'

"Yeah, Yeah. Did you bring my drink?"

Tet gave him the smoothie. The Mater of Masters simply stared at him.

"There's no cherry in this drink."

Tet twitched his eyebrows while Sora (NGNL) sweat dropped at this.

'...Are you serious? I can't believe he wasted his second win against me for this.'

"You never asked for it!"

Master of Masters paused before giving his answer.

"I forgot."

Tet gave in and tried to find the drink he now remembered.

Sora (NGNL) doesn't really know what to make of this. But if there's one thing, he's dangerous, despite his demeanor at the moment.

He suddenly sees the Master of Masters pull out a... phone?

What?

"Children, am i right? Now... let's play ma music!"

Sora twitched when he realized what song it is.

"Small World after all~."

What a troll.

**Master of Masters didn't want to be god because he has bigger plans in the future.**

**Again, let me know on what you wanted to see next.**


	2. Rwby

**i do not own anything**

**Series: RWBY**

**Main character of series: Jaune**

"What happened?"

His body hurts pretty badly all around. He doesn't really know why he would be feeling pain with the defeat of Xehanort and him vanishing after bringing Kairi back.

He also felt weird. It's as if his body was younger.

"Thank the Gods you're okay! I promise I won't leave you like that ever again. I'm so sorry, Jaune."

When he turned he noticed several people in the room. It looked like a family of sorts.

His father, mother and sisters were crying for him. They looked liked he wasn't going to make it.

Wait a minute, his?

'Oh, crude!'

**Years later...**

"Why won't you let me be a hero?"

He's been trying to ask his... dad on the issue. He was lucky enough to have each other alone while his... sisters and... mom went out shopping.

He's still weirded out with all of this when he got reincarnated, okay?

His dad always pulls him and his sister out of doing anything that comes to fighting. He just want's to know why.

Why go so far into not letting him be a hero?

"I-I... ca-'"

"Please! Tell me why-"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Sora was surprised by his outburst. Not really sure-

oh.

It was when he woke up from the hospital years ago. This might be the reason why he was in Jaunes body.

It hurt to know he was in someone else's body because Jaune soul couldn't handle the injuries he sustained.

He was surprised when his dad pulled him in a hug.

"I-I let my pride as a Hunter, instead of being a father, almost resulted in you getting killed. You almost died! I-I lost my baby sister recently by the White Fang and your mother's brother, despite their differences, got killed by Roman Torchwick by being a hero. I can't... can't..."

His father sobbed after that and clutched his baby boy tightly in the hug.

Sora didn't know how his aunt and uncle passed on. All he knew was that they weren't in this world. But he gets it now.

That doesn't mean he's going to wait around and let people get hurt.

He'll be careful in this life like he was in his previous one.

"Dad."

His dad looked at him when he spoke.

"I know you're scared. I get it. But I can't just sit here and let people get killed. Who's going to be their hero? I promise that I will be careful, okay?"

He looked at his son, unsure if he should allow this.

"But-"

"You're still my hero in the end, dad. You give up your title as a hunter, but I will always remember you as a hero... and as my father."

He looked at his son and then the weapon he kept from his grandfather.

Crocea Mors.

He then looked at his son and his resolve. He reminded so much him of his grandfather back then.

He couldn't help but smirk.

"Come on, let's have your old man teach you about being a Hunter."

Sora gave him a smile.

When the rest of the Arcs returned, they were cheering the two on in their mock battle.

**In Limbo...**

"Can't believe were reduced to this, brother."

The dark one said, as the light one looked at the key bearer in their world.

Curiosity might kill them since Kingdom Hearts will be furious if she finds out about their guardian in their world.

Despite their powers, a heart is a heart and she can easily take them with no problem.

He wonders if the wielder will get them out?

"Especially considering you brought the ke-."

The Light one closed the dark ones mouth.

"Can you not talk about it! I don't want... her to come here after we took one of her protector. Besides, it will be IF she finds out.

The dark one ponder at that.

"If is good."

They will get out one way or another.

No matter what it takes...

**I didn't want the same method of reincarnation being used all the time. Hope this wasn't bad and i hope peope make stories about these.**

**I also updated ch.1 for those who are curious.**

**let me know what else you want to see.**


	3. Marvel

**I do ****not own anything**

**Series:Marvel**

**Main character of series: Captain Universe/Uni Power**

Sora woke up immediately. After saving Kairi, he didn't know what would happened to him.

And with where he is now?

"Why am I in space!?"

Yeah...

Not a good day.

Why was he there? Where was he? How is he breathing?

When he looked down, he also noticed that his hands and body are blue and white!

Why is his body like that?

Sora suddenly heard a voice.

"Stop... t-the waves... please..."

He was surprised when he heard someone talking to him. Especially with the voice inside his mind.

"W-Who or what are you?"

He hoped that whoever is talking to him, it would explain to him what's going on.

"I... was c-called... the... Uni-power. I b-bond... with others... to b-become... Captain U-Universe. My t-time... is almost... u-up. My p-position is... in y-your... hands. I w-wished I... had m-more time t-to... talk..."

When the voiced stopped, he was terrified

"Wait! What's a Captain Universe? What's the Uni-power? Where am I? What Wave?"

So many questions in Sora's head. He didn't know what to.

What was he suppose to do!?

He had a small panic attack before calming down. All he could do is believing in his friends in finding him. He felt a... pull at a certain direction, most likely a conflict of sorts.

He hopes that wherever he's going, he'll find someone out there that can help him go home.

**Meanwhile...**

Richard Rider is not having a good day.

Why?

"How many are there!?"

It's because the Annihilation wave is here. There are just too many of them. He hopes that Earth will find a way to stop them.

He's tired with all of the forces here. He just want's to rest.

So... tired...

Before enemy forces could reach him, they were knocked away by a newcomer.

"You okay?"

Richard sees the new figure, not really sure on who the figure standing before him is.

"I'm Nova. Who-"

He was interrupted when an enemy came from behind and Sora knocked it away.

"Fight first, talk later."

Richard simply nodded as the two fought the threats that are opposing them.

He'll get his questions sooner or later.

**Unknown Location...**

"Shh. Your Heart should not have been damaged. Your role will be returned to you soon enough. Let yourself rest at the moment."

Kingdom Heart is doing it's best to soothe the damaged Heart. She wants to know who has the audacity to kill off the Uni-power. It should not have died in it's role.

What's worse is that one of her Key bear took on the Uni-power role by accident.

No one makes a fool out of her.

No one.

"TOAA. Come."

She called out the person. The man appeared before her.

"Must you use that Acronym? You know my name is The One Above All, right?"

She simply gave him a small smile.

"Should have chosen a better named. After all, even though I made you, you decided upon that name."

The One Above All simply rolled his eyes while Kingdom Hearts chuckled before giving him a somber look.

"Do you know who did this to Uni-Power?"

He shook his head no at her.

"I'm afraid not, but I'll look into. Whoever it was, it could potentially be someone dangerous."

She gave him a contemplated look before responding.

"Keep an eye out on the new Uni-Power or the quote on quote 'Captain Universe'. Sora's responsibility should not have been thrusted upon him like that."

The One Above All nodded his head before disappearing.

**Ch. 1 is updated for those who wanted it longer.**

**Sora would kind of look like the current Captain Universe, Genis-Vell (red and blue outfit), and ms. Marvel (The scarf she uses. Sora would have it as it's part of him.)**

**I like to give Sora the hero name 'Cosmic' or 'Cosmic Sky'. Hope this wasn't bad.**

**#Captain Universe over MCU Captain Marvel**

**I would like to see Deviant art of Sora as Captain Universe. I just thought that this might be cool. I also hope someone makes a story out of this.**

**Let me know what else you'd like to see.**


	4. God Eater

**I do not own anything.**

**Series: God Eater**

**Main character of series: Yuu Kannagi**

"You okay?"

The trio Kota, Yuu, and Alisa, decided to go around shopping for supplies upon their next adventure.

The problem?

Yuu has been experiencing dreams that were so... real. He just can't believe on all of the things remembered. Saving the different worlds using a Key weapon to stop dark monsters?

Why are they so real compared to the other dreams he had?

He looked at Alisa, realizing she was talking to him.

"Sorry, I just can't... sleep. I've been having these dreams lately. It's like, are any of them real or not?"

His friends looked at each other before Kota replied.

"Well, I know doing nothing is gonna help. Maybe we can talk about your dream with the others?"

Kota was worried about Yuu's condition. He noticed Yuu slacking ever since the dreams appeared three days ago.

He hopes the others might have a solution.

Yuu ponders about bringing the others into his situation before noticing Alisa reaching out and holding on his hand.

"Please, Yuu?"

He sighed before nodding.

Besides, he can't just let Alisa down, right?

**Later...**

"Why do you have a Key blade that looks like Sora's? I can't believe the Heartless have a new master here already. It's bad enough that we have the Fore tellers to deal with."

Tera and Ven were exploring the other worlds to see if they could find the Foretellers. They didn't expect to find a key blade wielder using the same Key blade as Sora's. They also didn't expect another group to use the Heartless this early.

"What are you talking about? Key blades? Foretellers? Heartless? Start making sense already! And who the heck is Sora?"

Yuu is frustrated. Ever since this 'Key blade' showed up yesterday, things have been going at out control. All he wanted to do was help Shio.

Ven gazed at Yuu intently. He feels Sora inside of him. When they were watching the group, Yuu acted like how Riku and Kairi explained to him.

It's almost as if-

Ven grimaced upon the realization.

"Tera... I think this guy **is** Sora. His light is so similar it's like i'm looking at him!"

Tera looked at Ven in shock.

This is... not good.

"Are you sure, Ven?"

Yuu's group looked at the newcomers skeptically. Soma tries his best at understanding the situation.

"What are you guys-?"

Everyone turned when Yuu let out a startling scream. Yuu had a mini flashback on Tera and Ven.

"_Tera... I kept my promise."_

_"I heard you too, Ven. You found me, just like you promised."_

Yuu looked at Ven as if he knew them, yet he shouldn't have.

"T-Tera? ...V-Ven?"

Alisa was worried on what Yuu was saying. When he said that, it felt like he was... becoming someone else. It's scaring her.

"Y-Yuu?"

He looked at Alisa's question before turning to Tera and Ven.

"Who am I? **Who am I!?"**

"Who you are is much bigger than what your little head could think of."

They turned around and see a man in a mask.

Tera realized who this person is.

"Your one of the Foreteller that Master Yen Sid said."

Gula merely gave them a chuckle. Especially with who he has with him.

"My name is Gula and this... thing's your little Shio, correct?"

The monster, Arius Nova, appeared before them.

Yuu's group is nervous while Ven and Tera prepared for the battle that awaits them.

"Okay heroes, Let's play 'save the world!' And you won't like the outcome, that's a guarantee!

**Hope this wasn't bad. I never said I would use one version of reincarnation.**

**If i do a sequel to one of these, which one would you like to see. I will leave a poll. Review/P.M. me as well to let me know.**


	5. To Love-Ru

**I do not own anything**

**Series: To Love-ru**

**Main character of series: Rito Yuki**

"Can't believe my Birthday will be coming up next month."

Well... in his new life at least.

It wasn't as bad as it seems. He lived as he did before he got the Key blade. The only difference is he now he had a sister as well.

He tries his best with her, but both of them had their differences over the years.

He wished... the others were here. When he was Sora.

He missed them so much.

The only thing he had left of them was his Key blade. Weirdly enough, he never heard of any Heartless or Nobodies on this world.

Strange...

Nevertheless, He'll fight them when they show up.

As he was daydreaming, he never noticed a girl that appeared in front of him. He didn't even expected, on that day, Lala would change his new life forever.

And if he paid attention and noticed her in front of him...

He wouldn't of been screwed over so early with where his hands were.

"Hello!"

"Ahhh!"

**Later...**

"Bro, have you heard about the hooded figure that's been going around and destroying dark monsters?"

Sora pales a bit at that, not really sure how he'll be able to explain that.

As bad as he is at lying, he doesn't want his family figuring out that he's going out and eliminating the Heartless that appeared on this world.

He really wished he had Donald and Goofy right about now.

"N-No, why?"

His sister raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

She honestly doubted that Rito would go out and risking his life while fight monsters. That's not really him to her.

"Just wanted to know if you knew the mysterious figures identity. Anyway, where are you heading?"

Sora wanted to head out, but he needed a good excuse to do it. He heard monster activity not that far from here.

"I'm just going to... jog? Yeah, jog! I'll be back soon!"

As Sora left, Mikan let out a sigh.

"Geez, he acts so childish sometimes. At least he's not a pervert like Kenichi. I really wonder what made those two get along so well?"

**Later...**

"Lala, do you really want to... m-marry m-me? And please b-be h-honest. I'm... I'm going to be okay, no matter what your decision will be."

Marriage wasn't part of his plan this year. He wanted to wait until he finished High school or college before marriage. But by the end of all of this?

He wanted it to be on HER terms, not just his.

After going through the test Lala's father gave Rito, everyone waited to see what Lala's decision would be. Few of them were worried and Ren, of all people, wasn't there.

Lala was really nervous on what to say that's on her mind. She really didn't want to force him to do this. She was surprised that, even now, he wanted to let it be her decision to do this.

On one hand, she felt guilty on forcing her situation on him.

On the other hand...

she wants to be with him.

And she knows he's okay being with her, despite her flaws.

"I-I-"

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

As everyone turned to where the voices came from, three figures appeared. Everyone looked at Ren with dark clothing with the Heartless symbol on it.

Sora looked flabbergasted at what he was seeing. He didn't expect to see those two on this world.

"Maleficent!? Pete!? Why are you with them as well, Ren?"

While the three figures smirked, everyone else looked confused.

Lala's father glared at the intruders.

"Why are you crashing my daughters wedding?"

Maleficent raised a brow at that. She crashed Aurora Birthday when she was an infant. But a wedding? This is even more... invigorating.

"I came to collect your ship. It would be a shame if... something dreadful would happen, wouldn't it?"

Pete looked at Rito and what he said and put two and two together.

"Ohohoh! Guess we found Key boy here! Looks like your going to have your rematch with him, Vanitas!"

After all, he might not be able to get Ven now, but he has Sora at the moment.

One job on the list done.

"R-Ren?"

He looked over at Lala, with her thinking about his fake persona as Ren. As his new body.

The upsides is he's back at taking his revenge against the Key bearer before him.

"That has never been my name, loser! Now, how about we have that round 2, Sora? Hahaha *sneeze*."

The downside of Vanitas being Ren?

When he sneezes, he transforms into a girl.

As he transformed into his girl form, she vehemently gritted out her situation.

"I **will **find a way to get my old body back! That is what I promise **you!"**

With the situation high, Sora had no choice and pulled out his Key blade.

Mikan had only one thing to say to Rito.

"RITO, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!"

Sora has faced a lot of enemies.

Too bad one of them was one of his family members/friends he has here, He really doesn't know how to face them when this is over.

**Hello. I hope this wasn't to bad. If you want me to do more, let me know. I like to make each story different antagonist.**


	6. Fire Emblem Awakening

**I do not own anything.**

**Series: Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Main character of series: Robin**

"Man, this isn't what i expected when i used the Power of Waking."

He really need some food right now.

Waking up in the fields, Sora doesn't really know where's he's at.

What he does know is that he feels... different. And it's the weird kind, especially with the clothing he has on now.

Something tells him that he needs to see a mirror soon.

In the distance, he sees building burning in the distance.

"Looks like there's trouble."

Meanwhile, Chrom is having a hard time with the bandits in front of them. He should have gotten a tactician like Emmeryn suggested.

'Damn, looks like a head on attack resulted in Frederick and Lissa injured. And we hadn't even reached the leader.'

The result was that it almost killed two. They had to fall back after that disaster.

As he prepared to come up with a different strategy, it was interrupted by a newcomer.

"You okay?"

The three turned to see who said that.

Chrom analyzed the newcomer.

'His clothing looks like that of a tactician. Maybe he can help turn this around.'

Maybe he can turn the tide in this dire situation.

"I appreciate your worry for us. My name is Chrom. Can you help us on defeating the enemies before us? I would appreciate on any ideas you could come up with."

Sora looked at him surprise before he gave him his answer.

"I-I'll see what I can come up with."

Frederick, however, seemed skeptical at this... stranger.

"My Lord, are you su-"

"I won't allow myself to let anyone I care for die today. Besides, I think it's time I have a different point of view."

As Sora was about to tell the group his name, it was interrupted by a searing pain in head.

'My little Robin.'

Sora doesn't know why he heard a voice. He'll think about it later.

Lissa looked worried when the Tactician grabbed his head all of a sudden.

"Are you alright?"

Sora looked at her in reassurance.

"Sorry, i'm okay. My name's Sora."

Chrom looked at the Tactician and had a small smile on his face.

Maybe when this is over, he could invite Sora and talk with Emmeryn in having him as his tactician.

"Again, my name is Chrom. He's Frederick and she's Lissa."

**Later...**

"What do I do!? What do I do!? **What do I do!?"**

He might of accidentally been chosen to wield a powerful weapon. Heck , he defeated an opponent that was nearly a god. But strategizing plsns for an army and on the fly as well?

Yeah, he's having a breakdown.

As Vaike and Miriel walked into Sora's studies, they noticed that he's freaking out.

Vaike leaned in Miriel ear for confirmation.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Miriel analyzed the the situation and deduced the predicament.

"I believe that he is panicking in his newly acquired position of Tactician."

Valkie just rolled his eyes. Miriel always have to be the smart one isn't she?

Than again, he's better at her in common sense. Wanting to end Sora's current state he grabbed him.

"Hey!"

"Ahhh!"

Sora shouted until he realized who was in his studies.

"S-Sorry, i'm just... really worried about my position. I mean, I don't know if I can come up with new strategies so easily."

Both of them understood on what he said. It's not easy being in a new situation.

"Don't worry about it! Vaike here will teach you the ropes. Besides, you'll get the hang of it soon enough."

Miriel also responded with a nod.

"I will also provide assistance in any shape or form. Come what may, I would not want you to have any negative traits from Vaike."

"Hey!"

Sora chuckled as the two interacted.

The two reminded him of Donald and Goofy a bit.

"Thank you. I really appreciate the help."

**Later...**

"Y-You're my little girl? How?"

Lucina looked somber as to what she has to say.

"I came from the future. Some-"

"Dad!"

Sora was suddenly tackled into a hug by a girl younger than Lucina.

"I'm so, so sorry about attacking you! And also hiding my identity from you. I wanted to tell you, but Lucina was being a meany head!"

Sora looked at the girl, not really processing on what she said.

"Uhhhh..."

He looked Lucina for an explanation. She sighed at telling the news to him.

It's not an easy thing to comprehend, that's for sure.

"I would like to introduce you to your daughter, Morgan."

Kairi turned and glared Lucina.

"I told you that my name is Kairi and my brother is Riku. 'Morgan' is just a nickname he gives us from time to time. Dad, we need your help finding bro, he's- dad?"

Upon realizing he had two kids from the future and one is hugging him, he did the only thing he could do.

He fainted.

Chrom chuckled awkwardly at this while Lucina groaned.

"I think we'll need some time to process this."

**Hope this wasn't too bad.**

**Anna, Tiki, or Sya'ri would be the three that would be the likely candidate for the mothers of the Morgan's.**

**Hope people could make stories out of these.**


	7. High School DXD

**I do not own anything.**

**Series: High School DXD**

**Main character of series: Issei**

"So Your saying I'm here because I died?"

Sora has seen a lot of things.

Really, he did.

He even fought a dragon that Maleficent transformed into. Not a real dragon, but it's as close as he ever fought something similar to that caliber.

So imagine his surprise when he's talking to one.

First time for everything, right?

"I'm afraid that is the case of your current situation. With what I have known so far, the previous soul of this body is damaged. With you appearing before me, it seems like you are the new Red Dragon Emperor."

Ddraig did not expect this situation to occur.

A key blade wielder here? This is... different. But the situation couldn't be worse, right?

There's just one problem. Sora doesn't want the same thing as the Red Dragon Emperor.

Sora raised his hand as if he's talking to a teacher.

"Yes?"

Sora chose his words carefully.

"Can I... not be this dragon emperor you speak of? I just want to go home."

Ddraig just gave him a flat look.

"I'm afraid you are stuck in this current predicament until you've acquired your old body back. For now, farewell."

Before he could ask anything else, he suddenly vanished from where he was talking to Ddraig.

**In the real world...**

When Sora woke up he realized he's in a room.

The problem?

Next to him was a girl slightly older than him.

And she's naked.

She opened her eyes and tried to explain the situation as best as she can.

"Hello, Is-"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?"

**Later...**

"Please, we're not here to fight!"

Aqua tried to plead with the white haired individual, but decided to ignore them.

When Vali felt the woman and... mouse's power, it baffled him. He wanted to see what they were capable of.

And they're putting up more of a fight than he could ever imagine.

If only that mouse didn't use that time spell on him at every opportunity it had.

Aqua turned to Mickey to see if he has any ides on beating this guy.

"You have any ideas on how to beat him, Mickey?"

Mickey sadly shook his head no.

"I'm afraid not. Were just going to have to-"

"Why are you two here?"

The two turned to where the voice was and was surprised at what they were seeing.

Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem.

How the heck is he alive?

Vali is infuriated at his match being interrupted.

"What are you doing? I was just-"

He froze when Ansem sent a glare directly at him.

"Silence! You **will **explain yourself when this situation is over."

When Ansem turned to the duo, Mickey and Aqua nearly had their eyes popped out of their skull with what he said next.

"Care to explain yourself on why your fighting my nephew?"

**Later...**

"Your telling me that Issei, a devil, can use magic that's similar to that of angels? Pff. Give me a break!"

Azazel scoffs at the idea.

A devil that has potential to use holy magic that isn't a sacred gear? Yeah, and he believes in Santa Claus.

Elsewhere, Santa sneezed.

"You okay, Mr. Claus?"

Santa only sighs at the elf's worry.

"I'm fine. It's just an adult bad mouthing me again. Well, It's better than Jack rushing in out of nowhere and using his new idea to ruin Christmas like last time."

He shivered at the thought.

At least Jack learned his lesson, by the looks of it.

Back at Issei's predicament, Rias just sighs at this.

Guess he just has to see what she means.

"Issei, please show him your weapon."

Sora open his hand and the Key blade flashed before him. Azazel jumped back before calming down.

Issei has two sacred gears? That's... different.

"Well, that's a neat-"

Suddenly, the weapon went bright. So bright, that the others had to cover there eyes.

Rias and Issei doesn't understand what's going on. Why is this happening?

Azazel just wants to know what's going on.

When their vision cleared, the three occupying the room had their jaws dropped to the floor.

What came next was a person with similar color scheme as Sora's Key blade.

What?

"H-Hello?"

Rias was to flabbergasted to say anything.

Ddraig had only one thing in mind on his partner.

"I really hate you right now."

Sora just sweat dropped at his response and scratched his head nervously.

And Azazel?

He couldn't comprehend on what he's seeing right now.

"What the fu-"

**Hope this wasn't to bad. Let me know in what other characters you wanted me to use.**

**I kind of wanted to have Sora as a harem protagonist.**

**But...**

**I'm pretty sure nobody really wants to see that, so i won't.**

**If you want me to, let me know.**


	8. Date A Live

**I do ****not own anything.**

**Series: Date A Live**

**Main character of series: Shido**

"Is this who you really are?"

Sora isn't known for holding grudges. But here? When you realized you sister put up an act and lead an organization called Ratatoskr behind your back? And with an attitude that's 180 from her previous one?

She doesn't get happy Sora, She gets serious Sora.

"Shido, I-"

"Shut up!"

Kotori was shocked when he shouted at her.

He never shouts at her. Ever.

"Was the way you acted around me a lie? Are you really my sister? Or is that some lie that you told me, **Kotori!** I want the truth and I want it now!"

She felt hurt when he said that.

She has a lot to make up in the future.

Sighing, she decided to tell him on what's going on.

"I need your help."

**Later...**

"This is never going to work."

Kotori disagrees.

"Trust me, this is going to work."

Sora can't believe he has to... date spirits. Riku would laugh at him if he founded out his experience in dating came from a video game.

He would rather talk to Xehanort than do this.

He scoffs at Kotori response. He still hasn't forgiven her on lying to him.

It hurts when you realized your sister faked some of the things she did, okay?

"Tch. Whatever, Kotori."

She flinched a bit when he said that. She doesn't really know what to do to make him trust her again.

Sora is now at his current location with Mrs. Okamine. His goal is to increase his experience in dating.

Yep, one thing to say in this new life.

It sucks. It really, really does.

"Hello, Shido. Can I help you with something?"

He sighs and try to look inside his heart on what to say.

'This is so stupid.'

He was surprise how easy it was telling Mrs. Okamine on what he wanted to say

"Mrs. Okamine... when I laid eyes in you... I feel strange. But I now understand that feeling is love. You've made my heart soar through the stars when I think about you. When I go to sleep, I'm sadden when I have to dream since I wouldn't really be with the real you. And I promise I'll be with you now and forever. And I hope that i would marry you one day. M-Maybe we could g-go on a date later?"

He was worried when Mrs. Okamine only mumbled out words and didn't say a coherent answer.

He'll apologize to her when this is all over.

Kotori smirked at Shido's success.

'I hope I didn't break her."

Kotori gave Shido his next destination.

Who? none other than Oragami Tobichi.

"Not bad, smooth talker. Let's-"

Sora's hand was suddenly grabbed by Mrs. Okamine.

"Let's go!"

Kotori and Sora were flabbergasted at what Mr. Okamine said.

'W-WHAT!?'

Kotori shouted at Shido on fleeing the mission.

"Abort! Abort! Abort!"

Sadly, she doesn't realize Sora isn't the type of person who wants to be rude to people.

Those are either accidental or for enemies.

Not at school teachers.

"B-But we still have things to do at school today!"

Mrs. Okamine didn't really care. Her dream finally came true in finding the one to be with!

"Don't care! This is a once in a life time opportunity and I'm not going to lose it!"

Mrs. Okamine took Shido away for their date that he accidentally created.

Kotori couldn't come up with anything before passing out.

Reinie tried to wake up Kotori on their next step.

"Mission accomplished. Awaiting for further instructions."

**Later...**

"I really am glad you had a fun time, Tohka."

It was... weird when the organization showed up at every corner.

At least it didn't ruined the experience for Tohka.

She gave Shido a small smile.

"Thank-

"Aww, he just loves giving all the warms and fuzzy, doesn't he~."

When he heard that voice, Sora turned and was horrified at who he was seeing.

Briag, the now newly named Luxu.

"H-How-"

Luxu made a shushing motion.

"Shhh... there's a surprise upon that tale. And I got two words for you."

His key blade transformed into his classic arrow gun. Luxu teleport out of the sniper bullets way and is currently behind Sora.

When Sora turned to face Braig, the arrow gun is pointed at his gut.

"Don't blink."

Sora felt extreme pain in his gut. He cast Cure to heal his bleeding gut. Before he could do anything else, Luxu knocked the wind out of him by punching Sora hard in the guts.

"Shido!"

Luxu used Shido's body as a shield so he wouldn't get sniped.

He turned to Toko for plan B to work.

"I'm not the enemy sweetie, they are. They're here to kill you, not me. Besides... are they really going to let a spirit like you roam free? Of course not. Their aim was to use... Shido here to be able to kill you easier."

Tohka was horrified at what the man said before understanding what the man said.

It made some of the things today sense.

But why was Shido so... genuine at what he said?

Luxu turned at the white haired girl.

He let out his last words before vanishing in the Corridor of Darkness.

"Hope you like hide and sneak, Brat! tootles~."

On the ship, Kotri only had one thing to say.

"Operation Falling Leader is a go. Find. My. Brother!"

**Hope this wasn't to bad. I guess the harem thing was because Sora is always usually paired up with Kairi.**

**I do not hate Kairi. I don't. But I do get tired at seeing the same pairing every time. I guess in Crossover Fics, I wanted to see how different relationships would work. **

**If you want me to do any other reincarnations, let me know.**


	9. Akame Ga Kill

**I do not own anything**

**Series: Akame Ga Kill**

**Main character of series: Tatsumi**

"Why are all of you attacking?"

Sora doesn't really know why these people are targeting the rich girl that gave him shelter tonight.

All he knows is that he wants this situation to end soon.

The group was impressed with the boy keeping up with Akame and Leone at the same time. The others were curious if they should intervened.

Leone decided to get this over with.

"Check what's behind those doors. You'll find out soon enough."

Sora paused and decided to see what was in the building. He kept his guard up in case they tried to attack him or Aria.

When he opened the doors...

He felt terror like no other.

He saw... bodies. Blood everywhere. It looked likes someone came in and killed them all in one fell swoop. He saw Sayo having blood everywhere on her. He turned to see Ieyasu on the floor, not moving at all.

They were his first friends when he came to this World as Tatsumi. They said they wanted to go separate way to reach the Capital.

He wished he knew them more.

Did Aria and her family... killed them? He was sleeping with a family of killers? Were they going to kill him as well? Why did they kill them. **Why!?**

Sora couldn't handle the revelation and started to have a panic attack.

'I can't breathe. I can't breathe!'

Bulat looked concerned for the boy.

"You okay, kid?"

Sora couldn't handle it anymore and passed out from his panicked state. It was to much from what he saw in the building.

Akame sighed before she dragged the unconscious Tatsumi on her back.

Lubbock was surprised by this.

"Akame, what are you-"

"We need more help. The situation just got a lot worse with those white creatures showed up. Besides... Leone wouldn't shut up about recruiting him."

Leone simply scratched the back of her head chuckling. She did see him take down the creature people called Twilight Thorn earlier and she knew she hit a jackpot. That creature was a pain for everyone to fight and he took it down effortlessly.

Sadly, she got to greedy and tricked the boy into giving some of his money to her.

This way, she could have a double win in one fell swoop.

"Hehehe."

Mine is getting ticked off at Leone for slacking at her job.

'I swear, if I find out that she's secretly royalty, I'm going to skin her hair from her lion form and use it as a **fur coat!**'

Meanwhile, in the Pride Lands, Simba shivered.

Pumbaa wondered why he did that.

"You alright, Simba?"

Simba honestly didn't know what happened.

"I don't know. I feel... a disturbance."

Timon and Pumbaa turned to look at each other before shrugging.

"I'm sure it's just the wind. Let's go see on how Nala's doing."

Meanwhile, as Akame was about to leave, Leone stopped her.

"What about the target?"

Akame now has her eyes on Aria. She'll let the others do the work while she goes back to base.

"Kill her. We'll get the bodies later to bury."

**Later...**

"Cure!"

Sora has a dying Bulat before him. After they fought their opponents, Bulat taken to much damage to move. Sora was panicking at having his magic coming back so slow.

If Sora's magic Reserves were restored earlier to cast Cure, he would have survived.

Alas, he didn't.

"Bro, we did it! We're Okay! We- Bro?"

Sora paused when Bulat didn't wake up. He wasn't like the others, in which they got a second chance at coming back. Bulat was gone.

Sora didn't know how to deal with death. It hurt when Mine died, but it didn't compare to the situation at hand. He knew Bulat like an older sibling.

It took almost a week to return to normal when Mine died.

Sora did the only thing he could do in this situation.

He had a mental breakdown.

"No. No. No! **Bro! **Please get up! Y-You can't be dead! You have dreams that you said you wanted to fulfill! Please don't go! Your probably the only person I can really talk to! **Don't go!**

Sora sobbed as let out his sorrows. Everyone mostly made fun of the adventures he did as Sora, thinking it was fake. The only one who believed him was Bulat. He was happy when he wanted to hear his stories. It meant he can keep what he treasured most alive.

Who was he going to share his 'fake' tales now?

"Tatsumi-"

Akame came as soon as she could, but realized it didn't mattered.

Bulat's dead.

It looked like he ignored her as continued to talk.

"I-I can use the Power of Waking, if I tried hard enough. I can save you and Mine from dying."

"Tatsumi-"

"I can make sure that Sheele never goes into that coma. To be honest, I... I don't know what will happen to me when I use it a second time to. I don't care what happens to me, I just-"

Sora paused when he felt arms around him.

"It's okay... Sora. It's okay."

Sora was shocked at what she said.

How did she know?

"H-How-"

"I... might of heard your confession to your friends when you wanted to be alone."

She heard him explaining himself to the graves of Ieyasu and Sayo. He poured heart out when he was talking to them. In Night Raid, he looked so... lost. It's felt like he doesn't belong here.

Over the course of his time at Night Raid, she was surprised with how much he helped out. She honestly enjoyed it when he tried to cheer the others up or tried to find a good way to relax. She considered him a close friend.

He might even be-

She nipped that thought out of the butt. Right now, Sora needs to talk to someone.

Even if she didn't expected it to be her.

Sora isn't rational right now. He just glared at her as he continued to rant.

"Why does it matter? I just want to go home to Riku and Kairi. To Donald and Goofy. To King Mickey and Yen Sid. Heck, I'd rather be with Xehanort than this messed up world. You call this place home? I hate it here! I **hate** how it functions! How this **world **acts! **I HATE IT HERE! **Give me one good reason why I should **ever **care about being here!?"

Akame looked somber at what he said.

She should have told him this when he was mourning for Mine and with Sheele being in a coma.

"Because... your my best friend."

Sora honestly thought that would be the last thing he would hear from her.

"What?"

She took a deep breath before explaining.

"Iv'e killed a lot of people, Sora. A-And I don't have a good track record on what I have done. You knew what I was, yet you see me like everyone else. None of us thought that those tales you told were were real. We honestly thought they were made up fantasizes you've made. I'm sorry that I wasn't a good friend, but I swear to you that I'll be there for you if everyone has their backs turned on you."

Akame was shocked when he tackled her into a hug. She calmed down as she returned the hug. He sobbed for a while before he finally let go.

"Can we give Bro a proper burial?"

She just gave Sora a smile.

"Sure."

**Later...**

"Why... did you... save me?"

Sora was currently carrying Lubbock out of his cell from being tortured. If he arrived an hour later, Lubbock would've been dead.

Sora used Cure, but Lubbock was to exhausted to walk.

"Well, your my friend. Besides, you still gotta confess Najenda your feelings."

Lubbock widen his eyes before chuckling.

Maybe he could give Tatsumi advice on dating girls when this is all over.

"Your... not so... bad after all. Sorry about... making fun... of you. Those tales... felt... to hopeful... to be real."

Sora gave Lubbock a smile.

"No biggie. Let's get you-"

"It's a shame you won't escape here."

Sora turned toward the voice and sees a cloak figure. When he revealed himself, Sora knew things got dangerous.

Xemnas is here somehow and it's not looking like he's gonna be able to get out soon.

"Greetings Sora, are you surprised to see me?"

**1\. Songs that might be cool for certain situations.**

**Having fun: Are you gonna be my girl (Jet)**

**Situation calm: Lazy Afternoons (Kh2) Doesn't matter which version))**

**Getting Serious: 1000 life points theme ver. 1 (Yu Gi Oh! Duel Links) Wierd, I know))**

**Escaping: Runaway Baby (Bruno Mars)**

**Final boss: Ultimate Darkness Melody (KH3)**

**Overcoming a tough situation: Am I wrong (Nico & Vinz)**

**Sad: My Way (Frank Sinatra)**

**This is just for fun. I enjoy music a lot.**

**2\. _If _I do Fate series I will only do one of them. I saw Night Stay a lot in the reviews, so I'll see about that. When I saw 'Trying to understand the Fate series', I felt lost a bit, but understood that it doesn't have a good starting point. Like, your gonna be spoiled one way or another.**

**Red Saber weirded me out with her origins.**

**Like... wtf.**

**Me mentally thinking on the video:**

**'Okay. Okay, seems interesting. Wait, there's different timelines? Well, not the worse things I've heard. Different Sabers? None of the Sabers are related? Red Saber is related to the original one? Cool! She seems like-*Sees/hears her origins being explained*-OH MY GOODNESS!'**

**Never saw it, but I will try to look into it, that I assure. I will be bias toward it, regardless on what I saw on the video. I don't want to make a story on something I don't know of and will research on it to make the story... function.**

**Sorry, just... needed to let that out.**

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**


	10. Dragon Ball

**Guys. I have bad news.**

**(Takes off glasses and getting serious)**

**I decided to cancel-**

**(Gets kicked in the face by the real version)**

**Get out of here, Faker! *Coughing* Did not expect to reach chapter 10. I'm surprised at how many requests were made.**

**Sorry for the scare. **

**I do not own anything**

**Series: Dragon Ball**

**Main character of Series: Gohan**

"Piccolo, what do you think of Goku?"

Sora explained his situation with Piccolo. He's the only one who has a good read on Goku.

He also told him that he's older then his body. Piccolo is probably the only one he can talk to about this that wouldn't result in someone throwing a gasket.

Piccolo thought about how he should say this before sighing.

"Honestly, I think of him as a man-child and a moron. However, he's probably the bravest man I know. Even without the Dragon Balls, he'll fight to the very end. He's... also someone that I consider a friend.

Sora smiled at that, thinking about his rivalry with Riku when he was younger.

He frowned at having to explain this to Goku.

He'll wait on telling Chi-Chi, thank you very much.

"I don't know how I can explain this to him. I mean, I can't say like 'I'm a sixteen year old trapped in a toddlers body'. Do you have any answers?"

Piccolo doesn't really know the answer to that.

"You'll find it soon enough. Now, stop talking! You need to meditate. The Sayians arriving aren't going to go easy on us!"

Sora returned to focus on his task. He wondered if Master Yen Sid had to do something like this.

Wherever Raditz is, Sora sure sure he would rather fight them than the Z-Fighters.

One way or another, he won't let this world down!

**Later...**

"You have to do better than that, brat!"

Sora is breathing heavily with his fight with Cell. Can't believe that even with dad's sacrifice, he's still alive. And kicked everyone else butts in the process.

Leaving Gohan and Cell the only two standing. This reminded him of facing of against Frieza with the others.

Except Frezia killed him in order for Sora to spare Krillin.

Yeah, Goku went dad mode after that little episode.

He was thankful that the others kept his secret as Sora. He was shocked and honored when King Kai taught him the Kaioken.

Thank heavens that the Dragon Balls exist. Otherwise, this second chance would've been wasted.

Sora realized one major flaw on Cell being 'Perfect'.

"You know what I realized, Cell?"

"What?"

He grinned mockingly at Cell on what he's about to say next.

"Your not perfect and don't deny it. If you were, you wouldn't need to absorb 17 and 18. Face it! Your just as flawed as any other being!"

Cell did not take kindly at that insult.

"How **dare** you, brat! Your death will be so satisfying when this is all over. Daddy didn't save you then and he's not going to save you now!"

Sora grimaced when he explained him of what his dad did earlier.

Cell turned at the now awaken Vegeta.

"I didn't forget you, Vegeta."

Cell hovered his foot atop of Trunks neck. As he slammed it hard on it, resulted in a loud snap.

Killing him.

Vegeta was horrified at Trunks being dead, that he didn't even know what to say.

If he had the energy, Vegeta would charge at Cell and kill him for what he did to his baby boy!

But he didn't.

Cell simply laughs at Vegeta.

"Oops. Sorry, my foot slip. It'll be a shame if **it happens to you next! **Before that, I have another twerp to deal with!"

As Sora prepares for his fight, he remembered the words Ven told him.

'_You never lost it... it sleeps... until someone needs it... call to it...'_

Sora focused his ki as he prepares for the fight of his life.

Well... hasn't it always been like that?

**Later...**

"Ah, so your the champion of this world? Pity. I was expecting someone... older. Like your father."

Just like Cell, Bojack isn't someone that Sora shouldn't go easy on.

Only this time, dad isn't here.

Yeah, he's really not having a good time.

As Gohan drifts to sleep from the beat down Bojack gave him, Goku decided to get serious.

He really wished villains stop annihilating his home.

_'Gohan! I've let him down to many times and i'm not going to make another!'_

King Kai futility tries to stop Goku from going to Earth,

"Goku! Your dead! you can't just waltz in like that!"

As soon as Goku arrived on Earth, Goku punched Bojack so hard, that he crashed into several buildings.

Not enough to kill, but enough time to talk to his son.

'_Wake up. Please, wake up.'_

Gohan slowly opened his eyes to see his dad in front of him.

"D-Dad?"

Goku was relieved when he woke up before getting serious again.

'_Believe in yourself, like I believe in you. I'm sorry for not taking care of you like a real father should, but the world needs you. Unleash the power you truly have. I know it's in there. Just let it out. It's the only way...'_

As he faded, Gohan got up and pumped up his body with Ki in order to fight Bojack.

'Thanks... dad.'

As Sora got up, he told the now awoken Bojack and his gang on the situation at hand.

"Your not gonna destroy my planet! Cell couldn't do it! Freiza couldn't do it! And I know that you won't either! Do you know what you forgot the most about me?"

Bojack mockingly taunts the young boy before him.

"That your a champion? That you have power to beat me? Please! I've been to countless worlds and eliminated every opponent I faced. What makes you so different?"

Sora prepares his transformation to appear before him.

"I. Am. My. Father's."

As he's about to say his last word, an explosion of energy came from Sora, resulting in derby of destroyed buildings came flying out of his current position.

"SOOOOOOOONNNN!"

Meanwhile, the Master Of Masters and Invi, watches on what would transpire.

"Hohoho~. This fight is just getting started! I can feel a tingly sensation up and down my nipples."

Invi looked at her Master awkwardly and felt weird at his response.

"What?"

The Master Of Masters just simply rolled his eyes.

"It's called a metaphor, Invi. Geez, where is your sense of humor? Anyway, Soda?"

**1\. Fights in this won't be one sided because of power ups. Bojack isn't going down as easily as his movie counter part. Cell is an exception due to his pride.**

**I hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Screw it, i'm going to make a poll on fate.**

**(Sorry for the previous poll. I'll save what was on there.) 2 for Jaune.**

**As for off brand anime...**

**(Coming in close like Dr. Evil style)**

**HOW ABOUT NO! Just... no. Please. Please?**

**2\. Can we see devaint art or reaction for these? I'm honestly kind of curious. You don't have to if you don't want to. **


	11. Dan Machi

**I do not own anything.**

**Each story is unique. Some stories have the Keyblades while others don't. Wanted to make each story unique.**

**Series: Dan Machi**

**Main character of series: Bell**

"Man, this is a pain."

Sora didn't expect to wake up in a cave all of a sudden. He grimaced at the thought if having blood all over him as his wake up call.

The city was beautiful and it was cool at seeing the different people in it.

He kind of explained to Hestia that he has slight amnesia. She was also weirded out that one of his eye is blue instead of red.

He didn't want to lie, but he didn't really know how to explain his situation.

Hestia explained that he has to fight monsters order to gain 'experience'. He's also 'adventuer' who hunts down monsters. She also said that he would find rewards better in Dungeons than any other place.

He honestly thought she was kind of-

'S-Snap out of it! You can't think of her like that! Beside, there's no way it would work out. She's a goddess, Right? I'm sure someone has their eye out on her.'

If only you knew, Sora. If only you knew.

As Sora continued traveling the cave, he noticed a creature from his world.

It looked like it was trying to hide.

'A Moogle?'

He wondered what's it doing here? Shouldn't it be on the surface to sell items?

"What are you doing down there?"

The Moogle was startled at the voice before it realized it was a human.

Getting away from theses monsters wasn't easy.

"I-I'm s-scared, Kupo."

Sora wondered on what to do before he came up with an idea,

"You want me to take you home?"

As Sora traveled to where he was living with Hestia, he accidentally forgot one thing.

People are scared of monsters.

Sadly, Sora doesn't see it that way with the Moogles.

"Hey Bell! What's- ahhh!"

She was startled by the creature that was behind Bell.

Before she could say anything else, Bell stopped her.

"Wait! This isn't a monster, Hestia. This is a Moogle. Say hi."

The Moogle peaked his head behind Sora's leg.

"H-Hello?"

Hestia stared at the thing before coming up with one conclusion.

It. Was. Adorable!

She also needed to explain to Bell to not use his new weapon until she comes back to visit her friend Hephaestus.

"What makes this guy so special?"

Sora simply grinned at her question.

**Later...**

"What did you want to talk about, Hestia?"

Hestia

"Hephaestus, I think something's wrong with Bell. his eye turned blue on his right eye and has a weird weapon out of nowhere. He said it happened when he left to go adventuring. I think he... h-he a-almost..."

Hephaestus realized he changed differently when he almost died.

She needed Hestia to calm down before she cried her eyes out.

"Hestia, breathe. All that matters is that he's alive. Now, what was the weapon that appeared before him?"

Hestia calmed down before explaining

"It looked kind of like a Key. For some reason, it kind of acts like a sword."

Hephaestus paled at her answer.

"What!?"

Hestia looked at her weirdly, wondering why she shouted that.

"Hephaestus, what's wrong?"

She breathed before

"That weapon is part of the reason why there are monsters here."

Hestia terrifyingly remembered on what she meant,

"Y-You mean... the guardian of light that went rouge? He used that?"

Long ago, a key blade wielder came to investigate this world. His view changed on this worlds rules at the time progressed. He did not enjoy the Gods in Earth, claiming they would rule the humans one day in shadows. Eventually, he released some of the trapped monster at the time and tried to reshape the world in his image.

Since he rarely used it during his time here, people thought of it as a myth and only few knew of it's origin. But if any relation to that person is found?

Let's just say nobody want's to have second coming of monsters randomly appearing again.

"Listen to me, Hestia. Do not let Bell use it out in the open. It will only spring destruction if this were to be heard. He never used his weapon unless it was necessary, so only use it as a last resort."

**Later...**

"Man, it's nice that we were able to go out like this sometimes."

This is just like that tine with Rapunzel, but he now doesn't really have to rush out to save anyone.

Sora looked at Hestia and frowned when he saw her having a troubled look.

"You okay?"

Hestia blinked and realized bell was worried about her.

She lost in thought at what Hephaestus said earlier..

"Yeah, it's-"

"M-Monster?!"

The two of them turned and saw a Gorilla monster about to charge at them.

The cloaked figured stared at seeing what Bell could do.

'Let's see how Bell can-'

However, the monster vanished instantly, replacing it with two monsters.

Sora realized on what they were. From what Jiminy said, he called them the Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord.

That, and two also has those yellow eyes and Heartless symbols.

The cloaked figure looked petrified at what she was seeing.

Why are they here?

'W-What? The Heartless? Here? T-This shouldn't be possible.'

Sora only sighed at knowing that he has to fight the Heartless right now,

'Why did it have to be two of them today? And those two no less?"

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Does anyone wants a sort of sequel to one of these stories?**


	12. Konosuba

**I do not own anything.**

**Series: Konosuba**

**Main character of series: Kazuma**

"Sucker!"

Aqua was surprised how easy it was to get the new guy to leave.

He said his weapon was a heart. Pfffff! What a joke. She just pointed to him a power and he said he wanted an ability to have his 'magical clothing that can give home his drive forms' back.

Whatever that meant. It's not like it's gonna ruin her day.

Although, why does 'guiding key' felt familiar to her.

As for her current situation? Aqua can now relax

"Now I just have to-"

When she turned, she paled when she saw the last thing she expected to see.

The goddess, Kingdom Hearts.

She nervously asked on why she was here.

"H-Hey, how's it-"

She interrupted Aqua with her threat.

"I suggest you aid him on his quest. Either that or I will make you wish you were **never born!**"

Aqua immediately teleported out there and decided that maaaaaybe helping that brown headed kid wasn't a bad idea.

The blond angel appeared before the deity on her threat.

"Was that necessary?"

Kingdom Hearts narrowed her eyes at the blond angel as if she was an idiot.

The Key blade wielders are technically the only thing she ever considered her children. She knows her power is dangerous, so she decided to give it to those who will use it correctly.

The children simply tried to help others with how much Light they have.

Besides a few of them, The elder Key blade wielders tend to be... to dark for her.

She thankful that Yen Sid knows what he's doing.

She brought ruin once, she won't do it again.

The more she stay away from the mortal realm, the better.

"I will not allow the boy to be lost by your worlds idiocy."

The angel flinched at the insult.

She ponders on what she's doing here.

'Why is she here though?'

Her eyes widen at the realization of what the boy was.

"W-"

The blond angel sighed when she noticed that Kingdom Hearts disappeared.

"You better not screw this up, Aqua."

**Later...**

The Demon King had only one thing to say right now.

"Boooooooring."

He sighed when he just killed 10 new adventurers.

He remembered a time when only one person gave him... joy in a fight.

Erquacks? Erekas? Erakass? Er- oh! Eraqus! it's been so long since he's seen him.

The only reason he left was because he had 'newbies ' to train.

He sighed, wondering if anyone would give him that same feeling.

Heck, if they could even **kill **him, he would give them the throne!

'I wonder if I'll have a fight like I did with that Eraqus guy.'

"Is this a bad time?"

The Demon king turned to the intruder. He's annoyed at having to fight another one this soon.

"What do you want?"

Ira explained the new development.

He's honestly wondered why Luxu didn't come.

"I just wanted to say there's a... newcomer that you might be interested in."

The Demon King is simply doesn't care at the moment.

What's a newcomer going to do? 'Snipe' him?

"And pray tell why should I care about that?"

Ira continued, despite the Demon Kings annoyance.

"Because, from what I have known so far, this boy has a weapon that you would be interested in."

Before the Demon King could interrupted, Ira said something that caught his attention.

"He has, from what you call, a Key blade."

The Demon King, in response, gave Ira a dark chuckle.

He'll toy with the newcomer when he finds him.

**Later...**

"Can we eat now?"

Aqua, Darkness, Megiumin, and Sora currently defeated the giant human robot together.

Sora sighed at Aqua complaining being hungry.

He's lucky that Donald and Goofy taught him how to manage his Munny. Otherwise, he would have lost all of it yesterday when they went out to eat.

"Aqua, we just eat an hour ago."

Aqua tried(and failed)at giving Kazuma the puppy eye look.

"B-But i'm staaaaaaarving."

It has no effect on Sora. He knows Aqua personally and isn't going to wait anytime soon.

Darkness leaned into Megumin's ear.

"It's not going to work, is it?"

She simply chuckled at Darkness.

"Nope."

The four were interrupted with a newcomer clapping.

Sora looked confused while the other three looked petrified at who they were seeing.

"I apologize for interrupting you, but I can't helped but be... fascinated with your weapon."

Sora got into a battle stance as he said that.

This isn't time for games.

"Who are you?"

The figure gave him a mock bow,

"Ah, I really need to get my prioritizes straight. I believe you know me as... **the Demon King. **I just want to... test you? Yes, test you! And if you three intervene in this match~? **I'll kill you.**"

He wonder if the boy is willing to take his throne.

Sora grimaced at knowing that he's hurt to fight now.

'I guess i'm going to have to go to Rage Form if I'm going to keep up with this guy.'

Contrary to what people believe, he has control over it.

Don't be the one that caused his anger and your good to go!

Sora slowly started to transform into his Rage Form until it fully appeared before the others.

The trio were shocked at the new form that Satou has.

It actually made them scared at his new look.

And the Demon King?

He's giggling in anticipation.

"Ohohoh! Is this a new power the Key blade can give? Yes! **MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE LIKE ERAQUS DID!"**

**I would like to see deviant art on this, please. **

**If anyone wants to use these as part of their stories, they can.**

**Say what you will on Yen Sid, he's not starting wars or evil plots against the heros. **

**World order is necessary or we would have KH Sephiroth like clone going out and finding the Key blade.**

***shivers***

**Sora will get his butt handed to him on his first encounter. The Demon king still wants to see what the Key could do and for someone to take his place. He just bored with how everything is going and the Key blade is the only entertaining thing he's know in his time as the Demon lord.**

**Do drive form come from key blades or his clothing? Sorry if I messed that up.**

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**By the way, what are you theories as to why sora is in these certain worlds?**


	13. Hyper dimensional Neptunia

**I do not own anything.**

**On chapter 21, I will do something a bit... different. I will give three words and try your best at what will happen on it.**

**This will be if all of the stories tied in together somehow.**

**(You do not have to read 21 if you don't want to. This is for Fun.)**

**Something happening on the number 13?**

**Coincidene? Yes, actually. I came up with it on this chapter.**

**Keyword: Flower.**

**Series: Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**Main character of series: Neptune.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sora has done a lot of things.

He traveled to different Worlds. He met amazing people he can call friends. He fought some of the most dangerous Monsters out there. He fought Villians that were not easy to take down.

But this?

'WHY AM I A GIRL!?'

This sucks.

Compa was worried when the girl woke up screaming.

"You okay?"

Sora blinked as he realized someone was next to him. He tried his best to reassure the girl he's okay.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Ehehehehe..."

She quirked an eyebrow at the girl before shrugging.

"Well, the food's almost read. I'll get you when it's done."

A she left, Sora had only one thing in mind.

'What am I going to do!?'

**Later...**

"Where is it?"

Ava doesn't know how she got here. She found the journal from the Master of Masters. She wanted to confront Luxu before her vision went black.

"As I told you before, I don't know."

The cloaked figure looked annoyed. She walked closer to the caged Ava and raised the journal she had with her.

"You have this book with you, so you must know. This 'Flower' could bring about a new age to this world. The one that 'he treasured the most in his heart'. The one that 'Has the potential to be a god'. It's in that Black Box. Tell Me!"

**Later...**

"Lea! Riku! It's me Sora!"

Riku and Lea and turned to the girl.

Compa said that this was Nep. So why was she saying she was Sora?

"Uhhhhh..."

Sora sighed before he tells them what only he knew about them

"Riku, I know Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Waka are worried about me at Destiny Islands. And Lea? Your best friends are Xion, Roxas, and Isa in Twilight Town."

Riku and Lea had their eyes widen at that.

After that, they laughed hysterically at Sora's predicament.

Sora was flustered at their reaction.

"S-Stop that!"

Riku was the first to speak as the two continued laughing.

"This is hilarious! I can't wait to tell the others about this! Hahaha!"

Lea also had something to say.

"*Wheeze* I now know that Roxas came from Ven and Xion came from you! Ahahaha! I can't breathe!"

The two finally(or seemingly) calmed down.

Sora asked as the laughed died.

"Are you done?"

Riku was the first to speak.

"Sora's right, this is serious."

Sora was glad that they were back on track.

"Thank-"

"Seriously hilarious! Hahaha!"

The two continued laughing, much to Sora's ire, before calming down.

"Anything ELSE you want to say?"

Lea had one final quip to say.

"Surely you can't be serious?"

Sora had enough.

"My name isn't Shirlely! And this is serious! What am I suppose to do now with a body like this!?"

He's not having a good time. Not a good time at all.

**Hope this wasn't to bad and sorry if this was short.**

**Look, if I was wrong on things, I'm sorry. This is just for fun, nothing else. I apologize on what I said on ch. 12. I know that I'm... not good at these.**


	14. Re: Zero

**I do ****not own anything,**

**Here is the other two words for chapter 21.**

**Why are they important? you'll see.**

**(just something fun on the side. If you don't want to see it, you don't have to.)**

**Keyword: Sol and Luna**

**Series: RE: ZERO **

**Main Character of Series: Natsuki**

'Guess I'm stuck here for the time being. All I have with me are a bag of groceries and foreign money that's useless here.'

He noticed his clothes were a lot different and remembers a new name.

'Natsuki Subaru. That's a name i'm unfamiliar with.'

He really wished he could say sorry to him for being in his body.

Suddenly, three thugs appeared as Sora was thinking on what to do next.

"You don't want to get a beating, do you? I suggest you drop what you have and give it to us."

This resulted in the three receiving black eyes and broken egos.

"Y-You won't be lucky next time!"

Sora could only sighed when three left.

He wished his day got better.

Meanwhile, a blond girl is jumping from building to building to reach her destination.

She stolen an insignia from her target.

She just need to reach her destination for her mission to be completed.

'Man, I just hit the jackpot! Can't wait to get my pay after this. Hehehe~.'

Sadly, Felt never noticed that the insignia she stole, suddenly dropped to the ground.

As Sora was about to leave, he heard clanging. When he turned to where the noise came, he noticed an item on the ground.

He picked it up and examined it.

He wonders on why it's on the floor.

"What the heck is this doing here?"

Sora decided to put it in his pocket and sees if he could to return it to the person who lost it.

If only he knew on where to look.

Meanwhile Puck and Emilia tried their best to look for the thief.

"Puck, do you see her?"

Emila wanted to know if Puck found any clue on the thief.

Sadly, he didn't.

"Sorry, got nothing."

Emilia could only hope that she finds the thief soon.

As Sora continued to explore the city, he bumped into someone on accident.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know where I was going."

As the person turned to see who he bumped into, Sora looked at the person and was surprised at who he was seeing.

Luxord, the gambler of fate.

"I apologize as well. I was daydreaming today. I was on my way for my daughter's birthday. It truly is lovely weather today, isn't it?

Sora was surprised to see him. Maybe he could help him out.

Wait, did he just say daughter?

'This Is going to be awkward to explain my situation.'

**Later...**

"You have five seconds to return what you've stolen from me."

Felt paled as she realized that this was the girl she stole it from.

She knows that, even with Rom's help, she wouldn't be able to beat her.

She decided on handing it to her.

"F-Fine, here's the- huh?"

She tried to reach for the insignia, but realized it wasn't there.

'Damn it! I knew I should of checked it when I got here."

"Well?"

Felt looked at Emila, with her wanting to know where it was.

"S-Sorry, I... don't have it?"

Rom only sighed at Felt.

"You dropped it, didn't you?"

Before Emilia could say anything else, she heard a voice.

"Awww~. Is this a bad time to come~."

The three turned to the newcomers. One is a woman in black clothing, while the other is wearing an animal mask.

Before Elsa tries to kill the three, Aced put his hand on Elsa, resulting her to stop.

"Remember on the deal we bargained."

She looked annoyed before deciding to drop it.

Aced had only a few words to the girls before leaving.

"I apologize for this predicament. I believe you will find it from a boy named Subaru. I suggest you bring this 'Felt' person with you on your search."

As the two left, Elisa turned to Felt.

She realized that she's not getting out of this.

"Do I have a way out of this. Hehehe..."

Unfortunately, she doesn't.

**Later...**

"Are you alright?"

Sora blinked and realized Luxord was talking to him.

"Sorry about that, Luxord. I think it's time that we 'just be guys' instead of enemies, right?"

Luxord widen his eyes at that phrase.

He only knew one person that said those words.

"S-Sora?"

He smiled sadly at seeing this scene before.

He didn't expect any of the girls to fall for him.

He remembered the first time that he died...

_"I love you, Natsuki."_

_That was probably the last thing he expected to hear from Rem._

_"H-Huh?"_

_Rem looked down as she thought that it might be a rejection._

_"Unless... you have feeling for Emilia?"_

_Sora panicked and tried to calm her down. _

_"N-No! I'm just... surprised is all. I honestly didn't expect anyone to fall in love with me."_

_She pouted at his response._

_ "Well, there's a lot of girls that are into you, but i'm glad that I was the first to say it._

_That was probably the last thing he expected._

_The other girls... loved him?_

_thought about how he should do this before responding._

_"If we do this, do you... wanna... take it slow?"_

_This is going to be an awkward first date._

_Suddenly, felt pain in his stomach. When he looked down, he noticed an arrow is sticking through from his back._

_Before his vision turned black, he heard Rem shout his name._

_"Natsuki!"_

Or his second death...

_"What a shame. It looks like you lost."_

_Sora could barely stand up. He sees everyone died from this psycho and his group._

_He remembered... that this wasn't the first time dying._

_Sora chuckled, as he realized that this could work in his favor._

_Petelgeuse was annoyed by the boy's behavior._

_"What's so funny, you twit."_

_Sora looked up and gave Petelgeuse a confident smirk._

_"Y-You know... this isn't my first time dying."_

_His eyes widen at that proclamation._

_"What!?"_

_Before anything else happened, Sora grabbed the knife in his pocket and stabbed himself in the heart so that he could try again. He'll die by his own hands._

_He won't go down again like his other two deaths._

_'Fool me once, shame me. F-Fool me t-twice... shame o-on... you.'_

_Third times the charm, right?_

Sora simply gave Luxord a nervous smile.

"Surprise? Hehehe..."

**Hope this wasn't to bad. Sorry if I got some stuff wrong.**

**Update on June 1st: I fixed it so I hope this version was better.**

**Here's something that I will hint at at 21.**

**(This is just for fun so you can skip this if you want to) ****Series: 11 9 14 7 4 15 13 - 8 5 1 18 20 19.**

**Main characters of series: Sol**

As the man sees what transpires, he reminisce on past memories.

(Play Song: Try-Mandy Harvey) 'America's Got Talent version')

"_Dandelions? That's a silly name!"_

_"What are you... having for lunch? Weird, I thought I was gonna ask about something else."_

_"Sol, what will you do now?"_

He simply sighed at what he remembered.

'Luna...'

What an odd occurrence to remember the name. He'll have to await on the next destination...

**Again, this part is just for fun and not part of the story.**


	15. How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord

**I do not own anthing.**

**This will be the only time I will reincarnate sora with someone else.**

**I have updated ch. 14. Hope that fixes some things.**

**Series: How NOT To Summon a Demon Lord**

**Main character of series: Diablo(With a twist~)**

"Uhh, guys?"

Sora saw the two girls fighting.

The reason?

They're deciding on who's going to own him as slave.

They said something about summoning him?

Since when did he become property?

'This is awkward.'

_'I believe I can help you with that, boy.'_

Sora was startled by the voice.

Where did the voice come from?

'Who said that?'

He looked around and only sees the two girls in front of him.

With the two of them still arguing.

_'I am currently inside your head, Key blade wielder.'_

He was inside of him?

Wait, how did he know his role as a Key blade wielder.

'Do I... know you?'

The voice gave him a hint.

_'I am the black being that you fought in 'End of the World'. The one where I used fire and blocked your way before you confronted Ansem.'_

Sora thought long and hard on who it could be. Only one being came into mind and part of it's body was like a mountain.

Wait a minute...

'That was you!?'

Sora realized who it was.

There was just oooooone problem.

He doesn't remember it's name.

"So... what's your name?'

If the voice had a physical body, it would have a tick mark.

_'My name is Chernabog, you twit! After you defeated me, I was reborn and eventually became a Demon Lord in a different world. I strangely felt... whole when I was given a second chance. I was so fearsome, that the people of that world gave me the title 'Diablo'. Hahahaha!'_

Chernabog realized something that annoyed him.

Well... besides being defeated by that rodent.

Stupid mouse.

_'Wait, how the heck did you forget about me? My body isn't something, that you humans call, **NORMAL!?'**_

Sora mentally braced himself at the last word.

'I had my memories messed up, okay? Besides, Iv'e faced a lot of different enemies besides you.'

Unknown to Sora, the girls decided to use the enslavement spell on him.

Sadly, it backfired on the two.

The reason?

'Diablo' had a ring that can reflect it.

Yeahhhhh... not a good thing for the two.

When he looked at the two girls, he noticed that they were wearing collars.

What?

_'Fools! My ring can reflect magic. Do they not know that? Hehe, it seems that they are you slaves now.'_

Sora didn't know if he should be happy or sad that he was the only one to hear that.

Sora decided to try to talk to them.

"Hey, what's your name? Both of you were busy arguing that I hadn't been able to ask what your names were."

The two girls glared at each other before sighing.

"We'll discuss on what to do later. Right now, we need to introduce ourselves. I'm Rem and the blond one is-"

Rem was pushed to the ground by the blond elf. She was ticked off by that.

"I'm Shera."

Rem glared at what Shera did.

Sora decided to speak up.

"I-"

Before Sora could respond, Chernabog intervened.

_'Do not say your name! I would like to be respected as my title. You owe me that much for currently controlling my body.'_

Sora decided to go give him that.

He really needs to figure out on how to get the two out of those collars.

"I would like to keep my real name a secret. For now, you may call me... 'Diablo'.

**Later...**

"If I'm going to help you two, We can't keep secrets with each other. Otherwise, we won't have an easier time working together."

The three of them are currently resting in a hotel.

The three have to share a room, considering they don't have a lot of money at the moment.

Sora is fine with sleeping on the floor.

After all, it's not that different when he overslept at seeing the stars when he was little.

Shera decided to go first.

"I'm technically a princess."

Chernabog thought of something when she said that.

_'Do you always find princesses? What are you? A 'Knight in Shining Armor' or something? Sounds like a trope.'_

Sora was mentally flustered at that.

'N-No! It's not my fault that certain worlds have them.'

If Chernabog had a body, he would of rolled his eyes at the twit's response.

_'Yeah, whatever. What's next? Is the cat girl actually a Key blade wielder like you?'_

Sora and Chernabog were not prepared for what comes next.

"In my body, I hold the Demon Lord Krebskulm.

*Record Scratching.*

As Sora processed on what she said, Chernabog had one thing to say.

_'That's... ironic.'_

He couldn't get the feeling of Nostalgia out of his head.

_'This world reminds me of the one I was reborn in. It feels... familiar?_

How peculiar...

Shera was horrified at what Rem said.

How much did Rem suffer after being forced to live with the demon lord?

That's just... wrong!

Sora sighed at what his situation entails.

"My situation is like yours, Rem."

Both of the girl eyes widen at that.

They did not expect that.

Rem was the one who spoke up after that revelation.

"W-What do you mean?"

Sora waited a bit before telling them of 'his' Demon Lord.

"The Demon Lord, who's body i'm possessing at the moment, is Chernabog. 'Diablo' is merely his title. My real name is Sora."

**Later...**

"You won't get away with this! Ahahaha!"

Sora Knew a lot of villains. Heck, he knew they aren't gonna turn good after what some of them did.

But this?

Forcing your sister to marrying you in having a child?

That's sick.

_'I'm literally a devil and even I know that's messed up.'_

He couldn't agree more with Chernabog.

Before anything else could happened, Keera was killed by a Giant Heartless.

The Heartless being 'Storm Rider'.

"Keera!"

Even though all the things he did were messed up, Shera still considered him her brother.

Rem looked at what killed Keera.

"W-What is that!?"

Sora looked at the 'Storm Rider' and prepared to vanquish it.

'You ready, Chernabog?'

If Chernabog had a body, he would have an evil grin on his face.

_'You bet on it, partner! Let's show this Heartless on why nobody messes with the Demon Lord, 'Diablo'!'_

Sora prepared one of the spells Chernabog had in his life time.

"Magma Geyser!"

Meanwhile, an invisible army is watching on what transpires with the Demon Lord and the giant Heartless."

"What are your orders?"

Chester Ray Galford gritted his teeth at what is currently happening.

Even if they obtain the land from the elves, they aren't really sure on how to get rid of these 'Heartless'.

Only the Demon Lord Really knows how to exterminate them.

"Damn it! Help the Demon Lord! We must not let that Heartless win!"

**Gotta be honest, this is probably the coolest concept I ever thought of.**

**Chernabog forced to share a body with Sora. Not something you would ever see really.**

**Chernabog died and is split in his Yang(light) half as Diablo with Sora.**

**Only Sora can hear Chernabog.**


	16. My Hero Academia

**I do not own anything.**

**Series: My Hero Academia**

**Main character of series: Izuku.**

"Your not gonna have a quirk, kid."

Izuku looked down in sadness at that.

'Well... at least I know now, right?'

Some hero he'll turn out to be, right?

If he even has a chance at that.

Inko wanted to at least know why her son wouldn't be able to have one.

"W-What do mean by that, doctor."

The doctor sighed, he wants this over with and move on to the next patient.

He showed her the grap of her sons foot.

"There's two joints in his foot. This is common to people who are never able to develop quirks. I suggest he gives up on his dream as a hero."

Inko narrowed her eyes at him just saying that so casually.

"I suggest you watch on what you say, Doctor."

The doctor simply scoffs at her.

"I'm being realistic."

She grips her dress tight at the response.

"And i'm telling you that if it's his dream to be a hero, than he'll be one. I'm not letting you or any other 'smuck' say that. I don't care if he's qurkiless. He's my baby boy! I want it be HIS decision if he want's to stop, not yours!"

Izuku was surprised at his moms response.

She... believed in him to be a hero? Even without a quirk?

His chest felt... lighter than usual.

As the two continued to argue, Izuku heard a voice in his head.

_"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength..."_

Before the situation could of gotten worse, a flash of light appeared.

In it's place was a... giant key?

The doctor and Inko were shocked at what just happened.

The Doctor was baffled on what transpired and mentally tried to understand on what happened.

'T-that's not possible! How could his quirk showed up like this!? Not only is this impossible, it's illogical!'

Sometimes, you just don't have an answer to certain situation.

Before anything else happened, Izuku dropped to the floor due to how heavy his key was.

"Ouch!"

"Sweetie!"

**Later...**

"You don't even know why your defending this kid, do you?"

Izuku realized who he was during his battle against Muscular.

His name is Sora and he is a Guardian Of Light.

His magic was very low at the moment and wished he had backup.

He breathing heavily and both of them are struggling from the blows they gave for each other.

It's not easy making sure Kota was safe from Muscular.

'Crude! This guy is a lot more dangerous than I expected.'

He does wonder on why he's trying to hurt him.

"Why are even after him? What could he possibly be to you that would result in attacking him?"

Muscular gave Izuku a dark chuckle before responding.

"I'm the reason why that brat is an orphan. His mommy and daddy were killed by me. I came back to finish the job. If you wanna live, I suggest you get out of my way.

That... was the last thing Sora expected to hear.

This monster killed his parents and came to finish the job?

He's not going to let this... this psycho anywhere near Kota!

Sora, at the moment, is pissed of right now.

He's going to finish Muscular off right here, right now!

"I WON'T LET YOU LAY A GODDAMN **FINGER ON HIM! Zantetsuken!"**

Muscular grabbed his chest at the unknown pain.

When he looked down, he noticed he had a line across his chest.

Did that brat's key slashed him? He didn't even see him!

'That... surprisingly freaking hurt!'

Muscular turned around and noticed that brat finally lost his stupid key.

He chuckled as Izuku just glared at him and is proceeding to punch him.

"Is that all you-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence, as Sora made he closed the distance on him.

And closed the distance he did.

Sora simply gave Muscular a right hook.

He hit him so hard, 'Little Mac' would be proud of that hit.

Sora even knocked one of his tooth out!

As Muscular dropped to the ground, he is unconscious after that punch.

Long enough for the other heroes to show up.

'Arm hurts, but at least Kota is okay.'

It'll be a while before his magic comes back to him.

He turned and see if the kid was okay.

"You alright?"

Kota was surprised when Izuku saved him.

He never believed in heroes and never treated Izuku fairly.

So why save him? Why save a boy that never even gave him a chance?

"W-Why did you save me? WHY!? I-"

He was surprised when he was pulled into a hug.

"Because everyone needs to be saved from time to time."

Kota felt... sad?

Not because of the current situation, but because, deep down, he missed his parents.

He just wished that they came back somehow.

"I-I want them back. I want my mom and dad back. I w-wished t-they were h-here. *sobbing*.

Kota hugged Izuku like a life line.

As Kota continued to cry, Sora realized something as well.

He now knows that... he might not be able to get off of this world and meet the others.

He really doesn't know what to do on how to find them.

Sora hugged the boy longer until he calmed down.

"I got you, Kota. I got you."

**Later...**

"Is that...'Guardian'?"

"Cool! I never expect to see him in person!

"I'm honestly surprised how young he is to be the new 'Symbol of Peace'."

Those were the crowds that were talking about their new 'Symbol'.

Sora decided to use 'Guardian' as a reminder as Sora.

Since he can't just use 'Guardian of light', this was the only other option he had.

He remember on what Mr. Yagi said to him a few years ago.

"_Izuku, I would like your help in finding someone to pass my quirk to."_

_Sora was surprised at that._

_He politely declined Mr. Yagi's offer at receiving it since he already has a quirk._

_Err, power._

_Why ask for his help in this?_

_"M-Me? But this is your quirk. Why are you asking me this?"_

_His face turned somber before he responded._

_"I can be closed minded in what a hero should be. But you? I think you have a better understanding on who should recive it than I would."_

_He chuckled at what he has to say next._

_"Besides... I can see you take my position from me sooner than later."_

A week later, All Might retired.

Sora found All Might successor a few months after Mr. Yagi retired.

Question is... who would be his successor?

He noticed a little kid sitting alone by himself.

He walked toward him , asking what was wrong,

"You okay?"

The kid was speechless at who he was seeing.

He was seeing and talking to Guardian!

"Y-Your..."

Sora gave the kid hearty laugh.

"Yep, that's me!"

His face then turned somber.

He wondered why he's not with anyone else.

"Why are you out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

The kid looked down before responding.

"No one want's a person like me. I don't even have a quirk. I wished... they gave me a chance. I'd treasured the friendship I have with them. I would fight tooth and nail for them. Even if they do something stupid."

Sora mentally chuckled at that.

He sounded like what he was as a kid.

He was surprised at what the kid question was.

"Mr. Guardian? Do you think that I could become a hero?"

He gave the kid a thinking pose before responding.

"Not could."

The kid looked at Guardian in confusion.

"Huh?"

Sora gave him a wide smile.

"Again, not could. I know your a hero. And I think it's okay to tell you about my secret."

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**


	17. Avatar: The Last Airbender

**I do not own anything.**

**I wanted try something a bit different on this one.**

**This is Sora without realizing he's Sora.**

**Series: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Main character of series: Sokka**

"Man, what a day."

He looked at the stars while trying to go to sleep.

He decided to be alone tonight wanted to get his mind off on what transpired today.

It kind of sucks that he's the only one that needs a weapon to fight while everyone else can just 'bend' out of their situation.

"You ever felt tired of having to do so little, Appa?"

Appa simply just yawned.

'And I'm talking to an animal by myself again. Great.'

Sokka sighed at this, wishing there was something he could be useful that's not just coming up with plans.

He looked... interested at seeing the stars right now.

'I wonder why seeing the stars tonight makes me feel so... nostalgic?'

He felt like he traveled to them at one point in his life.

But that can't be the case, right? It's not like he traveled there in a Ship of sorts.

Right?

Sokka had his hand reached out to the skies as if they're calling to him.

What appeared before him will change Sokka for the rest of his life.

What was in his hand was a... giant key?

"Gahh!"

He was so startled that he fell off of Appa.

Grunting from the fall, he got up and examined the key that appeared before him.

'Why did this thing showed up in my hand?'

Sokka tried to come up with an idea on why it showed up, but to no avail.

He yawned after a couple of minutes before deciding to call it quits.

It's way to late to think about this right now.

"Eh, I'll talk to Aang about this in the morning. I think he might understand this better than me."

**Later...**

"So it's a... 'Key sword'?"

Sokka twitched his eye at Toph's response.

"It's a Key blade! I just told you like five minutes ago."

Toph had her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Not my fault I don't understand this 'mumbo-jumbo' thing. That's technically Anng's specialty. Heck, your having wierd things happening to you like him!"

Sokka sighed at her response. Heck, he doesn't know about this either.

He keeps having dreams on what his weapon can do.

One day, dark monsters just showed up and attacked them while they were relaxing.

He was honestly surprised at how agile he was compared to when he didn't have it.

He theorized that his weapon boosted his body somehow and has a few tricks up it's sleeve.

If it had sleeves, that is.

Heck, he was able to do ice attacks with it! Although, he strangely has to shout 'Blizzaga' in order for it to work.

It's a very unique weapon, to say the least.

"You sure you want to do this tournament thing? You usually don't like to do this."

He looked at her and thought of what Toph was saying.

He wanted to see what his weapon was capable in action. He only used it once, so this tournament is a good starting point at seeing it's pros and cons.

Besides, this was the only thing he had in order to fight.

"Ever since I lost my boomerang, this is honestly the closest thing I have to fight. Besides, maybe I can find out on why this thing appeared before me."

Both if them head to the arena and prepared on sho's the competition.

They waited until the announcer showed up.

Ladies and Gentleman! I present to you a two on two tournament! Let's make this a clean tournament. Otherwise, go wild!"

They were surprised at being the first to fight.

Sokaa was a bit nervous at who was standing before him.

The guy was a freaking giant!

The other guy was nearly the same height as Sokka.

The giant laughed at what he was seeing.

"Let's see how you fight with that toy, boy!"

Sokka quickly thought about how to handle this before smiling.

He remembered a spell from his dream last night to take these two out.

This was going to be fun.

"Magnet!"

**Later...**

"Why the heck are all of you frogs?"

Sokka and Zuko went out to gather supplies in order to prepare for a mock battle for Aang.

Unfortunately, they did not expect to see what happened to the others.

All eyes turned to Aang and he nervously chuckled at his mistake.

Sokka crossed his arms and had an eyebrow raised at him.

"Aang?"

Aang finally explained to him on what happened.

"S-Sorry, the stranger said he would show us a magic trick. I didn't think THIS would be the outcome!"

Sokka knelt down and wanted to know if they know where he might be.

"Do you have any idea who the guy looked like or what he was wearing?"

Katara was the one to respond.

"He had a hat with a feather and a cane. You can't really miss him since he was wearing clothing differently than everyone else."

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other before nodding.

They'll see if this 'stranger' will turn them to normal.

"Just stay here, okay? I'll search around with Zuko to see if he's still here."

"That won't be necessary."

Everyone turned to see who spoke.

Aang jumped up multiple times while pointing at the man.

"Sokka, that's the guy who put us in this situation!"

Sokka and Zuko prepared in a battle stance against the newcomer.

They're being very carious at the moment, not really sure on what the man can do.

Zuko was the one who spoke up.

"You better explain yourself for this."

The man tipped his hat before responding.

"My name is Dr. Facilier and I was rather... curious on how to draw you out, key wielder. I guess I just got lucky on my end."

Sokka was surprised at what the man said.

He knew what his weapon was? How?

He decided to wait on finding the answers to those questions.

Right now, his priority is to get his friends back to normal.

"You turn them back to normal right now!"

The man rolled his eyes at Sokka.

"Sorry, I have other plans besides fixing your little problem. I need you to come with me, wielder."

Zuko scoffs at what he was saying.

"And what's stopping us from taking you down?"

The man simply smiled and summoned different version of the dark creatures then the ones the group face.

These have tiki masks on them.

"Because I got friends on the other side~. **HAHAHA!"**

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**As for his appearance, If it's possible, then it's possible.**

**This is Sora without him realizing on who he is.**

**I decided to do sequels for these after i'm done with ch. 21.**

**let me know your top three stories you want for sequels ****and I will do my best to get them out.**

**Again, hope these weren't to bad.**


	18. FateGrand Order: First Order

**I do not own anything.**

**I don't know how to feel about this one.**

**I decided to switch Ritsuka and Mash origins.**

**Meaning that Mash is the Master and Ritsuka(Sora) is the servant.**

**Sora would only live for the next two years like how Mash would due to her origin.**

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Series: Fate/Grand Order: First Order**

**Main character of series: Ritsuka**

"Reflect!"

He was very thankful that he still has his magic despite not having his Key Blade.

Otherwise, Mash and Olga would've been dead by Lancer.

His current weapon was a Shield.

He wondered how Goofy would feel if he saw Sora using signature weapon.

Well... that wasn't a transformation for his Key Blade.

'Even though I don't have my Key blade, i'm glad that I can still use my magic.'

He thought back on what Ratomi said to him.

He said that he was a Demi-servant and was created to hold Heroic spirits as a vassal.

Because of this, he isn't what you called 'normal'.

Instead of being like everyone else, he was created to hold heroic spirits and has a very short life span.

Meaning that he doesn't have long in this world.

'Two years, huh? Well... gotta make them count, right?'

He turn to check to see how Olga and Mash were doing.

"You two okay?"

Mash stuttered out her response.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thanks."

She didn't expect her servant to know how to fight so easily.

What kind of life did Ritsuki live?

Olga nodded to his question.

However, she mentally took note on his shield and the servant before her.

'I'm surprised he can change the size of it, resulting in it being good both offensively and defensively. I'm surprised that he's able to use magic, despite him being a servant not that long ago.'

Lancer was annoyed that her attack was block by that Servants magic, resulting in her getting damaged when she tried to attack them.

It was very... different than the ones she has see before.

Besides that, all magic has a weak point and she will exploit it.

"I'll find away to through your defenses, brat!"

Oddly enough, she had to move out of the away from a fireball spell heading toward her.

When she who casted it, it was the last person she expected to see helping the group.

"Caster!? Why are you siding with them? What could they possibly have that made you side against me?"

As Caster appeared before the group, he simply snorted at Lancers question.

"Let's just say that I like them more than you. Besides, your not doing yourself any favors looking like that."

She snarled at that response.

Just because her name was Medusa, doesn't mean that she's ugly.

Caster turned to Ritsuki.

"Kid, you ready?"

Sora prepared to fight his first battle as a servant.

He wonders what this world has in store for him.

"Let's go!"

**Later...**

"So we have to go to into the past to... fix these anomalies?"

Romani was annoyed at having to explain this to Ritsuka again.

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell before you get it?"

Sora flinched at that.

Sleeping Worlds were one thing, but now he has to travel through for their future to be saved?

Man, he didn't expect to have an brand new adventure like this.

"Sorry, all of this is still new to me."

Romani just sighed at Ritsuka response.

"Just... make sure when you have free time, you'll study on this, okay?"

Sora only nodded as looked to see how Mash was doing.

She looked at Ritsuka sadly, still thinking about Olga and her death.

"I apologize for not being useful."

Sora frowned at what she was saying.

He couldn't save a person that was already dead.

"Mash, it's fine. We-"

"No it's not! I could have done something to help Olga, but I didn't! I-"

Sora put his hand on Mash's head to calm her down.

With tears in her eyes, she looked at Ritsuka and saw he had a somber look.

"Mash, that was her fate. There was no way we could of known that Flauros betrayed us."

He removed his hand from her head and scratched his head, chuckling at what he has to say next.

"You might not be able to fight, but I can. I'm good at fighting, but I need your help with strategizing. I'm honestly not that good at coning up with plans. Will you help me, master?"

Mash had her eyes widen at that before giving him a smile.

They'll need each other more than ever if they're going to save their future.

"Alright."

Sadly, the mood was ruined by Romanis question.

"So are you two an 'item' or what?"

Mash had her head down blushing and had her fingers twirling together.

She's honestly doesn't know how to feel about her servant.

Sora just tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't follow."

Romani rolled his eyes before mentally chuckling.

'That'll be a sight to see. A servant and a master dating? What a strange world we live in.'

**Later...**

"Saber!"

Shirou knelt down to make sure Saber was alright with the blow she took.

"You okay?"

Saber slowly got up from Archers attack.

She just... can't fight him.

All she's seeing was Shirou standing before her.

How was she suppose to fight someone that was a version of her master?

"Yes, i'm fine."

Archer looked rather bored at this.

Honestly, if Lancer wasn't dealing with the Shield Servant, he would of let him fought Saber.

Alas, things don't work out the way there suppose to.

Why can't his counterpart understand what he's doing?

He just want this to end and rest.

He just... want all of this to be over.

This world is just too cruel in what it has taken.

"Will you still consider my offer, Shirou?"

Shirou closed his eyes at what Archer said before looking at Saber.

He remembered what Ritsuki told him on to live and learn than die and do nothing.

He might be a survivor, but won't lose those he cherish over his pride.

"I have friends and family that will miss me! I might not save everyone, but I will never let myself be like you! Letting myself die so that you could achieve your dream? As if!"

In the distance, Luxu choked at what Shirou said.

"That was my catchphrase, reaper junior!"

After saying that, he coughed and pounded his chest so that he could breath normally.

Apparently, he would of almost died of suffocating on the chicken he ate.

Keyword 'almost'.

Gula was concerned at Luxu condition.

He was glad they were far away that Shirou didn't hear Luxu.

"You alright?"

Luxu turned at what Gula said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I almost one throated that chicken tender. Stupid kid."

Gula just rolled eyes at that.

Back with Shirou and his fight, Archer had to doge an attack from a newcomer..

'Another servant? This one seems... different.'

His eyes narrowed at the cocky servant.

He reminded him of the shield servant a bit.

Archer asked on who he was.

"Who are you?"

The servant grinned while he twirled his weapon.

"The name's Zach Fair! And this servant is comin' atcha!

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**1\. I'm a sucker for Impractical Jokers.**

**(If you don't like it, I understand. It's not for everyone.)**

**2\. Shirou looks like he could could be Ichigos son. (But That's just me.)**

**3\. I'm going to try to do something different at ch.20.**

**(Meaning that I will not be doing it because someone requested for it.)**

**4\. This one was a pain to write since I had narrow it down on what to write.**

**(Movie was interesting. Liked Caster in it.)**

**That chapter will be just for fun.**


	19. Corpse Party

**I do not own anything.**

**Series: Corpse Party**

**Main character of series: Satoshi**

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Here's something that i'm going to do for myself on ch. 20. This is not from a request but because i want to do it. Question is, what series or character will I do next? (If you don't want to answer, you don't have to.)**

**Later...**

"Your not going to get away, Satoshi~.

Sora nervously tried to come up with a plan to get away from Yuka.

Despite just waking up an hour ago, he now knows that Yuka is a dangerous individual and needs to find help.

You might be asking 'what about his weapon?'

The problem is that he can't really summon it at the moment.

'I really wished I had my Key blade right now!"

He doesn't really know why, but he can't summon it for some reason.

Thankfully, he now knows what to do.

He finally came up with a plan, as he searched into Satoshi's memories and found the perfect distraction for her.

"I can't believe! There's a magical girl behind you!"

Yuka eyes widen at that and turned to where he was pointing.

Despite not being sane, she always wanted to see a magical girl!

"Where!?"

She was disappointed that there was nothing there.

When she turned to Satoshi, he was gone.

That won't fly for her.

"Your not making my day any easier, brother."

She summoned a group of Darkballs to chase Satoshi.

"AFTER HIM!"

The Darkballs departed to find their target.

Meanwhile, Ayumi and Yoshiki desperately tried to find other survivors .

"Are you sure this is the right direction, Ayumi?"

Ayumi simply laughs it off

"Pff! Of course it is, Yoshiki! This is obviously the right direction to find the others."

Inwardly, she was just as nervous as him.

'I'm honestly terrified right now. I'm only really putting on this bravado so I could feel better about myself.'

Yoshiki wasn't really satisfied at her answer,

"I'm just-"

Before Yoshiki could say anything else, they saw Satoshi and some sort of dark creatures heading towards them.

'Run run run run run run run!'

That was what was on Sora's mind right now, while Ayumi and Yoshiki wanted to know what the are those dark creatures.

"What ar-"

The two of them couldn't talk as they were being pulled away by Satoshi.

"No time! We'll discuss this when were in a safe location!"

**Later...**

"Am I...?"

When he opened his eyes, noticed that he's in the Final World again.

He slowly remembered at having the chance to take her down.

Sadly, he was blindsided by one of the Heartless Yuka used.

He punched the ground in frustration.

"Darn it! I c-couldn't beat her without having my Key blade with me!"

"Do not be sadden by this, Sora."

Sora turned to where the voice came from

"Your Terra, Aqua, and Ven's teacher. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Xehanort."

Eraqus simply smiled at Sora.

He had seen what this boy could do and noticed that he was similar to Ven.

Sadly, unlike Sora, Ven had a burden that made him take action against Ven.

He was so stubborn toward the light that he didn't think there would of been another way.

Eraqus didn't believe he was worthy of being forgiven.

He was rather lucky at seeing the cat creature and decided to take his position to help guide lost souls to their destination.

Even though he failed them, he would do everything in his position right now to help anyone that comes here.

"Guess you could say that I'm your guardian angel."

He chuckled at what he said before looking somber.

"I... took Chirithy's position in guiding lost souls that come here. I wanted to be of use in some way after my failure as a teacher. I guess solitude would be my form of punishment, huh?"

Sora looked down at his failure.

Even though he never told on who he was, he still consider the people he met there his friend.

Not of all of them, since some of them were down right nuts.

"Now what?"

Sora looked up when he noticed that Eraqus had his hand on his shoulder and hiving him a smile.

"Now... we improvise."

**Later...**

"Back for round two, brother~?"

Yuka was so excited from her first fight that she couldn't wait to go another round.

She never expected Satoshi to use

The power of Darkness was so much fun~.

"No."

She frowned at what he just said.

"What do you mean no!?"

He simply have her a sad smile.

"Let's just say everything going back to normal."

She felt the world shift and suddenly, the air felt... different.

When she looked out the window, her eyes widen in shock.

They were back in their dimension!

'W-What? What the heck is happening right now? What did he mean by that?'

She had so many questions that she can't even think straight.

"Why are we..."

Yuka suddenly noticed that his body was fading.

"W-Why are you fading away? WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Sora doesn't really know what's going to happen now.

He used the Power of Waking to many time that it led him to be someone else.

He's a bit scared on what's going to happen to him when this is over.

All he knew right now is that, with this second chance, this world will have a new start.

"I used a power that's not from this World. Basically, I won't be around anymore due to using it again. I just hope you learn from the crimes you've committed."

Wait, again?

Why did he say it like that? When could he have possibly used it?

She saw his body faded until it disappeared.

Her brother was no more.

"C-Come back, Satoshi. Satoshi? SATOSHI!"

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Here's to if the world was normal.**

**Extra:**

"You sure you want to do this, Yuka?"

Sora is currently wearing a western outfit along with his quote on quote 'sister'.

With him being a Sheriff and Yuka a Deputy.

Sora is only really doing this because of Yuka.

She said she already got everything else out of the way. She just need him to 'boost' her luck to win.

Apparently, there's a contest on who could make the best-fake commercial.

"Why not? Are you backing out of this now, Satoshi?"

As she said that, she had an fake innocent smile on her face.

She not going to let Satoshi out of this one.

Sora shivered at that smile.

He'd rather just get this over with than deal with any punishment she would give.

"N-No."

Yuka cheered in victory.

"Good! Is the camera ready, Ayumi?"

Ayumi could only grumbled at what Yuka said.

She's only doing this because Satoshi kindly asked for her assistance.

She wonders on what she'll gain out of this?

She mentally made a count down on when to start.

3\. 2. 1.

"And... Action!"

Yuka prepared to go first and spoke in a western accent.

"Eva wanna have an old western food like them olden days?"

It was now Sora's turn to speak the same way.

"Doors open this Frideh, Folks. So come on down to the barbecuer!"

As they proceed to open the poster, they forgot oooooone little detail.

When they opened it, they found what was written on it.

Instead of it being written like it was suppose to be, it's spelt as 'BAR*B*QUEER'.

Sora sweat dropped at that while Yuka said on what was on her mind.

"Awwwww, shit!"

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**


	20. Naruto

**I do not own anything.**

**Didn't expect this, did ya?**

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**ch.21 will be more of 'what if all of this is all connected'. If you don't want to read it, you can skip it.**

**Series: Naruto**

**Main character of series: Jiraiya**

**Here's something fun to ask. Which of the two Sora's (In the other stories) would be cool to see talk to each other?**

**(You don't have to ask if you don't want to.)**

"Your going to give up your position as Spymaster for him!?"

Danzo could believe on what Jiraiya said.

He's giving his position up so he could raise the Jinchuriki?

Sora frowned at what he said.

This world, sadly, made him grew up.

He saw... saw to much on what this world offered.

It hurt knowing on what this world done with the powers they possessed.

If Sora never heard of Minato and Kushina told them they were having a kid, he would of continued his time as Spymaster.

As for Orochimaru?

He's like Riku with his own problems.

If he attacks Naruto however, The gloves are coming off.

Tsunade... Tsunade was complicated, not really sure if she knew about Naruto or not.

"What choice do I have? Everyone I ever cared for are gone. He's all I have left as family. I'll gladly give up my position if it means I can still be with him."

Danzo snarled at what Jiraiya said.

It's always what's emotionally benefiting, isn't it?

Emotion led the Second Hokage to his dead instead of coming up with a plan to live.

Emotion led the Uchiha planning on taking over their village instead of talking about their current situation.

Emotion from Hiruzen led a psycho like Orochimaru to escape.

Emotions led the World to distrust each other instead of trying to decide on what was befitting for each village.

Why is it always emotions that get in the way of certain goals?

"Jiraiya-"

"That's enough, Danzo."

He turned to Hiruzen when he said that before leaving.

Next time, he will ask Hiruzen on who will be the next Spymaster.

A week later from this conversation, Danzo was surprised at hear Itachi on taking the Toad Sage position as Spymaster.

Jiraiya looked down at the baby Naruto and held him.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

Naruto calmed down after a few minutes of being rocked back and forth by Jiraiya.

"Is this what you want, Jiraiya?"

He simply gave his master a tired smile.

Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko deaths hit him hard when heard on what happen to their group.

They... they were the closest thing he had as being his own kids.

It took weeks to see if he could at least find their remains before finally giving up.

It took months before Minato and Kushina got him out of his depression.

"Of course. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

**Later...**

"I still can't believe you wrote a book about porn."

Sora simply scratched the back of his head in embarrassment while Tsunade chuckled at that.

"I blame Gai for that. Never tried alcohol before and I already regret it. Only really did it because he convinced me."

Sora can't believe that while he was drunk, someone asked him to make the greastest porn book known to man.

Needless to say... that was how he was rich right now.

Doesn't mean he'll ever make another one ever again.

Sora then turned serious on what he has to say next.

"Tsunade, you need to see him. Naruto's at a point where he won't be a kid for long."

Tsunade looked down while shivering.

She was thankful when Jiraiya only ever asked to come back to the village once.

Otherwise, he came to see what she and Shizune were doing and nothing more.

She just... doesn't want her to be the reason someone dies again.

She drowns herself in alcohol in order to forget about all the failures she had.

"I-I can't. I-"

Tsunade was surprised when she saw Jiraiya held onto her hands tightly.

"Gai and Kakashi won't always be there for him when I'm gone. I need you to look after him, okay?"

She thought long and hard at what he said before sighing.

"Okay."

**Later...**

"Jiraiya boy, don't work yourself to hard."

Pa said in concern of Jiraiya's current condition.

Sora was currently hiding with Ma and Pa on his shoulders while clutching his missing arm.

He... he honestly never felt scared at being so close to death before.

Nagato was... very different than the last time he saw him, especially at controlling the corpses he's currently using.

What, in the ever living Kami, made him go down a road so far in doing that!?

"Pa, Ma, I need you to leave. Tell Tsunade that he's like a puppeteer. Cut headmaster off, the others fall. He can see the same with each of the bodies eyes."

They looked at each other before nodding sadly at what they must do.

Just as they disappeared, Sora escaped from being killed by a Fire Justu.

'Guess they found my hiding spot.'

As he saw where the attack came from...

He saw Yahiko.

His body, that is.

"I must say, I didn't expect you to get three of my paths. Do you have any last words before you die, Master?"

Pain was about to go to the Village hidden in Fire when he was attacked by his master.

He found him much earlier than expected, thinking Jiraiya would at least bring a squad to help him.

Alas, he came onto his own volition.

He isn't called 'Jiraiya the Gallant' for nothing.

Peace will be within in his grasp soon.

"I don't ever regret raising you three."

Pain was taken aback at what he said.

Even though he walked a different path... he still cared for him?

"W-"

"What are you waiting for?"

Pain was interrupted by a masked man that appeared behind him.

Sora saw the mask and realized something.

From the info he gathered from Shisui, while the Uchiha was working with the Akatsuki, this man used the nine tails to attack the village.

'Think! Who would wear a mask to cover one of his eyes? What age range would he be? He covered his eye like... Kakashi. Kami...'

"Your Obito, aren't you?"

The masked man stared at Jiraiya a long time before he spoke.

"I'm rather surprised you were able to connect the dots. Unfortunately, your to late at finding out. It's a shame a failure like you has to die right now.

Sora did his best to concentrate on creating another Rasengan.

Sora knew he wasn't going to live after this, but he wasn't going down without a fight!

"My failures... are what made me the man I am today!"

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**I wanted Danzo to be a bit different than Cannon in this so I hope it wasn't to bad for him to be different.**

**I don't like team 7 in Naruto (I like Kakashi) as much as the side characters.**

**Which is weird because I'm usually the other way around.**

**I wished their power system didn't take them to a point where they had to fight a god in the end.**

**Sorry if I sound like i'm bashing it.**

**ch. 21 will be different than the ones iv'e made. So if you don't want to read it, you can skip it.**

**And ch.22 will be a sequel to one of the stories. It's was the reason this took so long.**


	21. KiNgDoM hEaRtS

**(Warning! This is just for fun and doesn't follow the stories. You can skip this if you want to. This is 'if all of the stories were connected somehow'.)**

**Last warning! This is just for fun, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to.**

**Song I would use for this is Human(Rag'n'Bone Man)**

**Series: KiNgDoM hEaRtS**

**Main character of series: Sor- *Error* *New File Upload*. **

**Main character of series: Sol**

"Wakey wakey."

An old man woke up from his slumber. Where was he right now? For some odd reason, he's bounded to a chair while a cloaked figure is talking to him.

"Hey, your up! I wondering when you would wake up. Then again, you won't remember on what I'm about to say. How many times have we done this? I lost count."

The hooded figure revealed himself, sporting silver hair and he appears to be missing an eye.

"I guess it's time to say my name for the millionth time. I am the great 'Master of Masters' to many! But for my real name? You may call me Sol."

Sol then proceeds to have a more... serious tone.

"See, your 'Power of Waking' has a nasty side effect even I didn't expect. When you die, you now go to different bodies of different worlds. Some of the people you inhabited died on their own accord."

He chuckled at what he has to say next.

"As for others? Let's just say I had a... hand in them."

The old man eyes widen at that.

Sol murdered those people so he could... take over their bodies? Why!?

"I guess I'm doing this because you remind me of myself when I was younger. Plus, with all the worlds you usually go to, it allows me to get certain... artifacts to help me out. Xehanort really got that time paradox thing down, huh? All future events stops there. But now? Now my desire can come true!"

He said that with excited glee, thinking that he now has a chance at something to finally be real.

"My eye sees different versions of the future. That's how I learned the memory wipe spell. It's also the reason why nobody came here and saved you."

The old man frowned at that, not really sure on how to get out of his current situation.

It made him feel... hopeless.

Like this is his fate for eternity,

"You must be thinking to yourself 'why are you doing this' aren't you? Well, it's that simple."

He whispered, in a grim tone, at the old mans ear, something that the old man would never expected.

"I want my **goddamn **daughter back."

The old man pondered on that.

His daughter? All of this is for her?

When Sol faced him, he looked... lost.

"My little flower, Lily. She... means everything to me. She was so full of hope until my eye saw what happened. She just... destoys herself. Her body can't hold onto that much power that she was born with. I had to put her in a box so she wouldn't go to the Final world."

The man didn't really know what to think after that.

"Let me give you a hint on who my wife was, even though I already told you."

His hands made a heart sign and put them in the air where the moon was.

It took a minute to what it meant before being flabbergasted at what it means.

He had a relationship with Kingdom Hearts!? How is THAT possible?

"Is that how you felt when your separated with your wives/kids?"

As if the old man had enough of surprises, that one was a bombshell.

He said... wives ? Wait, kids? He... fell in love with other people?

"The sad part is that I've already told you this. I keep doing this because your like the son I never had. And I just want to thank you for helping my daughter to wake up soon."

The old man gritted his teeth and tried his best at saying on what was on his mind

"Y-You... W-Won't... W-Win."

Sol merely chuckled at that.

"Who said anything about 'winning'? I know I'll lose. I'm just doing this untill she wakes up, Sora."

As soon as he said that, the now revealed Sora vanished, resulting a new cycle to start a new.

"I guess his time is up again. What a shame."

**Unknown Time Passed...**

Aqua, Mickey, Lea, Kairi, Goofy, Isa, Donald, Roxas, Xion, Namine and Riku are currently at Radient Garden.

"Has anyone found any clues on finding Sora?"

Everyone shook their heads at Mickeys question.

"I honestly felt like we did, but my mind seems to go blank.

Riku was the one who said that, not really sure on why his mind can't remember despite the deja vu.

Everyone looked down at his response, feeling the same way.

"Well, I'm sure-"

While Lea tried to lighten up the mood, the group was interrupted by a flash of light.

When it died and the Group had their eyes return to normal, they were met with... children?

"Ouch!"

"Get off!"

"How then heck am I here?"

The group noticed something shocking to them.

Each of the children before them has a Key blade!

"Why the heck do all of you have Key blades!?"

Aqua was the one shouted, wanting to know why these children have Key blades.

One of the kids stepped forward and raised the key blade outward.

"I just showed up because it acted up. This... thing is the only clue on finding dad."

The group did not expect that and mentally shouted at that.

'Dad!?'

They had someone in their life... able to use a Key blade!?

They wonder who they could be...

The other children chimed in as well.

"You too? I'm finding him as well."

"I-Im actually finding mommy."

"Dad means... everything to mom. I'm hoping to find him as well."

The group blinked at that.

Surely they're not all connected, right?

Lea had a sarcastic remark at what they were saying.

"Let me guess, is this person Sora?"

Isa looked annoyed at what Lea said while the children had their eyes widen at that.

"Lea, that's the stupidest th-"

"YOU KNOW DAD/MOM!?"

The group blinked at what the children said before they shouted the same thing.

"WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

Isa noticed Lea is punching the floor multiple times all of a sudden.

"Lea, what are you doing?"

Axel raised his head and has tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe he's more of a chick magnet than me! ME! LEA! WHY!? *Whimper*"

Everyone just sweat dropped at Lea while Isa just face palmed.

**Do not worry, this isn't part of the stories. This chapter is just a fun side chapter I came up with.**

**If you cared about this, I hope this didn't waste your time.**

**Sora kids throughout his time in different bodies accidentally came to Radient Garden and tries to find their mom/dad.**

**I literally came up with this on ch.13-14.**

**Sol= Master of Masters**

**Luna= Kingdom Hearts**

**Lilly= Their daughter**

**Sora has kids as a guy while he only adopted children as a girl. I don't think he would go that far in relationships as a girl. Sora told his kids his real name when they were old enough.**


	22. Akame Ga Kill Part 2

**I do not own anything.**

**A sequel and romance in it?**

**Yay!**

**Yeah, I'm probably gonna suck at it.**

**Until someone uses one of the ideas I've made for a story, this will be the closest we'll see in a kH x Akame Ga kill story. (Hopefully someone else will write this crossover that isn't mine).**

**This is only long because i had a lot of ideas for this. This will be the only time I would write one this long.**

**Warning on upcoming language.**

**part 2**

**Series: Akame Ga Kill**

**Main character of series: Tatsumi**

"Take your clothes off."

Sora paled at what Akame just said.

"W-What?"

"As I told you before, take your clothes off. I need to see if you sustained any injuries."

He already used Cure though, so why is it so important to check for anything that on his body?

"I-I already used Cure though!"

Najenda sighed, wanting this to be over with.

"Just do it already, Tatsumi. It'll be quick."

Sora started sweating before pointing something behind the group.

"White creatures!"

The group turned and prepared to face the creatures that appeared, only to realize that Tatsumi just duped them.

When the group turned to face him, he already left.

The rest of Night Raid blinked at his disappearance.

The group had the same thing in mind.

'Did he just...?'

Najenda sighed, clearly knowing what's coming next.

"Akame-"

Sadly, all she saw was an empty space, leaving the group to speculate that Akame was after him.

Three hours later, Sora is trying to his best to escape from Akame's 'check up'.

He shirt had holes in them and his pants were damaged as well.

He stopped when he faced a wall, leaving Akame to take the opportunity for her mission to be completed.

As she prepared to strike, Sora had one thing to say.

"SERIOUSLY, I'M FINE!"

Sora covered his face when Akame approached him.

He was surprised when nothing bad happened.

When he took his hands off his face, he noticed that she just took his belt.

Sora let out a sigh of relief at that being the only thing to happen.

'Glad she didn't do anything else.'

Akame waited for Sora's pants to drop.

"Mission accomp-"

Sadly, she didn't expect his boxers to drop as well, leaving Sora naked and without anything to cover himself up at that moment.

Sora yelped and turned his back on Akame so he pull his pants up, leaving him blushing at the incident.

'I can't believe that just happened!"

Akame had her face blushing as well, with her not really expect that.

She also felt... strange when she saw him naked for a brief second.

'Huh, I didn't think it would be-'

She tried her best to shake that thought out of her head.

What was she thinking!?

"Tatsu-"

"C-Can you just... go, please."

She sighed before leaving, understanding that Sora wanted to be alone at the moment.

**Later...**

"Hahahaha! I finally caught a second member! The Empire will be pleased on me killing another member of Night Raid!"

Chelsea could only cry as her hair was being pulled up by the large Koro.

In exchange at taking out one of Seryu's metal arm, Koro took Chelsea's feet, leaving her unable to walk for the rest of her life.

She remember her time with Tatsumi, who was lucky enough to tell her that his real name is Sora, confessed on what happened after she failed one of her missions.

It resulted in Merraid in having her 'fun' with Chelsea's.

(Yeah, this actually happened to Akame and Chelsea in the Manga and from the wiki that I read. They had a 'Yuri' time with each other along with two other girls. Let's just say that the two were forced into doing it. And shout out to Merraid for being the person to receive not one, but TWO 'flip the birds' from me. Yeah, glad that she's dead.)

She would usually tease about Akame with him when they were alone.

She had fun on the things Leone said to her on what did against some of her enemies.

She was interested on what Najenda said to Chelsea's as her position as a leader.

Heck, even though she barely talked to Lubbock and Susanoo, she enjoyed some of the jokes or life lessons they told her.

She wished Sheele woke up so that she could of got to know her.

She had so many good memories with Night Raid.

However, there one thought that hurt the most.

'I'm so sorry for breaking my promise to you, Sora.'

Who knew she fall for a silly boy like him?

She... actually enjoyed some the tales he told her, wishing that she could leave this world with him and Akame.

Even though she knew Akame had feelings for him, she didn't mind sharing as long as she could be with him.

Of all the things that were currently running through her mind, she regretted on letting him down the most by breaking her promise to him, saying she would come back alive.

"Snack time, Kuro!"

Kuro opened it's mouth, following on what Seryu commanded.

Chelsea closed her eyes, awaiting for her death to come.

*Slash*

The last thing she expected was for her to be dropped to the ground and seeing Kuro had a slash mark.

She turned and noticed Sora had... Kuro's core!

When she saw his eyes however, they looked... hollow.

Sora held Kuro's core before crushing it in his bare hands, resulting in Kuro to eventually disappear.

"**Kuro!** Your going to pay for- aaaggghhh!

Seryu screamed at not only having her other metal arm being cut off, but also being choked slammed to the ground.

Tatsumi was just to fast to keep up with.

He was currently choking the life out of her.

"Is it fun to make someone suffer? Do you feel the same way as Mine did when you killed her right now? Let's see how you feel when i'm through with you.

Chelsea was scared at Sora was doing right now.

He never been this ruthless before.

Was it because she was in danger?

She decided to shout his name to stop him from doing something he might regret.

"**SORA!"**

Sora blinked and turned to look at a shaking Chelsea.

Did he... take it to far?

He turned and realized Seryu was struggling against his grip when he was choking her.

Sora closed his eyes and breathed, remembered on what Bulat said when he was training under him.

_"You gotta start using you noggin, kiddo."_

_Sora tilted his head in confusion on what Bulat said._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Bulat had both serious and worried on his face._

_"You can't keep run into battles without suffering the consequences, Tatsumi. You... honestly make us worry about you sometimes."_

_Sora looked down at what he said, feeling guilty from his last fight._

_Guess he can't fight the way as he usually does, can he?_

_"S-Sorry, I'll... keep that in mind, Bro."_

_Bulat simply rubbed Tatsumi's head to let him know it's alright._

_"Great! Now let me show you something that people called 'meditation'._

Sora lets go of Seryu and mentally focused on who he is, knowing Seryu can't do anything without her metal arms and being on top of her.

'I'm n-not a monster like them. I'm not a person who enjoys hurting people. My name is Sora and I am Guardian of Light. I gotta help Chessla get out of here!'

He got up off of Seryu and casted Cure on Chessla, sadly knowing that he couldn't of make it on time to save her from the damage Seryu inflicted.

Sora picked Chelsea up bridal style and headed back base before hearing Seryu shouting at him.

"What's the matter, couldn't finish the job? Huh!? Justice will prevail for the Capital."

Sora look at Seryu and said his last words to her before he departed.

"I am nothing like you, Seryu. I won't turn into the thing that you currently are. Besides, there are fates worse than death."

Seryu was confused at what he said when he departed with Chelsea.

Seryu all of a sudden heard a loud snap.

When she turned, Seryu froze as she noticed that there was a Heartless behind her.

The Heartless was known as 'Dark Hide' and it was looking at Seryu like she was next.

Seryu tried to get out of there, but to no avail.

"S-Stay back, you hear me!? I won't- ahhhhh!"

And that was last of Seryu, by being killed by a Heartless that took shape of an animal, even though she used an animal to fight.

Kind of ironic, isn't it?

When the two were far away enough, Chelsea cautiously spoke up.

"Sor-"

"Don't scare me like that again, okay? Why did you face her by yourself? Just because you can disguise yourself with your Teigu, it doesn't mean you should go alone without backup. I'm... sorry about not saving your earlier."

She looked down when he said that as he continued walking toward their base.

"Y-Yeah, your right. Now... n-now i'm worthless. I can't... can't help anymore! With my feet gone, I can't even use my Teigu to help out! What good use am I now in helping if I can't even walk anymore?"

Chessla couldn't help it anymore and cried, knowing she's just a burden to Night Raid.

Sora tried to think of something positive to lighten up the mood, although it still hurt seeing her crying.

"Hey, just because they're gone, it doesn't mean I'll leave you. I'm not... good at being an adult, but I promise you that I'll take care of you. Don't ever think your alone, alright?Sheele just woke up and wanted to see you. It'll be a while before she's goes on her next mission, so she'll keep you company until then."

She was surprised and thankful to hear that sheele got out of that comma finally.

But... she wanted to know something.

Something that was on the back of her mind.

"Why did you come and save me?"

Chessla flinched when she said that, but... she couldn't help it.

She just... wanted to know why he took the effort in saving her.

Sora stopped and looked at Chelsea, sad at her saying that.

Sora slowly placed his forehead against hers before responding with a comforting tone.

"Chelsea, I already lost a lot of people when I came to this world. Mine, Bulat, Sayo, Ieyasu... I d-don't want to lose anyone else that I've met in this world. I'd rather die than see anyone you or anyone else get killed. You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?

She couldn't help but felt warm after that.

'He really is that loving, isn't he?'

Chessla knew what she wanted to do before he headed back to the base.

Before Sora could continue walking, he was pulled into a kiss, with him not expecting that.

While she was kissing him, she felt like her heart was soaring.

Like she could take on anything with him there.

She finally stopped kissing Sora after a minute passed.

"You really are my knight in shining armor, huh?"

She snuggled on his chest, feeling lucky to have met someone like him.

She got a bit worried when he didn't respond.

"Sora?"

When she looked at what was wrong, Chelsea simply chuckled, seeing his face flustered and unable to able to say anything at the moment.

**Later...**

"Why must your group always interfere!?"

Akame grunted as her weapon was locked with Esdeath.

"What does he have that your group is so desperately wanting to get Tatsumi back!?"

"Because he's my best friend!"

Akame grunted as she pushed back off her blade and kept her distance, knowing one mistake can get her killed.

"He told me about his time when he was with friends. He was always there for me when i'm down. He works twice as hard to make sure we're safe. He was the first person that I can genuinely feel safe with. Even when I told him about all the lives i've taken, he still saw me as friend. A-And I... a-and I... and I love him for the man that he is!"

Esdeath eyes narrowed at all the things she heard Akame said.

She tsked at Akame saying she loved him.

"Love? Akame, what do you know about love? You were made to kill! You have taken so many lives that only you could remember each of the faces you've killed. What could he possibly see in you that would make Tatsumi fall for you!?"

Akame felt... pissed off at her saying that!

She doesn't know god damn thing about who he is or what his struggles were!

"His. Name. Is. Sora!"

Esdeath got pissed off, wondering why she keeps saying that during their battle against each other.

"Stop using that god damn pet name! That's not his name!"

"Then I guess it's true on what Sora said."

Esdeath sneered at what she was going to say.

"And what would that be, brat?"

"One who know nothing can understand nothing. That came from one his enemies that he fought and it rings true to you!"

Esdeath sent out ice shards in order to hit Akame, but she was able to doge out of the way.

"When I'm through with you, i'll make sure your confession will never reach Tatsumi. I will not let you interfere with our relationship."

Akame stand ready at anticipating next move.

Sora said to not use her trump card unless she has no other choice.

Hopefully, with enough time, she can exploit Esdeath and find a weak point soon.

"Even though you've been with Sora for some time, he never told you on what he really felt on the inside. Unlike you, I know what his dreams and fears are since he told me! How can you call it love if he never even told you on who he really is? I won't let him be forced in a relationship that he never wanted!"

**Meanwhile..**

"If I could find one word for your group, it would be that from a person I said to once."

Najenda sneered at what Xemnas was about to say, knowing that it would most likely an insult.

"And what would that be?"

He simply gave her a hollow laugh before responding.

"Also-Ran. No matter how much you gain in your little victories, your always have to lose something greater in exchange. Does it really count as a victory with how much you've lost?"

(Also-Ran means unsuccessful person. He said this to Xion.)

Xemnas prepared an attack as summoned his Ethereal Blades from his hands.

"Now... which one will stay and which one will die?"

Susanoo and Najenda are currently panting at who was before them. They just took down Honest and his guards and now they're facing an opponent unlike any other.

One which felt like he was 'out of this world'.

"Najenda, you must leave!"

Najenda was startled at what the injured Susanoo said.

She never expected to hear that from him.

"Susanoo-"

"If you use me again, you'll die due you to already reaching your limit with me. Besides, Night Raid needs their leader more than me."

Najenda looked between Susanoo and this 'Xemnas' person.

She's didn't want to leave him up against this freak, but what other choice did she have?

This... 'Xemnas' made Esdeath look like a cake walk. She regretted on having to leave Susanoo in order for her to escape.

'I promise your death will not be vain, Susanoo! That's my promise to you.'

Before Neajenda left, she heard Susanno told her something that she would never expected to come from him.

"Tell them that i'm sorry."

As Najenda left, Xemnas was the one who spoke up.

"Any last words before you die?"

Susanoo thought back to when Sora showed him something unique from where he came from.

Yes, he saw him revealed his real self when he tried to comfort Chessla after she confessed on what happened to her after she messed up on one of her mission.

It hurt him when she said she was assaulted by this 'Merraid' person, saying that she was powerless in stopping her from doing her 'fun' towards her.

If Merraid was alive right now, he would would of killed her the first chance he got.

_"Man, your really strong."_

_Sora was panting at the mock battle Susanno presented him. _

_Let's just say that Sora has a lot to learn from the living Teigu._

_"You will get there one day, Tatsumi. You just need to work on your training more. Now, what did you want to show me?"_

_Sora chuckled as he raised his fist and lifted Susanno's as well._

_"Right! I wanted to Show you what Baymax showed me."_

On that day, Sora showed him what a fist bump what.

It felt... nice when he did that.

When he asked why he did it, he said viewed him as a friend.

Susanoo now saw Night Raid more than just friends.

"I don't regret protecting my family."

**Later...**

"Any last words before you die, Sora?"

Sora couldn't believe his situation at the moment.

He's on the floor and is about to be killed by an enemy that was suppose to be dead.

That's not the worst part.

What's worse was that he had been on this world while watching in the shadows and helped Honest in his goals.

The Nobodies only showed up because heard rumors of him using his weapon.

He wondered... if he'll see the others again. He really missed home, but he doesn't want this to be the way to get there.

He's not sure that if he died now, he would go back to his life as Sora and not as Tatsumi.

He hopes that he can find another way after his fight with Xemnas is over.

Xemnas frowned as he had to teleported out of the way by an incoming strike.

After he safely dogged the attack, he finally noticed who swung to kill him.

"Ah, Akame, what a-"

"Shut your goddamn mouth."

Xemnas frowned at that response.

He started to intimidate the girl by summoning two clones of himself, making Akame trying her best not to shiver.

She felt terror at what each of the three Xemnas said next.

"Child, do you understand who you are facing?"

"I have faced beings which dwarfs your skill in comparison to you."

"What hope to you do you have against me? My goal is to eliminate the key wielder, so I suggest you leave while you still can."

The two clones disappeared while Akame pondered on her new opponent.

She felt nervous at who she was facing.

This being that Sora mention was fare scarier in real life than the one in his tales.

"Akame, leave! I don't want you to get hurt because of me! This is my fight! Run while you still can!"

Sora never expected Akame to give him loving smile toward him.

"You were able to help me with my nightmares, so it's my turn to do that with yours."

She turned face Xemnas, preparing herself to fight him even if it kills her.

She won't Sora die on her watch after everything he did for her.

He made her laugh when she was around him. He made her felt okay with her mistakes. She felt like... s-she felt like...

Akame felt like she could have a happily ever after with him.

She won't let Xemnas get his hands on him. Not on her watch!

However, before anything happened, a voice interrupted the tense situation.

"Heads up!"

What came next was an item Soaring toward Sora.

Good new? The item was an Elixer that allowed him to regain his MP and HP.

Bad new is that it hit him straight in the head.

The newly arrived Lubbock whistle innocently while Akame just gave him a flat stare.

She raised an eyebrow at the bag Lubbock carried.

Unknown to Akame, what was inside his bag was none other than potions in helping to face of against Xemnas.

Sora was the one who shouted at Lubbock.

"Really Lubbock!? Really!?"

He simply gave Sora a nervous chuckle, not expecting it to hit him on the head.

He remembered on why he came back for him.

_"Where's Akame and Tatsumi?"_

_She was glad that Lubbock was alright after finding out he was tortured._

_Najenda was honestly surprised when she saw this 'Moogle' floating next to Lubbock._

_She was starting to worry when she noticed they were't with him._

_Leone was currently with Sheele and Chessla, explaining that after her defeat against Wave, he headed out to either kill Tatsumi or find Xemnas._

_"Tatsu- err, Sora bought me enough time for me to escape."_

_She raised an eyebrow his response._

_Why did he go by a different name?_

_Before she could say anything else, they turned to see loud explosion in the distance._

_'Shit! That was a big explosion out there. I know he told me to stay with the others, but..I'm not going to let him die after saving me!'_

_When Lubbock proceeded to leave, Najenda grabbed his arm._

_"Where do you think you-"_

_Of all the thing she could of expected, this was probably the last thing she expected._

_Najenda never could of expected to be pulled in to a kiss._

_When he pulled away from her, Lubbock said something that surprised her._

_"Iv'e already lost one family, so I'm not losing another. Moogle, I want you take care of her for me, okay?"_

_The Moggle simply nodded at his request._

_Although, he was mentally ticked off at him for not using his name!_

_As he left with his bag of potions, he had only one thought in mind._

_Even though he will most likely die from the upcoming battle, that doesn't mean that he'll let Sora die in his place!_

_'Hang on buddy, __I'm coming!'_

"S-Sorry about that. I didn't mean it to happen that way. Anyway, catch!"

Sora caught the item an examined on what it was.

Sora realized the charm was like one he used to summon Tinker Bell.

"H-How did-"

"Let's just say I found a Moogle when I first left here. The thing was actually fortunate enough to give it to me when I told it that you were here. Guess your that famous, Huh? Anyway, i'm not letting you die after you saved me from the brink of death. You hear me!?"

Sora felt thankfully for his words while Xemnas wanted to get this over with.

"If there aren't any further-"

"You!"

Everyone turned and noticed that Wave appeared.

Sora spoke up.

"Wave? What are you doing here? He-"

"Shut it! When I'm through with him, you next! I wanted to know how Xemnas saved Kurome even though I saw her died!

Wave couldn't believe Honest told him, thinking it was some kind of goddamn joke.

Alas, he was desperate to know if Xemnas was telling the truth or not.

Xemnas let out a hollow laugh.

"I simply founded the girl at the bottom of the ravine. Let's just say that she's similar to me right now in human form. A Nobody."

Everyone eyes widen at that.

Kurome became one of those things?

Akame honestly didn't know how to feel about that.

She's... doesn't really know what to do if she met her again since killing her once was already hard enough.

Wave snarled at Xemnas response.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you and find Kurome! You hear me!?"

Xemnas simply raised his eyebrow at the man declaration.

"I can levitate buildings by merely thinking on the action. I can control and summon twelve other weapons from my former organization. I have armor that can take negate your Teigu. I have an army that can always come back while yours will fade. Tell me, what can you and your groups little 'toys' do against me?"

The three felt terror after that.

Sora fought a person like that!?.

From the way he said it, it sounded so... hopeless.

Like everything was waste of time fighting against him.

Before that train of thought could go any further, Sora spoke up.

"We have hope. And since I've beaten you once, I can do it again! Don't think you have the home advantage, Xemnas!"

That brought the others hope up while Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"Famous last words for a wielder that never became a master."

**Later...**

**"**Akame?"

Who said that? It felt... familiar?

When Akame opened her eyes, she noticed that she was flying in the air!

"Wha-"

"Easy. You took a lot of damage with Xemnas and it resulted in you passing out."

They... won? They were able defeated him? A being who could do nearly anything?

She sighed in relief at Xemnas finally met his demise.

"What happened to your summon?"

Sora chuckled as she questioned where Tinkerbell was. It was kind of funny how the two interacted during their fight

"She couldn't stay since her time was up."

She nodded as Sora slowly glided down toward the ground.

Now on the ground, she had a question on their now person of interest.

"Do you know where Wave might be now?"

Sora could only sighed at his former friend, still couldn't get over Sora's betrayal.

"Lubbock said he's going to find Kurome's Nobody. I honestly don't know if well see either of them again."

She... didn't know how to feel about that.

All she knows is Kurome won't be the same as before.

"Sora!"

When Sora turned to who spoke, It resulted in Sora being assaulted by multiple kisses from Chelsea and having her legs wrapped around his waist.

Sheele was right behind them, slightly shocked Chelsea jumped out of her arms in doing that. She should of been careful since she lost both of her feet.

"I'm. So. Glad. That. Your. Okay."

She had to pause on each kiss in order to say that.

"O-Okay, I get it. Y-You can stop now!"

Sora now carried her bridal style while laughed without a care in the world.

Akame looked on at seeing the two.

It... hurt her seeing the two like this.

Before she could leave, she was grabbed by Chelsea.

"Now it's your turn!"

Akame frowned at that remark.

"What?"

Chelsea sighed before shaking her head.

"Don't think to deeply on what i'm about to do next."

What happened next, Sora have always ponder for years on what Chessla did to Akame.

She... pulled Akame into a kiss?

In the distance, Lubbock let out a 'that's hot' before getting punched by Leone.

Akame widen in shock at what Chessla did and pushed her to get off of her face.

**"**W-What the hell do you think your doing!?"

"Don't take it personally, Akame. Think of it as an indirect kiss~."

Akame eyes widen and blushed profusely, unable to even make words right now..

"I-I-"

Sora frowned at this, not understanding if she was Bulat in only dating certain genders.

Night Raid found it funny that he never knew what the word 'gay' meant until Sora trained mid way with Bulat.

"Wait, i'm confused. Does that mean your actually-"

She interrupted him as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Of course not. I just wanted her to kick start her confession for you!"

Sora had his eyes widen at that and mentally shouted in his head.

'W-What!?'

As Sora was preoccupied on what she said, Chelsea went close to Akame ear and whispered something that made Akame blush.

"I don't mind sharing if you don't~."

With Sora head finally out of cloud nine, Chessla spoke up.

"Can you set me down over there, please?"

Sora was slightly hesitate in doing it before nodding, placing her next to Sheele.

"Okay Akame, show time!"

Akame gave Chelsea a look that could kill her on the spot, but she wasn't phased on by Akame stare.

Akame wished this could of worked out differently.

'*Sigh*. Better late than never, right?'

She got closer to Sora and slowly giggled at his confused face, not really understanding on what's going on.

She slowly wrapped her arms around Sora's head and pulled him close to her until their heads were touching.

"Sora, you made me feel like I was worth something, even though I've taken so many live. I wanted thank you in the only the way that I know how."

Sora felt really nervous right now. He honestly doesn't really know what to do at the moment.

"Aka-"

"I love you."

Sora, for the time in his life on this world, did not expect Akame's next action.

She leaned in to kiss him.

She even deepened it as she pulled Sora in closer.

She felt like she could stay like this forever.

Chelsea mentally laughed as the two continued their make out session.

'Not the way I expected, but i'll take it! It's gonna be so much in what happens in the future~.'

"Can you tell me what's going on? I'm really confused at what's happening right now."

She laughed at Sheele's question and asked her to carry her somewhere else so they could give Akame and Sora some alone time.

Sora might not be able to get back home, but he's a lucky guy in finding love with the two girls he met.

**Pleas don't ask me to make a long one. This one was exhausting as it is. **

**Akame knew Sora when he confessed himself at the grave, leaving her the only one who knew who he was since day one.**

**Chessla lost her feet up to her ankles by Kuro.**

**I didn't want make Sora OP when she was killed Seryu, it was just Chessla did some damage and he was able to snuck up on Kuro.**

**I thought of Seryu as one of the weaker enemies.**

**Mine, Bulat, and Susanno are the members that died in this story.**

**Xemnas was reborn In Akame Ga Kill with him still having his abilities when he absorbed the damaged Kingdom Hearts.**

**No Xehanort in this story.**

**Alternate version(What if Akame died)**

(Song: Monica Can't Help Falling in Love with You)

"I'm glad... we were able... t-to beat him."

Sora started to panic, wishing that his magic would return and be able to cast Cure.

Her injuries were to much after the fight with Xemnas.

Sora wished they didn't run out of potions during their battle against him.

"Akame, hold on! I just need my magic back and-"

He was interrupted whew she cupped her hand on his cheek.

"I'm glad... that we're... talking... in the end."

Sora mentally chanted the spell over and over in his mind, but to no avail.

'Cure! Cure! Cure! Cure! Come on, work! Please!'

"You know, when... I first... met you, I thought... of you like... any other... civilian. I now see...someone that I... hold dear... to me. Even when... I tried to... ignore it, I still...fell in love... with you."

Sora heart dropped at that.

She fell in love... with him?

He honestly didn't know what to say to her right now after that confession.

He slowly fell for her during his time in Night Raid, but didn't know how it would of worked out in the end or if she even cared to have a relationship.

He realized that this might be the last time he would talk to her.

"Don't die! You hear me? I don't want you to leave! P-Please... don't..."

He knew it was stupid to say that, but he was desperate for her to still live.

"I'm sorry that you... felt like you've... been fighting... by yourself. Y-You light... my world, Sora. You make... me feel... free. I felt like... I could of achieved... my happy ending. I wished... I could of... told you sooner."

Slowly, she slowly pulled him into a kiss, wanting to at least give him a goodbye of sorts.

Sora was both shocked and surprised at the action, not really expecting her to do that.

She continued talking when she was done kissing him.

" I wanted... to let you know... how I felt... before I... move on. Isn't this... fate? F-For me to... move on... with the lives.. I've t-taken? N-No matter how... many times... i'm reborn, i'd still... fall in love... with you... over and... o-over again."

Slowly she started to feeling sleepy, knowing that her time is up.

"Akame! Don't give up! Please don't go! **I love you too! AKAME****!**"

"Over... and... over..."

Akame, with her final words spoken, left the world.

After her body went limp, Sora let out a blood curtailing scream.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Sora sobbed after that, wishing he could of prevented her death.

It was heart breakingly ironic how her death was just like Bulat.

With all the magic he possessed, he never thought that when he needed it, it wouldn't come for him.

Mine, Bro, Susanoo, Akame...

People he knew and cared for are now gone.

Lubbock placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I gotcha, buddy. I gotcha."

Sora could barely come with words on how much he was crying right now.

"I n-never- s-she- I didn't-"

"I never knew either. Heck, the last thing I expected was her to falling in love with anyone."

Lubbock, for all that he knew of her, never anticipated... THIS.

He never expected the greatest killer of Night Raid to fall in love with a boy who was a complete one eighty to her.

It would been an interesting relationship to see.

It took a while before Sora finally calmed down.

"I know a good place where we could bury her."

Her grave was on a hillside, over viewing the city below.

Few have made legends of a guardian on that hill.

One that overseers the civilian when darkness rise, a light will follow to vanquish it.

Chelsea and Sora named their daughter after their fallen friend.

**Hope that this chapter wasn't to bad.**


	23. Persona

**I do not own anything.**

**Series: Persona**

**Main character of series: Akira**

"My name is Morgana and-"

"Cool! A talking cat!"

Sora interrupted him as he pulled on Morganas face.

This was the first time seeing something different in this world.

He honestly was surprised with how normal his life was as Akira until this morning.

Thinking back on it, he did miss his pals when they were traveling to different worlds.

'Man, it really was cool to see what each world has to offer. I wished Donald and Goofy were here.'

Sora felt sad a bit after thinking that.

This was probably the first time he traveled somewhere without them.

Well, when it wasn't in the sleeping worlds that is.

Morgana wasn't having a good time at the moment.

"H-Hey, stop stretching my face! I'm not a cat!"

Sora blinked at what he said.

What did he mean by that?

"Akira, we're trying to escape! We don't have time for chit chat with this... thing."

Sora turned to what Ryuji said before letting go of Morgana.

"Sorry about that."

Morgana glared at Akira while rubbing his cheeks before turning toward the blond guy.

"I'll have you know that I found a way to get of here, Blondie."

Ryuji eye twitched at that.

"It's Ryuji! Don't call me 'Blondie'."

Sora wanted to know if what Morgana said was true on getting out of this... Castle.

"You sure you know how to get out of here? We're kind of being chased at the moment."

Morgana could only sigh as he realized their time is limited at the moment.

"Of course I do. Now, follow me!"

**Later...**

"Guys?"

Ryuji slammed his hands on the table.

"This is so frustrating! I can't believe the public didn't go against him."

Yusuke nodded his head in agreement.

"I feel the same. We need to beat that rubbish mentality into submission."

Sora could only sweat drop at what Yusuke said.

'Is that his catchphrase or something?'

He always say that when things get dangerous.

The group didn't really know what to do right now.

Despite all they've done, their job isn't over.

Sora knew that they were close with this case.

He just needed the others to get them out of their funk.

"Guys, so long as we're here, it's not over. I know that we didn't get the public support against Shido, but we're not done yet. We still got to go to Mementos and find his shadow. It might be tough, but we've been through worse. Are you with me!?"

Sora put his hand in the air and slowly waited for each of the Phantom Thieves put theirs on his.

He knew what to say, as he did it in his time in the Sleeping World.

One where he helped Donald, Goofy and Mickey as their time as Musketeers.

"All for one and one for all!"

Sojiro simply let out a soft chuckle.

It was interesting with what Akira could do.

'You really have a knack for that, don't you?'

**Later...**

"Anybody else got a plan b?"

Ryuji was the one who said that.

The Phantom Thieves are currently panting as they're fighting the Shadow of Shido.

Needless to say, they are currently having a hard time against him.

Sora pulled out the charm that Caroline and Justine found.

They weren't sure on what it was, but they decided to give to him since they thought he might find it more useful than themselves.

Unknown to them, Sora knew that it was the summoning charm.

'I still can't believe those two found this.'

Sora never thought he would see him again, but he is happy nonetheless.

Sora activated the charm and the area was in a blue smoke.

When it dissipated, it was was replaced by the all powerful genie!

"Man, who could of summon me at a time like this? Al's wedding just ended and I wanted to shake things up in the after party!"

The Phantom Thieves blinked and only had one thought in mind.

'Is that thing really a Persona?'

Genie turned to the person who was holding a charm and realized the person brought him here.

"Oh, So your the one who summoned me! Can you tell me your name, kiddo?"

Sora, with all his heart, wished he could tell him that he was Sora.

But his mission as Akira isn't over yet.

Once he's done finishing his fight with this Shadow, he'll ask Genie for his help on getting home.

Sadly, Sora never realized that this would be the only time he could summon Genie.

"Akira."

Shadow Shido merely scoffs at this... 'Persona'.

"Tch, that's what's going to defeat me? A stupid blue looking clown? He won't save you after i'm through with you!

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Here's what would happen in KiNgDoM hEaRtS as the kids(and others*wink*) find him. This would essentially be the last world for him to be found as an old man and for the others to save him.**

**Don't worry about anything. Nothing has changed.**

"Man, even when you defeated a God, you still couldn't beat us. Guess that power isn't the same as your Key blade, Huh?"

Sora was currently on the ground and trying to get up.

It was just to much when Luxu casted Thundaga on him.

After he fainted, Luxu slugged Sora on his shoulder.

"Mission accomplished. Let's head back."

"Where are you going to take him."

Luxu turned to the chained up Lavenza.

Even when his duty was done, Sora had a guardian angel keeping an eye on him.

She'll be out of there when when he and Invi leave this world.

"Somewhere you'll never find him. Invi, let's go."

Luxu waited for Invi to go, but to his surprise, she didn't.

She's always the first to go, so why is this so different?

"Invi?"

She waited a full minute before asking Luxu the question.

"Have you... thought about what we discussed earlier?"

Luxu only sighed at what Invi was implying.

"You know I can't do that again, right? Ava was painful when I had to strike down. I chose my duty over love and I don't want that to happen to you to, okay?"

He can't do that again.

He just can't.

"Come on, Master is waiting on us."

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**


	24. Dan Machi Part 2

I** do not own anything.**

**Part 2**

**Series: Dan Machi**

**Main character of series: Bell**

'Really glad Mog made this outfit for me'

When he saw the two Boss Heartless, He grabbed Hestia and hid to change into his new outfit. The Moogle said his name was Mog when he gotten use to living with the two.

It was strange when Mog said the clothes he made were reminiscent of the 'Age of Fairy Tales'.

Well... good to know.

(Foreteller clothing with Ira's color scheme and Invi's mask. If you don't like it, just make sort of cool clothing for him. Not good at describing outfits.)

"You sure you know what your doing, Bell?"

Hestia was worried that Bell might get caught if word got around that he has the Key blade.

She hopes the outfit Mog made won't link to Bell.

"Trust me, I got this."

He reassured her as Sora summoned his Key blade and appeared before the two Heartless.

Sora grimaced at realizing that this will be a tough battle without Donald and Goofy as Backup.

It was strange when the two stopped attacking the civilians and focused in on him

He's getting an odd feeling that someone is controlling them.

But who?

Sora heard the crowd talk while he eyed the two Heartless and it's destruction.

"T-That person has a Key Blade!"

"Daddy, why does that person have a weird key as a weapon?"

"His outfit looks so cool!"

He noticed that some of the crowd were in fear while the little ones are in awe.

Others had a neutral expression.

He really hopes he can get his status as a Key Blade wielder friendly and not as a threat.

Sora decided to speak in a deep voice to keep his cover.

"All of the civilians must evacuate immediately! I will deal with these two!"

One of the civilians scoffs at the new comer.

"Why should we listen to you? And who are you?"

Sora didn't bat an eye as he need to get rid of these two fast. Or at least take one of them out as possible.

"I'm the only person that can stop the Heartless. As for me? You may call me... 'Light'."

**Later...**

'So... this is how i die?'

That was on Lilruca's mind at the moment.

She was surrounded by Monsters after her previous Famila taken everything from and leaving her to her death.

That precious necklace she stole?

Gone.

And she left the only... real friend she had.

All because of his affiliation as an adventurer.

Adventurers never brought joy to her after their treatment on her, so why should she care.

But Bell was... different.

'Why did you have to be so nice, Bell?'

She couldn't believe on the things that Bell did for her.

After all she did to him, he still treated her like a friend.

Heck, the white Moogle wouldn't stop hugging her when she visited his home.

Lilruca closed her eyes and awaited her fate.

She didn't expect to hear Bell's voice.

"**Sonic Blade!"**

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that all of the monsters were killed.

And in Bell's hand?

It was the same weapon that the 'Light' person was using.

She never expected that Bell was the same person as Light.

Sora was panting after defeating the monster from hurting her.

He just bought a sword not that long and could't believe it broke on the second monster!

'Really wished my blade didn't break after fighting those monsters. Hestia is gonna kill me after letting my secret out.'

He honestly wanted a break after everything that happened today.

"Why did you save me?"

Sora turned to what Lilruca said while she currently clinching her fists.

"Because I want to? Your friend after all."

Lilruca didn't think that was enough of a reason to save her.

"But I used you! I stole from you! I made up rumors about you! I betrayed you! Why. Did. You. Save. Me?"

She gritted out the last part out at Bell.

Or rather... herself.

'I-I don't see his reasoning on saving me. Why did you save me. **Why!?**'

She was the villain this story, so why save her in the end?

She was surprised when Bell pulled her in a hug.

He spoke in a reassuring tone.

"My answer is still the same. I want you to know that you can ask me for anything, okay? Just... try asking me next time. I know people like you and I want to help. Besides, Mog kinda misses you."

She couldn't take it anymore and did the only thing should could do at the moment.

Lilruca sobbed in Bell's hug as he did his best in comforting her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

She trailed off as she continued on how sorry she was.

She finally found a place she she never dreampt of.

Lilruca... found a home.

As soon as she calmed down from crying, the somber mood was interrupted by Sora's stomach growling.

"I'm sorta hungry right now. I'll pay."

**Later...**

"So your not from this world?"

Sora said to the now awoken person from his slumber.

Noctis Lucis Caelum could only sigh as reminisce on what transpired.

His world... gone. And he's somehow stuck on a world different from his home.

He ponders on those dark creatures and how there were so many of them.

"No, i'm not. My world got destroyed by some sort of black creatures. My name's Noctis."

Before Sora could say anything, Dumbo appeared on top of Noctis and nuzzled against his chest.

Sora merely chuckled at what Dumbo was doing.

As for Noctis?

He was very confused on why a baby Elephant(with big ears) was on him.

He didn't even see him coming.

"Dumbo, this is Noctis. Noctis, the Elephant that's nuzzling you is Dumbo. He's the one that found you."

Noctis raised an eyebrow at Bell.

Who name's an animal 'Dumbo'?

"Okay? Besides the giant ears, what make him so special?"

"He can also fly with his ears."

Noctis did a double take after hearing that.

He can... what?

"Say what now?"

Sora simply smiled at him before turning serious.

He needed to ask some questions with him.

"Dumbo, why don't you play with Mog while I talk with Noctis?"

Dumbo turned to Sora before nodding, leaving the room to see where Mog might be.

Noctis and Sora stared at each other, knowing there's something important they needed to discuss.

"You think anyone from your world could be here?"

Noctis scowled at knowing who might be here.

Adryn.

"Hard to say, but if there's one thing that I do know, it's knowing that Ardyn isn't dead. I might need your help in taking him down."

When Sora heard who the man name was, he knew what Noctis was talking about.

To bad he has close ties to some... political figures.

Sora knows that this will be an uphill battle like no other.

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**


	25. Sorapool's Wacky Adventure

**I do not own anything.**

**Series: Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe**

**Main character of series: Wade Wilson**

**Deadpool: That's not the series name.**

**You gotta be kidding me.**

**Sora: Where am I exactly?**

**What the-? You know what, I don't care.**

**Deadpool: Change the series name like I wanted.**

**But-**

**Deadpool: Do it!**

**Fine.**

**Series: Sorapool's Wacky Adventure**

**Happy?**

**Deadpool: Yes!**

**Sora: Please give a brief summary on what's happening. I'm so lost right now.**

**Your Power of Waking resulted you taking possession of Deadpool's body. However, Deadpool is now a voice in your head. This takes place after he visited Psycho-Man disguising as a therapist.**

**Deadpool: Like I need to see a therapist, am I right?**

**No comment. Anyway, this version is like his 616 counterpart. At least this version won't kill his universe like his comic counter part did.**

**Sora: Oh. Wait, WHAT?!**

**Deadpool: Onto the story!**

"Get back here, Wade! You need to see a Therapist!"

Sora continued to evade the weapons and bullets that were used to stop him.

He ran out of the streets and into an alleyway, hoping he could evade the pursuers.

Sora really doesn't know what's going on at the moment.

All he knew was people on this world thinks he was crazy.

Even though he has a voice in his head at the moment.

Deadpool was the one to spoke inside Sora's mind.

'I still can't believe you got shot by Kang the Conquers gun to de-age my body to a sixteen year old. That's what I call lazy writing.'

(At least I gave a reason to why he's not as old as you are. Besides, I don't think Sora can handle older women like you can.)

'Pffff. Yeah, whatever. Don't you worry your little head, Sora. Uncle Wade is on the job in getting you out!'

Sora was really confused on who Wade was talking to.

He really needs answers right now.

'First off, your not my uncle. Secondly, what kind of life style did you live in resulting you getting to see a Therapist? Finally, who's that other voice?'

Wade could only sigh at Sora asking him the tough questions.

'I'm a Mercenary that kills people for money and-

'WHAT!?'

Sora almost tripped after hearing that.

He killed people... for money?

'Hey, that's not fair! Auron killed people to, ya know? Besides, nobody wanted to hire a freak like me.'

As soon as he turned to the left, Sora winced when he heard that.

He sounded like Beast and Auron rolled into one person.

Only crazier.

'Wait, how did you know Auron? I never said his name!'

'It's called breaking the 4th wall, buddy. I have a talent that makes everyone thinks i'm a nut job.

Sora continued to listen as he went down the alleyway.

'Anyway, the other voice is Soul and think of him like... a tour guide.'

Sora came face to face into a dead end.

When he turned around, he noticed all of the heroes prepared to strike and knock him out.

He did not want to experience that again or get help.

He's like any other teen!

(Doubt that.)

Ignoring the other voice, Sora asked to see if Wade knows a way out of here.

"You know how to get out of here, Wade?"

"Sora, I need you to press the button on my belt. It'll allow me to travel to another world and get out of this predicament."

Wade could only thank his luck in finding the prototype a few weeks ago.

Meanwhile, Sora didn't know what to think.

Isn't this his home?

Granted, even though he left his, he at least he came back.

It sounded like Wade doesn't want to return.

"B-But-"

"Just do it!"

Before anything else happened, Sora pressed the button on his belt and disappeared.

This would be the only time they will ever see this world again.

One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents spoke up.

"I don't believe it! He's actually gone! This calls for a celebration!"

Sadly, the world killed itself two weeks later.

Because reasons.

**Later...**

"So... your super hero name is... Captain Universe?"

Sorapool said to the now Uni-Sora.

"Yep. It's still weird without having a real body. Annilus, Phoenix, Doctor Doom, Dormammu, Mephisto, Kang the Conquer, etc. There's a lot of villains I had to fight throughout the years. I was glad on being on the Guardians of the Galaxy, the X-Men, and the Avengers in my time as Captain Universe."

However, Uni-Sora then looked down at what he had to say next.

"At the end of the day, I miss home. I just... wished I could go home, you know?"

'Man, this version of me has been through a lot of shit.'

Sorapool's eyes popped wide at that.

He never said THAT before!

Wait a minute, WHY DID I SAY THAT!? **WADE, EXPLAIN!**

Wade simply chuckled at him.

'You see, my fourth wall breaking ability isn't only working on me now.'

Sora mentally groaned at that.

'So I'm going to go crazy like you now!? Well, this is just perfect.'

Sora sarcastically said on the last bit on being 'perfect'.

He tried to see on what he could find with this... 4th wall breaking.

He was surprised at what he found out.

"Huh, I never knew the person that has my voice was named Haley. And he did a movie called... The Sixth Sense?

A lot of mysteries in that department, that's for sure.

Sorapool shook the thought and asked Uni-Sora a question.

"Have you found someone you... liked in this world? Like how... 'we' liked Kairi?"

Uni-Sora blushed heavily at that.

"W-Well, Y-Yeah. I mean, I'm not... I didn't-."

"Whoa! Take it easy, okay? It was just a question."

Uni-Sora sighed in relief at that.

"Yeah, I found someone. But Kairi will always be in my heart, okay? N-Not that I would hurt either of them, of course."

Uni-Sora looked somber at what he has to say next.

"I can't leave as my position as Captain Universe. I hope you can find a way for us to get back to normal."

Sadly, Sorapool never found a way to restore either of them (or others) to normal.

He ended up being as much of a failure like Wade was.

However, there's a light in the end of their bleak future.

For Sora gets to see his home again.

Sort of.

"Of course."

**Later...**

'So... why are we helping her again? Where was she from?

(Diamond Jack. It's a music animation video of 'The Villain I appear to be'. Your trying to to get the bomb out that's disguised as a Diamond.)

Sora tilted his head at that.

Soul really was a strange third voice in getting to certain destinations.

"Why is she called that?"

(That's just a nickname she was given.)

Sora frowned at that.

"But isn't she a girl? Why give her a name 'Jack'?

(Beats me.)

'You know what's on my mind right now?'

Sora sighed at knowing what Wade's about to say next.

"Wade, don't-"

'Best. Trap. Ever! No wonder Freddie from Scooby-Doo was memed a lot from from all his talk on 'traps'. I wonder if we could bring her along the ride. After all, we did receive a Pokemon egg from one of the daycare clerks.'

The trip to that world was rather... awkward.

The area they we're in was called... Platinumer?

(Pokemon Golder and Omega Rubyer are parody videos that are for older audience.)

Sora shook his head at that and focused on what Wade said about taking Tia.

"Wade! We can't do that to her. What if she has a family at home?"

Wade mentally rolled his eyes at that.

'You really need some companions along the way, Sora. You don't need just two voices through out your journey. Besides, your getting a chance at life that I wasn't able to have.'

Before Sora could say anything else, Sora was tapped on the shoulder behind him.

When he turned, he noticed Tia was ready and waiting on him.

Tia used sign language to see if he was ready.

'Can't believe Wade taught me on how to do Sign language. Soul, why can't the people talk on this world again?'

(I'd like to think the characters can't talk due to the World they live in.)

Sora rolled his eyes at that before giving Tia a determined look.

"I'm ready, Tia."

Deadpool merely chuckled at what they're going to do.

This was going to be a fun heist.

"Let's. Get. Dangerous."

**Sora soul as Deadpool is separated in the Marvel Universe from the others and is the only soul that can travel to other worlds.**

**In other words, Sora body is in Deadpools body from Earth-12101 (Before he went psycho and acts like earth 616 counter part) While Sora is Captain Universe in earth 616.**

**He will try (and fails because he was to late every time.) to save his other selves that are in different bodies.**

**Hope this wasn't-**

**Sora: So I can break the 4th wall like Deadpool?**

**Yep.**

**Deadpool: Sweet! Maybe I can find other people that can break the 4th wall like me? Maybe Monika or Garfield?**

**That's up to the readers if they want this to continue.**

**Anyway, hope-**

**Deadpool: I though of something funny. the movie 'Slapper 3: Downfall of the SJWS'. I really wished they made a third one.**

**Okay, hope.**

**Sora: I got one! 'There you are, playing your PVP World War Two shooter and all of a sudden... your a Nazi. You didn't ask for this. You didn't choose this, yet there it is.' How's that?**

**Deadpool: *Single tear dropped* They grow up so fast...**

**Can you two cut it out? **

***Sigh* I-**

**Sora: How about-**

**Hope this wasn't to bad. Bye!**

**Deadpool: Wait, you can't do that! You son of a -**


	26. Neon Genesis Evangelion

**I do not own anything.**

**Songs:**

**We Are the Champions (Queen)**

**Am I Wrong (Nico & Vinz)**

**Sorry if I... change some things from cannon.**

**I just wanted to change some things from the series.**

**Hope the changes weren't to bad.**

**Don't expect voices in characters head, okay?**

**I'm only doing Daedpool and Shinji because Sora can change Shinji and Wade can change Sora(And Sora helping Wade in a way).**

**These types of characters have the ability to be a complete 180 than their current self with given time.**

**I just... don't see that in other characters.**

**Series: Neon Genisis Evangelion**

**Main character of series: Shinji**

_'Don't you want to at least tell him how you feel. You won't get a second chance like this.'_

Shinji was staring at the gravestone his mother was at, not daring to look at his birth parent.

If Sora wasn't someone he cared about, he would of told them no.

But... he did so much when no one else tried.

Heck, before they came to visit his mother's grave, he was finally... able to love himself.

And it was all thanks to the voice in his head.

Before Gendo left, Shinji said something softly, thinking Gendo wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Why didn't you try?"

Even though Gendo didn't hear the words Shinji said, he decided to speak up.

"If you have something to say, speak up."

Shinji stood up and turned to look at his birth parent.

Shinji was shaking on the inside, but pressed forward.

"You ran away from your family."

_'It'll be alright, Shinji. I'm here.'_

Shinji felt... better after hearing that.

He clinched his fist and continued to tell Gendo on how he really felt about him.

"You have everything... and nothing. I truly wonder what mother would think of you."

Gendo's eyes narrowed at that.

"Boy-"

"I think I wasted enough of your time, Mr. Ikari. I'm sure you have other things to do besides talking to me."

Even though Gendo wanted to say something, he decided to scoff instead and return to his office.

He wasted enough time as it is.

As soon as Gendo left, Shinji fell to the ground and breathed heavily.

It was a lot harder than he expected.

_'You okay?'_

It took a minute before Shinji was able to calm down.

"I'm glad to at least say that."

He pondered on how to let Sora know that he meant more to him than just 'friend'.

"C-Can I..."

'_Hm?'_

Sora waited on what he was going to say.

Shinji decided to ask later.

"N-Nothing. I'll... ask you later."

It will be something he hoped Sora would accept.

Someone important to him.

**Later...**

"Let's start with our... therapy?"

If there's one thing he knows about his situation, it a very... awkward one.

His friend(well, only friend from the stars) is somehow inside another body.

A body that comes with a boy who thought he didn't deserve to live until recently.

'This is not how I imagined doing my Summer vacation. I only took psychology once in class, so how am I suppose to help?'

He only found out he was Sora due to him being able to say his name.

That, and explaining what his favorite song was, since only his friends knew about it.

He knew Shinji was to scared to talk to him, so he decided to just talk with Sora for the time being.

"So how's... Shinji, Sora?"

He knew he was talking to Sora due to his mannerisms.

They're very different compared to Shinji's.

'Why did my second visit have to be like this?'

He mentally sighed as he listened to Sora.

"He's doing good. Shinji said he wanted to pilot from now on. He also started calling me bro. "

Little nodded slightly at that.

Little... didn't want Shinji to fight those monsters without psychological help, but at least he knows Shinji's not alone.

Sora always was like the fun brother type, so... that's a plus.

'I'm never going to get use to my friend being in someone else's body.'

It was still awkward staring at Sora since he wasn't inside his body.

Little continued with the people Shinji met.

"Okay, what about... Rei, was it?"

Sora looked a bit somber a bit before he returned to his cheery self.

"Yeah, she kinda acts like a robot. Heck, even Tron had more emotion than her. She's opening up with the song you usually sing alone.

Little flustered a bit at that.

Why did he have to say that when he was singing the song alone.

He just love 'We Are The Champions', okay?

"Sora! You promised you wouldn't talk about that!"

Unknown to Little, Shinji chuckled at his reaction.

Maybe he could talk to Little next time.

Sora scratched the back of his head at Little's reaction.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot."

Little sighed before he thought of something... dark.

'Do they even have therapists after fighting those monsters?'

Granted, even though he help Sora with his adventures, he knew that he had a home to go to.

But... it sounded like these kids don't really have people to talk to.

He wondered if Sora would lose his positive attitude if he never found his charm to summon him.

Seeing Sora staring at him in concern, he decided to move on.

He'll think about it later.

"Never Mind. Now let's talk about Asuka. How's living with the tsundere going?"

Sora twiddled his fingers, not sure if he should tell.

"Asuka cried one night while hugging us. It was... awkward."

Little winced at that.

'Yeouch. I'm guessing she has family problems. I know I had my share of problems.'

That being with his father before the situation got... situated.

"Your Guardian?"

"Misato is... complicated. She just really needs to stop being drunk around the kids."

Little knew she was a good person, but even he had to admit that she has some negative habbits.

He knows that Gendo isn't going to win 'Father of the Year' any time soon from what Sora told him.

Little waited before he asked Sora.

"How are you really feeling, Sora? I'm here to help, ya know?"

What Sora did next, Little would have have thought even possible from the the things he went through.

He curled up into a ball.

"Honestly, I'm kinda scared. They... don't really see us as kids. I... honestly don't know on who Shinji and I could talk to. Misato could only do so much. I don't really know what I would do if you weren't here, Ace."

Little had his heart dropped and knew the situation was serious when he used his first name.

He only ever said his first name when he went inside the Castle That Never Was.

Little did his best to let him know that he's here for him.

"I'm sure-"

However, the mood was interrupted by Asuka coming in.

"Shinji! Where the heck... did..."

While Little froze on the spot and Shinji was speechless, Sora paled at the current predicament.

This will... not end well.

"Asu-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"

**Later...**

**"I will not let my children die in vain! Do you hear me!? My goals will not be tarnished by any mortals!"**

Shinji grunted while using his EVA to hold Adam.

Even when he used the spear, it only fractured his core.

The battle was... rough since Asuka and Rei were unconscious from their fight against Adam.

Despite the massive damages they took, Shinji knew that they were going to be alright.

After-all, since when did the Angels ever stopped them from fighting?

It was both funny and sad when Asuka asked if she could keep the charm that Little was summoned from.

Thanks to Little therapy sessions, it was the only thing that let Asuka to return fighting in her Eva after her... experience with one of the Angels.

He remembered the news that Ritsuko told him before his confrontation with Adam.

"You have Cancer, Shinj."

He wondered if that was why Gendo never tried to raised.

He honestly didn't care about his opinion anymore.

Because he got the family he'll ever need.

_'We're almost done, Shinji! You can do it!'_

Shinji felt tired from the prolong battle with Adam.

He knew that the only way he was going to beat Adam...

... was to self detonate.

Sora heart dropped when Shinji started singing.

This was the second time Sora was ever speechless on this world.

The first was when he denounced his last name.

It was a name that only Asuka and Rei understood the importance of.

"So... am I... wrong?"

Meanwhile, Kaji and Misato were listening Shinji singing on the Comms.

"Why the hell is he singing?"

Despite Kaji being thankful that Rei and Asuka were away from the Angel, he wanted to know what the hell the kid was thinking.

Misato was the one who whispered softly.

"He said... he would play this song for his funeral."

Shinji felt like he wanted to sleep as he slowly reached the button to self destruct.

"For... thinking that... we could... be something... for real?"

Sora tried his best to talk Shinji out of self detonating.

_'S-Shinji? Y-You don'rt need to sing this song. We can-'_

'Thank you for being the brother I never had.'

Sora was both touched and heartbroken at that.

Sora didn't know if he wanted to let him do this or not.

But at the end of the day...

... this was his decision.

Sora instead said the one thing Shinji wished his parent's would of said.

_"I'm proud of you."_

Misato was the one the one who shouted in the Comm.

"Shinji, get your ass out of there!"

"For... trying to reach... the things... that I can't... see?"

Misato continued to beg at Shinji, despite him ignoring her.

"Please! D-Don't do this! We can find another way!"

"But... that's just... how I..."

Shiji closed his eyes as he was finally reached the button.

Few seconds later, the Eva and Adam were blown to oblivion.

The reign of Angels were no more.

Thus, the one named Shinji Sora...

...was no more.

"**SHINJI**!"

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**I wanted to show off Asuka and Little fighting before they bonded with each other.**

**The Problem?**

**I have no idea how to write it in the story to be... believable.**

**Here's something special if all of this was connected.**

"They got what they wanted, but lost what they had. A pity in all honesty."

Ira and Gula watched as the Third child sacrificed himself, along with an individual with a bag over his head.

Gula could only nod at what Ira said.

"The world was saved at the cost of a child's life."

That is what happens when you become the hero.

You either die a hero or live long enough to become a villain.

And Shinji will never be like his father.

"I'm surprised Master pulled a few... strings for the boy, Shinji."

The we're rather interested on where the boy soul will be residing.

It would be more of a... restart for the boy in the Sleeping Worlds.

One where the boy never had to become a pilot and live a world where Angel's never on Earth.

"An eternal slumber in the sleeping Worlds. One where the Angels never existed."

Before they departed, Ira removed the bag over the third individual's head.

It is revealed to be Gendo, bounded in chain and a gag on his mouth.

Ira and Gula decided to... eliminate the organization that Gendo worked closely with.

This world already has enough shady individuals as it is.

"Master would want your death to be... slow when we present you to him."

No matter how mysterious the Master is, his love for children is better than Gendo's, that's for sure.

**Hope this wasn't to bad**

**Here's something I saw in a video.**

**I'd like to call this an Omake.**

**The video was called 'Evangelion in a Nutshell'.**

**This isn't part of what happen in the story this section is just for fun.**

**Omake:**

"Shinji, you must pilot the robot."

Shinji just whimpered at what he had been told.

Pilot... that thing?

"Nooo, i'm afraid."

Sora decided to speak up inside Shinji's mind.

_"Don't worry, I'll-."_

"SHINJI YOU $&/$&/!"

Sora widen his eyes at that.

Did Misato just... cursed at a kid who didn't want to pilot?

Gendo was the one who spoke next.

"Hey Shinji, you better pilot or I won't love you anymore~."

"Father you never loved me!"

Sora winced when Gendo laughed, not even denying on what he said.

"_Ouch, this is not what I expected coming to this world. Okay, how-."_

However, before could continue, Sora was interrupted by Ritsuko.

Albeit, screeching on her words.

"If he can't do it, REI MUST DO IT!"

Sora suddenly saw a girl whimpering in a corner with bandages all over her body.

Sora wanted to let the girl know that he'll do it.

The heartbreaking mood died with what Shinji said next.

"Yes, let her do it."

"_Are you serious right now!?"_

*Neon Genesis Evangelion Theme plays*


	27. Isekai Quartet

**I do not own anything**

**This ones going to be a... weird one.**

**Mainly because it's four Sora's talking to each other.**

**To not make it confusing, I'm just going to use the anime names.**

**Please note that not every Sora in these stories uses the Key Blade.**

**Kazuma is the only one that has the Key blade while the others don't.**

**Series: Isekai Quartet (Overlord, Konosuba, Re: Zero, and Youjo Senki)**

**Main character of series: Ainz, Kazuma, Natsuki, and Tanya**

"Are we there yet?"

Kazuma eyebrow twitched at Aqua's

Granted, they were in the heat for hours, but that didn't help the groups mood at all.

He recently got his butt handed to him by the Demon Lord(third time).

He recently became his favorite 'toy' to play with after giving him the fight of the his life (next to Eraqus, of course.)

To be fair, he has gotten better than his first encounter, but not by much.

He'll rub it in once he beats him.

He only hoped the towns they're going to isn't that far.

"No, but we'll make camp since it'll be night time, okay?"

The three of them whooped at that while Kazuma let out a sigh.

Unknown to the group, they were being stalked by YunYun.

'I'm not going to lose to those hussies!'

Even though she'll never say it, she was jealous on not being able to join(No matter how much Kazuma pleaded to let her).

Meanwhile, grunts in a warehouse were ready to deliver something... peculiar.

"Hey Billy, how's it going."

"Great! Did you-"

They never got to finish as they were sniped by Tanya and Elrena.

'I can't believe they wanted me to be leader.'

Tanya concluded that they really didn't want the job.

Either that, or something else is going on.

When they reached they're destination, they found what they were looking for.

"I still can't believe this! They woke us up, in the freaking morning, to get some stupid painting!?"

Elrena was seething at this.

She wondered why those IDIOTS are so incompetent!

Not they're fault that they can accomplish a mission without SOMEONE from the Empire dying.

Tayna sweat dropped at Elrena while Lauriam eased Elrena frustrated ego.

"Elrena, the Empire promised us we'd take a vacation once this mission is completed. Surely you wanted that, right?"

She calmed down when she heard his reasoning.

They did deserve it after two months of success.

"Tch, whatever. I better get some beauty sleep when this is over."

Meanwhile, Natsuki and Dolur are currently walking around town.

Albeit, Natsuki Reluctant to walk in town.

He just recently defeated Petelgruse with his new sword and didn't want his ability to reset when he dies.

Heck, he's been unable to sleep, worrying that someone else might kill him.

"Sora, relax. No one is out to get you or the others anymore."

"S-Sorry, I'm just... really glad it's over."

Dolur could only sigh at this predicament.

Once a member of an Organization named Luxord, is now currently helping his former enemy to fight a greater enemy.

Isn't that ironic?

He... kinda grew on him when he spent time with his family.

He could only hope Sora gets some sleep since he doesn't leave the house without someone with him.

Unknown to the two, Emilia and Rem are trailing the two to see if Natsuki was alright.

One things for sure, both of them will not loose!

(You know what that means~)

Meanwhile, Ainz and Nabereal continued their mission in slaying monsters in disguised.

"With all that we the information we have, why do we have to continue our disguise?"

Ainz sweated on the inside at Nabreal's question.

With all they had done, he still needed to find a way to still be in the Grey.

Despite his best efforts, he didn't want a civil war to break at the castle.

Ainz had to compromise with how many creatures were at the castle.

He then went into the mindset of Xemnas and Maleficent.

"Humans can have always been survivors, Nabereal. With all the minds in the world, there will always be a weak point in our cause. I will neither underestimate them, nor let my pride, be my downfall."

Nabreal looked at the ground at that, not really showing anything emotion on her face.

However, she was smiling on the inside.

'Your truly impressive with what our given situation is, Lord Mamonga.'

As for Ainz?

'I only made that up so I could ease the atmosphere! The is a lot harder than it is! Oh man, I hope she's not mad!"

He's... panicking

They will one day encounter Kazuma and wanted to know on why he has their Key blade.

Because that day, the four Sora will meet.

**Later...**

"So all of you... are me?"

The three nodded at Kazuma's question while Ainz was the one who spoke up.

"Technically, I hypothetically believed our soul's split like how our Hearts did in the Final World. Only this seems more... dire."

Kazuma nodded while he crossed his arms,

They're currently in Ainz castle, with him introducing them as potential allies in the future.

While some of who were loyal to Ainz complained in bring 'potential' enemies, well...

Let's just say Ainz had to show off his power for questioning his decision.

He used a spell in which this conversation could not be heard from any of the guests outside.

Besides Marluxia(Lauriam), Larxene(Elrena), and Luxord(Dolur), the Sora's could only hope the others get along with each other while they talked.

Tanya was the one who spoke up.

"Why don't we let the giant go first? Afterall, he did bring us here."

Ainz sighed before reverting to his true self.

The three took a step back from what they were seeing.

"Whoa! You're like Jack from Halloween Town! But... can you function like a person as a skeleton?"

Ainz twitched an that before he responded.

"I can't even eat or sleep in this body. Heck, I don't even know how to pee in this thing!"

All three of them sweat dropped at that before Ainz continued.

"My name is Ainz and I am the Overlord in this castle. I'm honestly nervous with where i'm at due to my status as a ruler. I had to pretend to act like the other villains I knew as Sora in order to fit in."

He sighed at what he has to say next.

"I'm honestly morally grey at some of my decisions due to not wanting someone eviler to take my place."

He paused and saw their surprised reaction.

It was... not fun being an Overlord.

It was especially painful with some of the decisions he had to make.

Ainz finally continued seconds later.

Albeit, in a more... serious tone.

"I fought a being named Gilgamesh and an idiot named Kefka not to long ago. I recently defeated a dragon named Bahumat and acquired him as my Summon."

The three paled after what they just heard.

They were know as Legends that shouldn't really be messed with.

One things for sure, they do not want to get on Ainz bad side.

Kazuma was the one who spoke up.

"O-Okay, I-I'll go next. My name is Kazuma and I'm trying to defeat a Demon Lord that won't stop kicking my butt."

It was not a fun experience after seeing him out of nowhere all the time.

Sure, he only exaggerated it in where he actually showed up more than what he said(only twice), but it still sucked!

Tanya raised an eyebrow at that.

"Your the one who's fighting that guy? I'm wondering why he would have an interest in you. Does he...?"

Kazuma chuckled at Tanya's question.

"Yep, he knows about my weapon. He fought Eraqus when he was younger before he stopped to teach Aqua and Terra. My companion are... very moronic. Where as Donald and Goofy worked well with me, those three don't take fighting seriously!"

If Mushu wasn't with him, he'd honestly lose his mind on this world.

The three winced at what Kazuma said.

Kazuma calmed down and nervously said something awkward.

"I'm kinda being... stalked by Yunyun as well."

Ainz curiosity raised at that.

So there's more to it than those three girls not being in the group?

"You meant the girl that's always at a distance from your group? Do you need me to do anything about her?"

Kazuma lifted his arms and gave Ainz a negative motion.

"N-No! She's just... really lonely. Heck, she probably considered me her only friend."

However, he felt it might be something... more.

Tanya head tilted at Kazuma's blushing face.

When Kazuma saw Tanya's face, he shook his head.

"I-It's complicated!"

Tanya waited on the person who was quiet the whole time to talk.

However, he looked to... exhausted to talk.

Heck, he looked like he doesn't sleep at all.

Tanya sighed and relented to speak.

"My name is Tanya and I'm somehow born as a girl. I'm a leader of an Assassination Squadron along with Lauriam and Elrena. I'm only leader due to my dedication and... process of elimination."

All three of them grimaced at what Tanya said.

Surprisingly, it was Natsuki who spoke.

"D-Did you...?"

Tanya quickly responded to Natsuki trailed off question.

"I meant that the army only had a hand full of people to be in this Squadron. Those two refused to take the position as leader for some odd reason. We're the only three that are active in it. The three of us were born with abilities that were unique in the Empire. It resulted us in to be very important for us to fight for them."

They aren't consider 'top tier' for nothing.

Tanya left out the part where they're powers made them go... crazy.

Somethings are best left unsaid.

"Do anyone her know anyone by the name of... Strelitzia?"

Tanya was only doing this because Lauriam wanted to know where she was.

Kazuma was the one who pipped in.

"Oh, I know that name! She in a town called Axel. He he, kinda found it funny that Lea's Organization name is the towns name."

Tanya could sigh in relief at that.

At least he found his sister through all this madness.

"Thank you."

Suddenly, the sword he had with him, hummed to Natsuki. A voice only he could hear.

'_You__ need to talk to them, Sora.'_

Natsuki took a minute before he complied with her request.

"M-My n-name is Natsuki and my sword is called the 'Blazefire Saber'. A person named Lightning had her soul stuck in there after... well..."

Ainz was the one who deduced what Natsuki was trailing off of.

"After she couldn't save her world, correct? That weapon isn't anything like the one's iv'e seen so far."

Natsuki only nodded at that.

After this is over, he'll try ask him to see if he could take Rem and Emilia with him.

He's not sure why they were trailing him, but he knows Dolur will have a few... words with them.

"W-Well, she was one of the reasons that i'm here breathing."

Tayna raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why's that?"

What Natsuki said next, scared everyone in the room when he talked in a dead tone.

"I got out of a loop that I kept getting killed in."

Granted, Dolur did the heavy lifting in helping him, but Claire was able to him an advantage in combat since he didn't have his Key blade anymore.

It really was interesting how she got the nick name 'Lightning'.

The three were surprised that one of them was in a time loop.

No wonder he didn't look like he didn't sleep. He felt like he might be killed again.

"Do any of you know where Serah Farron is? Lightning is trying to find her sister."

Ainz was the who answered Natsuki's question.

"Yes, I have. She's a Baker in a village not that far from here. She just recently had a daughter."

Lightning was stunned in silence at that

'_I'm... an Aunt?'_

Lightning didn't know what to say while Natsuki chuckled at her.

Ainz was was the one who spoke.

"I believe there's only one thing we could do in a situation like this."

The others nodded and pulled each other into a hug.

All four of the Sora's... sobbed.

Lighting could only sweat drop at what they were doing.

**Later...**

"Why do we need to be in this cave Maleficent?"

Pete gulped when she gave him her usually glare.

"Silence, fool. This was the location that Foreteller Aced said they would be."

Pete stayed silent for a bit before he remembered something.

"Say Maleficent, you said you knew the outside world before Ansem showed up. Can ya tell what that's all about?"

She stopped walking and gripped her staff before she responded.

"Before Ansem appeared before me, I was..."

Pete got impatient and wanted to know what it is she's hiding.

"Just tell me already."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at Pete, resulting in him to stop talking.

That got him to shut up and listen.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is getting something... important to me."

She knew her hatred grew because... well...

that's a story for another time.

As they traversed through the cave, both of them noticed something was hanging on the wall.

Maleficent could only smile on what was mounted on the wall.

"I need to get my wings back."

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**I will do something special on ch. 29 and ch. 30 like i did on 21.**

**Which ones do you want as sequels?**

**just pick three to let me know.**

**Here's if all of the worlds connected.**

**Luxord real name might be Dolur or Rould. If you want to change it, you can.**

As Dolur converse with Lauriam and Elrena, he had only one thought in mind after finding out Sora soul split into different bodies.

As a gambler, even he wanted to be surprised by the outcome.

'Is this what my wild card entailed? If so, I truly wonder how his journey will end.'

Meanwhile, Sorapool sneezed for some odd reason.

It felt as if someone was mentioning him.

He really wished Wade's ability to break the fourth wall allowed him to find his others.

Alas, nothing.

(So... how's are you and Wade doing?)

Sora twitched his eyebrow a bit after hearing Soul's voice.

Did he have any idea what happened since soul was gone?

"Do you think I... **like **my current situation?

Soul paused a bit before he responded.

(Well... I mean... you are finding your home, aren't you?)

"Nope! But I don't know what to think because it's my job at the moment. It's really, really important. Unlike your job which, by the way, could've been done by a Roomba!"

Wade winced a bit at that while Soul... didn't respond.

'Ouch. You... alright there, bro? Your kinda acting like Reynolds when he acts like me.

Sora put hand on his head, not really sure on what happened for him to say that.

"S-Sorry about that. I'm just... not in a happy mood right now."

Sora's extremely tired after what he went through today.

'...Okay? Anyway, let's see how Tia and Riolu are doing.'

**Haley still using Sora's voice on accident is hilarious. You can look it up for more info.**

**R.I.P Rutger Hauer. I appreciate you on doing Xehanorts voice.**


	28. High School DXD Part 2

I** do not own anything**

**Part 2**

**Songs:**

**Shout(The Isely Brothers)**

**Cuban Pete(The Mask)**

**Series: High School DXD**

**Main character of Series: Issei**

Asia stared at Issei in horror as she saw Issei took the blow that was meant for her.

With everything she told Issei about her life, he still saved her?

"W-Why did you did you save me from her attack?"

Despite the pain he was feeling from the light spear, Sora chuckled.

"Even though we just met, I still care about you. I'll help you in anyway I can. I'm not letting anyone hurt my friends."

"Aww, isn't that touching? It makes me sick!"

Sora turned and narrowed his eyes on the one who threw the spear at them.

Oddly enough, Ddraig spoke in a serious tone.

'Wielder, I need you be cautious with this one.'

'Ddraig? What's wrong? W-'

'Sora, she's the one that killed Issei.'

Sora froze at what he heard.

She's the one that killed Issei?

His voiced was neutral when he asked her his one simple question.

"You killed him?"

Raynare tilted her head in confusion at what he was saying.

Never realizing that the boy she knew was gone, and in his place was a different soul.

One that was a Key Blade wielder.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've killed a lot of people during my time, so your gonna have to be more specific."

What Raynare said made Sora snap.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!"

**Later...**

"What... what made you decide to stay with me?"

Kingdom Key(K) stayed silent at Sora's question.

It really was strange being out of it's form and being able to talk to it's wielder in a human like form.

It most likely must've been being on this world that made it have this form.

K knew that Sora wanted to understand why it choose him, the boy who was never meant to wield it, over Riku.

Sky really wanted to know, huh?

"I guess... I guess it's because of your resolve compared to Riku."

Sora frowned at that while K could only sigh.

K realized that it needed to go into more detail.

"Look, even though Riku was my original owner, you were the one who met my criteria. As a Key blade, my job is to make sure I work with someone that's at least similar to me. Sure, I returned to him that one time, but I finally saw what you had that Riku didn't. Unlike Riku during that time, you were able too value others more than just your home. At the end of the day, I don't regret my decision staying with you."

Sora thought long and hard on that.

So many things happened during his time with K.

It had every right to pick someone else over him, yet it didn't.

The last thing K expected was Sora raising his hand into a fist and smile.

"Even though you didn't have to, I want to thank you for sticking with me."

K chuckled and first bumped with him.

"Come on, I think Rias is waiting on us."

Meanwhile, Mickey and Aqua traveled to where Sora might be.

Ansem (Xehanorts Heartless) said that they might find something from the Hero Faction.

As much as he wanted to travel with them for finding clues to where Sora might be, he decided he would rather... deal with his nephew.

He has some words he need to say to Vali.

Needless to say, when the two meet the group, things go south.

Like... real badly.

Unknown to them, something... intriguing is currently happening.

One where two(Albeit three) of the Key blades are talking to each other without their wielders knowing on what was occurring.

"Man, this is so cool! Despite being in this form for a while, this fusion of ours is very different than what we've usually experienced. I wonder if Sora or the others might wield us one day?"

You see, both the Kingdom Key D and Star Seeker fused to become something... different.

Due to Kingdom Key D taking to much damage, it resulted to fuse with Star Seeker to give wake a new form.

This resulted in Kingdom Key W to be giggity for some time.

Master Keeper groaned at what he was hearing.

"Can you talk about something else besides that? You've been talking nonstop since you had that form. Aqua needs to understand her tittle and be the Master this world needs! At this rate, She'll never be on par with Eraqus."

It understood Aqua fights and trains very differently than Eraqus.

Eraqus trained with elegance with his armor while Aqua doesn't even use hers anymore.

He was the Master, he was the teacher, he was his friend, he was-.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Master Keeper paused for a full minute before letting out a somber sigh.

"I miss all of my wielders. I just... I hope Aqua understands her tittle as Master. There's a lot of pressure on her since she doesn't even know a fraction of what a Master could do compared to Eraqus."

Master Keeper knew all of the wielders that used it.

It wished they didn't meet their end like they have.

Master Keeper could only hope Aqua broke the fated cycle that it had.

Speaking of wielder, Master Keeper knew Xehanort wasn't even aware of what No Name and its TRUE master's intentions.

Heck, Master Keeper doubted that No Name is its real name and is merely a cover like 'The Master of Masters' was.

It truly wondered where Kingdom Key ('K' Since it doesn't like being similar to the others) might be?

**Later...**

"Our game isn't over, Riser."

He simply chuckled at what Rias said.

She think she can get out of claiming his prize?

"It isn't? Please! Just adimt that your Peerage isn't strong enough to beat mine. It'll be over if you surrender now."

Rias grimaced at what he said.

She knew that, once this was over, she'll make her group stronger.

The two of them blinked when they heard someone shouting from the sky.

"Loooooook ooooooout'!"

Sora landed hard next to Rias while she could only wince.

While Sora got up and dusted himself, he only had one thought in mind.

'Note to self, do not ask Koneko to throw me up here again.'

He really wished there was a faster way to get up the platform, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Riser was grinning evilly when he showed up.

He's going to enjoy him suffering for standing in his way in being with his future wife.

"So the great Pawn showed up! Funny, despite the game ending soon, I wanted to at least fight you."

Before Sora could say anything, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Riss face.

It was a face that... he didn't want to see.

He's not going to let her be with someone that she would never love.

He knows that she doesn't want to be with him and Sora's not letting that happen.

"Issei, it'll be okay, I'll-"

"No it's not! A real friend wouldn't stand by and do nothing."

She stared at him with what he said.

She gave Issei a small smile and nod before removing her hand from his shoulder.

Sora turned to Riser.

"So what do you say? You wanna have that fight against me? Just you and me?"

Riser took a minute to think about what the Pawn said.

"Since the game isn't over... fine! Pawn versus Riser. Keep in mind, I won't be holding back!"

**Later...**

"Say that you *hic* love me~. Say that you *hic* need me~. Say that you *hic* want me~. You *hic* wanna please me~.

Rias could only stare dumbfounded at Issei.

She just left to meet up with Sona to discuss on sharing their thoughts on the future of the upcoming Rating Games.

She turned to the others, wanting answers on why he's acting like this.

"Can someone explain to me on why Issei's singing?

Kiba was the one who spoke.

"We didn't realize it, but Azazel somehow spiked Issei's drink before he left."

Rias let out a deadly aura around her.

Azazel though it was funny to get a minor drunk?

Everyone, minus Issei, shivered at Rias and what she said next.

"**Azazel.**"

Meanwhile, Azazel shivered for some reason when he continued researching.

'Yikes, what was that all about? it's not cold in here.'

When Rias aura vanished, Akeno merely chuckled as Issei continued to sing in his state.

"You have to admit, even though he's drunk, he's a good singer~.

Rias clinched her fist, figuring out on how to get to Azazel.

"When I find him, I'm going to-gah!"

Everyone was shocked when Issei pulled Rias into a dance.

Sora smiled drunkenly, thinking she was one of his friends from his adventures.

"Ariel! I'm *hic* so glad you have legs now! I hope your enjoying the *hic* party!"

Rias was blushing at being to close to Issei.

She wondered on who or what he was talking about?

"I-Issei, you need to stoooooop!"

Despite Rias protest, Issei continued to dance, twirling her even.

Slowly but surely, Sora pulled everyone in the room to dance solo with hi while he was still drunk.

One by one, he said Asia was Rapunzel, Akeno as Mulan, and Kiba as Phoebus.

As for Koneko?

"Man, I didn't *hic* know Sephiroth had a- offph!"

The dance ended when Koneko punched Issei in the gut, resulting in him being knocked out.

Everyone turned to her, wanting know why she punched him.

"I didn't want to dance."

**Later...**

'This is sooooo awkward.'

Of all the things he expected, he never thought of meeting with Baraqiel.

A.K.A. Akeno's father.

He understood that she has... bad blood with her father, but Sora wanted to at least know his side of the story.

Even though she though of herself a freak, despite Sora being a bit nervous around her at seeing her... 'other' mode, he would still help her.

It took a while before seeing who she truly was.

Sora wished he met her when he was younger, letting her know that she'll always be normal to him.

It's just that... he doesn't even know why Baraqiel's wanted to talk to him.

'It's not that bad.'

'Really?'

'No. It actually sucks.'

Sora twitched his eye at what K said.

'Relax, I'm sure this will eventually blow over soon.'

Sora could only sigh at what Ddraig said.

Sora didn't know much about the man, but he's sure that he isn't as bad as Akeno said he is.

He probably acts like Leon or Cloud when talking to people.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Baraqiel knew this was the last thing he wanted to do.

However, given his situation with his daughter, he noticed her being... happy around the boy.

When he was able to, he kept his distance and saw her be a lot more outgoing.

Even though he has the Welsh Dragon within him, over time, Baraquel eventually realized that Hyoudou was better than what he initially thought

Despite not being able to leave his position at any given time, he is concern for his little girl.

He's just not that good at showing it.

"I... just wanted to know how..."

Sora understood what Baraquel wanted to say as he trailed off.

"You wanted to know how Akeno's doing?"

Although he didn't say anything, Baraqiel gave him a silent nod.

"She's doing good. Heck, all us are actually pumped for the Rating Games in the future. I'm honestly surprised how our training's going."

Sora knew they improved a LOT since their first official Rating Game.

Baraquel was thankful for her to have met Rias and her peerage.

Before Sora could continued, Baraqiel spoke up.

"Promise, if something were to happens to me, that you'll take care of her."

He knows nothing serious will happen to him, it's just that he hope someone will be there for his daughter if it did.

Sora gave him a serious look and nod.

"Of course I will. And I'll make sure I get her to talk to you someday."

He frowned at what Issei said.

"I'm not so sure she would want to."

"And i'm sure I can help you two with your struggling relationship with each other."

He stayed silent at that.

Can Issei really help him to talk to his daughter again?

Only time will tell.

He gave Issei a small smile.

"Thank you, Hyoudou."

"Just call me Issei. I like to use my first name rather than my last."

**Later...**

"You will return with me, Koneko."

Koneko panted heavily as her fight with her sister continued.

She knew she wasn't as strong as her, but she had to try!

She just... wanted to be out of Kuroka's shadow.

To be her own person.

All of a suddenly, she notice Issei appeared at the edge of her eye.

The last thing she expected hear was... Maracas?

"They call me * hic* Cuban Pete~. I'm the king of the *hic* Rumba beat~. When I play Maracas, I *hic* I go chick-chicky boom, chick-chicky boom~."

The two turned and noticed him approaching them while he sang.

Kuroka sweat dropped at Issei being a fool while Koneko sighed.

She's really getting sick and tired of Azazel spiking his drink to see Issei act like like a fool.

She heard rumors on him being the 'Red Drunken Emperor'.

It'll Only be a matter of time before he hears it.

She sweat dropped when he threw his Maracas away like they were trash.

Unknown to the cat girls, there's currently a conversation inside of Sora.

'I can't believe this happened again.'

K mentally rolled it's eyes at Ddraig.

'Relax. On the plus side, we were able to reach Koneko.'

'Only because he can somehow listen to you while he's drunk.'

'Point taken.'

Koneko took a step back when Issei went to close to her personal space.

"Hey Koneko! I'm *hic* so glad your okay! I'd hug you right now if *hic* K didn't say we had an enemy in front of *hic* us."

"What about me~?"

Sora turned to face the enemy before him.

Knowing she's an enemy, he decided voice his thought to her.

"Your *hic* to old for me. you kinda remind me of an old *hic* hag I know of."

Before she could say anything else, he continued to talk.

"Also, comparing the *hic* two of you? Koneko would be... GLOWING! Like, it's not even a *hic* contest on who I would rather be with. Also, the way she kicked *hic* enemies butt? I kinds found it *hic* attractive."

Koneko face turned red and heart pounded loudly after he said that.

Did he... really think that?

'W-What the heck am I feeling right now?'

K decided to speak when he saw Draig giving him the look.

'Sora, I need you get serious right now. He's giving me the stink eye again.

Sora, with Kuroka having no idea why, made a mock salut.

"Aye aye Captain K!"

She twitched her eyebrow at the drunken buffoon before her.

Kuroka was glad that they were now getting their hands dirty.

"Shall we dance?"

Sora tilted his head at what she said.

"Doesn't it take *hic* two to tango?"

Kuroka smiled cruelly at that response.

"You could say that~."

Koneko stepped in front of Issei protectively.

"Make that three."

Kuroka chuckled at the two, thinking they have a chance at fighting her with their current condition.

However, before she could say anything else, Kuroka moved out of the way from the newly arrived Rias attack.

She gritted her teeth, wondering what's taking Biko so long.

"I believe four would be a lot more fun."

K thought of something funny while Ddraig groaned.

'Man, one more and it would've been a fivesome!"

'K, shut up and help Sora.'

**Later...**

"I really am sorry for not telling you sooner."

Sora bowed his head low to Rias and the others.

He wished he could of told them sooner, but he felt like now would be the best time to explain why his power was so different than everyone else's and who he really was.

He could only hope they would forgive him one day.

"We kinda knew already."

Sora snapped his head up with wide eyes.

"Say what now?"

Rias chuckled before she continued.

"You acted way to differently when you became a devil. Heck, most people thought you were someone else. It took a while before we put the pieces together."

Sora turned to look at the others and simply nodded at him.

Sora could only blink at his situation.

'This is... awkward.

Rias nervously spoke up at what she needed to say next.

"Is- Sora, there's something that I would like to tell you."

Sora raised an

"Okay, what is it?"

Rias turned to the other three, with them either blushing or doing there best at not looking at Sora, before she gained the courage to tell him.

"Akreno, Asia, Koneko, and I came and agreement with each other. W-We decided to... share you."

Sora furrowed his eyebrows at that.

He didn't understand what she meant when she said that.

Did he not spend as much time with them or something?

He twitched his eyebrow when he heard K laugh hysterically.

'What the heck is so funny, K?'

'You have a harem, Sky!'

Sora widen his eyes at that.

All four of them... love him?

And they were willing to share him?

"W-Whaa... that's... I..."

Sora did the only thing he could do at the moment.

He fainted.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped as soon as he was unconscious on the floor.

"And I thought when he found out people calling him 'Red Drunken Emperor' was bad. At least it can't get any-"

Before Kiba could say anything else, the door suddenly open to reveal Aqua and Mickey.

"Sora! We know... your..."

Aqua trailed off as she saw Sora unconscious on the ground.

Mickey was the one to spoke up next.

"Did something happened to him?"

Rias could only sigh, knowing that there's going to be an upcoming headache soon.

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Ch. 29 and Ch.30 will be part of KiNgDoM hEaRtS. So if you don't want to read them, you can skip them.**


	29. KiNgDoM hEaRtS Part 2

**I do not own anything.**

**Song: Non-Stop (My Hero AMV version)**

**Series: KiNgDoM hEaRtS**

**Main Character of series: Sol**

***Beginning data restoration of corrupted ****file***

_"You wanna hear what my eye can see in the future?"_

_"Daddy, I don't care about what if scenarios. I wanna know how you and mommy got together or what you were when you were younger. Mommy always says i'm like you. So wanna know why i'm just as funny as you."_

"Sol?"

_"Wow! You name gave them the name Dandelions because it reminds you of me? that's so cool!"_

_"Sol."_

_"D-Daddy? It h-hurts! I'm hurting really badly. I don't wanna hurt anyone else. Please take the pain away! **Please!**"_

"**Sol!**"

Sol was taken out of his memories by Kingdom Heart shouting in concern.

How long has it been since they had seen Lily?

He ignored his eye once and it cost him one of his friends.

He won't do that again. Ever.

"I apologize for ignoring you, King-"

Sol stopped talking when she placed a hand on his face.

"You can still call me Luna, Sol. You did give me a name that wasn't a title."

Sol slowly gripped her hand before he responded.

"I miss her, Kin- Luna."

Luna honestly didn't know if she could continue this much longer.

All the pain, all the hurt on him, just so they could see her be normal?

"How long are we going to do this to... Sora? I-I... I c-can't-."

"Shhhh. You did nothing wrong, okay? I am. This was my plan and the only way where we can get Lily to be normal. Your job is keeping an eye on Sora so the other worlds don't hurt him."

Of all the thing Luna could do, she could never take away what was special to that heart.

Every heart is unique to certain people.

Including what they we're born with.

Sol paused before he continued in heartbreaking tone.

"I've seen to many failures, Luna. Sora is the only thing that will let us search on what we needed without the other worlds interfering with us. My love for the both of you will never change."

"Master? It's time."

Sol turned to the newly arrived Luxu. When Sol turned to Luna, she was already gone.

He'll go and have his... talk with Sora.

'I promise you won't be hurting anymore, Lily. That's my promise to you.'

**Meanwhile...**

"Master Yen Sid, were you able to find anything?"

Yen Sid shook his head negatively at Jiminy.

"I'm afraid we have not been been able to find Sora's whereabouts."

Yen Sid frowned at that, knowing that it shouldn't of taken this long to find him.

Jiminy could only sigh at that.

He really wished Sora would come home already.

"This is really-"

Before Jiminy could say anything else, There was a bright light in the Tower.

When it died down, there were suddenly... females there?

"Ouch!"

"Where am I?"

"This is a weird looking place."

"Ahem."

Yen Sid tried to get their so that he could question them one at a time.

They sopped talking all their eyes turned to him.

"May any one of you explain why you appeared in my Tower?"

Asia was the one to step forward and spoke up.

"I-I'm not really sure. The last thing I saw was a bright light. I'm trying to find Sora and my kids. S-Sora was taken by these people called the Foretellers or something."

Yen Sid frowned at that.

She lost her children? That's... not good.

He wondered if all of them knew Sora like the others that came with her.

"And what relation do you have with Sora?"

"He's my husband."

*Record Scratching in the background*

This caused Jiminy and Yen Sid to widen their eyes after that.

Chaos ensued after that.

"W-What are you talking about? He's my husband!"

"No, he's mine!"

Jiminy passed out after hearing that while Yen Sid pinched his nose.

Of all the things Sora is, he's not a cheater.

It most likely sounded like... like he wasn't able to leave the world.

He doesn't have the ability to go to another world without the Gummi ship.

Not only that, but it sounded like he's been the worlds for a very long time.

'Could of possibly... possessed certain bodies on accident?'

That was what Yen Sid thought grimly.

He realized that this is what the Power of Waking might of resulted if used to much.

Someone is using Sora for their personal gain.

The question is... what would the Foretellers from the Age of Fairy tales want with him?

The wives of Sora continued to bicker until Yen Sid had enough.

"ENOUGH!"

The wives immediately stopped and turned to the restless Master.

"I apologize, but bickering with each other will not bring us a step closer in finding him. Tell me everything you know on what happened to him on the worlds Sora was in. I will do everything I can in finding him."

**Later...**

"Uncle Goofy, can you show me how to fight defensively? I have a hard time doing that."

"Uncle Donald, can you show me how to use that spell that you used against Teranort?"

"Auntie Xion, I hope you don't feel lonely despite everyone forgetting about you."

The entire group minus Kairi just sweat dropped at all of the kids asking questions to them.

And what is Kairi doing at the moment?

She's in a corner and curled up in a ball, muttering on where her life is at the moment.

"I'm gonna die alone. I'm gonna die alone. I'm gonna die alone..."

Riku tried to get Kairi back to reality.

"Kairi-"

"It's not my fault that I just got the weapon at The World that Never Was. It's not my fault I got captured by an enemy that took both Sora and Riku to take down. It's not my fault we didn't have an adventure to fight better. It's not-."

"Kairi!"

She turned and saw Riku shouted at her before he spoke up again.

"Look, it'll be fine."

It took a minute before Kairi stood up and calmed down from her breakdown.

"W-What makes you think he would love me?"

Everyone gave Kairi a flat look.

Even Sora's children.

Roxas was the one who spoke up.

"Kairi, no matter who or what Sora becomes, he will always be thinking about you."

She slowly nod her head before hearing the Gummiphone ring.

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Aqua went to a different room while the others continued talking to the kids.

Mickey was the one who answer to Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid, were you able to find anything?"

Yen Sid explained the group about the Foretellers situation and Sora's... wives from the other world.

Despite wanting to know more, he explained that the situation at hand is not the best time to explain.

Plus, he wanted to at least prepare for the upcoming headache in the future.

"Mickey, while your group protect the children from the Foretellers, I will see if Sora's... partner's will find anything on Destiny Island. It has been awhile since Riku and Kairi went to their home world."

Kairi and Riku turned to each other at that.

It has been sometime since they have seen their parents.

But they're not giving up on him.

"We won't go home until we find Sora."

Yen Sid nodded to reassurance them.

"And I understand that. I am not saying to give up on him. I'm merely suggesting to see your family from time to time. Time passes very differently in each world, after all.

**Meanwhile...**

'Honestly, I sometimes wonder if you really wanted to come home.'

Hikari really wished her son Sora would come home soon.

She really wished he didn't have his weapon and be like any other teen.

Then again, that's not how she really felt. That weapon saved her son more times than she could count.

She just... wished he didn't have to to the other worlds for so long.

'You had to get your sense of adventure from me, didn't you? Only reason why I couldn't leave was because of not being able finding a way off the island.'

She continued looking at the night sky through her window until the doorbell rang.

Hikari raised an eyebrow at that.

Who would come to her house at midnight?

"I'll be right there."

When Hikari opened the door, she came face to face with a woman she never met before.

Her clothing was rather... odd.

"Do I... know you? Don't cha think it's rather late to be talking to someone?

The woman smiled at her somberly.

It was time for to have a... talk with her.

"Is it alright if we... talk? My name is Luna."

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**I think you know how they'll find Sora.**

***Insert Troll face***

**I Hope this Omake was interesting.**

**The videos are from 'so this is basically Kingdom Hearts'. and 'Goofy's Death'.**

**If they seemed OOC... that's kinda the point. The videos were parodies after all.**

**Here's the special Omake.**

"Goofy, why did you kill Sol? This isn't like you! Why would you betray us?"

Donald was the one who shouted this while the Guardians looked shocked at what Goofy did.

They never seen Goofy go this far.

Goofy gave a dark chuckle before he turned to face the Guardians.

"Ever since that boulder hit me on the head, the Goofy you knew was gone. I'm Foygoox! I've been manipulating all of you since the start so I can something, something, X-Blade!"

Roxas simply rolled his eyes, not buying Goofy's bull.

"Is there something else you want to tell us, 'Master'?"

Foygoox narrowed his eyes at the sarcastic remark of his title before he continued.

"It was thanks to Xemnos in order for 'Three Hundred Fifty Eight Over Two Days' Plan to work. I wanted to know... what the $/?& Kingdom Hearts is. I was thankful Eeyore joined my Organization to spy on all of you since he wasn't in Kingdom Hearts 3."

Sora could only pond his fists to the ground.

"How could you do this, Goofy!? What does this mean? The $/?& does that mean!?"

After Sora finished shouting at Goofy, Mickey was the one who spoke next.

"No one knows, Sora. No one..."

As he trailed off, Mickey then turned to the... readers?

"...knows."

Narrator: The answer to all of your questions will be answered in 'Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Coded Sleep Dream Drop HD Chain Of Memories Days 358/2 Final Mix 2...Remix.

Hikari opened her eyes and was panting heavily from the experience.

She woke up from one of the worst nightmare's she ever had.

She had one thought in mind.

'Note to self, do not eat Ice cream at midnight.'


	30. KiNgDoM HeArTs (Side Story)

**I do not own anything.**

**This more of a side thing where the wives would talk to Sol. ****Do not worry, I will finish this and continue the other stories. ****I'm just having fun with this and last chapter.**

**I REALLY hope i'm not the only one who'd do a Reincarnated story with Sora.****I want to see other people's take on this. ****If you want to see more on this or not, let me know.**

**Song I would use for this is Hellbent (Mystery Skulls)**

**Series KiNgDoM ****hEaRtS**

**Main cha-**

***Error! Error! File buggged! File b-***

***Loading new files. Reroute to new solution to fix problem.***

**Series: KiNgDoM hEaRtS (Side)**

**File: Akame Ga Kill**

"Geez! You really want my head on a platter, don't cha?"

Sol currently have a peculiar time with Akame.

One in which he had to pull FREAKING No Name out in order to not get hit by her weapon.

Needless to say, one hit from Murasame, and it's game over on his life.

Sol still thinks it's bull on the weapon to kill people in one hit.

He felt like it was a freaking cheat code or something!

She pushed Murasame as hard as she can against Sol's weapon to reach his body for it's effect to work.

Akame will kill him one way or another.

"**Where. Is. He.**"

Sol mentally shivered when she said that.

Hell have no fury like a woman scorn, right?

'Yikes. If I wasn't as experienced as I am now, I would've been mince meat five minutes ago.'

She not a top tier assassin for nothing.

Granted, he might be a douche, but at least he's more sympathetic compared to other beings...

right?

Then again, it is kinda messed up on wiping his memories so no one would intervene on him.

...And letting him have wives and children, despite that fact it was never meant to be.

Yeah, not going to receive 'best wing man' in his life.

Sol was able to push Akame off before he spoke again.

"Look, if you want my advice, then scram. He'll be with you eventually, I just need an hour or two at most."

Not exactly the best advice as she paused before giving him a glare.

"Do you... have **ANY **idea what the both of us went through?"

Sol frowned at what Akame said.

He didn't see the... other one when Akame approached him.

His eye (in seeing the future) is for his daughter and Sora.

Nobody Else.

'Both? I guess I need to stay on guard on the other one. Where did she go anyway?'

He could feel her around the vicinity, but where?

He made sure nobody would be able to reach Sora without fighting him first.

A barrier that can only be cut off if he died or let it drop.

Needless to say, he's not doing the latter.

Akame spoke in a longing tone.

One that... misses him.

"H-He accepted me, even though he should't have. He... he believed in me. I was so afraid of failing being a mother. Even with Chesla's help, I was so nervous on being able to take care of them, thinking that I might hurt them on accident. Despite everything I have done, despite all of the sins that were on me... he stayed beside me. He's the closest thing I ever knew on falling in love."

It was... interesting when sharing Chelsea with Sora.

Overtime, thanks to her help, Akame was able to be normal.

Well... as normal as she can be, that is.

She never really cried tears of joy in her life until she found out she was going to be mother.

It was a desire she... never thought possible.

Of all the things she had done in her life, she never expected to have kids.

She was, for all in her life...

one lucky gal.

She narrowed her eyes and prepare to attack the man that took Sora from them.

"Then you took him away."

Sol then sighed, trying to come up with an idea to stop fighting with him.

"Okay, let me-"

"Dad?"

Sol froze when he heard that voice.

When he turned, his heart dropped at who he was seeing.

He asked in a hush tone.

"...Lily?"

It was an older version of her, but her nether less.

As he reached out for her, he paused.

It was slow thought, but Sol realized that this can't be her.

It was far to early for her to wake up and Luxu said that he would take her to Luna.

No Luna meant no Lily.

And that pisses him off.

With a snarl, Sol used Firaga on the faker as Lily dogged it.

Akame rushed toward Lily and took her hand. Both of them ran from Sol until they were far enough to lose him.

When the coast is clear, 'Lily' reverted to her true form as Chelsea.

And it was all thanks to her Teigu.

Even when she had kids, she never lost her figure.

"This was the most IDIOTIC thing I have seen you done. And I thought you suggesting that three way was bad enough."

Chelsea rolled her eyes at that.

"Pfff, as if I wanted to do it with you! I just wanted more time with him. Besides, I wanted to test out the new feet the Moogle made for me."

Chelsea was surprised when the Moogle wanted to try out an experiment.

When the Moogle saw Najenda and her arm, he wanted to see if he could make metal feet so she could walk again.

It took forever for it to be finished, resulting in her being in a wheel chair for the time being.

And the results?

They were far greater than what she would have expected.

"Would it of killed you to say his name?"

"Meh, don't want to."

All of a sudden, they heard an incoming attack.

Both of them jumped and rolled out of the way of an incoming Mega Flare for safety.

When it detonated and the dust cleared, Sol was revealed, not looking happy at the moment.

The spell wasn't enough to kill (He could at least owe Sora THAT much), But enough to hurt them after that little 'stunt'.

"If you weren't so close with Sora, I would of **KILLED YOU ON THE SPOT!**"

**File: Fire Emblem**

"Tiki, don't-"

Of all things Sol expected, from Death threats to fury, this was the last.

Standing before him, Tiki, the daughter of Naga, is... begging.

"H-He's not a vessel for Grima anymore. H-He's just a mortal now. My children miss him. **I **miss him. Please, just... let me bring him home to them. P-Please..."

She remembered her time with him.

How despite having Grima in him, Sora was as wonderful as mar mar.

Well... more than mar mar.

He treated her like any other person.

Even with her status as the voice of Naga, even as a being who could outlived nearly anything... he simply saw her as Tiki.

And she was okay with that.

Bit by bit, he slowly crawled into her heart.

She never regretted on telling on him how she felt about him.

Although, it was funny when he passed out, finding out who Riku and Kari's (A.K.A. Morgan's, the future kids) mom.

Despite the Final battle coming up, Sora was able to tell her about all of his adventures as a Guardian of Light.

The title fits him so well.

It broke her heart when she saw him died sacrificing against his 'other' self and was thankful that that he was found in a field later on.

Over the years, the had their own set of kids and couldn't of been happier.

Tiki's just... tired of fighting.

She just wants to go home like they use to.

Sol could only rub the back of his neck.

'Shit, this reminds me of my relationship with Luna.'

A being that's thousands years old and fell in love with a mortal?

What's not to relate?

He thought about on what to do before sighing.

"Look, he just... need some time before you can see him. My... my daughter..."

Sol couldn't believe that he's going tell her on why he's doing this.

"Sora is the only one that has the ability to help her."

Tiki stopped as she heard this.

"W-What do you mean?"

He closed his only eye for a couple of seconds before he opened it and explained.

"Long story short? His Power Of Waking is why he was in a different body than his usual one. I sent my students in finding artifacts to remove Lily of her powers. With Sora in the game, he's able to let us find them without others interfering."

Tiki pondered a bit that.

He was a tool to them?

A piece to help someone from their situation?

At the end of the day, she decided to let out her frustration at the man when she was done talking.

"I... appreciate you telling me this, even though you didn't have to. For what it's worth, I have nothing against your daughter and what she's been through."

Sol chucked in relief at that.

"Tha-"

"That doesn't mean I won't eliminate you."

As soon as she said that, she used her Dragon Stone to take on her dragonic form.

With Sol looking at the transformed Tiki, he only had one thought in mind.

'This is gonna be... difficult.'

**File: Dragon Ball**

"Stop laughing!"

Sol was currently clutching his stomach.

Why?

It's because he heard the funniest thing he though in the world.

He paused while Videl looked frustrated.

"Hahahahahaha! I c-can't- I- hahahaha!"

Videl grew a tick mark as he returned to laughing.

Despite not being as young as she use to be, that doesn't mean she wasn't out of shape.

Heck, at least she can still fight unlike Chi Chi.

Sol breathed a bit before returning to normal.

"Okay, I'm calm now, but... seriously? You expect to beat ME!? Heck, there are others that can fight better than you."

Videl winced at that, knowing that he wasn't wrong.

Even though her life is complicated, she never really stopped training.

It's just, from what Sora said to her, Goku and Vegeta were fighting beings that could take out a couple of cities. For crying out loud, even a planet!

How was she supposed to compete with that!?

Videl doesn't even want to talk about how Gohan's real name is Sora, and that he was reincarnated when he died.

She kept her distance and didn't talked to him a full month until she finally said 'screw it'.

As soon as she apologized about keeping her distance from him, she grilled on him as much info as she could get out of him.

Needless to say, it was long one and gave her headache at some of the thing he explained.

She was just... scared at thinking he might of lied about himself to her.

Thankfully, that situation was gone and Videl didn't want to talk about it.

Her attitude was... better around him.

Heck, she couldn't stop smiling when he was around.

She just wants him home with Pan.

'Not my fault I'm not a freaking alien that has the potential to eventually become a god. Heck, it's usually just Goku and Vegeta that fights everything.'

It is annoying that, despite the Z-Fighters being formed, it's usually up to two(maybe three or four with Piccolo and Sora) that fights the most.

'I guess I should be lucky that Sora taught me a few tricks he learned when he was younger.'

She reached from her backside to get out her weapon.

Despite it being Goku's, Sora asked if he could have it since he doesn't really uses it anymore.

Viidel was surprised at receiving it, saying that she might have more use for it than him.

Sol narrowed his eye at what Videl pulled out.

'She has Goku's Power Pole? That's... different.'

Regardless, he let out a chuckle.

"So what? That staff isn't gonna help you in this fight. Come back when your a real fighter and not a housewife."

That broke the Camels back.

She decided to use the other technique along with the Power Pole.

"THAT'S IT! KAIO-KEN!"

With Videl rocketing toward him, he only had one thing to say.

"She knows that tech- Opfh!"

**File: Highschool DXD**

"Rias, I'm so glad you came along with your little orphanage group."

The group intensifies their glare.

Rias flared her power, Koneko cracking her knuckles, Akeno letting out a sadistic giggle, and Asia ready to prepare on what comes next.

"You'll be a good punching bag with how we're feeling right now."

Sol made a mental note on not bring that up again with the way Akeno spoke.

'Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh on my end. I just need to stall them for Lily to wake up.'

She just need a bit more time.

Just a bit more.

Rias step forward, letting Sol know she didn't come to play games.

"You have ten seconds to tell us on what you did to him. And I am **not **in the mood for waiting."

Koneko step forward as well.

"You should consider yourself lucky that our kids are with his friends. Otherwise, We wouldn't be talking right now."

He mentally chuckled at that.

They think this gives them the home advantage?

please.

Sol let out a tone that sent shivers down their spine.

"You don't know what you children are playing at."

The group that Sol isn't someone to let their guard down.

Despite his comedic demeanor, he still has a threatening edge to him.

Surprisingly, Asia was the one who spoke up after that.

"A-After what you did to him? I should be saying that to you. Ddraig wanted to know where he is since our daughter now wields the Welsh Dragon."

Sol raised an eyebrow at that.

'His daughter? Huh, this kinda feels ironic for some odd reason.'

Sol gave them a shooing motion.

"Anyway, you shouldn't have to worry about yourselves on Sora anymore."

Rias grew a tick mark at that.

"And why is that?"

What Sol said next made their hearts drop.

"Because what makes you think he'll remember all of you?"

In the tower, Luxu is currently with Lily.

She's so close to being normal.

Something Master always wanted for her.

Suddenly, he felt a loud explosion and could only let out a shiver from it.

'Master, I really hope you know what your doing.'

**File: Sorapool's Wacky Adventure**

"What the hell am I looking at?"

Sol could only twitch his eye at what he was seeing,

Heck, why the are dressed like a freaking music group!?

Lucario, Monika, Tia, and Sorapool are dressed like their getting their dance off.

Sorapool gave the signal to start.

"Hit it!"

Tia chuckled as she pressed the play button.

The recently found the song not to long ago.

(Pokemon: Team Rocket)

Sol could only facepalm, realizing their doing the motto from Team Rocket.

"Prepare for Trouble~."

Sora prepared when Monika spoke first.

It really was weird when she explained that she was able to break the fourth wall like him.

It make his journey a whole lot easier with her being able to hear Wade.

Next to Lucario, of course.

"Make it double~."

'To protect the world from devestation~.'

"To-"

Sadly, the motto ended when Sol used Thunder on Tia's hand, resulting the phone to be destroyed.

The group could only glare at what Sol did.

"Hey! That phone wasn't cheap to get ya know?"

Sol sighed at what Wade said.

Seriously why was he here?

"If I listened any longer, I could of had an aneurysm from that."

Mentally though, Sol tried to decipher on an easy way to defeat them.

'Then again, this group might actually be a threat to me. Diamond Jack can sneak up on me without noticing her, Lucario is a Tank with his Mega, Monica has her fourth wall breaking abilities, and Wade is still a gnat.'

(I'd like to think this group has the highest chance of beating Sol. Why? Just for fun.)

"Awww, thanks Soul."

The group prepared as Lucario turned into his Mega form, Monika and Tia readied themselves, and Sorapool twirled out his..,

Lazer saber? Saber... Lazers?

Basically the Light sabers Jedi used.

"Never fear! I have the power of God and anime on my side!"

'God, the cringe level is through the roof.'

'What? It was a good opportunity, right? Besides, I wanna at least be a bit happy before facing off somone with a caliber like Xehanort was.'

Wade paused a bit before he spoke again.

"How are you not crazy like me?"

'Unlike you, I can cope with friends around me. I'm not just talking to myself like you usually do."

'Point taken.'

"Boys?"

The two stopped snapped out of it when Monika called out to them.

Sorapool couldn't help but love her for that.

Sol felt like he might have a migraine when this was over.

"If you didn't have Lucario and Monika with you, I would of called you an idiot."

(Lucario for anime and Monika for Doki Doki Literature club)

'You know it.'

Monika let out a giggle.

"Ohh~. You actually know of little ole me?"

Inside however, she was worried.

She didn't want to be stuck in her world again.

Not in that... hell.

Despite trapping Sora on her world, she didn't hurt the other two that came.

She put them in a room that couldn't be accessed.

She was lucky to get out of Doki Doki Literature Club with Sora's help.

She never felt so much... freedom.

She won't let him take that away.

Sol sighed, trying to understand why Deadpool of all people is here.

"Wade, why the hell are you here? You have no reason to-"

Sol came to the realization on who this was.

With how Monika said 'boys', she was talking about two people.

Meaning...

The group shivered when he let out a hollow laugh before he spoke monotone.

"Oh, so there was a stray piece that was out there. I never knew there was one more I needed to take."

"Crap! Stranger danger! Wait, that's not it! More like... demon danger? Because that's the kind of vibes i'm getting from him!"

As Sol pulled out his Key blade, he only had one thought in mind.

'Don't worry, I'll put you right back where you were, Sora.'

**File: ****Naruto**

"Christ! Can you stop throwing freaking boulders at me?!"

"Shut up so I can hit you!"

Sol was effortlessly dodging the boulders that Tsunade was currently throwing.

Honestly, where the heck did she get them from!?

'Really glad I got that world off my 'not fun world' list.'

He was glad the he told his student to take out specific targets out in that world.

Kabuto, Zetsu, Obito, and Orochimaru.

They were most likely the ones who would screw thing up in the future.

Especially Obito.

'That moron would of brought a God that almost screwed everyone over. Glad I nipped that in the butt.'

Granted, he knew he was messed up, but that doesn't excuse from Universal genocide!

He knew that, as soon as she found a way, Kagyua would try to find a way to take the multiverse as well.

Yeah, Sol wasn't having.

He made sure that Kagyua never had the chance to surface again.

He was glad he talked to Luna before she allowed his plan to work.

As for the other one that wanted the same thing?

Well, Lets just say Gendo, with using every spell he knew to nearly kill him, will forever be Lobotomized.

A forgotten waste of space.

Meanwhile, Tsunade had her own thoughts as well.

'To think that Naruto would become the next Toad Sage.'

She remembered on what she told him.

"I'm okay with giving up on my dreams if it means honoring my dad in some way."

He... took his death the hardest.

After all the talk on being Hokage, he'd give it up in a heartbeat when he found out his death.

She was surprised how good of a parent Sora was.

Despite his childish demeanor, he does get serious when the situation calls for it.

After the death of Pain and world slowly healing, Naruto traveled the world liked Sora did and explored.

He kept a journal with him, wanting to remember the different lands and festivities he saw.

Before Sora died, Pa gave her a letter that explained his life.

Well... previous life.

'Sora, I don't know who you really are or comprehend on what you actually do, but... I hope I can get you to see how Naruto's doing.'

She just hope he's doing alright.

"Is your age finally catching up with you?"

That ruined her mood.

"Your dead!"

(I liked the ending to of been the Pain Arc. So, that's how this version ended.)

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**This will be extra that they do ask him, but... I can't keep count on all of them. ****So I decided a mini section in talking with him. ****That way, if people want more of this, I can continue.**

**If not? I'll stop.**

**On a side note, Chain of Memories and Dream Drop Distance has a lot of spells that I found cool. As well as Birth By Sleep.**

**So expect Sol to use very powerful spell that we've seen so far.**

**You can P. M. if you want to ask any questions.**

**Thanks to 'Warrior Of Six Blades' for the help on this story. I have a new idea thanks to 'AGuyWhoReads'.**

**If It comes down to it, Luna most likely take on the more powerfull Sora's to new bodies when all else fails.**


	31. Pokemon

**I do not own anything.**

**This is around 4th and 5th Gen.**

**Series: Pokemon**

**Main character of series: Lucas**

"Guys, you-"

"Lucas, it's fine! We'll hold them off while you get Cyrus!"

Sora could only stare as Dawn and Barry are using their Pokemon against the Galactic goons.

He bit his lip before he nodded.

"Alright! Be careful, okay?"

Barry chuckled at that.

"Heh, since when am I not careful?

Dawn rolled her eyes at that.

"Barry, you literally don't know the word patience. It does suck that we're slightly below Lucas, even though we were a city ahead!"

Sora chuckled at that before he went to his next mission.

Slow and steady wins the race, right?

As soon as he went up the stairs of Spear pillars, he was interrupted by two characters that he knew and defeated.

Mars and Jupiter.

"No you don't! Your not going to interrupt him with his plans. Isn't that right Mars?"

"Hate to say it, but when it comes to Cyrus, I'd rather work with you than let some punk ruining everything."

Sora gritted his teeth as the two let out their Bronzors.

He needs to finish this fast before Cyrus uses Dialga and Palkia to create a new world.

One that would be 'better'.

"Magmortor, Gallade, go!

**Later...**

"So 'Champion', what are you going to do now?

Barry, Sora, and Dawn are currently in the sand watching the ocean near Sangem Town, not knowing what their future may hold.

'I can't believe I defeated them before entering to face the Elite Four. Not only that, but I was barely able to defeat Cynthia.'

He shivered at remembering his final fight before facing off against the Champion.

Her and her Garchomp were... not easy.

He was VERY lucky in finding that hidden cave to train his Gible to what it was now.

He felt a bit somber on what he thought next.

'Should I go and stay champion or... become a researcher/Frontier Brain like... like Lucas wanted.'

He did remember on some piece of memories of what Lucas wanted to be.

He wonders on what Lucas thought of him now.

Sora shook his head, knowing that he still has some time left in his life.

"Not really sure, but I'll let you know what I will decide soon."

"Ahem."

When the three turned around, the last thing they expected was their Professor.

Not only that, but his face seemed... distressed.

"Professor Rowan, is something wrong?"

He sighed before he began to talk.

"I believe one of my colleges is in trouble. She goes by the name 'Juniper' and is currently residing in the Unova region. I know this is your vacation time, but... this is very urgent."

**Later...**

"Hilbert, are you... not the hero I envisioned? What a pity."

Hilbert doesn't understand what he was doing wrong.

Even after traveling with the stone, it didn't wake up?

What was he doing wrong!?

Sora could only sigh, realizing he might need some time to wake Zekrom up.

Seeing that Reshiram is still a threat, he understood that he needs to join in as well.

Whelp, guess cats out of the bag now.

"Guess I gotta blow my secret. Giratina, go!"

N eyes widen at that.

'He has a Legendary Pokemon as well!?'

Everyone (minus Sora) could only stare at aww at what they were seeing.

Standing before them was Giratina in it's Origin forme.

The two Legendary Pokemon narrowed their eyes at each other.

It took a moment before one of them spoke up.

"Giratina."

"Reshiram."

Legendary Pokemon have certain connections to certain trainers.

Thus, only a select few are able to 'hear' them, if allowed to.

While Sora heard Giratina talk, N heard what Reshiram said.

As for Dawn and Barry?

Barry simply turned to Dawn.

"I'm kinda lost right now, what are they saying?"

"You think I know!?"

Ignoring the Trainers, Reshiram spoke.

"Why are you here with that... Trainer? I'm surprised you allowed yourself to be captured."

Giratina mentally rolled it's eyes at that.

"One, I did not allow myself to be captured, I chose to. Secondly, I know N is being manipulated by another. Has he actually seen trainers or was he raised alone, sheltered from the world and being used as a tool."

Reshiram could only sigh at that, not denying on what Giratina said was wrong.

"He was sheltered, but that doesn't mean we should have our freedom to be taken away. What are you to accomplish in stopping N from completing his goal?"

Giritina had a flashback when it was freed from Lucas.

Yes, even with the Master Ball, Sora allowed it to be free.

_"Why did you free me? Despite capturing me, you freed me once you left the Distorton World. So why?"_

_Sora nervously scratched the back of his head, not expecting Giritina to talk._

_Heck he thought it would flee the moment it could._

_"Because... I wanted you decide if you wanted to stay with me."_

_It tilted its head, curious at the response._

_"What?"_

_"I didn't want to hurt you, so the next best thing was to capture you with the Master Ball."_

_Giritina narrowed its eyes at that._

_Hurt? The world will always hurt. Lives will always be hurt. Trainers used Pokemon to hurt each other for 'fun'._

_Yet the boy used the Master Ball so it didn't get... hurt?_

_"Yet you wasted the very thing to capture anything... so you wouldn't hurt me?"_

_Sora chuckled and simply gave Giratina a grin._

_"Well, after you returned to normal, I wanted to hear your thoughts on what you wanted. Do you want to go to the Distortion World __or travel with me?"_

To this day, it was still... puzzled at his response.

Still, Giratina wanted to see the world, knowing that it felt...lonely at times.

It only came out a few times, but it was nice seeing at how Trainer and Pokemon bond with each other besides fighting.

It was ironic how the first person who captured Giratina let it decide on what it wanted to do.

And it was okay being beside Lucas, its friend.

Finishing its thoughts, Giratina finally spoke.

"Because there are those that truely cherish us. It was my decision to stay with Lucas, not his. If we are to be free, what is stoping other humans from using us for personal gain? A man named Cyrus almost took over Sinnoh because we did not ask any human to help. Do not do this."

Sora was kinda surprised at this, not thinking Giritina would be this adamant on what it was saying.

He kinda felt touched at that.

Reshiram stared at Giratina for a couple of seconds before it spoke.

"Master N or Zekrom are the only ones that I will consider to be swayed, not you."

Giratina understood that it will have to hold N and Reshiram off until Zekrom appears.

This just got a lot more difficult.

"I see. Lucas, come! We must hold the two off until Zekrom awakes from its slumber." 

**Sora's TEAM:**

**Empoleon**

**Drapion**

**Gallade**

**Staraptor**

**Garchomp**

**Magmortar(trade with Dawn)**

**Legendary caught:**

**Giratina**

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**


	32. KiNgDoM hEaRtS Part 3

**I do not own anything.**

**Part 3**

**Series: KiNgDoM hEaRtS**

**Main Character Of Series: Sol**

***File restoration completion at 50%***

"Thanks for coming Merlin."

Merlin simply chuckled at Aqua's request.

She wanted him to explain what Sora looked like to his... kids.

He could only that the boy was alright.

"There's nothing wrong with asking me, my dear. Although... I almost had a heart attack when I heard Sora had... children."

That was... not easy to swallow.

He'll have to discuss this with Master Yen Sid about this.

"Trust us, we feel the same way. Now, can you show what he really looks like to them?

Merlin nodded as he showed the an image of the real Sora.

The children could only stare at awe, seeing his Spiky hair, his clothing, and how he only started his journey at Fourteen.

They were interested at seeing the different Sora's that was shown.

(Kh1 Sora, KH2 Sora, and Kh3 Sora.)

"This is who your...father actually looks like. The oldest is the current one."

He still can't believe that.

Merlin coughed a bit before he continued

"His world was taken as soon as he received the Key blade."

The children frowned at that, realizing that their dad went through a lot.

When they traveled from their world, it wasn't easy.

But knowing your world was gone from the start?

That's frightened them, being really lucky that their dad was able to get his world back.

The image changed to an old man and twelve other figures.

"This man is Xehanort. He is a very old Key Blade Master. He was a Universal threat that your father faced. He was the first person to ever work with his Nobody and Heartless toward a goal. They wanted the X-Blade, composed of seven lights and thirteen darkness. It is a Weapon that can use the power of Kingdom Hearts to reshape the universe to shape it as the user sees fit."

The children paled at that, never expecting a person like that be real.

Granted, they heard their father explain it to them, but they thought they were stories he made up.

Now hearing this?

They could only shiver at what he had to face throughout his life.

"I heard that he died of old age. The Guardians are very thankful that, as soon as he lost his control over Terras body, he slowly and eventually died of old age after your fathers victory against him."

(let me know if I messed something up. I tried my best.)

Meanwhile, Master Yen Sid is currently doing the same thing with the wives of Sora's.

They were rather... intrigued with what Sora actually looked like.

They are currently on Gummi ship head toward the Islands.

"This is what Sora, his real body, looks like."

They all know one thing though.

He always had that smile where ever and when ever he can.

Different body or not.

Master Yen Sid then showed an image of Xehanort.

The wives frowned and angry at who appeared before them.

Sora gave them the description of his toughest opponent before he went to save Kairi due to Xehanort killing her.

They knew this guy, down to the capital K.

At least, on what Sora described to them.

As a result, they knew that this man is a very dangerous individual.

Jiminy was the one who spoke up.

"For information on Xehanort, you can read the copies that I wrote down."

The wives simply nodded, appreciating the extra information that the Cricket was giving.

Alicia was the one who spoke up.

"S-So, we're actually going to see his home?"

They were actually surprised that they were going to his home world.

Yen Sid explained he felt an odd... spike on the world when they arrived.

Yen Sid had a small smile, knowing that her question will be answered shortly.

As soon as they got off of the ship, he waved his hands to the island.

"Welcome... to Destiny Islands."

The wives could only stare in awe at the beautiful world.

Despite being small... they appreciated it.

**Meanwhile...**

"That's... what has happened so far."

Hikari could only stare at what Luna said.

"I-I see. I... I don't know what to say."

Hikari couldn't help but shiver at the info of what she heard.

What her... what her little boy went through after he disappeared.

No matter how young she actually was, she felt like she aged a lot.

"I understand if you don't want to speak to me again, I just... wanted to at least let you know."

Suddenly, the two heard a knock.

"I-I'll go get it."

As she opened the door, she blinked at what she was seeing.

Master Yen Sid, along with... several women?

She knew the man with what her son told him, but not the... others.

"M-Master Yen Sid? C-Can I help you with anything or have you any info on my son?"

The wives widen their eyes at that.

This was... Sora's mother?

Noire was the one who spoke up, letting her know who she is.

"We're-"

Norie froze when she received a withering glare from Yen Sid.

He did NOT want Sora's mother to have a heart attack in knowing who these women actually are.

He'll let Sora explain it to her.

Slowly.

"They... are companions that Sora helped through his journey while he went missing. We believe that we might find the answers on the Island. I felt an odd... spike coming from here."

Hikari slowly nodded and led them in the house.

As they entered, they noticed a women standing before them.

Yen Sid frowned, realizing that the women had the same feeling as the spike he noticed not to long ago.

"Who are you?"

Luna simply chuckled sadly at Yen Sid's question.

"My name is Luna and I know where he's at. My husband... has him."

As the wives readied themselves alongside Yen Sid, Luna stopped everyone minus Hikari in their place by controlling their hearts.

Every heart was so fragile to her.

They were like glass to her ever since she gave birth to the first world and, eventually, life.

She never want to return to the the surface after...

after the Key blade War.

She made the X-Blade so that it would have the potential to kill her if she went on a rampage throughout the world.

No matter what Sol saw in his eye, the outcome remained the same.

The Key blade War ALWAYS happened... and Lily suffering from her powers ever since it manifested after her eight birthday.

If she didn't convince Sol to give up on stopping the War ... he would have turned insane.

Lily sleeping in an eternal slumber until they found a solution was bad enough.

It broke her heart when the World fractured to multiple ones.

But... maybe that's okay for it to happen.

If it didn't... then there wouldn't be so much life through out the worlds.

She could feel the emotions they were giving.

Anger, pain, frustration, terrified...

But most of all?

Sorrow.

She did not come here to fight however.

"Please, do not attack me. I have no reason to fight, just... hear me out, okay?

She waited a few seconds before freeing them.

Jiminy was the one who spoke up spoke as soon she released them.

"Where did your... husband take him to?"

Luna sighed before she responded.

"He's on a World Line at the moment, on the planet called Verum Rex. Verum... is that version of Destiny Island."

Master Yen Sid let out a tired sigh as he closed his eyes.

This got... complicated.

The wives... doesn't really understand what that meant.

Tsunade was the one to shout.

"What the hell does that mean!?"

World Line? They don't really understand that!

Yen Sid was the one to explain as he opened his eyes.

"He is... currently on an alternate timeline at this moment."

The wives could only blink multiple times before they shouted the same thing.

"_**WHAT!?"**_

(To clarify, MY VERSION of World Line is basically alternate timelines. It is not like the ones we've read in Cannon. Worldline 1 is kh, real timeline, true timeline, etc. They are going to travel to World Line 2. World lines are made from Power of Waking. sorry if I changed things from cannon.)

**Later...**

"M-Master Yen Sid? What are you doing here?"

He could only closed his eyes at Ventus question while he stood alongside the children and the Guardians.

He remember what Luna told him on Destiny Island.

_"Why did you sent them there now? Shouldn't-"_

_"The children needs to train more before confronting the world."_

_Yen Sid frowned at that while Hikari bit her lip, not really wanting children to fight anymore than necessary._

_It took some time before he agreed to what Luna did._

_Luna, for some reason, teleported them to where Sol was. A.K.A the Master of Masters._

_There were so many questions on his mind that he wanted to ask._

_Saldy, he just wasn't able to since Luna will be leaving soon._

_"You mean you're... husband, right?"_

_Luna put her finger on Yen Sid head an gave him the spell in which to get to the World line._

_"That is a spell in which to get to the World Line and back. And no, there are other forces that have there own agendas. Make sure they are ready, okay?"_

_She then turned to Hikari._

_"For what it's worth... i'm sorry. I had a wonderful time talking with you."_

That was the last thing she said before she disappeared.

Yen Sid said his goodbye to Mrs. Hikari as he traveled to Radiant Garden to talk with the Guardians of light.

"I'm... sorry for what has happened to Sora."

The Guardians blinked at that, never expecting that from Master Yen Sid.

"Master-"

"I held off Kairi from fighting and traveling to other worlds, thinking that Xehanort might collect her due to being a princess of light. It resulted in her death."

Kairi flinched at that, remembering Sora's sacrifice.

Hey then turned to look directly at Kairi.

"And it cost Sora in his dire need to save you. Perhaps... perhaps I should of been harder on you and train all of you like real Key Blade wielders to eventually be Masters."

Master Yen Sid took off his robe and revealed his armor.

Even though he's unable to wield a Key blade anymore, that doesn't mean he shouldn't hold back anymore.

The children and the Guardians could only stare in awe at what they were seeing.

"It is time... for me to be serious with all of you."

**Elsewhere...**

"M-Maleficent, are you su-"

Maleficent interrupted Pete from his ramblings.

"Silence fool! That will be upon our new... ally."

Maleficent, Pete, and a mysterious figure are currently discussing a temporary alliance with the hooded figure.

Thanks to one of the Foretellers, she was able to learn the spell to travel to the other world line.

What was strange of the person they are currently talking?

The hooded figured had yellow eyes.

"What fascination of this... World Line. Hmmmmm... very well, I guess we will work with you... for now."

(And it's not what you think guys.)

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**From the bottom of my heart, I'm really sorry that I let this out so early.**

**I will be going to college soon and I wanted to have this out by than.**

**I promise the others will come out soon, that I am sure of.**

**Keep in mind, my version of World line is very different the the one the series are using.**

**It's just three alternate timeline due to the use of Power Of Waking.**

**Two from Sora and One from Sol.**

**Sol used it due to him fading. Sora saving Guardians, and Sora saving Kairi.**

**Here's two Omakes I thought might be fun.**

**Thus is from Whose Line: SFAH**

**Omake: What you should never say to your girlfriend.**

"So... how do you want to handle this fight?"

Sol asked as Sora pool's group have a stare down with him.

Despite being comedic, he has a deadly aura around him.

This will not be an easy fight.

"Guys, i'll distract him while you three come up with a plan."

_W-Wade, are sure? What if-"_

"Sora, don't worry, I got this! Monika?"

Monika turned to Lucario and Tia on what their thoughts are.

The two of them simply shrugged, knowing they fought weirder battles.

Monika could only sigh before she responded.

"Fine. If you hurt him, I'll know. That goes for you as well Soul."

(What did I do!?)

'Your only made Sorapool's Wacky Adventures because your were bored.'

(Hey! Even though I wrote the story, I wanted to do some of my plans out as well. Did you... not like your situation out of Doki Doki?)

'Well... I did have fun~. R-Regardless, you really need to end this story soon. His friends are worried sick about him.

(I promise I will. I just can't believe how many requests i'm having.)

"Yeah, your really slow on that."

_"Wade! Even though I'm in your body, i'd really appreciate it to have my body back."_

As Sora pool's group left for Wade to stall Sol, they were intercepted by... Sora's wives?

The wives tried to confront Sol first, but their group beat them to it.

They were currently planning on what to do with Sol while he remained clueless on where they were.

'You just wanted them to see what happens, don't you?'

(This is an Omake, so...)

'I'll let it slide for now.'

The wives and Lucario anticipated the epic battle that awaits them.

"Ways you can describe your motor cycle, but not your girlfriend?"

Wade chuckled at that, liking where this is going.

Sora and his wives simply face palmed at what was about to transpire.

"Small, but it makes a hell of a noise."

"It's okay if you don't mind the bugs in your teeth."

"Sure you can ride her! Everyone else has."

Unknown to the two, the wives are seething at this.

They're just lucky that Wade is talking and not Sora.

Otherwise... it would be really awkward at facing Sora after this.

Sora could on sweat drop at the exchange between the two.

"My turn! what can you say about the food you eat, but not your girlfriend?"

"Sure, I'll have seconds."

"Breasts breasts breasts! I'm sick of them. Where are the thighs?"

"No one wants those eggs."

The two blinked and thought they heard something crashed in the distance before they decided to ignore it and continue.

"Okay, what can you say to you dog, but not your girlfriend?

Sol killed it on what he said next.

"Come."

As Lucario chuckled at that, the wives turned to the Pokemon, resulting in him whistling innocently after that.

Before it could escalate any further, it was interrupted by Wade dodging a fire ball out of the way.

Wade saw the furies glare that were directly at what he said.

As much as they wanted to attack Sol, they knew he would be to hard to take down.

So the next best thing to let out their frustration on was Wade.

After all, why did that moron have to say all of that?

It will be a... painful experience.

"Sweetie, make sure Wade doesn't switch places with you while we pummel him, okay?"

Wade sweated at her tone, knowing she's and the others are about to inflict severe damage upon him.

While Sora won't feel the pain, he will.

"So-"

"_No thanks, i'm good. have fun getting hurt!"_

Sol chucked as Wade turned pale at what Sora said while he ran away from the angry wives of Sora chasing after him.

As Sol turn to head back to see how Lily is doing, he froze.

Who was there waiting for him?

Luna.

"H-Honey? Listen, I can -gah!"

**Omake 2: Sol meeting... others.**

**Spiderman (90's animated show)**

"GET BACK HERE SOL."

Sol feels... awkward.

Like... why the hell is he evading Peter with his Symbiote?

'Peter with the Venom Symbiote. Why the hell is he here?'

That was what he was currently pondering as he avoided a lamppost that Peter threw.

"YoU cAn'T EsCaPe FrOm Me! I'll chase you to the ends of the eaaaaaaaaaaaaaarth!"

**Yu Gi Oh! Duel Links**

"I will defeat you! I have a deck that will surpass yours!"

Sol currently fighting his toughest opponent yet.

The Vagabond.

Sol, for some reason, can't to beat this $& "!?).

He can only fight the Vagabond with having a handicap.

It means that he can fight regularly while Sol has to fight him with a weakness.

Even with his eye, the douche somehow comes out on top.

Sol chuckled, feeling like he can actually beat him!

The cherry mood died with what the challenge was.

_Start the Duel with only one card your hand._

"_**OH COME ON!"**_


	33. Hyper dimensional Neptunia Part 2

**Wellllll...**

*Everyone deadpanning at Soul*

Riku: You didn't realize you were going on a Cruise on Thanksgiving week, did you?

**How was I suppose to know that?! I thought it was on Mardi Gra! Anyway, Even though I'm busy with college, I have a bit more freedom since... well..**

Rem: He's almost done. Just one class left next semester.

**Yes, this was supposed to be until the holidays came around. Since that plans out of the window-**

Sol: It means I'll be appearing to fight them soon~.

*Sol cracked his knuckles, chuckling evilly, while the wives and Lucario paled. Wade Simply laugh, not realizing he's in it to.*

Wade: Good thing we're not fighting him, huh?

Monika: Wade, We are going to fight him.

Wade: Crap. 

Lea: At least we don't have to fight him, right? The Guardians Of Light and the kids, I mean.

**You'll have your parts, guys. You'll have your parts.**

Ven: It's going to suck, isn't it?

**Let's get this story started. I will post two chapters, but it'll be a while until the next one.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Part 2**

**Series: Hyperdimension Neptunia**

**Main character of series: Neptune**

**Later...**

"W-What?"

Noire continued to stare at Neptune to the point where it made her uncomfortable.

I'm sorry, I meant Sora, a guy, is feeling awkward at the moment.

'It really is weird how there aren't any guys from what I've seen."

Sora did wonder if they even exist at all on this world.

It's been nothing but girls!

Sora, despite doing his best, can't help but feel nervous around them all the time.

Meanwhile, Noire is having her own thoughts.

'Hmmmmm, she acts like her usual self, but... more mature?'

She noticed something was off ever since she was founded by Compa.

Heck, she hadn't been goofing off and was just nervous from time to time.

Compa said Neptune had amnesia, especially since she tried to hide herself when she transformed into Purple Heart.

Yeah, that was not a fun day for Sora.

It was rather... odd seeing Neptune like this.

She huffed, realizing she's wasting time when they should be focusing on Rom and Ram.

"It doesn't matter."

Sora could only tilt his head at that.

"Okay?"

"Anyway, lets make sure Rom and Ram are okay."

As they walked toward the corner of a building Rom and Ram turned to, the two froze.

Both of the little girls being captured by a green headed girl and an ugly looking monster.

"What the heck is that thing!?"

Sora didn't really understand what the weird thing was that was holding onto Rom and Ram while Linda chuckled.

"Aww, are the two goddesses really that terrified? Sick'em Trick!"

Sora was kinda grossed out as Tricks tongue tried to reach for them.

He stood in front of Noire so he could take the blow.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened.

Sora weapon appeared before him in a flash!

He was able to knock the tongue away before it could reach the two.

Noire could only gawk at what was on Neptune's hands.

'What the hell is that thing?'

She never saw Neptune have that weapon before, so where did it come from?

Meanwhile, Sora was thankful that it came at the nick of time.

'I guess my powers did come with me.'

For some reason, ever since he came to this world as a... girl, his weapon didn't show up despite calling onto it.

Sora frowned, thinking that it might be due to being in a different body before shrugging.

He's just glad something familiar came with him.

Linda was sweating bullets, realizing what that weapon was due to hearing a debriefing in the ASIC.

Despite being a grunt, she was told that if she heard of the weapon, it is dangerous threat and the wielder should either be captured alive or dead.

Linda simply bluffed, wanted to at least let the little 'girl' know what she's dealing with.

"Pffff, what's a stupid toy like that going to do against us?"

**Later...**

"That's the last of them."

The group felt satisfied after what Noire said.

They heard that were monster not to far from where they were and was glad that was over.

Lea was the one who spoke.

"Guess you girls know how to handle the danger, huh?"

Despite being... different, everyone eventually got along with the two newcomers.

Sora was kinda lucky Lea and Riku came when they did.

He did NOT want to be the only guy around.

Errrrr, in soul at least.

Vert rolled her eyes at Lea's remark.

"Well, we-"

Suddenly, the ground shook and wires came out of the ground all of a sudden.

Sora, thinking ahead, was able to pull Lea and Riku out of the way and in the sky.

Blanc, Vert, and Noire weren't so luck and were wrapped... naughtily.

Despite trying to out, a glow of a red gem appeared and drained their powers, resulting in them unable to get out.

Lea had only one thing to say.

"That's so ho- ow!"

He was punched the by Riku on the shoulder.

Riku noticed a women standing on a cliff not to far from where they were.

"Knock it off. Let's just take out the Maleficent look alike."

As they landed they got ready to fight the witch looking woman.

"So S-Neptune, you know her or anything?"

Sora could only sigh before shaking his head.

Despite them getting used to his form, they joke about it from time to time.

It was especially weird when Sora transformed into Purple Heart.

Riku and Lea were laughing their butts off at seeing his 'other' form.

Yet, in the back of their minds, they found Purple Heart... attractive?

All three of them wanted to throw up a bit a that train of thought.

But they do hope they can reverse the effect somehow.

He shook his head, preparing to take her down.

The woman gave them an evil smirk.

"You may call me Arfoire."

Before the three could step forward, she raised her hand to stop them.

"No you don't. I have something special for you three."

As she snapped her fingers, Dark thorn appeared.

The trio grimaced, knowing that it'll be a bit before they free the others.

Arfoire simply chuckled, truly curious at how her new power in action for the first time.

But...

"I think it's okay for to join as my... new form from the powers of the goddesses."

The trio widen their eyes at that, never expecting her to have that!

Slowly but surely she transformed into her new form.

She mentally chuckled at being able to copy the other goddesses powers.

It's going to be so much fun~.

Riku's nose bled a little at that the new look while Lea and Sora realized they have a lot more to handle than just freeing the group.

The woman smirked at the three.

"Shall we dance~?"

**Later...**

"Your gonna be fine. Just let us help, okay?"

Ava grunted from the pain while being lifted from Lea as she was set free from her cage.

As soon as she was in a seat and was casted Cure by Sora, Riku decided to speak up.

"So who are you? What did they want from you?"

Ava could only sigh at that.

How many years since she was killed and reborn in this world?

All of it was just like yesterday.

And now?

Gone, reduced to ashes like how she always felt.

"My name is Ava and I'm from the age of fairy tales. They wanted info on the journal that I had with me."

The three widen their eyes at that, realizing that she most likely a Key Blade wielder.

Riku was the one who spoke up.

"Wait, that age!? How-"

"I was reborn somehow. I don't know everything, but I do know I have memories of being a Master and Leader."

They were stunned in silence at that.

They NEVER expected a Master to be able to be... reborn.

A couple of seconds passed by before Lea spoke up.

"So... what did Rei want with your journal?"

She then turned serious at what she had to say next.

"You need to stop her. She's trying to find a way to use the power of a flower. I don't know much about her or what was on the journal, but... make sure you do everything you can to ruin her parade."

It was a memory that she can't seem to remember.

For some odd reason, those were the only words she ever wrote on that journal.

The three nodded, getting serious at taking her down.

**Later...**

"That's... who I really am."

Noire raised her eyebrow at that.

She never expected Neptune to... to be someone else.

A universal savior that's a boy?

That's... big.

Riku was the one who spoke up.

"No-"

"I'd like you two to leave. I want to talk to... Sora alone."

Lea and Riku looked at each other before looking at Sora who's sweating bullets, clearly not wanting to be alone.

Sadly, the two decided to leave the room to meet up with Ava.

Ava tilted her head, wondering how the talk go.

Even though the three asked if she wanted to leave the world, she decided to stay, knowing that it wouldn't matter anymore.

Heck, she can't even use her Key blade anymore.

So far, only Nepgear knew that Neptune was actually Sora.

Bit by bit, their currently letting the others know who Sora id.

"So how did it go?"

Riku could only sigh, not really sure what the outcome might be.

"I'm not really sure. I don't even know if their relationship would be repaired after this."

"But not so gay she can't be turned~."

Riku simply deadpan at Lea while Ava giggled.

"Lea, what are you getting at?"

"Isn't it weird with that look in her eyes?" Who knows? Maybe she might fall for Sora once he gets his body back."

Riku could only blinked at that.

If that were to happen...

Then again, despite her attitude, there were times where she had fun with Sora.

And when they left, it wasn't really rejection out of her tone, but more out of curiosity.

Riku could only rub his head at his predicament.

'Why can't our life be normal?'

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Here's if all of the stories connected.**

"Ha, Yuuuuuuuuuuuri!"

Ira could only rolled his eyes at Luxu shouting at that.

"Really Luxu? Really?"

"Come on, what else does this world vibe give off?"

Gula could only sigh, not disagreeing on what he said.

"Fair enough."

Despite having his smirk, Luxu felt something off.

Like, why are they all here together?

"Aced, what's with this get together? Shouldn't all of us be on different worlds where Sora would be?"

It took a minute before Aced broke the ice, being thankful that Master explained that he would cover the next few words until then.

"This is where Ava was reborn, Luxu."

Luxu heart dropped at that bombshell, never expecting that.

Invi tried to comfort Luxu.

"Luxu, it wasn't-"

"NO! I-I can't see her again. I won't go through that! I-"

Ira put his hand on Luxu's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"We aren't forcing you to talk to her. We... all of us wanted to let you know that she's living a normal life."

Luxu let out a sad chuckle.

"I honestly think... that she deserved it more than the rest of us."

And the Foretellers couldn't help but agree on that.

"Were we-"

"No, Luxu, we are not monsters. If anything, our Master led all of us a warriors death unlike the first time. Our followers... deserved that much."


	34. How NOT to Summon a Demon Lord Part 2

**I do not own anything**

**Part 2**

**Series: How TO Not Summon A Demon Lord**

**Main character of series: Diablo**

**Later...**

"Okay, what am I doing wrong?"

Sora is currently trying to get the Demon Lord Krebskulm out of Rem so that she could be free.

He was told that this was easiest way in get it out of her, simply by bringing them to the Tower he was summoned originally.

Edelgard simply raised her eyebrow, thinking that Diablo should of at least been closer to releasing Krebskulm.

Alas, she simply had to point where he must touch her.

Right where she...

well, use the... bathroom.

"You must touch her there."

Shera and Alicia were speechless at that while Rem could only say this.

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

Meanwhile, Sora blinked at that.

He did the only thing he could do at the moment.

Sora ran toward the edge of the tower and swan dived off of it.

"Diablo."

Shera said calmly.

Okay, not calmly. It went more like this.

"DIABLO!?"

Ahh, that's better.

Luckily, or unluckily in Sora's case, he was saved by Chernabog with him grabbing onto the Tower.

You see, due to it being night, he's able to come out at night out of Sora's body as an entity of it's own.

He can only night time while attached to the body.

(Think of it like Ansem, Xehanorts Heartless Guardian. The one where Terra was trapped in his body in KH 3 until Sora helped Terra get out of Teranort. Sorry on not making it clearer.)

Chernabog held on the edge, trying to convince Sora to go through with it.

_"Really? Come on, you gotta do it. I am NOT going to do it."_

Granted, even though it was... awkward when Sora originally tried Chernabog's power on Rem,

Meanwhile, Sora was currently a stuttering mess.

He did not want to go through with that!

"I c-can't touch her there! Wh-"

_"Sora, there comes a time when a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do. Besides, do you want to have the Demon Lord inside of her for the rest of her life?"_

He thought about that with a frown.

He always saw that look on her face when her burden when it comes up.

Sora did want to get Krebskulmn out of her.

It's just that... why did he have to go there to get it out!?

Sora sighed in defeat as he knew that he has no other choice.

'This sucks.'

_"How did you think I felt? After all, you are using my body. It doesn't mean anything if it wasn't with my Rose."_

Sora sweat dropped at Chernabog when he talks about this 'Rose' person.

Cruel, sadistic, erotic, yandere, masochist...

She only acts normal when she's with Chernabog.

It was very strange tale that Sora heard at seeing one of his former enemies actually have a love life.

He honestly has no idea if his enemies even HAD a love life when he had his original body.

Chernabog really never let it go on talking about her when she's brought up.

"Don't, just... don't go there, okay? I'll do it."

Eventually, Sora returned to the top of the Tower thanks to Chernabog.

He eventually returned to his body, making it seem as if it wasn't there to begin with.

At the same time, Edelgard narrowed her eyes at the enemy that defeated her and the army she brought not to long ago.

'This is the great Demon Lord? He's rather... comedic than the last time I had met him.'

Sora slowly turned to look at Rem.

"D-Do you want me to... you know..?"

Rem couldn't even look at Sora with what she had to say next.

"I-I know you wouldn't do anything weird unless you had to. L-Lets just get this over with."

Sora could only sigh as he had one thought in his mind.

'I hate my life right now.'

**Later...**

'Do not bring up on what just happened. Like... ever.'

_'My lips are sealed.'_

The group is currently leaving Starfall Tower and are heading to Feltra city with Diablo having Rem on his arms.

Rem was to exhausted to walk with Krebskulmn finally out of her.

As for Krebskulmn?

"Make way for the cookie train!"

She's... a loli.

Since she lost her memories, she decided to join them to a nearby city for cookies that Shera gave her.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, something crashed in front of them, resulting in debris to be everywhere.

When the dust cleared, a... bird thing is kneeling before the group.

Sora was currently having a conversation in his mind with Chernabog, wondering who this was.

'Chern, you know that... thing?'

_'This being is known as Eulerex. He is a Fallen and has served me from where I came from. However, it seems that circumstances are different on this world.'_

Sora frowned at that.

This... might not end well.

Eulerex raised his head before he spoke.

"Demon Lord Krebskulm, such wondrous occasion for you to awaken. I am Eulerex and I have served the Demon Lords thought the generations. I would like to ask on what do you want to do now on the humans?"

Sora felt the air... thicken after that.

He felt like, whatever Krebskulmn said next, will most likely lead them into a fight with him.

Rem, finally have her strength back and got off of Sora, was the one who spoke up.

"Who the he-"

"I want to go to Faltra City so I could get all of the cookies I want! Oh, and uh, i'm not interested in killing humans like that Edelgard person wanted me to."

Eulerex narrowed his at what Krebskulmn said to him.

It seems that the situation became more complicated than necessary.

Sora thought that it was kinda creepy when Eulerex twitched his neck to the side.

When he straighten his head, he had only one thing to say.

"Than it seems I have to kill you to be reborn again."

In a flash, Eulerex disappeared at speeds that shocked the group.

It felt like it was at the speeds of light!

His current objective was aimed at Krebskulmn.

At the same time, with Chernabog able to understand who he was aiming for, was able to appear out of Sora and stood in front of Krebskulmn to block Eulerex from killing her in time.

Despite the heavy hit he felt from blocking Eulerex, he chuckled.

_"Sorry, but I think were good with what we have? No hard feelings, right?"_

Eulerex found it curious as the shadow like being talked while it was holding onto him.

'The shadow is somehow sentient? Interesting.'

He realized that there are more players in this game.

Kicking the shadow off of him and skittered a few feet away from the group, he asked the important question to who the shadow belonged too.

"Who are you?"

As Chernabog was on stand by for Eulerex next attack, Sora spoke up while his arms were crossed.

He found it odd how he has some of Chernabog's mannerisms over time while he was currently in his body.

"Diablo. I am a Demon Lord from another World."

His eyes narrowed at that last two words.

Another World.

'He reminds me of a certain wielder that came here a long time ago.'

Oh how long that was when that Wielder Yen Sid came and defeated one of the Demon Lords some time ago.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the ring this Diablo has.

He realized that this 'Diablo' somehow has the ring of the deceased Demon Lord.

"Enkvaros, the Demon Lord of the Mind. You have his ring. How?"

Edelgard prepared to fight as well.

Not in so much working with the group, but more for having no real reason to kill the Demon Lord Krebskulmn when she could obviously get her memories back.

Thus, having no real reason for her to be killed in order to be reborn.

Chernabog merely chuckled at what he said next.

_"Lets just say that our Worlds are closer than you think."_

**Later...**

"T-Take it easy. You need to think on what your doing."

Shera was the one to say that as Alicia was about to take her life.

"To think? After manipulating her in destroy the city? After everything I done? This is the best for everyone."

So much guilt is what's going through her.

She manipulated them for her own ends.

The only good thing she ever did in her life was being able to bring Edelgard here so she could be saved.

And the irony of all of this?

She felt... warm around them before she betrayed them.

How ironic that, even though she might've had a chance to be with people, her means to an end came first.

Alicia felt like this was the least she could do for them.

As was about to use the weapon to bring her out of this world, she froze.

She was so shocked that she dropped her weapon.

Diablo was... hugging her.

The question?

"W-Why are you hugging me?"

Sora spoke in a soft tone.

"You've been alone all of your life, haven't you? Not all humans are monsters. There are really good people out there."

She struggled to try to get out of the hug, but is ultimately unable to.

She finally shouted out on how she felt.

"Why didn't I meet **my **hero!? Why wasn't there anyone who would be there for me!? Why was it that everyone that I see, they were more monsters than the Fallen!? Why... W-Why..."

Alicia finally couldn't take it anymore as she cried her heart out.

She felt... nice when he still held onto her after saying that.

When she finally stopped crying, Sora let go of her.

He waited until she finally calmed down.

"You feel better? You can come with us if you want. We're thinking about to leave the city soon."

Alicia widen her eyes a bit at that.

He's okay with... travel with her?

Even after everything she's done?

Before anyone else could say anything after hearing that, Chernabog came out in his shadow like form, wanting to make sure he actually wanted this.

_"Sora, you sure? She did back stab you."_

Sora nodded at that, knowing that she's kinda like Riku.

A bit of a loner.

Only unlike Riku, she went to the wrong crowd and had no one to help her.

Now it's his turn to help her on the right path.

"It'll be fine, she just needs to be with people that are honest. No tricks, no gain or anything like that. I want to help her and that's what i'm sticking with. What about you?"

Chernabog turned to Alicia and gave her soft glare, letting her know she better kept her word.

Seeing that Alicia shivered a bit seeing him glaring her, he turned to Shera and Rem for their answers.

Even though they didn't want to, they knew that it was better than letting her die or be in prison with no one to be there for her.

The two eventually nodded before he sighed.

_'Tch, fine. I'm still keeping my eyes on you in case you might do anything.'_

With his piece said, Alicia spoke up.

"You... you'd really do that? After... A-After all I've done?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck on what he said next.

"It might take some time, but we'll help you in anyway way we can. Since you have nowhere else to go, I think it's best you come with us."

"Hold up, we can't just-"

Alicia Interrupted Sylvie with what she said next.

"Can you use the spell on me as well? The one where Rem and Shera are technically your slaves?"

Everyone widen their eyes at that.

She's willing... to be a slave?

Granted, Krebskulmn powers were locked and key thank to it, but this?

Sora stuttered out on what she just said.

"W-Why?"

Alicia gave Sora a sad chuckle before she spoke.

"I'd like to think of this as my way of redemption. I just... I just wanted to be punished in some way to make up for my mistakes."

Sora pondered on it.

Even though she'll be ostracized for what she's done, she'll have more freedom this way.

Plus, he's a bit exhausted a bit at the moment after his fight with Krebskulmn.

So...

"Well, if you want to, but i'm a bit tired right now. Hehehe~."

Alicia giggled at that.

What an interesting Demon Lord she came to meet, despite not being from this world.

Sora was perplexed when Alicia put her hands on his face.

"I see. I'd like to at least do one more thing before I join you."

Sora raised an eyebrow at that.

"What are yo- mmpph!?"

Ever had their jaws dropped at what they were seeing.

She was... kissing Sora.

Chernabog was actually surprised at that.

_"Huh... didn't see that coming."_

When she was done kissing him, she placed her head on his forehead and locked eyes with his before she spoke.

"I hope you might share my feelings one day. Even though I betrayed all of you, I promise you that I never lied on how happy I was with being with all of you."

"Why the hell did you do that!?"

She turned at seeing Rem and Shera shouting that.

She simply gave them a cheeky smile.

"It's not wrong to being honest, right~?"

Alicia though it might not be so bad after all being with the three.

Err, four if counting Chernabog.

With know the three are about to argue, Sylvie turned to Krebskulmn and Edelgard before she spoke.

"I think it's time to leave. The three of needs to go somewhere."

The two turned to each other before they shrugged at Sylvie.

"Can we get some desserts on the way?"

"Hmmm... since the situation died down, I guess we can leave.

As the three discussed arrangements on there retaliation ships with Sora while he was still flabbergasted at what just happened, Chernabog had only one thought in mind.

_'What a strange life you'll have in the future, partner.'_

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**I'd like to think of Master Yen Sid being very strong before he lost his Key Blade.**

**I know it might not be true and know that Square Enix will most likely NOT let us see his side story as a Wielder, but it does seem fun to think about.**


	35. Legend of Zelda

**I do not own** **anything.**

**Updated past chapter since i've been typing on an I pad.**

**Yes, most of the stories I had typed were on an I pad, so I easily missed spelling errors.**

**Series: Legend of Zelda**

**Main character of series: Master Sword**

_"Uggghh... where am I? Wait, why do I feel like I don't have a body right now?"_

Sora is currently trying to get his bearings as he woke from his slumber.

The thing is, he doesn't remember sleeping at all.

He noticed the area is green and part of it looked like a fight broke out.

Sora frowned, hoping that Heartless didn't come to this world so soon before realizing something.

_"Wait, what am I doing as a sword!?"_

He was so distracted that he realized he's somehow inside a sword.

He doesn't even really feel anything, only being able to see and hear on what's going on.

He also didn't realized someone was hold onto the sword for quite some time.

"Who are you?"

Sora saw that the woman was puzzled on why a spirit was inside her sword.

She just recently felt a new soul in her sword somehow.

She wants answers, knowing that her time is almost up.

_"Uhhh, my name's Sora. Who are you?"_

She raised an eyebrow before she responded.

This was a... different experience.

"I am Hylia, the goddess of this world."

Sora was shocked a bit at hearing that she was a goddess.

It reminded him of someone...

_"Whoa! Your kinda like Herc. I think he was god of strength. I honestly don't remember how long i was asleep or got here."_

Hylia curiosity raised after hearing that.

It wasn't a god she never heard on her home or world, so it must of been from another world.

She found it fascinating that there are other worlds out there.

So much happened on her home that Hylia never had the time to travel through the stars.

And now... she never will in her current state.

"You met another god? That's... interesting."

Sora asked an important question that he wanted to know.

_"Can you tell me where I'm at or what I''m in?"_

Before she could respond, she suddenly fell to the ground, much to Sora's shock.

He noticed a heavy wound she had on her stomach.

Before he could ask on how she was, Hylia spoke.

"Your in Hyrule, also known as the 'Land of the Gods'. You are current residing in the Goddess Sword."

Hylia eventually stood on her legs again, albeit barely.

"The flow of time, from what I felt, is... shifted."

She knows that something went wrong in the future.

Hylia could only hope her future incarnation makes sure there is a future to fight for.

Seeing that more important matters arisen, Sora asked.

_"What do you mean?"_

"I can feel it shift with my abilities. I'm afraid I am at the end of my life for me to help you. I know we just met, but... please help the warrior that will wield this sword one day."

Sora was sadden by that, realizing he might be stuck in this world as a sword for a long time.

Or forever...

Grimacing but determined, he gave her the answer he knew he'd be glad to make.

_"You can count on me!"_

**Later...**

(To make this easier, This is like a fourth timeline. A new one. Just to make it easier for me and everyone else. Everything Link went through are on the other time lines.)

"You actually met the goddess Hylia?"

Zelda was surprised the Master Sword(dubbed Sora) was not only able to talk, but explained to her that he met her past incarnation.

Link was interested as well, seeing the sword he used for quite some time able to talk all of a sudden.

_"yeah, so many years passed since I could remember her."_

She crossed her arms with what she had to say next.

"You said you fought with Link as different versions of himself. What do you mean by that?"

Sora did his best to remember the achievements Link had.

_"Links got a lot of tittles under his belt. Hero of the Skies. Hero of the Minsh. I think there's also a ton of other tittles he has as well."_

Zelda chuckled as she eyed Link.

"You've done a lot more than I thought, haven't you?"

Link nodded before he responded.

"Indeed."

Sora could only sweat drop, knowing that Link will either say a few words or no words at all throughout his travel with him.

_"Does he ever say more than one word?"_

Zelda could only let out a sigh.

"He's usually a listener, not a talker. Anyway, what have you been through in these other... timelines."

Sora pondered a bit, wondering who he should start before speaking.

_"We fought a being named Majora. We had to stop the moon from falling onto the planet."_

Zelda blinked before her mouth gaped at that, surprised that it returned and used the moon to try and to destroy tne planet.

That was an... interesting thing to know.

She motioned Sora to continue.

_"There was a guy named Yuga. He tried to rewrite the universe in his own vision with the Tri force. he's a doppelganger to Gannon."_

Zelda pondered a bit at that.

"An alternate version of our selves? My, a dangerous thing to discover."

_"Yeah, it's also weird that Link is actually younger than he looks."_

She raised an eyebrow at Link while he looked anywhere that wasn't Zelda.

"Link? You want to explain something?"

"Nothing."

Her eyes narrowed at how quickly he said that.

Zelda simply pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing that they have other duties to attend to.

"We will discuss this when you have the time. For now, I think the... three of us have talked long enough."

**Later...**

"Ah, the hero who's meant to defeat me."

Link readied himself, prepared to face Ganondorf in their final clash.

Sora reassured link, knowing that in this fight, their going to have to give it their all like the others.

_'Don't worry Link, we got this.'_

As he readied his sword and shield, Link blinked when Ganondorf dogged from an incoming attack from the newly arrived Sheik.

Ganondorf chuckled, honestly surprised that **she **came to his aid.

"Sheik? What a surprise. Or would you prefer to be... Zelda?"

Sheik's eyes widen at that.

"How did you-?"

"Child, i'm no fool. I knew who you were for quite some time."

Oh how he knew.

From all the different timelines, he remembered bits and pieces of them.

So many outcomes and it would eventually lead the 'hero' to victory.

Especially with that... 'Smash' Tournament.

Zelda, realizing it's pointless to disguise herself now, transformed into her original form.

When the light died down, Ganondorf was surprised that Zelda had her bow ready in a heartbeat.

"**Light Arrow!**"

As he moved out of the way of Zelda's most powerful move, Ganondorf had his arm nicked from the arrow.

Zelda was could only watch as the villain had a mental thought on his wounded arm.

'All that for a drop of blood?'

He chuckled as Link and Zelda readied themselves.

"That was actually surprising, Princess. If you were a faster shot, I might of felt that Arrow you tried to hit me with."

"I have more where that came from."

He merely gave her a snort.

"I think I'll pass."

He quickly asked them something that truly intrigued him.

"Isn't this fascinating? The Triforce isn't together, yet they are being used by separate individuals. Wisdom, Power, and Courage. This is such a rare occasion, is it not?"

Zelda and Link turned to each other before facing him with a frown.

Link was the one who spoke.

"So?"

Ganondorf had only one thing to say before the battle commenced.

"So... let's find out what happens next, shall we?

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**I don't know much about Legend of Zelda, so looked around on wiki. Sorry if I messed it up.**


	36. The Rising Of The Shield Hero

**I do not own anything.**

**This might seem out of character, but it's Itsuki with him slowly realising he's Sora with the memories with him.**

**This one will be a bit different compared to the others.**

**Series: The Rising Of The Shield Hero**

**Main character of series: Itsuki**

Naofumi was currently charged with assault on the Princess named Myne.

Itsuki frowned, have some sort of sense of dejavu on what was currently happening.

'Why is all of this familiar?'

Suddenly, Itsuki clutched his head when his head hurt for some reason.

Ren was the one who spoke up, noticing something was wrong with Itsuki.

"You alright?"

Itsuki suddenly have memories that were not his own, but somehow were.

_"Off with her head!"_

_"Stop!"_

He was someone else in those memories, yet he doesn't remember what his other name was.

When head stopped hurting, he simply looked around, noticing that things felt wrong.

Like... ugly wrong.

Knowing that Naofumi isn't the type a person to do this, he knew what he had to do.

Much to everyone shock, he shouted something no expected to hear from him.

"He's not guilty!"

Naofumi was taken aback the most, knowing that Itsuki just did a complete one-eighty compared to what he just said earlier.

'What the hell? Not that long ago, he was just against me. What changed?'

King Melromarc couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing.

The Bow Hero defending the Shield?

King Melromarc narrowed his eyes while speaking with a tone of authority.

"Are you defying your king?"

Much to everyone's shock in the room, Itsuki stepped forward, not even fazed on what the king just said.

"I'm doing what's right!"

The King simply scoffs at him, knowing his word is final.

"My decision stands. You-"

What came next had everyone gasping at what they were seeing.

Itsuki had his Bow summoned and was aiming it at the King.

King Melromarc could only panic, thinking that the Bow Hero snapped or something.

"Are you out of your mind!?"

Itsuki simply narrowed his eyes.

"No, just realizing there are thing that's messed up. You drop the charges against him, or so help me to this world and life on it, I will shoot you where you sit. Consequences be damned!"

Gritting his teeth, the king conceded, deciding that he'll talk with Myne on how to frame the Shield Hero another way.

With everything happening so quickly, Naofumi had only one thought in mind.

'What the hell just happened?!'

**Later...**

"Why'd you bring us here? We-

"Stop framing Naofumi. He didn't do anything wrong. Everything against him doesn't add up."

That got Ren and Motoyatsu giving him odd looks.

Noticing that Itsuki wasn't joking, Motoyatsu spoke up.

"You can't be serious."

With Itsuki still have his serious expression on him, he spoke.

"I am serious. He's innocent and this is not a game. Not only that, but it's just a waste of time. Myne is just using us for some sort of plan she's going to use in the future."

In all honesty, Itsuki felt like it was a waste of time.

Rem was the one who spoke up.

"Itsuki, you know this is a game, right?"

Raising an eyebrow at Rem at what he said, he turned to Motoyatsu, asking him something that would be personal to him.

"So if I killed Myne, would you care?"

Motoyatsu, unable to believe what he heard, stuttered out his next word.

"W-What?"

Itsuki asked again.

"Like I said, would you care if Myne was killed?"

"Of course I care!"

Itsuki simply mocked Motoyatsu at what Rem said.

"Why? This is a game after all, so why does it matter?"

Motoyatsu clenched his fist before he responded, knowing what he was playing at.

"This isn't-

"You bet your sorry ass it is! Naofumi is feeling the same way! People are going to die and will never come back. This. Is. Real!

He then turned to Ren, knowing he has some problems as well.

"You aren't out of this conversation either, Ren. You need to work with others before they kill themselves on accident. Your honestly weak since your not working with your party members!"

Ren narrowed his eyes at that while Motoyatsu spoke.

"You have problems as well, Itsuki."

However, they were both surprised when he nodded his head, knowing that Itsuki would never admit on his mistakes.

He closed his eyes a bit before opening them, answering them with conviction.

"Yeah, I do, but at least I'm learning from my mistakes unlike you two. I made sure that their behavior is caring and acceptable. If not? They're dismissed."

Oh how he wanted to punch his old self.

Luckily, he was able to have a better relationship with Rishia than what it use to be.

When some of his party members asked on why he's helping her, he told them that if they don't like it, they're dismissed, much to their surprised.

Needless to say, only one member left while the others while the others eventually accepted it.

Rem was the one who spoke up.

"We are learning. We're making sure that we fight against the monsters-

"I'm not talking about damn monsters! I'm talking about actual people! Actual lives out there! What makes you two **any **different than the bad guys!?"

Itsuki closed his eyes and let out a sigh before opening them, letting them feel like it's an ultimatum.

"I know that deep down, the both of you are good people. But you two need to get your acts together, or I'm helping the Shield Hero fight against you. Think on it."

**Later...**

"I'm sorry."

That was the last thing Naofumi expected to hear from Motoyatsu.

"What?

He sighed as he continued.

"I said I'm sorry. Look... I know I'm gullible, okay? I really thought that Myne was a good person. But after what Itsuki showed me on how she truly acted a few days ago? I realized that not all women are good people. All that matters is finding out who's honest and who's not. I'm doing everything I can to make up to you and your party."

With Motoyatsu saying his piece, Rem spoke up.

"I am also to blame. I... I realized I fight like a Lone Wolf. My companions almost died recently had I not worked with them more. Even when you weren't guilty, I still blamed you in capturing Malty as a hostage. I hope I could make it up to you one day."

Naofumi, scoffs at the two, knowing that they wouldn't 'ease up' like that by any second.

It'll be a long time for before he'd consider working with them.

Sadly, he knew he needs their help as their fighting Balmus at the moment.

Although, as weird as it sounded even to him, the Bow Hero Itsuki has been helping him from time to time.

And oddly enough... a friend.

He honestly has no idea why he had a 'change of heart', but it was at least better than the other two.

"I'm not going to forgive you two that easily. However... it's a start."

Seeing that was what Naofumi will let out for now, Itsuki turned to the two, chuckling a bit.

"Better than nothing, right?"

Balmus rolled his eyes at the interaction of the three, knowing that it will only be a matter of time before their at each others throats again.

"You honestly think that each of you can beat me?"

The four Heroes turned serious, with Itsuki saying a something Hiro had said one time.

Even though he doesn't know his name from his past life, he can at least let his memories **not **die in vain.

One day... he will remember.

"Alone we're not. But together? We're unstoppable!"

**Hope this**** wasn't to bad.**


	37. To Love-Ru Part 2

**I do not own anything.**

**Part 2**

**Series: To LOVE-Ru**

**Main character of series: Rito**

"This is a dream come true!"

Sora is currently having the best dream in his life.

He is surrounded by Sea Salt ice cream and Paopu fruit.

It was a food paradise for Sora!

Sora could only laugh as he took a scoop of Sea Salt ice cream and proceeded to eat it.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this day!"

As he was about to eat the dessert, he suddenly heard a voice.

"So... warm..."

Sora oddly looked at the food in his hands when he heard the voice.

"Wait a minute, food doesn't talk."

Suddenly, Sora woke up from his sleep due to the alarm waking him.

Albeit, still having a hard time sleeping after what happened last night.

Not only did he somehow manage to accidentally get involved into marrying someone(Which, by the way, has a galactic empire as the daughter of a king), but the Heartless just recently showed up.

Talk about a heart attack of the century.

At any case, Lala was staying at his place until they've come to an agreement on something.

Sora, for some reason, felt someone from behind with arms wrapped around in front of him.

Sora could only blink at what was happening, not wanting it to be true.

'What am I feeling something warm and soft right next to me?'

With him slowly turning his head to see what was behind him, Sora froze at seeing Lala behind him on the bed.

Despite still being asleep, Lala mumbled out a few words.

"Can we snuggle more~?"

Sora froze and blushed at seeing something as well.

Not only was she in his bed, but she wasn't wearing anything on.

Realizing that she was naked, Sora did the only thing he could do at the moment.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed.

Mikan woke up from Rito screaming and ran to see what happened.

When she reached his room, she sweat dropped at seeing a human shape hole in the wall.

She sighed, knowing that Rito just went out of his room and most likely hit the ground outside hard.

'Really Rito? The wall isn't going to pay itself.'

When she noticed Lala without any clothes on, she put the dots together.

'Well, she isn't really wearing any clothes on at the moment, so I guess I can't complain now.'

Mikan could only hope that her brother was alright.

Knowing that they need to hurry, Mikan spoke up.

"Lala, I'll take you to school since my brother most likely left."

Lala tilted her head, hoping that Rito would show her around the school soon since she doesn't know anyone else there.

"Will he be back soon?"

Mikan could only scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Definitely. Maybe? I'm... honestly not sure."

**Later...**

"Do you feel the same as I do?"

Sora could only blink at what Haruna just said.

She confessed her feeling towards him and wanted to know if he felt the same as her.

Sora scratched the back of his neck and responded with a somber look.

"I'm... I'm really sorry. I don't feel the same towards you."

Despite feeling sad, Haruna spoke up.

"It's Lala, isn't it?"

Sora looked down at the ground at that.

Sora really just saw her as a friend in all honesty.

He never knew that she felt something toward him.

"S-Sorry."

Haruna wore a sad smile as she spoke.

"Don't be. It's better to know now then later, right?"

She chuckled as she decided to discuss something else.

"So... what made you so interested in her?"

Sora, ironically enough, remembered happening on the same night he tried to get out of the marriage.

_'I really don't want to do this, but she's not giving me a choice.'_

_By asking Zastin on how to get out of his engagement.(Hypothetically, seeing that he would of striked him down if he didn't say it that way), he explained to Sora that getting out of it is the same way as getting in._

_By grabbing her..._

_well, you know._

_Sora knew that, if he ever gets his old body back, he's taking this secret to the grave._

_That is... if it ever happens._

_With three days left before the deadline, he is currently sneaking up behind Lala while she is playing a game._

_Seeing that she was distracted, Sora knew that now might be the only time to be able to do this._

_'here goes nothing.'_

_Sora knew that this was the best for both of them._

_As quietly walked toward Lala, Sora accidentally made a noise loud enough for Lala to hear._

_Lala turned and noticed Rito was behind her._

_Seeing that he was here, now was good time to say what was on her mind._

_"Rito."_

_Acting innocently, Sora gave her a questioning look, making it seemed that he didn't want to ruin the game she was playing._

_"Hmm?"_

_Sora continued to remain quiet as Lala spoke. _

_"I should of thanked you sooner. I really am thankful to have met you. Not only that, but I'm sorry that I used you in not getting married to someone else. I hope that we get to know each other better one day."_

_Lala was just tired of all of the suitors that kept chasing her._

_So, the moment she was able to, she faked her marriage with Rito in hoping to get away from them, despite Rito never really agreeing with her on it._

_Despite only meeting him not that long ago, she saw him as something more than just someone that would use her._

_She hoped that one day, they could be friends._

_And... even..._

_Something more._

_Sora could only whimper inside._

_'What has my life come to?'_

_Sora never expected his life to be like this._

_However, despite everything that happened, he decided to let it continued._

_Sora could see that she just wanted a normal life like him._

_Er, well, at least now._

_Besides, he knew that Lala at least isn't going to use him for anything bad._

_"Well, with that out of the way... can we start over?'_

_Hearing that Lala was finished, Sora gave her a smile._

_"I'd like that."_

With that happening, Sora saw her more and more than just a friend.

And, unknown to Sora, Lala felt the same way.

Haruna could only giggle at her friends fortune.

"Well, I know that she's a keeper."

Sora could only stutter as Haruna simply laughed at him.

"W-What's that suppose to mean?"

**Later...**

"Lala, I suggest you come out!"

Saki shouted at the microphone as she wanted to beat Lala at her own game, gathering everyone from school to witness it.

Sora could only sweat drop while she was wearing a swimsuit in jealousy of Lala.

'I wonder why Lala isn't here at the moment? Did something come up just recently?'

Shockingly, A giant like Heartless appeared out of nowhere, resulting everyone minus Saki to disperse in panic.

Sora, meanwhile, went somewhere to change into his disguise while he shouted in his mind.

'Heartless?! Even now?'

As Sora continued to change, Saki frozen fear at what she was seeing.

The Grim Guardianess.

Despite wanting to run, she was unable to move due to the sheer terror she was witnessing.

As the Boss Heartless was about to strike her, it was smacked away by a new comer.

With Heartless away from the student, the masked hero was wearing an all black out fit, hiding his face from being revealed.

She stuttered out at wanting to know who saved her.

"W-Who the heck are you?"

Sora, with his new outfit on, reassured her with a jolly tone.

He really doesn't want others to know know that he wields a weapon to save other worlds.

Despite not having the ability to be able to get off of it!

"You may call me Protunus! Haha!"

Meanwhile, Yui could only stare as she was at a safe distance from the upcoming battle.

Oddly enough, those black creatures came out of nowhere for some odd reason.

'Why would he use the same name as the Roman God of keys? Something is definitely fishy.'

**Later...**

"You better explain yourself!"

Sora winced as his ear was currently being pulled due to usually being in situations in which the girls were usually naked.

Not that Sora would ever do anything like that of course, but the girls are usually the one that are clumsy.

He honestly has no idea why they keep doing that to themselves.

Sora was having his ear pulled by his childhood friend, Yui.

Despite not having an easy time being honest with herself, she's usually better when she around him.

"Oww! Why are you pulling my ear?"

Seeing that he finally spoke, she let go of his ear.

"I saw when you were the others. Were you the one-"

"O-Of course not! You know I'm not that type of person."

Yui continued to stare at Rito before flailing her hands in the air.

"Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I know you didn't do it."

Sora blinked at that reaction, seeing her putting her hands on her face and sat in her seat.

"Uhhh... thanks?"

Yui usually believes that man are the ones who were perverts.

Well, except Rito, seeing that he was technically the only admirable male.

Heck, unless someone was in danger or helping the person to cover them up, he gets out of the area like a speeding bullet when it comes to 'ecchi' situations.

However, Rito, her only friend until Lala showed up, wanted to at least talk about the situation beforehand.

Sadly, she's not very good at explaining how she feels.

Seeing that she's still in that state, he sighed and pulled up a chair and proceeded to talk to Yui.

He was lucky enough that it was lunch break at the moment.

"Yui, are you stressed out because of the, um..."

Yui removed her hands from her face as she finished what he was going to say.

"Ecchi situations?"

Sora chuckled nervously as she said that.

"Yeah, that."

Yui sighed as she started talking.

"I just don't understand any of this. If I made a club, I would most likely banned anything ecchi related in the school."

Sora sweat dropped at that, but could understand where she's getting this from.

He honestly felt the same way.

"I think I would join the club with you if I can."

The two laughed after hearing that.

After the laughter calmed down, Yui spoke up.

"I apologize for pulling your ear."

"It's alright. You want to get some ice cream after school?"

Seeing that he wanted to go out with her for dessert, after everything that happened, Yui simply obligated with it.

Even though she missed her chance at telling him how she felt, she was at least lucky enough to have him as a friend.

"I'd love to."

Meanwhile, Lala left when she was done eavesdropping.

When she was far enough away, she had a mental thought.

'Hmmm, even though Rito might not want it, I wonder if Momo's 'harem' plan that Momo mumbles in her sleep could work for him. After all, what's the worst that could happen?'

She just needs to find out the candidates.

**Later...**

'Crude! Why is she trying to assassinate me!?'

Sora is currently hiding from this 'Darkness' person that was trying to kill him.

He was lucky enough to wore his hero outfit while hiding from the assassin, so it was easy to change into.

With Sora stepping out, he was confronted by Darkness.

Yami tilted her head as Rito was currently wearing different clothing. Including a mask.

"Why did you change into that outfit, Rito Yuuki?"

Playing it cool, Sora decided to talk about something else.

"My name isn't Rito, it's-"

"I saw you change quickly while I was catching up to you."

Sora mentally face palmed at that, wishing that didn't happened.

Giving up on it(which he was thankful that no one else was around to hear his identity), he asked an important question.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

Yami decided to tell him, seeing that she could at least owe him that after surprisingly dodging her attacks.

"I was hired to kill you. I was told that you were actually a fiend and is using Princess Lala to take over Planet DevilLuke."

Sora was flabbergasted after hearing that.

Even though he eventually decided to accept being the King(even though he didn't want to), Sora isn't that type of person.

"I'm not using her! Not only that, but I'm not that person you described. Someone is setting you up."

She frowned at that, knowing that he gave her food unlike what she was told.

"Hurry up already! Why aren't you killing him yet!?"

Sora and Yami looked and noticed a ship floating before them.

Beaming down, Sora could only sweat drop at seeing a short person appeared before them.

Not in the mood for games, Yami asked spoke to the person who hired her.

"I would like to understand something on the matter of Rito Yuuki. The information on him does not match the explanation you told me. I suggest you explain yourself on why that is or else."

Knowing that she's going to do her job, Lacospo finally fessed up.

"Grrr. Fine, I lied. But I thought you were going to kill him already. When this is over, I'll make sure you will never be hired as an assassin again!"

As soon as he said that, Lacospo simply snapped his fingers, decided to use the new power he discovered recently by this 'Ira' person.

Appearing before him was Guard Armor Heartless.

Guard Armor swatted away Darkness before she could react, resulting in Sora to catch her when she head toward his way.

"Darkness, you alright?"

Recovering from the attack, she responded.

"It seems my mission has changed. Although, I do not know what I will do now once this mission is over."

She frowned at being deceived at what his client did.

"Why not help Earth?"

Yami pondered on that.

Help... Earth?

Yami decided to think about it once the battles over.

Seeing that the Boss Heartless was ready for a fight, Sora summoned his Keyblade, much to the confusion of Yami.

'How was he able to summon a weapon like that? And a key of all things? Could he be an alien? Or has hold of a futuristic weapon?'

Certain question that are unable to be answered at the moment.

**Later...**

"Who the heck are you!?"

Sora can't seem to catch a break.

Not only is Lala having a personality disorder due to a disease, but someone with a Key Blade is attacking him for some reason.

He wondered if there are more than just the Guardians of Lights and Xehanort that uses the Keyblade.

The man simply responded as he back away from Sora's swing.

"My name is Ira, and I wanted to test you."

Sora pondered on that, dogging a Blizzaga from the now named Ira.

'Test me? For what?'

As soon Ira prepared for another attack, Ira dogged an attack by the newly arrived Yami.

Before he could continue his battle, was suddenly stopped at the newly arrived Luxu..

"Sorry, times up."

Sora could only be flabbergasted at seeing the person before him.

"How are you here!?" Your suppose to be dead!"

Luxu could only grin at the wielder while Yami looked confused.

"Sora, good to see you! Sadly, my time here is a chop chop type of situation, so sayanare!"

Much to Sora's frustration, the two vanish, leaving behind a very confused Yami.

"Rito, who was that? And why did he call you Sora?

Sora could only sigh, knowing that it was going to be a long one.

"It's a really long story from there. Let's just say that it's a weird one. I promise I'll tell you one day."

The only ones he told him about were Lala and Yui.

It was already a pain enough in having them finding out about it.

As Sora was about to leave, Yami spoke up.

"Eve."

"Hm?"

Yami twirled her hair as she said that while looking down to cover her redden face.

"My real name is Eve. I'd... I'd like you to know that."

Not expecting that, Sora decided to introduce himself as well.

"Welp, nice to 'remeet' you, Eve. My real name's Sora."

As she giggled at what she heard, Eve paused with what her recent action was.

'Did I just... giggle? And why do I feel fuzzy.'

Shaking her head, much to Sora's amusement, She decided to want to eat somewhere.

"I believe there's a restaurant not that far from here. I would like to eat before you head home. This way, you can tell me."

With Eve dragging him to to the location, he had only one thought in mind.

'Hope Mikan's doing alright with Lala's different personalities.'

Meanwhile, chaos ensues at Sora's home.

The less you knew, the better.

**Later...**

"So... that's why...?"

Sora could only sigh at Mikan, finally explaining what his origin of himself and the Key blade to everyone before them. Despite Pete and Maleficent escaping, they were able to capture Vanitas.

Meanwhile, King Lucicone frowned after that hearing. Ultimately, he decided let it slide, seeing that the weapon he possesses was one that heard rumored about.

Despite never seeing the wielders, he knew the weapon was the only thing that can combat those 'Heartless' as the witch calls them.

Besides, the boy proved himself a lot in the trials.

Sora sighed wile rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's because I had another life I had at one point."

Meanwhile, Haruna was talking to Vanitas, finally reverting to his male form.

Luckily, thanks to Lala, Vanitas would only be a prisoner for some time for his actions.

Vanitas was surprised that, even though he faked everything about himself, she still spared him.

She wanted to speak to him before the guards take him away.

"Is this who you really are?"

Vanitas sighed, knowing that it's going to be awkward explaining this to his girlfriend.

Yes, for some time, despite having the ability to change into a girl, Vanitas was dating Haruna.

Even with a new life, Vanitas wanted to at least have more of a 'fairish' fight against Sora then at the Graveyard.

It was wierd when he decided to date Haruna.

At the start, it was just wanting to know more about the masked figure at time, wanting to know if it might be someone he knew.

Overtime, he started to mellow out around her and was lucky enough in not freaking out as much as his 'other' form.

However, despite all that happened, he still wanted his fight against Sora.

Just wanted to one up him to be... something.

Having no idea what to do with his life.

"It's complicated."

Seeng that look on his, Haruna knew that he just has some issue within.

Vanitas blinked when she pecked him on the cheek and gave him a smile.

"I hope that you can tell me one day. I'll be waiting, okay?"

As the guards took Vanitas away, the King was the who continued the wedding.

The King asked Lala on what she wanted to do.

"So, what have you decided."

Realizing on what it will be, Lala breathe through her nose before responding.

"I decided to only marry him if I can share with the other two."

Everyone in the area could only shout one thing at the moment.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?"

Sora could only blink.

Not only flabbergasted, but isn't really sure who else would fall for him.

"W-What are you- agh!

Sora was suddenly getting choked the life out of him

"Is this some sort of elaborate plan of yours, sicko? Using my daughter for personal gain? Using me and playing me like a fiddle?"

Despite being the same size as a midget, the King had a strong grip on Sora's neck.

Sora could barely breathe as he did his best to speak.

"I. Didn't. Plan. This. Gah!"

Lala spoke up before he put enough strength in his hands to kill him.

"Dad, this wasn't his idea, it's mine. I... I can't do this to them. If you refuse, I will never let you see my grandchildren. Ever."

He froze at that, he released Sora and jumped down to turn toward Lala with what she said.

"B-But-"

"Father, I'm not joking. He's the only one I have and will ever really be happy with. Please? For me?"

Crossing his arms and grumbling a bit to himself, he let out a sigh before turning to Sora.

"I apologize for overreacting, I'm just... surprised you're seeing others as well with my daughter. It is actually normal in having a harem once your king."

Sora could only sweat drop at that while he mentally thought to himself.

'Y-Yeah, me to.'

"But if you use my daughter as a tool, your dead. Got it?"

Turning white at that, Sora reassured to thing that he'll keep his word.

"I-I would never do that!"

Lucicone chuckled at his response, knowing that he won't be able fight him.

Which is a shame, considering that he was curious about that 'Key Blade' of Sora's in a fight against it.

Oh well.

"Good. So, who are the other two?"

Everyone looked around to see who the two were before Yui stepped forward, much to everyone's surprise.

"Y-Yui!?"

As Sora was the one who shouted from the turn of event, Yui spoke as much confidence as possible.

Despite stuttering mostly with how hard she had to say it all.

"I-I f-felt l-like you w-were more than a f-friend to m-me. I f-fell in l-love with you for s-some time n-now. I d-don't m-mind sharing as m-much as long a-as long as I'm with y-you."

With her piece said, she looked down on the floor, unable to say anymore other than that.

Blushing heavily, she said nothing else as she hid herself from everyone behind Sora.

Sora suddenly felt someone ponce from behind him and was holding onto him.

When turned, Sora was shocked by Eve being the other one.

"Wait, Yami!?"

Eve slowly raised her to where his ear and spoke in a hush tone.

"Can you please call me Eve? I'm okay with you calling me that, Sora."

Lala felt so happy that she decided to let them in on a little secret.

"This will be so much fun living together. You'll love meeting my sisters when they come."

Everyone blinked at that while the King chuckled as Sora asked.

"Wait, their coming here?"

Lala couldn't keep her excitement as she jumped to glomp on Sora, making him feeling flustered at his current predicament.

"Of course! But don't worry, they'll know that your off the market~.

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**


	38. Bleach

**I do not own anything.**

**Series: Bleach **

**Main character of series: Ichigo**

'Come on, where is it?'

Rukia is currently trying to find the Demon she saw earlier today.

Rukia phased through the house and is currently inside where the kitchen was.

'It's around this house most likely. It should't be long before-.'

"*Yawn*."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a yawn.

Rukia turned and noticed an orange haired person when yawned, comming out of his bedroom.

Sora knew it was weird seeing ghost at young age, but he got use to it eventually, doing everything he can to help them to pass in the afterlife.

If Sora was fully awake, he would of realized that it wasn't a ghost like the others hat was standing before him.

Sadly, he was to exhausted to even care and wanted to get his choclate milk for the night before going back to sleep.

Sora spoke in a drowzy tone.

"Excuse me, can you move please?"

Rukia raised eyebrow, not believing that this person spoke to her.

Sighing, Sora move forward and moved the ghost out of the way (to out of it to even care), and proceeded to get his milk.

Nothing gets in the way of his choclate milk.

Rukia could only blink what just happened.

'Wait, did he just move me? He shouldn't able to see me either.'

With Sora finished his drink, Rukia grabbed on the drowzed face of his.

"How can you see and touch me?"

Wanting her to stop, Sora pushed her arms off of his face.

Sora rubbed his eyes, wiith the ghost wondering why she can be seen/touched by him.

"What are you talking about? Can we do this in the morning?"

Rukia blinked, realizing that she saw him earlier today.

"Wait a minute, you were there when that Demon attack. This is very unusual to see in person."

Blinking at realizing that it's not a ghost and an actual person, Sora groaned, knowing that his sleep will have to wait.

"Let me make some coffee at least."

After finishing making his coffee he listened to Rukia on what she was and what she does.

"So your a Soul Reaper, you work with this 'Soul Society', and you hunt down Demons that chased down ghosts like girl from today."

With Rukia nodding, He took a sip of this coffee and could only say one thing.

"Neat."

Rukia couldn't help but be flabbergasted at what she just heard.

"Wha- that's not 'neat'! And why the hell aren't you freaking out?"

Sora shrugged, knowing that he saw things in his past life that people thought were impossible.

"I'm kinda use to it. Not only that, but i'm use to being a heavy sleeper. Names Ichigo. You?"

Despite being surprised by his calm demeanor, she returned the favor with her name.

"Rukia."

Sora stayed quiet after that, tapping on the table repeatedly and groaning, wanting to be able to wake up at least to discuss other things with her.

Despite having school tomorrow, Sora knew that this conversation was important.

Rukia couldn't help but sweat drop at that.

Sighing, Sora let out on what was currently on his mind at the moment.

"Man, I Hope the coffee kicks in sooner or-"

Suddenly, part of the house was destroyed by a giant hand with Sora being grabbed by it.

With Sora now seeing the white monster, Sora did his best to get out, but was ultimately saved by Rukia who came out before the Hollow could eat him.

Dragging Ichigo to a safe distance, Rukia finished on what he was saying earlier.

"Were you going to say later?"

Seeing the giant moster in front of his home, Sora realized that his day got even longer.

He really wished he had his weapon right now.

'Well, this sucks.'

**Later...**

"Ulquiorra, you can find a heart without Aizen."

Ulquiorra couldn't help but frowned at what Ichigo said.

During their fight, despite being one sided, he felt... something.

From this Kurosaki peron and the woman.

"Why would I betray Aizen?"

Sora frowned at what he said, knowing he views himself more as a tool than anything else.

However, Sora can see it in his eyes that he wanted more, unknowing on how to acquire it.

"Didn't you feel any in our fight? Why fight for him when you can fight for yourself."

Ulquiorra pondered on what Ichiho said.

His loyalty wained with Aizen over the time he was with him.

But to turn good?

He didn't belive in that.

He gave him a response that he will return to face him one day.

Not as Aizen's subordinate, but that as an enemy of equal.

"Consider myself a rival to you, Soul Reaper. When we meet again, I suggest you give me a fight worth fighting."

With that, Ulqiorra vanished, not wanting to continue any further.

The group couldn't help but sigh at relief while Chad voiced out on what was on everyones minds.

"Well, better a rival later than an enemy at the moment."

Sora wondered if he might turned good one day,

**Later...**

"Anyone got a plan to beat this guy?"

Renji said as the three were breathing heavily with their current fight.

Sora, Rukia, and Renji are currently fighting a new type of Hollow called the 'Horned King'.

With great strength and(much to Sora's surprise) Magic, they're not having an easy time against him.

The Horned King couldn't but frown at his new form as a Hollow, to the point of disguist.

Reborn as a freak was not on what he had planned.

However, he will find what he is looking for one way or another.

"Even reborn as an abomination, I will find the Black Cauldiran."

Sora frowned, thinking that this Hollow might've been from the other Worlds he use to travel to go to as a Key blade Wielder.

Rasing his Banki with the others, Sora had only one thing to say to the Horned King.

"Like we're going to let you find it."

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**


	39. KiNgDoM hEaRtS Part 4

**I do not own anything.**

**Gotta be honest, this took waaaaaaaay longer than necessary.**

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Part 4**

**Series: KiNgDoM hEaRtS**

**Main character of series: Sol**

***File Restoration at 75 percent.***

"Hello, Sora."

Sora, as an old man, slowly moved head up to see the man behind it all.

How long has it been since Braig brought him here?

Days? Weeks? Years?

Heck, it realistically might've been several decades since he came to this Tower.

Oh how thought about the Phantoms thieves and the Guardians of Light.

He really doesn't know what this group wants from him.

Chained up to the wall due to the loss of his powers, Sora, with all of his strength, spoke.

"W-Why... did... you... t-take... me... h-here?"

Sol could only sigh as he removed his hood, revealing a missing eye and silver hair.

"Well, let's start from the beginning, shall we? My real name is Sol, but my tittle is the 'Master of Masters'. I-"

"Master."

Sol turned to the newly arrived Luxu, annoyed that he was interrupted with his 'talk'.

"What is it now? You know my routine already, Luxu."

Meanwhile, Sora thought about what this 'Sol' guy said.

'What does he mean by 'routine'? And Luxu? Why does... does he have a different name? Was Braig just a cover or something?'

Sighing at this, Sol, much to Sora's frustration, decided to exist the room and stepped outside to understand what Luxu wanted.

The Guardians shouldn't even be here by now. It's way to early.

He waited on Luxu's response while he rubbed the back of his head.

"The Guardians of Light shouldn't be here. It's way-"

"It's not them, Master."

Sol raised an eyebrow at that.

That got his attention.

"Well? spill it out already."

Luxu was embarrassed at what he had to say next.

"His... wives are somehow here."

Sol eye narrowed a bit at that.

Scratching Maleficent off, the only other person who's willing to send them here... is...

Luna.

He's not sure why she brought them here, but this won't hinder him in anyway.

Heck, it might actually fun to have a challenge for once.

'That's... interesting. Consider yourself lucky that I won't kill them, Sora.'

That was the LEAST he could do.

It doesn't mean he isn't going to hurt.

Sol turned to Luxu and told him something to not disobey in any way.

"Luxu, do not leave Lily alone. I'll deal with our...guests."

While Luxu headed to where Lily was kept and Luxu exiting out of the building, he only had one thought for his daughter.

He will NOT let them ruin his opportunity for her to come back.

'Just give me some more time, okay? Daddy will be with you when this is over.'

Meanwhile, Sorapool and the gang is on his way to Verum Rex.

How?

By riding in Austin Powers time car throughout the time stream.

You see, after finishing things up, Sorapool asked Austin if they could used the 'Pimp-Mobile' since the world was at peace.

Despite the Ministry of Defense refusal at first, Austin was barely able to persuade them since they already saved the world.

What was even weirder was Deadpool's suggestion of bring the car to Rick and Morty's world to be larger and fly like Sorapool's Gummi ship..

Yeah, Sorapool doesn't want to go to that world again.

Needless to say, with Dead pool's device on his belt belt, they modified the Pimp Mobile with it to be able to travel to the alternate time line.

'You just wanted an excuse for us to find his body and his enemies don't you?'

(At least I'm trying to give a valid reason as to why you would go to Verum, Monkia. Besides, all of you needed the experience in fighting before you could even THINK on taking on the Final World.)

Sorapool could only sigh as he heard Soul again.

It has been some time since he heard him speak to them again.

Sorapool was lucky that he wasn't the only one that can break the fourth wall besides Wade.

With the group and Monika with him, it's most likely the reason why he hadn't turned insane like Wade is.

In the backseats, Tia was fiddling with the voice machine on her neck she recently acquired while Lucario was listening to a song on the phone.

(Song: If The Room was a Marvel Movie)

"I Did Not Hit Her~

Oh Hi, Mark~

Lisa, Lisa~

You're Tearing Me Apart~"

Despite the weird lyrics, Lucario found the song interesting and catchy.

As Sorapool continued to drive the Pimp Mobile, he decided to recount with others on what they did since Soul was here.

"Let's recount on what we've done, shall we? I somehow got stuck inside Wade."

'Check!'

"I somehow found Lucario as an egg from a daycare and helped Tia with her world before asking if she could travel with us."

Tia was the one who spoke up.

"That is corrrrrrrrrrrr-"

Tia frowned at the machine messing up again.

It usually gets stuck on a word for some reason.

As the machine continued to mess up, Tia decided to flick, resulting in it to work again.

"That is correct. This machine that allows me to speak is a pain."

Sorapool rolled his eyes at that.

"I'm sure you don't want to do sign language all the time, right? Anyway, next is where we found Monika on her... world, where he finally hatched into Riolu."

The three could only shiver while Monika looked down with a guilty look.

She was a bit... unhinged with the way the world worked.

All of them on her world just doing the same thing over and over and over again.

Even with the person the real world came as the 'protagonist', they always delete her.

And. She. Always. Remembered. That.

When the three arrived, she wasn't in the best state of mind.

She wanted them to never leave her.

Luckily, Sorapool was able to convince her to come with them, if barely.

She never thought of being freed of escaping her own hell.

It was so refreshing when they teleport off of the world.

What a strange person she fell in love with, despite not being in his own body and having a second soul residing within him.

And being able to kind of 'break the fourth wall' like her?

That's a keeper.

It took sometime before Tia and Lucario trusted her on their adventure.

With a few minutes of silence, Monika spoke up.

"Trust me, I don't want to go back there like any of you do."

With her say her piece, Sorapool spoke.

"We helped Roger Rabbit with his investigation on who framed him. It was still weird seeing version different version of Mickey, Donald and Goofy there."

(At least you met a version of them, right? Like you did in the Mark of Mastery Exam?)

Sorapool only nod at that while Tia and Lucario could only sigh.

Despite Lucario knowing Sorapool had Wade with him, it took some time before Tia realized it wasn't just a 'imaginary friend' with him.

It was still weird seeing Sorapool have a voice that guides them and having Wade as the real owner of the body.

"Yeah. Anyway, We met Dark Wing Duck and the REAL Buzz lightyear together against their enemies with Riolu evolving into Lucario.

'Gotta be honest, that adventure was weird for me.'

"We accidentally found Lucario's Mega Stone on Astro Boy's world after helped him with his crisis in life.."

It was uncanny how similar Tia and Astro Boy looked.

It was almost as if... they had the same art style, huh?

It was a surprise when Lucario Mega Evolved.

Lucario couldn't help but smirk as he was still holding onto the stone.

(Because why not?)

"We-"

As Sorapool tried to continued to talk, he was immediately taken over by Wade, much to the group's annoyance.

"Let me take it from here! We were in an alternate reality in getting Harry's cloak of invisibility for Tia. We stole two Light Sabers from Darth Maul and General Grievous that are alive and chasing us for some reason, We finally found your version in 'Isekai Quartet' that somehow got split up as four different people. We were doing decent against those Foretellers until this 'Luna' person showed up and kicked our butts. Lastly, we went to Austin Powers World for the car and Rick and Morty's for it to be flyable like your Gummi ship."

J. K. Rowling's version of Harry Potter in that reality was... odd and wrong.

So... so wrong.

(Basically, for those of you who don't know, she wanted Hermione 'black' and Dumbledore 'gay' years after the story was over.)

The group still has no idea who this 'Luna' person is, despite Sorapool's and Monika constant pestering of it.

Monika sighed as Wade finished.

"Did you really have to do that Wade?"

"Cario."

"Indeeeeeeeeeee-"

Tia, still ticked off that the machine is still messed up, decided to flick it again in hoping it worked like last time.

Luckily, it did.

"Indeed. You know how Sora hates it when you take over without asking him, right?"

Even though he let Sorapool take over his body, it was sometimes funny to take over and do something that Sorapool would never do.

To bad they were able to tell the difference a mile away now.

Wade rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Fiiiiiine."

As Wade gave control back to Sora, he only had one thought in mind as he piloted the vehicle.

'Riku, Kairi, everyone, I'm on my way!'

(If this became an actual story... I might hug the person who made it. Also fun fact: my grandparents always watched 'Austin Powers Gold Member' and 'Blade Two' all the time. Yeah, my family is weird like that.)

Back on Verum Rex, Sora's wives are traversing through the city.

It felt kinda... hollow.

Where Destiny Island was bright, the city basically felt devoid of life.

It was a drastic changed compared to where they were.

As they continued through the city, they noticed something... weird on a certain building.

That building being a Tower that sticks out like a sore thumb.

It felt... old compared to the rest of them.

Koneko was the one who spoke up.

"You think that's where he might be?"

Truthfully, they were grasping straws in finding him.

They hope to find him as soon as possible.

Chelsea was the one who answered the question.

"Most likely. That Tower kinda sticks out like a sore thumb compared to the other buildings. If not, then well keep looking around. I doubt that 'Luna' person would take us here for nothing."

Despite finding odd that she would help them, they'll think about it later.

Right now, they need to make sure he's alright.

Before they could take another s step toward the Tower, the stopped when a figure appeared in front of them.

The wives found him... off.

"So you were able to find this World? Congratulations!"

They were weirded out when he clapped his hands as if it was an achievement.

Granted, it kinda was, but still...

Regardless, they realized that it was one of two thing that Luna explained to them before coming here.

One is that they might find the Foretellers.

The other... is her husband.

They could tell due to the missing eye that she explained to them.

As they readied themselves for the fight of their lives, Mash was the one who spoke.

"Where's Sora?"

Sol gave them a thoughtful look, making it as if it's a game.

"That name. hmmm. What is that name? it's on the tip of my tongue."

Akame was the one who spoke up.

"We know you have him, so stop act like a fool."

Sol simply shrugged at them.

"Yes, but actually no. It's a bit more complicated than that. Now I suggest all you skedaddle while all of you wait on him."

With doubt and having enough, Videl voiced out what everyone was feeling at the moment.

"ENOUGH! You will tell us everything on why you have him or else!"

Seeing that they won't leave, he simply gave them a hollow laugh that sent shivers down their spines as he summoned No Name to his hands.

They were weirded out by the eye on the end of the Key blade No Name, the one Xehanort used, knowing now that it belonged to him.

"And where's the fun in explaining things? After all... I ain't the 'Master of Masters' for nothing."

**Elsewhere****...**

"Holy..."

Lea was using the binoculars that one of the kids brought with them.

It took some(okay, a lot) of time for Yen Sid to train them up to being able to hold off the Foretellers.

After that? More training!

He also emphasized on bonds, knowing that their Key blades abilities will increase with how many they make.

Yeah, they got their butts handed to him multiple times.

Heck, Mickey was the only one who could keep up with him since he was his teacher, and he still couldn't beat him.

It took some time before the Guardians were finally able to head toward Verum Rex, knowing that he did all he could to prepare a fight they might actually come back from.

Chirithy (which Ven forgot that it might be important in this) was brought with him to the Mysterious Tower and discussed the current situation.

Chirithy explained to them one thing about the Master of Masters if they ever faced him.

_"That man is not someone you should mess with. He makes Xehanort look like a toddler."_

Lea and the others could only stand in awe as they saw the fight in the distance from a cliff.

It looked like a freaking war zone!

"Circle Raid!"

Sol shouted, having his Key blade thrown and orbit around him while he fights up close.

You might be asking yourself 'What about his weapon? How can he fight without a weapon?'

Well, what makes you thing he can't fight 'without' his Key blade?

Sol blocked one of Rem punches while grabbing her and threw her to Sherra, result in her to not being able to use her bow in the fight.

Sol then side stepped from Tsunade's punch and kneed her in the gut, throwing her toward one of the building that crumbled in on itself.

Alicia tried to slash a downward strike using her sword, but, much to her shock, was caught by the Master of Masters.

Pushing the sword to the side, he delivered her a throat chop before kicking her a couple feet away.

As this goes on, the No Name Keyblade simple continued to strike down as many of the wives while Sol was busy up close and personal to those who were in range.

Seeing a twin attack from Koneko and Noire, he recalled No Name to his hands and proceeded to use his next two attacks.

"Shadow breaker! Ice breaker!"

He assailed the two with not only a spinning attack of light and dark, but of ice and fire as well.

Seeing that the two were knocked away from him, with burn marks, and certain body parts frozen, he sensed something from the sky.

Tiki, in her dragon form, used a fireball at Sol while she was in the air.

With happening, the other wives came in close, preparing their own strike.

Sol simply smirked, waiting on the fireball to come closer to him as his enemies drew closer.

Within a second, before the fireball came close enough to hit him, he shouted his next spell.

"Reflectga!"

Withing a flash, he produces a barrier of light to block Tiki's attack.

Not only that, but thanks to his spell's effect kicking in, small, random light explosion came from it as Reflectga disperses.

Needless to say, the wives that were to close to him received the damage taken from the light explosions.

Sol then ran up the building as quickly as possible while Tiki fired fireballs at the Master of Masters.

When he reach his destination, he kicked off the build and, much to everyone shock including Tiki's, delivered a Roundhouse kick to Tiki in her dragon form, resulting her crashing through several buildings.

As Sol fell to the ground, he decided to have a bit of fun with the next spell, having to eventually drop to the main ground floor while he fell from the sky toward the recovering wives.

"Ballonga!"

The wives were confused when they saw a giant Balloon.

Sol used a weak thunder spell Toward the large balloon for it's effect kicking in, resulting in several ballon appearing before popping to damage the wives.

Sol landed the ground with a superhero landing.

Seeing Akame, Ria, and others standing up from the weirdest spell they ever saw, Sol decided to start getting serious again.

He had one thing in mind as a flash of light enveloped him.

'WingBlade.'

With the light died down, Sol was enveloped in a bright blue aura, having six swords of light hovering behind him like a wing like formation.

Slashing and blocking their attack, his swords slowly disappeared with every time he used them.

Six became four. Four became two. And two...

Well, you know.

Minutes later, wives thought that he was finished, but, much to their shock, the swords reappeared behind him again.

With Sol getting kinda bored with it, he decided to finish it by throwing the newly acquired swords into the ground and created a circular magical made of light.

Sol then lands in the the center of the swords as shock waves of light damages all of the wives that were near him.

The kids could only shiver at fear in the distance, realizing things are a lot more dangerous than it seems.

Without their training, they understood they would of been screwed.

Lea was the one who spoke up after what they saw.

"Wow, that's..."

Riku could only nod as he trailed off.

"Yeah, really glad we're here. "

"Then I presume our arrival is unfortunate for the rest of you, yes?"

The group turned noticed the craziest thing ever.

Maleficent, who somehow having wings as well as a hooded figure, appeared before them with Pete and other figures.

One of the hooded figure chuckled at seeing the group while they prepared for battle.

"Ahhh, so three of you are alive? I guess it's such a good thing that aligned with her after all."

Despite being on edge, Terra was the one who asked.

Yet the voice sounded... familiar?

"Sorry, but with that hood on you, I don't think anyone knows who the heck you are."

Realizing his mistake, the figure responded.

"My apologies, let me take this hood off from me."

When he took his hood off, The group froze as if they were seeing a nightmare.

Silver hair and Yellow eyes, they only had one thing to shout.

"S-SORA!?"

"DAD/MOM?"

With their eyes widen at what they were seeing, Soranort merely chuckled.

"I'm afraid there's more to it than that. If you must know, my name is-"

For the second time in their current predicament, the group could only stare in horror as Sora from the inside wrestled control of his body.

"Guys! You can't beat him! You need to leave! You-"

Regaining enough strength, Xehanort was able to regain control again.

"Silence! Ahem. My name is Xehanort. However, it seems you knew me from your world line."

With the others glaring daggers at him, Aqua had only one thing to say to him.

"Monster."

Soranort rolled his eyes at that.

"Spare me the insults. Let me introduce the other two that accompanied me."

The other two figure revealed themselves.

One looked like Xemnas, but with Sora's body, while other one looked like animal.

Xemnas spoke when he summoned his Ethereal blades before him.

"Must you draw this out for so long? If I had emotions, I would be annoyed at the moment right now. If you must know, I am Xemnas, and the other one is Anti."

Anti could only chuckle in glee.

Anti had half his body black like a Heartless with a yellow eye while his other half had a hungry look on him.

He crouched down on all fours like animal as **his** Guardian appeared before him.

"Heart~. Heart~. Give me your Heart~. Hehehehe~."

Soranort could only chuckle at Vanitas current predicament.

'Ah Vanitas, your time as a pawn has ended. Instead, you are the Guardian of my Heartless. Howe ironic in you thinking you could of had the upper hand against me.'

He couldn't stand using that Key Blade.

The one called 'No Name'.

It felt as if someone else was watching his actions.

So, wanting to use a different weapon, he went to the Sleeping worlds and discovered a new weapon.

The Mirage End. (Combined Key blade from Kingdom Hearts 3.)

Instead of summoning the X-blade, he'll find his goals in the sleeping Worlds, knowing the possibilities are endless there.

(World line 3. Essentially Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were eliminated with Vanitas inside the Heartless Of Sora's body. He was curious about Sleeping Worlds and refused to use No Name.)

As Ven tried to strike first, he was interrupted by an Arrow that almost hit his face.

Seeing the one who nearly shot Ven, the now revealed Yozora took his hood off, knowing that this is the person that Donald and Goofy saw.

Maleficent could only sigh at that.

"Must you take a shot at everything that moves, Sora?"

The group was taken aback at that while Yozora rolled his eyes.

"I follow my rules, not yours. And the names Yozora, Witch."

Maleficent growled but said nothing after that, knowing that she'll play the waiting game.

Kairi tried to talk to Yozora.

"S-Sora? we can still-"

She was interrupted by Yozora giving her a dead tone and cold shoulder.

"I Really don't care what you have to say. My version is gone and she'll be the one to bring them back."

The other two that accompanied with Yozora revealed themselves, one sporting red hair, while the other one wore glasses.

(World line 2. Yozora is Sora's nickname and Verum Rex is his home world. He joined a mercenary group after losing Kairi and Riku at a young age. His partners are Ageis and Magia.)

Pete could only laugh, knowing that they had one more surprise for them.

"Hehehe! And that's not the best part~!"

Having enough, Donald was the one who shouted.

"You think this is some kind of game to us?!"

Maleficent simply gave them a smirk, knowing this last one will be funny.

At least... for her.

"It is for me. Dear, can you be so kind to remove your hood for me?"

The group was weirded out at what she said until they saw the last person revealed them-self.

Jaws dropping, the figure with wings was Sora, looking similar to that of the Evil Fairy.

"Yes... mother."

(World line 4. Sora is essentially the son of Maleficent. With him losing his original one... Yeah, things didn't go over so well in his World line.)

While everyone was choking at what they heard and what they were seeing, Lea voiced out his thoughts.

"We're so screwed, aren't we?"

Meanwhile, despite Sol taking some damage and depleted a lot of his Magic, he's having an easier time fighting than Sora's wives.

Heck, some of the are kinda out of breath right now.

Sol, Giving a nonchalant look at the worn out group, simply stretched at what he said next.

"Man, beating all of you is sooo tiring me out. If only I had an Megalixer."

Without looking, he pulled out the item he need, much to some of the wives confusion at the item and others in horror at knowing what it is.

Sol look at his hand, wearing a fake expression of happiness.

"Oh, look at this! It would be such a shame if I... **use it**."

As soon as Sol said this, he tossed it in the air and let the Megalixir do it's job.

The wives gritted their teeth, realizing he's restored to normal thanks to it.

Sol simply chuckled as he prepared for round two.

"Now, how about we-"

Before the wives and Sol continued to fight, Sol was slammed a few feet away by the Pimp Mobile.

Yes, you heard me, Sol got hit by Sorapool as soon as he arrived to the world.

Sol could only groan as he tried to understand what just happened.

'Did I just... get hit by a vehicle?'

Meanwhile, the wives could only stare the vehicle that came to hit Sol.

What came out of it was very strange to them.

Out of the Pimp Mobile, to the wives understanding, was a brown headed school girl, a blue dog that can walk on two legs (with spikes on it's body for some reason), a guy in a red costume, and a... man in a tuxedo? (which, unknowing to them, is actually a girl)

Sorapool and the other got out of the car in concern while Wade could only laugh.

'I can't believe you hit someone the moment we arrived! Hahahaha!'

"Oh crude! Sir, are you-"

Sorapool paused, much to his group confusion, at seeing the man wearing the same cloaks that the others usually wear.

'Wait, Why does he have that cloak on? Could he be...?'

(Welllllllll... Here's the reason why. He's the one who has the other you.)

Realizing what Sol meant, Sorapool gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at seeing the person who took his other self.

"Monika, Tia, Lucario, this is Douche Bag. Douche Bag, meet the group that's going to kick your butt!"

As his group prepared to kick Sol's butt, he held his hand up to stop them.

Sorapool was weirded out on why women were fighting the guy, but he'll ask question later.

He decided to have a bit of fun while he prepared to fight Sol, as his next action was grabbing his clothes.

"But first..."

Sol could only stare while the wives could only face palm at the what the group was doing.

Sorapool was currently wearing seventies dance clothing while the wore the same type of clothing as well.

Sol had only one thought in mind.

'What the hell am I looking at?'

Sorapool turned to Tia who had the phone to start the music.

"Tia, hit it!"

"Affirrrrrrrrr-"

Frowning, Tia gripped and punched the voice box, finally having it able to work like it's suppose to due to a loose chip in it.

"Affirmative."

As she played the song, they realized this wasn't the song they wanted to use.

(Song: Love on top (Beyonce))

Baby it's You~

You're the one I love~

You're the one I need~

Your the one I see~

Come on baby it's you~

Blushing profusely, and with everyone sweat dropping at the song choice, Tia fumbled around to find the song they were going to use.

(Song: This Is Gospel(Panic At The Disco))

"If you love me Let Me Goooooooooooooo~"

Sora's wives actually pondered on that .

When all of this is over... could they really let him go?

They're honestly not sure on decided to save him before thinking over it.

Sol eyebrow twitched at his time being wasted by Deadpool's idiocy.

As he was about to destroy the phone, he froze at what song played after that.

(Doki Doki Literature Club Song: Your Reality)

"In My Hand~

Is A Pen That Will Write A Poem~

Of Me And You~"

Despite being a millisecond, he remembered his lifetime when all of this happened.

A song that... his daughter sung and played.

And... and his life up till now..

_Flashback..._

_"What would be good for the lyrics? come on, think!"_

_Christopher Robin is trying to come up a song for his friend Dan._

_At least, his friend that's now resting in peace._

_Despite is project on his 100 Acre Woods book, a world inside the books that living and talking creatures inhabit, he wanted to at least finish the idea Dan wanted._

_Something that Dan called 'Doki Doki Literature Club' for some reason._

_So far, he's having harder time with creating human like people inside the game._

_Unlike the book, the game has been having bugs in it except for one individual that he just finished._

_The one dubbed 'Monika'._

_"Having trouble with Dan's idea?"_

_Robin turned and noticed his chubby friend appearing behind him._

_He could only chuckled as Sol appeared._

_"Maybe, but at least I know what the bear in my book would be based on."_

_The two chuckled as Sol lightly punched his arm._

_"Jerk. But seriously, how's it going with..."_

_He trailed off, knowing that his eye could of prevented his death._

_Despite his friend reassurance on not being his fault, theirs still a feeling of guilt in his stomach._

_"Progress in motion, I must say. It's surprisingly harder than the book I'm making. What's this 'Chirithy' thing you'll do some day?"_

_Sol has been having a hard time with learning all there is to it._

_Even with his eye, he's not as an expert as Robin in doing things on the first go._

_Sol sat down next to him._

_"Still a thing in progress like you are. Now, let me see if I can make the lyrics."_

_Robin had a funny realization on his situation._

_"I can sing, but can't write songs. You can make lyrics, yet your a terrible singer. Oh what will this world come to?"_

_The two of them couldn't help but laugh._

_However, Sol gripped his eye, realizing it activated on it's own and hadn't been able to control it yet._

_He knew what will eventually happened to his only other friend._

_His death._

_Seeing the look on his face, Robin stopped him before Sol could say on what he saw._

_"Robin-"_

_"Don't. Just... Don't, okay? Please don't tell me what happens, Sol. Let's just... focus on the song, okay?" _

_Sometime later..._

_"Why do I have to suck at painting?"_

_Sol could only sigh as he tried to paint Daybreak Town. _

_Well, not really tried, but you get the idea. _

_He was trying to distract himself from Robin's funeral not that long ago and it hasn't been working._

_Sol stopped eating and lost most of his weight from it._

_While Robin completed his book, Dan's game wasn't even workable, leaving it to be stuck on the screen._

_Sol didn't have the desire to finish his other friends game._

_He's just... tired right now._

_"I think it's be__cause your not putting your heart into it."_

_Sol turned and saw the person that was behind her._

_He thought of her as... breathtaking._

_Keeping his cool, Sol asked the woman before him._

_"Who are you?_

_She tilted her head on that._

_A title and nothing more is what she had._

_"I don't have a name."_

_Startled a bit by that, he decided to think on what her name should be._

_"How about... Luna? Like the heart shaped moon?"_

_When she giggled at what she said, Sol frowned._

_"What's so funny?_

_What she said next, made his whole viewpoint change forever._

_"Because that's me. I'm the heart shaped moon.__"_

_Sometime later..._

_(Song; Did I mention (Descendents)_

_"Did I mention~_

_I'm in love with you~?_

_Did I mention~_

_there's nothing I can do~?_

_Luna couldn't help but laugh at Sol singing._

_He was just really bad at trying to make it work._

"_Y-Your so bad at singing. Hahaha!"_

_Sol stopped and immediately pulled Luna into a hug._

_They were enjoying their evening out while Lily was with Luxu._

_"Maybe, but it's worth it for you two."_

_Luna lightly punched Sol in the chest. _

_"Smooth talker."_

_"You saying I should stop?_

_"Who said you should stop~?"_

_Sol couldn't help but fill whole with his life._

_Six apprentices, a wife, and a daughter?_

_What more could he ask for?_

_Before he could say anything else, he saw what his eye was showing him._

_One that will haunt him for the rest of his life. _

_"And in your reality~"_

_If I don't know how to love you~_

_I'll leave you be~"_

_Sol simply clapped at her performance on her Piano that Robin was able to finish before his death._

_"You did a very good job on that song, Sweetheart."_

_Giggling, Lily prepared to depart._

_"Can we see Mr. Robin, dad?"_

_Sol could only give her a sad smile, know she wanted to see his gravestone._

_"Of course we-"_

_Suddenly, Lily fell to the floor and clutched her chest for some reason._

_"Lily?"_

_"It h-hurts. I don't know why! I- AGGGGHHHHHHH!"_

_Suddenly, the area enveloped in light, leaving building destroyed miles from here._

_With him waking up from it, Sol clutched his head from the outburst._

_Sol ran toward where Lily was previously while saw his daughter sprawling on the floor._

_As soon as he saw her, he held her into a hug that wouldn't let her go. _

_"Sweetheart, I got you. I got you"_

_Seeing the wreckage, the others wielders asked questions._

_"What's wrong with her?"_

_"Did something happen?" _

_"S-She might kill someone one say."_

_When he heard that last part, he panicked, knowing that she might not be safe._

_Lily then told him on how she was feeling at the moment._

_"D-Daddy? It h-hurt! I'm hurting really badly. I don't wanna hurt anyone else. Please take away the pain! **Please!**"_

_Quickly using his Keyblade, he shouted his spell at them._

_A spell that that has the ability to erase any memories the wielder desire._

_And with Wipegaza?_

_Well... it's a big one._

_"Wipegaza!"_

_As soon as his eye was done showing Sol on what would happen, Sol panted heavily and fell to the floor, much to Luna's concern._

_"Sol? What's wrong?"_

_With his eye done what he saw, he gave her look that was both serious and somber. _

_"Luna... we need to talk."_

_He had one thing in mind, knowing what he needed to do. _

_'Sweetheart, I promise I'll fix you.'_

_Sometime_ _later..._

_"Sol, What will you do now?"_

_Oh how long has it been?_

_The time where he put his eye in No Name, knowing that his eye can see through more than just his face._

_When he attached it to his Key blade, he felt like he could see everything._

_Every heart, every connection on this world._

_But it all means nothing to him, since Lily was stuck with her condition._

_Sol is currently having a tight grip on the black box that he recently put Lily in._

_He turned and answered Luna._

_"I'm going to use the Power of Waking that I saw in my vision."_

_In his eye he used the power of Waking to fix the situation._

_However, it was new and experimental, knowing that It might have dire consequences that Luna dubbed 'World Line'. _

_Sol reached into his pocket and gave her the book that Robin finished before his death._

_The 100 Acre Woods._

_A book that, Sol hopes, will have a new home one day._

_Sol and Luna than kneeled down to the Box that Lily was currently in, giving her them promise on being able to fix her one day._

_As soon as he was done with that, Sol then gripped onto Luna's hand. _

_"Don't worry, Luxu will take care of her."_

_Luna then grabbed Sol head softly and placed him where their foreheads will meet._

_Seeing that this is goodbye, they said their final words to each other._

_"I'll see the both of you day."_

_"I'll see the both of you to."_

_Flashback end..._

Breathing heavily at the memory, he used Thundaga to quickly destroy the phone, much to Sorapool' annoyance.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?!"

Regaining his composure from the memory, Sol

"Does it matter? I'm going to wipe you off of the planet when i'm through with you, Deadpool!"

However, he mentally frowned at seeing him.

It just doesn't add up on why Wade would be here.

Him being coming here serves what purpose?

'It was odd how he knew my attire was... familiar...'

Out of everything that Sol knew, he realized that Deadpool doesn't recognize the cloak.

But... **Sora **does.

Realizing who it actually was, he internally chuckled, surprised that there was one roaming around the universe.

One that was a 'wild card' Doular had shown one time.

As Sorapool's group prepared to fight, Rias asked him a quick question.

"Who the hell are you?"

Sorapool turned to Rias who spoke and scratched the back of his neck with a smile underneath the mask.

They frowned, knowing that the action was... familiar?

Heck, his smile was almost... like...

"Well. my name is-"

In a millisecond, Sol used No Name to summon a beam of light at **Sora **from Wade's chest.

Backing a bit from the hit, Wade, Tia, Lucario, and Monika, could only stare in horror as a ball of light appeared before them in front of Wade's chest.

Jittering and buzzing around, it eventually decided where it needed to go.

Wade could only shout as the ball of light left and headed straight toward the Tower.

"SORA!"

The wives blinked at what the person just said before they shouted the same thing.

_**"SORA!?"**_

Gritting his teeth, Wade turned and asked Sol on what happened.

"What did you do to my Nephew!?"

Sol, knowing that there shouldn't be anymore surprises before they started to fight, had only one thing to say to them.

"Let's just say that I pieced him all back together."

Meanwhile, the ball headed straight toward the elder Sora and completed him by being inside.

Luxu, feeling something off where Sora was kept, decided to investigate.

The other Foretellers are busy keeping the barrier up in the Tower in case Masters version breaks open.

Once Lily wakes up, they'll take her out and go straight towards Luna.

Entering the room, he stared at the elder Sora that's stuck in his prison.

"Something special happened, didn't it?"

Sora, with all his strength, eyed Luxu with all his might.

"Wade... and those... people... w-wil... beat... y-you..."

Luxu simply smirked and pulled out his version of a Keyblade and prepared to use the spell his Master use.

He decided that it won't really be necessary to remember the people that aren't the Guardians of Light.

"It's a shame you won't remember them then. This isn't necessary, but where's the fun in it if I don't? Wipegaza."

And on this day and land...

the end of other Sora's and the beginning of the original...

starts now.

**Later...**

"Some Mother Truckers are always ice skating uphill."

Everyone was currently panting while Rem shouted at Deadpool.

"That's the stupidest quote I ever heard in my life!"

Sol merely chuckled as the group **finally **put some damage on him.

Guess even with him not being here to fight with them, Sora has a way of people continuing to fight, huh?

"So, you actually put some damage on me, huh?"

Asia was the one who stuttered on what Sol said.

Y-Yeah, what about it?"

Sol simply gave them a grin, wanting to use it for a long time.

"I see. Then I guess this mean I can bring Verum in on this."

The group found it odd when Sol raised his hands before snapping his fingers.

*Snap.*

When he did that, suddenly, the World shook for some reason.

Tia was the one who spoke from her voice box.

"Uhhhhhh... was that an earthquake? And why did you say the world's name as if it's a person?"

Sol simply turned to Wade, knowing he'll understand what's happening.

"Wade, Have you heard of the name... Ego? You should know this since he's from where you come from."

Wade frowned at that.

"What does- oh. Oh shit."

Oh shit indeed.

The wives and Lucario stared at Wade while he scratched the back of his neck.

Wanting the answer already, Tsunade asked him.

"Who the hell is Ego? What's he talking about?"

He nervously chuckled when with what he had to tell them.

"We might... have to fight the planet."

Everyone jaws dropped at that while shouting the same thing.

"_**WHAT!?**_"

Sol simply waited as a construct of a human like Verum appeared next to him.

Verum turned to eye Sol before obliging his request and sunk back onto the planet.

"All Worlds have hearts, remember? Most of them just don't like to come out like this one does. Verum, make sure you don't kill them, just incapacitate them.

As the World started to create pillars of Earth in an effort to try to capture them, Wade could only shout one thing.

_**"**_**RUN!"**

**Later...**

"Ultima Cannon!"

Everyone moved out of the way as Sol used his transformed Key blade in blasting them to smithereens.

The group were divided into fighting Sol or making sure the world doesn't try to incapacitate them.

Yeah, they are currently fighting a World and a Master that has seen and knows nearly everything thanks to his eye.

Yeah, things aren't looking good for them.

His Key blade returned to it's normal form from his Shotlock before feeling someone from behind.

As Akame was about to pierce through Sol chest from behind, thinking that she could kill him in one hit, Sol had one mental thought.

'Ghost Drive'

Using his Command Style, not only was he able to doge/phase through Akame's attack thanks to his afterimage, but he was also swinging and attacking the others.

No matter how much they tried to attack him, Sol was simply able to phase through and gave them just as much damage.

Knowing that his ghost Drive is coming to an end, his body glowing with white aura, knew what hew had to do.

Placing himself in the center of the group, he created several spikes of energy, covering as much ground as possible, before releasing the powerful shock wave.

It resulted in most, if not all, of the group to tumbling back from the shock wave.

As soon as he turned around, Sol was stabbed through the chest by Wade's Light Sabers.

"Ha! Your not so tough now, are- gah!"

Giving Wade a Flash Kick and landing his feet, he clutched his wound and was breathing heavily.

It felt like hours since they started fighting.

And what a thrill it has been since fighting them.

As the others drew closer to strike him, he decided to use the spell that'll help.

Well... two spells, that is.

"Vanish!"

Everyone stooped when they noticed that he literally vanished.

Thinking on what he might of done, they were drawn to two conclusions.

One is him teleporting to another location.

The other is... him being able to disappeared.

As soon as they realized that, it was to late with Sol reappearing from behind the group, shouting his other spell against them.

"Faith!"

The group felt the pain from the pillars of lights that spun outwardly toward the group and was knocked away from Sol while replenishing his health thanks to the spell.

Seeing some of them struggling to get up, he decided to taunt them.

"I gotta say, I'm actually breathing hard for kicking all of your butts."

With everyone getting up from his attack, Monika was the one who spoke.

"We are not leaving until you let us in that tower."

Cracking his neck, he said something that had the group's jaw dropping.

"Then I guess the kids gloves are coming off, huh?"

Everyone (minus Sol) was currently shouting the same thing thing in their minds while their eyes widen.

'HE WAS STILL HOLDING BACK?! HE HAS A FREAKING PLANET HELPING HIM!'

Getting up from the Flash Kick that he received, Wade decided to taught him.

"Bring it on! You don't have plot armor, so we can take it!

It was at this moment that Wade knew...

He screwed up.

Sighing, Sol decided to use it much earlier than anticipated.

"Fine."

Taking off his cloak, the wives, Lucario, and Wade, could only stare at what he was wearing.

Very old clothing, clothing that was was from the Age of Fairy Tales and wearing... a necklace?

Clutching onto the necklace that Lilly had help with Luxu, Sol was engulfed in a beam of light.

When it died down... well, the real fight begins.

Sol was currently wearing was an X shaped armor on his head piece with black and white color scheme throughout his attire.

With Lucario glaring daggers at what he said, Wade, out of nowhere, pulled out a random pair of glasses and wore them.

You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses... would you?

Sol merely chuckled at Wade's whimpering attempt to appease him.

As he cracked his knuckles through his armor, he had only one thing to say.

"Spunk... yes."

**I Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Dream Drop Distance and Birth By Sleep are where I got the abilities from.**

**Not only that, minus Wipegaza, all spells/abilities are real in the games.**

**I wanted Sol to 'feel' like the player is controlling him.**

**Basically plot armor for him, but with it because this is 'his' story. Doesn't mean he won't go down, just hard to kill like the main characters.**

**Not really good at describing fights. I did my best though.**

**Here's several Omakes down below.**

**Omake: The mask in the way (From 'Whose Line is it Anyway')**

"You sure you don't need armor, Wade? You do realize I'm not called the 'Master of Masters' for nothing, right?"

Sora rolled his eyes at that while decided to play along as Wade.

"I don't need armor to kick your butt!"

Sadly, Sol could only hear muffling with his mask on.

"What?"

Sora eyebrow twitched at that.

"I said don't need armor to kick your butt!"

Sol clean his ears to make sure heard him right.

"I didn't understand you. Speak clearer."

Sora could only sigh, realizing that it might be his mask.

Seriously, how can anyone understand him with his mask on?

"Sora, you might need to remove my mask."

'I knew you need to at least cover the top half of your face!'

"Not my fault that my face is ugly."

When Sora pulled Wade's mask off, Sol put his hands to cover his face with disgust.

"Gah! I did NOT need to see your face, Wade! The hell!?"

Sora then looked annoyed at that response.

Sure that his 'adoptive uncle' isn't easy to look at, but Sora knew that there are uglier people out there than Wade.

"Could you not hear me?"

"No?"

"Sorry, maybe it's because of this ^&%$(*_ mask i'm wearing."

Sora's wives widen their eyes at the strangers use of language while Monika could only shout what was on her mind at the moment.

**"SORA?!**"

**Omake: Sol meeting... others part 2**

**Twilight Zone**

"Okay, why am I here and not on Verum Rex?"

Sol is currently on a world that was... black and white.

Ironically, he doesn't even know why or how he got there.

"Luxu, if this was-"

"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. This is the dimension of imaginations."

Sol froze, recognizing the voice as a narrator.

Sol prayed he wasn't on the world he thought he was on.

"It is an are which we call..."

He could only panic mentally at the narrator, hoping to everything it's not what he thinks it is.

'Oh god! Oh man Oh god Oh man! Oh god Oh-'

"...the Twilight Zone."

Sol could only scream, realizing where he's at.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Pokemon**

"Hey Champ! How's it been?"

Sol was currently seeing Dawn, the new champion of Sinnoh.

Because, well, he took the old one.

Dawn, in honor of Lucas, used his Pokemon in memory of him.

Not only that, but she wants them to take action against him.

Dawn brought the Pokemon and, when they came out, had glares at Sol.

Drapion, Gallade, Empoleon, Staraptor, Magmortar, and Garchomp are not in the mood for his antics.

With Sol seeing the creature, he raised his hands at a distance from each other.

"To clap, raise one hand, then the other to keep them an equidistant apart. Then force them at a speed that makes this sound."

Sol clapped his hands, to the annoyance of Dawn and the Pokemon.

He separated his hands before saying his next line.

"Repeat."

He clapped his hands again, raising the tension of the atmosphere.

"Repeat."

Sola clapped his hands again before Dawn finally spoke up.

"Are you done?"

Seeing that she finally spoke, Sol spoke to her.

"You really think they're going to defeat me? The Master of Masters?"

Dawn simply smirked at Sol, much to his confusion.

"Who said that they were the only ones?"

Suddenly, coming from the ground, a sudden shadow appeared in the air and revealed it to be the Shadow Pokemon.

Giritina is not in a happy mood at seeing the man before him.

"Hello, Dirtbag."

Sol had only one thing in mind as he saw the giant Legendary Pokemon.

'Crap.'

**Rocko's Modern Life**

"You said you could... what?"

Big Man grinned while Sol pinched his nose.

"With the powers of my nipples, I can gaze into the future like you! My catchphrase is 'gaze into my nipples of the future'. Haha!

Sol twitched an eyebrow while Big Man laughed whole heartily.

"Luna, send him away, please?"

Big Man felt his heart and body froze for some reason.

With that, Luna sent Big Man back to his Home World.

Sol could only sigh as the two could agree one thing at the moment.

"Morons. Freaking... morons.

(Yes, this 'Big Man' is an actual character)

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

"Okay, the !$^& is this!? How the hell are you two here?"

Sol was currently seeing two people he never expected to see.

Granted, he expected to see Little since he was a Summon to Sora, but the other one?

Asuka?

Isn't she to... mess up in the head to do anything?

"So what are you two going to do? I'm 'so' shaking in my boots."

Asuka said nothing at Sol's sarcastic remark, as she put down the bag she brought with her and in the bag was...

well... a Baseball bat.

After having Therapy sessions with the bird, she... did everything she could to be a better person.

Funny how an anthropomorphic bird helped her more than anyone else on her world, huh?

Especially when Little was able to get her back on her feet after the... visions.

That, and combined with Shinji's death, resulting her not thinking about the past anymore and looked into the future.

That was the least she could do.

Meanwhile, Shinji sneezed in the Sleeping World, needing to finish his upcoming project soon.

Asuka readied her bat, prepared to hit something as she called out to Little.

"Ready?"

As soon as Little whistled, Sol was eventually being pulled into Little.

Or, more directly, at Asuka.

As soon as he was close enough, she swung her Bat, thinking about making a Home run with it.

Despite being hit several feet away, Sol returned to Asuka to be hit again by Little's ability.

As he was continuously being hit like a baseball in the repeated action, Sol had only one thing to say.

"This- ow! Is-gah! So-Opfh! Stupid-agh! "

(I thought about the Magnet spell and how Little loved Baseball in the Movie, so...)

(Even though this is an Omake, The events on how she's doing on her world happened.)


	40. KiNgDoM hEaRtS (Side Story) Part 2

**I do not own anything.**

***For those who cares, who would like to see talk to each other in the polls.***

***Check out my profile and vote in what you want to see in ch. 50 for a special for all of you.***

**Part 2**

**File: How Not to Summon a Demon Lord**

"Holy Sword!"

Alicia shouted the spell, summoning a giant sword of Holy light from the sky and dropping it on Sol.

At least tried to, as Sol summoned a barrier in order to not be damaged from the Holy Sword.

With dust finally cleared, Sol blitz toward Alicia's location and shoulder tackled her several feet away.

Luckily, Alicia was caught by Sherra before she skitted any further.

"You alright?"

Alicia turned her head as she noticed the two came, wanting to at least give them a head start while she kept Sol busy.

"I will be once I am able to save Master."

Sherra pouted a bit when she heard Alicia said that.

She always had a mindset in that of a servant.

"You do realize that you don't have to say that anymore right?"

Ever since the day she became slave of Sora, she vowed to try to make it up to all of them.

It still came a shock to her that Sora, to everyone's surprise, gave her an Engagement Ring years after being with them.

Chernabog explained to Sora that, needless to say, the ring allowed species of other races to be able to bear children.

Despite feeling awkward in the situation, he at least try to make it as... normal as possible for their lives.

Despite now being a Demon Lord.

Alicia could only stutter on her next words.

"B-But-"

Sherra simply hugged Alicia to stop talking while Rem was the one who spoke up.

"You worked harder than anyone else I ever met in getting master's approval. Besides, you are his wife as well, right?"

Alicia could only nod slightly while face was red.

Sol spoke in a childish tone.

"Give it up already! Your not doing any favors by attacking me."

Seeing that Sol spoke, the three drew their weapon and prepared to face Sol.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not in the mood on quitting at the moment."

Seeing that they're not going to stop, Sol simply cracked one of his fingers into showing them what they are getting into.

"Then I guess I need to stop holding back, huh?"

(Holy Sword came from the Armor Game 'Battle Fantasy'. It's good area in find spells if Final Fantasy isn't possible.)

**File: Hyperdimension Neptunia**

"You do realize that he's not Nep, right? What do you get out of this?"

Noire could only grit her teeth as she saw the 'Master of Masters'.

Sora was going to go home, but for some odd reason, Riku and Lea left without him.

He never saw them since again, unknown to him that their memories on their time there was erased by the Foretellers

"It's not only for revenge for what happened to Nep, but I don't want him to be stuck like this for the rest of eternity."

Sol could only sight, knowing that there's more to it than that.

"It's not like that. And no, I'm not telling you why I'm doing this."

"You are going to pay for stealing him away from our little girl."

Sol quirked an eyebrow at Noire's outburst, having to realize something.

"Aren't you gay though?"

Noire gave Sol a deadpan look.

It was... awkward for the both of them, but she decided to work it out, never knowing that they would raise a daughter together years later.

"I live in a world where there are only girls on it. How would you feel if you were surrounded by the same gender?"

Sol turned white at the thought.

No matter how close he is to males through out the worlds, he would **never **go that far.

Besides, he's find with where he is now.

With that in mind, Sol responded while feeling gross from the thought of it.

"Hell no! However, I can at least see your point."

With that being his final words before their fight, Noire transformed into Black Heart.

With Noire drawing her sword, she had only one thing to say.

"Besides, I can make exception when it comes to him."

**File: RWBY**

"So the greatest Champion know to Remnant appears before me."

Pyrrha took off her hood, staring at Sol while she had a metal leg.

Oh how so many things happened on her Home world.

The first was her refusal as being a Maiden thanks to Sora talking about her situation.

He said to her that it might be to much, knowing that her status as a Champion was bad enough in making more friends.

Needless to say, it shocked her to the very core at who Ozpin chose next if she wasn't the Maiden.

He chose Ruby

That... did not go so well with Yang and Qrow after the invasion was over.

The Festival not only cemented in her losing her leg, but on that day...

Was that last day that Ruby was alive.

Ruby took a shot that was meant for Pyrrha, and in exchange, Pyrrha was able to give the final blow to Cinder by throwing her weapon at her.

It didn't make her feel any better in the end.

Knowing that she was out of commission due to her missing leg, it resulted in Sora in taking command, despite not really knowing on how to lead.

There's a difference in 'inspiring people' and 'leading them'.

During their battle with Tyrian, Sora sword broke.

Before it could escalate any further Sora was surprised that he was able to summon the Key blade.

With the teams confusion, and knowing that he might not be able to get off of Remnant, he explained his weapon to everyone on what its capabilities are.

Throughout their journey, with Sora having enough on the secrets Ozpin still keeps, He had a one on one talk with him.

He had no hate on Oscar, but Sora wanted to at least know what Ozpin end goal was.

Ozpin didn't have one.

Before it could escalate any further, something happened that neither of the two of ever expected.

That being... Oscar getting stabbed through the back by Raven's sword.

Despite trying to shout in frustration at what Raven did, she gave him a Relic and told him something that surprised him.

"Throughout my life, there has always been three options in this world. Fight for Ozpin, for Salem, or neither. With you around, I can safely say that there's a fourth one."

That was the last thing she said to him, seeing that he had the weapon her mother usually talk about.

Unknown to Sora, Raven killed Oscar in an effort to not let Ozpin interfere with Key wielder.

She gathered her tribe in an effort to stall Salem from stopping Sora.

That was the last time she was ever seen.

After buryng Oscar, much to everyone's shock about his death, Sora explained that their best bet would be to summon the Gods back on Remnant.

Not the best one, but Sora was honestly running out of options.

The team went to the other Kingdom in finding the other Relics.

Not really the easiest thing to do, but Sora knew that it was possible.

After collecting them, they came face to face with the Gods before Ozpin could stop them.

Pyrrha spoke after remembering what she was told by Sora.

"I'm surprised your wife was Kingdom Hearts."

Sol gave her a small smile as he turned to face the sky.

Oh how hot Luna was when came face to face with the Brothers refusing to listen to those that summoned them and have the Key wielder as their new toy.

Luna stayed out of the affairs of Remnant for to long, knowing that despite the many soul lost in it, she didn't want to interfere with any worlds in dire needs since the Gods are handling them.

They crossed a line they shouldn't have, resulting in the Brothers to shiver in fear upon seeing her.

She forced them to lift the curse of Ozpin and Salem.

Either that, or she will have Remnant cover in nothing but Darkness and Heartless.

Not only did the brothers lift the curse of the two(having Ozpin out of the new body), but they also had the Maidens to go into the Afterlife as well.

Yet, despite all of that, Luna sent the brothers into Limbo.

Sora was flabbergasted at her saying that she came because they tried to use the Key Blade for their own ends.

Before she left, she explained that, as long as they continue to look forward to the future, the population of Grimm would reduce to ashes in a few years,

"Yeah, ain't she a beauty."

Sol turned to her and gave Pyrrha a serious look.

"But in all seriousness, she only saved yours on a whim."

She couldn't help but frowned at knowing that being true.

"Because of what he wields."

Sol gave her a thumbs up while he shouted his next words.

"Bingo! See, your learning on being quote on quote 'normal'."

After saying that, Sol spoken a hollow tone that made Pyrrha shiver a bit.

"I really hate those two douche bags and what they did to your home."

Pyrrha was puzzled at hearing that.

"If you did, then why-"

"Because I have more important things than saving your world. What broke the camel's back was them trying to using Sora with his weapon."

"And those two morons thought they could use it for their own goals. Ha! Idiots!"

He gave her a serious look, knowing that he already said his piece to her.

"How about we cut the chit chat and start the fight already?

Readying her weapon, she responded in kind.

"Gladly."

**File: To Love Ru**

'So, this is a princess that's not of Light? Huh, small world.'

Sol is currently staring Princees Lala, curious as to why she hadn't spoke since she's usually vocal.

"What, not going to say anything? Oh woe is me. What will I ever do without your personality?"

Sol said that in a sarcastic tone, wanting to rile her feathers a bit.

Finally, Lala spoke.

"Peke, armor protocol."

"Acknowledged."

Lala was engulfed in a beam of light, much to Sol's confusion.

With the light died down, Lala was currently wearing combat armor to help her in fighting.

Despite not excelling close quarters, the armor is a much needed boost in this battle.

Sol could only blink at what he was seeing.

'Huh, I didn't think- whoa!'

Sol dogged rolled out of the way of Lala's punch, resulting in a hole on the building.

Out of the way, Sol couldn't help but chuckle at the new challenge that presented to him.

"Not bad, but you better step up your game before-"

He felt a sensation in a split second before having to tilt his head to the side from a bullet behind him.

Sol couldn't help but think to himself on how close that shot was.

'Huh, that bullet almost hit me. Not bad. Not bad at all.'

Turning around, Sol saw the sniper coming down from a rooftop and landed onto the ground floor.

Yui frowned, knowing that shot should have got him.

She didn't train as a close quarter fighter and sniper for nothing.

With Lala approaching her, Yui glared at Sol.

"I can see that you have an attitude that I don't like."

Sol couldn't help but wince a bit at the soft spoken Yui, feeling the venom behind her words.

'Yikes, not so sociable, is she?'

Sol stared at the two for a bit before responding.

"You actually surprised me a bit there. You might even..."

Sol side step away from Eve with her arms transformed as swords.

"...be as good as her one day, you know?"

Having a couple of distance away from the assassin, Sol spoke in a jolly tone.

"Eve! So glad you can join us!"

Eve gave him a look to **never **call her that again.

She only allowed Sora to say her real name.

"I hope your prepared to die."

Chuckling at seeing the three, Sol whipped out No Name.

Sol had one thought in mind before starting the fight.

'Let's get this party started.'

**File: Fate/Grand Order: First Order **

"Okay, what the heck can you do? Your not a servant or a vessel for a heroic spirit soul. Heck, what can you do do to surprise me?"

Sol is honestly curious at what Mash can do, seeing that she's not a fighter.

Meanwhile, Mash is trying to come up with strategies in fighting him.

Not only that, but she's trying to find her best case scenario in beating him.

Mash did everything she can in being a strategist in the art of combat, having many victories with Sora in their adventures.

'So this is the man that has him? Hmmm. I need to analyze him; see what his movement and think on where his mind is at the moment.'

With all of that thought out, she spoke.

Mash had... one problem.

"Eighteen."

"What?"

She's... not very good at being social due to always finding strategies for their fight.

Despite this, she always had Sora to talk to people more than her.

Mash could only wince at what she said, knowing that she could have said something better than that.

It was bad enough to discuss Sora on their 'one night stand'.Well, last night stand, since the fight they had to go might of been their last.

Heck, she never expected that, even as a Designer Baby, he was able to have an offspring months after his life span finally ended.

'Not a good start. Then again, he's not blood thirsty or psychotic. Most likely giving a normal response like any other human. I can safely hypothesis that he is a man that lives normal, but with extraordinary powers due to his ability to wield the Key blade. Ambidextrous? Most likely. Sadly, I need to keep my guard up while I fight, seeing if he has any weak points in his fighting style.'

Keeping her composure from her blunder, she spoke as she took off her glasses, knowing that she needs to get down and dirty for this.

"Eighteen was the age of his death. But on this day, it will be that of triumph."

Sol couldn't help but tilt his head at Mash's speech.

"Okay, Why are you telling me this?"

She spoke while getting into a fighting stance.

"Because, on this day, you will die."

Sol rolled his eyes a bit at that.

"Newsflash wonder girl, you don't have any powers."

Mash closed her eyes and called forth in making a weapon using Waterga.

The weapon was that of a whip-sword hybrid.

Opening her eyes, she responded.

"Newsflash, I've been studying this 'Magic' after his death, and it won't be fun when I'm through with you."

Sol couldn't help but be impressed at what he was seeing.

'Whelp, this is new.'

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Bonus**

***Warning! Warning!***

***Info. updated due to opportunity of union of Sora.***

***Scenario initiated.***

***File data accessed in event called 'Clash'.***

As the two fought, they eventually got close enough to initiate... the Clash.

(Song: Fight To The Death(KH 2))

**_Akame Ga Kill:_**

_Akame-_

Sol: So a tool fell in love? Ha!

Akame: One cut is all I need to kill you.

Sol: What make you think you'll have the opportunity?

-Clash 2-

Sol: How's your sister?

Akame: You will die today.

Sol: That's right, you never found her after you killed her, did you?

-Clash 3-

Akame: Let me in that Tower.

Sol: What is he to you?

Akame: He's the only person that gave me a happy ending.

-Clash 4-

Akame: What did it take for you to get this point?

Sol(Growling): Everything!

Akame: Was it worth it?

_Chelsea-_

Sol: I'm going to enjoy breaking you.

Chelsea(Mockingly): What? Me turning into your daughter?

Sol: Trust me, it won't be gentle.

-Clash 2-

Sol: So how was your time with this 'Merraid' person?

Chelsea(Snarling): You shut your goddamn mouth!

Sol(mockingly): What? Gonna cry?

-Clash 3-

Chelsea: Who should I turn next? Your wife or Luxu?

Sol(Shouting): (&'/ you!

Chelsea: You kiss your mother with that mouth?

-Clash 4-

Chelsea: Your gonna pay for what you did to us!

Sol(Quizzical): Have the three of you...?

Chelsea(Blushing): I-I'm not into girls, freak!

**_Fire Emblem:_**

_Tiki-_

Sol: I'm surprised that, even with Grima, you fell for him.

Tiki: I couldn't care less what he was the vessel of.

Sol: It's a shame that we have to fight then.

-Clash 2-

Sol: There's more than one version of your 'Fire Emblem'.

Tiki: Why are you telling me this?

Sol: Let's just say that three future kids will be along for the ride.

-Clash 3-

Sol: You remind me of my wife a bit.

Tiki: I'm sure she's lonely without you two.

Sol(Hollow tone): You have no idea.

-Clash 4-

Tiki: I don't enjoy fighting you.

Sol(Exaggerating): Because of my good looks?

Tiki: Because of your daughter.

**_Dragon Ball:_**

_Videl-_

Sol: So your the daughter of that loser?

Videl: My dad at least tries to be a hero!

Sol: What makes you think i'm not?

-Clash 2-

Sol: Your better off as a house wife.

Videl: And your better off leaving us alone!

Sol: Destiny's always funny, huh?

-Clash 3-

Videl: You won't get away with this, villain!

Sol: Is that why you had Sora join you when you were 'Sayian Woman'?

Videl(Blushing): It... took some time for me to convince him to wear the outfit.

-Clash 4-

Videl: Buu would enjoy turning you into dessert.

Sol: I can't believe Sora went through to him when he went psycho.

Videl(Somber); Sora's always like that, huh?

**_High School DXD:_**

_Akeno-_

Sol: How's your dad?

Akeno: Unlike you, at least I moved on.

Sol: I'm not going to ask you again. Leave!

-Clash 2-

Sol: So the freak is approaching me?

Akeno: If I didn't come closer, I wouldn't be able to torture the hell out of you.

Sol: I'm good.

-Clash 3-

Akeno: You have no idea what you've done.

Sol: I got what I wanted.

Akeno: Then let me show you my wraith!

-Clash 4-

Akeno: When I'm through with you, you'll be a dead man.

Sol: As if you can kill me.

Akeno: Everyone always has a weakness.

_Rias-_

Sol: Ansem was Sora's enemy before he got killed.

Rias(Surprised): My brother's pawn was?

Sol: He's the only reason why Vali never turned into a douche.

-Clash 2-

Sol: Why would a King care about their pawn?

Rias: I treat all of my members as family.

Sol: Not when he won't remember you.

-Clash 3-

Rias: I'm not in the mood for games.

Sol: Your obsession for him is abnormal.

Rias: He did everything he could to help me when he didn't have to.

-Clash 4-

Rias: Let me give you the reason why I'm called 'Princess of Annihilation'.

Sol: That means nothing compared to me.

Rias: Trust me, I won't be holding back!

_Koneko-_

Sol: You act like a man.

Koneko: And you fight like a girl.

Sol: Girls are flexible, so i'll take that as a complement.

-Clash 2-

Sol: How's your sister?

Koneko: How's your life?

Sol: Touché.

-Clash 3-

Koneko: Your eye is on your weapon?

Sol: Yeah? So?

Koneko: Then I'll just knock your other eye out.

-Clash 4-

Koneko: Why did you take him?

Sol: Like your dead God, a secret.

Koneko: Fine, I'll just beat you out of it.

_Asia-_

Sol: Go home, your not a fighter.

Asia: S-Sora never gave up on me, so I won't give up on him!

Sol: Ain't that a pity?

-Clash 2-

Sol: An Angel that's now a Demon?

Asia: Your just a monster.

Sol: At least I live up to my title.

-Clash 3-

Asia: Ddraig's worried ever since he appeared after Sora's disappearance.

Sol: I'm surprised he showed up earlier than usual.

Asia: If we don't stop you, then I'm sure our daughter will.

-Clash 4-

Asia: Do you have any idea how many lives you ruined?

Sol: I'll do whatever it takes to achieve my dream.

Asia(Somber): I only feel pity for you.

**_Sorapool's Wacky Adventures:_**

_Wade-_

Sol: Don't think he'll remember you.

Wade: Give him back you f-

Sol: Language!

-Clash 2-

Sol: It's not your face that's disgusting, it's you being yourself.

Wade: At least I'm learning from my mistakes compared to you.

Sol(Sarcastic): Sure you have.

-Clash 3-

Wade: I'm not losing him to you.

Sol: Since when have you ever been sentimental?

Wade: He's the closest damn thing i'll ever have to a son.

-Clash 4-

Wade(Shouting): Give me back my Nephew!

Sol: What? And let him walk out like your daughter?

Wade: I will never be like my 616 counterpart.

_Tia(Voice box)-_

Sol: I didn't know Sora was into guys.

Tia: I'm a girl!

Sol(flabbergasted): You don't look like one!

-Clash 2-

Sol: Why do you have that stupid cloak?

Tia: It'll make sure you won't see where I'll strike next.

Sol: I won't die that easily.

-Clash 3-

Tia: Like your the Master of 'everything'.

Sol: I know everything.

Tia: Yet you have nothing.

-Clash 4-

Tia: You can't keep this up forever.

Sol: I can do this all day.

Tia: Like the rest of us, we all die eventually.

_Monika-_

Sol(Hollow tone): So your Dan's dream that came true.

Monika: What the hell are you talking about?

Sol: Nothing that'll matter to you.

-Clash 2-

Sol: What is this... 'fourth wall'?

Monika: Nothing you'll be able to reach.

Sol: We'll see about that.

-Clash 3-

Monika: You'd be surprised how crazy in love I am.

Sol: Your just a psycho.

Monika(Hollow tone): How would feel if you realized nothing else was real besides one person?

-Clash 4-

Monika: Can you hear me, Ray?

Sol: What are you trying to do?

Monika: Wanting know if your actor can hear me.

_Lucario (Telepathically)-_

Sol: What goes on in that head of yours?

Lucario: _You do realize I can telepathically talk to people, right?_

Sol: Wait, you can do that!?

-Clash 2-

Sol: You into Yuri?

Lucario: _You as well?_

Sol: See? Great minds do think alike!

-Clash 3-

Lucario: _You don't have to this._

Sol: I'm a man who has nothing to lose.

Lucario: _Then this fight is just getting started._

-Clash 4-

Lucario: _You realized what you've done, right?_

Sol: And what the hell would that be?

Lucario: _You took away my dad._

**_Naruto:_**

_Tsunade-_

Sol: I made sure the Rabbit God never woke up.

Tsunade(Snarling): And you want me to thank you?

Sol: You welcome.

-Clash 2-

Sol: After everything, you never tried to get married?

Tsunade: I had a lot problems with myself.

Sol: That's right. You still can't get over your 'lover', can you?

-Clash 3-

Tsunade: For the last time, I'm not a cougar.

Sol(sarcastic): Yeah, because your world is soooo normal.

Tsunade: It's a lot better now than what it use to be.

-Clash 4-

Tsunade: You think Magic will beat Chakra?

Sol: Lady, I know it will beat Chakra.

Tsunade: Then lets find out right here, right now.

_**How Not to Summon a Demon Lord:**_

_Alicia-_

Sol: Oh honey, I swear I'm an angel.

Alicia: As if you have a heart.

Sol: The horns are only there to hold up the halo.

-Clash 2-

Sol: So what are your thoughts on humanity now?

Alicia: Everyone we met will always have flaws.

Sol: Then It's time I show you why I'm called 'Master'.

-Clash 3-

Alicia: I'm not giving up on him.

Sol: What's a traitor to a wielder?

Alicia: I want to return the love he gave me!

-Clash 4-

Alicia: I will atone fore my sins.

Sol: You can't do great things after what you've done.

Alicia: Then I'll do small things in great ways!

_Rem-_

Sol: This isn't the time to fight me.

Rem: Then why don't you let us in?

Sol(Hollow Tone): Because I fight for what I lack most.

-Clash 2-

Sol: This will be one 'catastrophic' battle.

Rem: Was that a cat joke?

Sol: Meh, I like comedies.

-Clash 3-

Rem: This Pantherian is going to kick your butt!

Sol: The previous vessel of Krebskulmn thinks she can beat me?

Rem: Unlike you, I can at least appreciate her.

-Clash 4-

Rem: You have no idea how much I miss him.

Sol: If you love him, than why not set him free?

Rem: Because he would do the same thing I'm doing.

_Shera-_

Sol(Mockingly):Why doesn't anyone like me?

Shera: You most certainly know why.

Sol: Not everyone has tastes.

-Clash 2-

Sol: Why attack me up close?

Shera: I can fight with more than just my bow.

Sol: Then let's get this party started!

-Clash 3-

Shera: Hope your ready for my arrows.

Sol: You think I'm scared with what you can do, Elf?

Shera: Oh you'll be cowering soon.

-Clash 4-

Shera: What did you do to Chern?

Sol: The Black God is dead.

Shera: You'll pay for what you did to our friend.

_**Hyperdimension Neptunia:**_

_Noire-_

Sol: Your either wildly naive or dangerously intelligent.

Noire: Why are pondering about this now?

Sol: Because you weren't neither when you tried to save him.

-Clash 2-

Sol: So a transformation that changes a person's personality?

Noire: As Black Heart, I'll have enough power to beat you.

Sol: That's a joke if I ever heard one.

-Clash 3-

Noire: Our little girl cried when you took him.

Sol: Never expected him to be a mom.

Noire(Blushing): He... wore the pants in the family.

(And no, Sora as Nep. is not a... trap. *Shivering at the word*.)

-Clash 4-

Noire: Heroes are made by the paths they choose.

Sol: And you think you should be graced with power?

Noire: At least I'm not screwing people over.

_**RWBY:**_

_Pyrrha-_

Sol: What a sad little girl you are.

Pyrrha: I'm not like that anymore.

Sol: In the next five seconds, you will be.

-Clash 2-

Sol: You still blame yourself for Ruby's death.

Pyrrha: I do everything I can to honor the fallen.

Sol: I wonder who will be at your funeral?

-Clash 3-

Pyrrha: Time to face a real threat.

Sol: Your training isn't anything to write home about.

Pyrrha: Then I guess my Semblance will have to kick in as well.

-Clash 4-

Pyrrha: What does your wife see in you.

Sol: I'd give everything to be like it use to be.

Pyrrha: Then you know how I feel as well.

_**To Love Ru:**_

_Lala-_

Sol: When did you have time to make armor?

Lala: After you took him.

Sol: I'm not sorry.

-Clash 2-

Sol: Never knew you'd consider to know how to fight.

Lala: I guess I picked up a few things from Sora.

Sol: Guess I'm showing you how flaw your fighting style will be.

-Clash 3-

Lala: My family will find you if something happens to me.

Sol: You think I'll be afraid of your dad?

Lala: He's not king of Devilluke for nothing.

-Clash 4-

Lala: Time for Science to beat Magic.

Sol: My power can beat anything you throw at me.

Lala: Guess there's only one way to find out!

_Yami-_

Sol: This fight doesn't end on who's right.

Yami: I already know that it's who's left.

Sol: Then you know that one of us isn't coming out of this alive.

-Clash 2-

Sol: You surprise me in how you controlling your Darkness form.

Yami: My focus is in killing you.

Sol: Guess he can bring that out in you, huh?

-Clash 3-

Yami: Your getting sloppy.

Sol: I'm going easy on you.

Yami: Then it's time to up the ante.

-Clash 4-

Yami: I guess I need to use some old tricks.

Sol: Your going back as the monster?

Yami: To you, i'm going back as an assassin.

_Yui-_

Sol: You know this will only end in one way, right?

Yui: I'd rather die on my feet then live in my knees.

Sol: What a lucky girl you are then.

-Clash 2-

Sol: So your a sniper?

Yui: I practice every day to kill you effectively.

Sol: Like I'll die that easily.

-Clash 3-

Yui: Are you ready to face death?

Sol: Child, I've done things that even you can't imagine.

Yui: You better pray you die fast.

-Clash 4-

Yui: What does he have that you want?

Sol: He can make my dream come true.

Yui: Then you should be prepared for a nightmare.

_**Fate/Grand Order**_

_Mash-_

Sol: I'm surprised that Shirou had a change of heart about himself.

Mash: He needed someone like Sora to talk to.

Sol: If only he had a different fate...

-Clash 2-

Sol: You two surprised me at being able to save your world.

Mash: It always seems impossible until it's done.

Sol: Then where do we go from here?

-Clash 3-

Mash: Today is Sora's Birthday.

Sol: Funny how that works, Huh?

Mash: It is also the day you die.

-Clash 4-

Mash: I never prayed for an easy life.

Sol: Then what did you want?

Mash: I prayed for the strength to endure a difficult one.

***Extra special* *Impossible but plausible***

_Soranort-_

Sora: What the-?

Soranort: So another one? I'll make this quick.

Sora: This is a new level of low, Xehanort!

-Clash 2-

Soranort(Sora): Please! H-Help me!

Sora: I promise I'll get you out, okay?

Soranort(Xehanort): Both of you SHUT UP!

-Clash 3-

Sora: Where's your other Keyblade?

Soranort: I never used it due to my suspicion of the eye.

Sora: Then I guess your at a disadvantage now!

-Clash four-

Sora: Your pride WILL be your downfall!

Soranort: You won't beat me like my counterpart.

Sora: If I can do it once, I can do it again!

_Yozora-_

Sora: So your Yozora?

Yozora: I'm also you.

Sora: How many versions of myself am I going to meet!?

-Clash 2-

Sora: You don't have to be the bad guy.

Yozora(snarling): I lost everything!

Sora: That's no excuse for your actions against people!

_Riku-_

Sora: Riku!? Why are you fighting me!?

Riku: You destroyed my Paopu fruit that one time!

Sora: Uhhhhh... whoops?

-Clash 2-

Riku: Time for my rage to awaken.

Sora: You do realize we're not going to fight to the death, right?

Riku: Not everything is always 'simple and clean', Sora.

_Lea-_

Sora: Lea!?

Lea: Where's my harem!?

Sora(Blushing, Confused, and freaking the hell out): W-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

_Maleficent-_

Sol: Why are you fighting me?

Maleficent: I wanted some training with my wings returning to me.

Sol: Your just angry that Lily is in the box, aren't you?

-Clash 2-

Sol: How's your 'son'?

Maleficent: Why do I need to answer to you?

Sol: He's growing on you, isn't he?

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Some of these were quotes that I saw. XD**


	41. Fallout

**I do not own anything.**

**Series: Fallout **

**Main character of series: Courier Six**

"Stupid computer!"

Sora frustratingly said as he smashed the computer with his fist.

No matter where he is, he's just not really that well with computers.

"Uhhh, Boss? What are you doing?"

Sora turned and noticed Raul was done looking around for supplies.

He scratched scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"Just... not really good at computers. Hehe..."

Raul noticed something was off with the Courier when spoke quietly.

"Something you want to talk about?"

Sora sighed and looked down before he responded.

"You think that... I'm doing the right thing?"

He honestly doesn't act like he use to when it comes to this world.

It was much... darker, to say the least.

There are some good things and people from time to time, but he knew it was more messed up than the other worlds.

Raul thought about what he should say to Boss.

He understood he was more of a heroic type of person, but doesn't feel like one with what he had to do.

He thought back on when he human before turning into a Ghoul, during his time as a legend before losing his sister Rafaela.

Even though he stopped being a gunslinger, he knew bosses goals are different than his.

"Depends. Everyone perception on what's right is different. You hate killing, but there's not always going to be protectors wherever we go. People raid other people, but that's usually due to being low on resources. That's just the way life's always like."

At least, that's what his view on life's like.

"The real question is if you yourself think it's the right thing to do."

Sora thought about it before he lifted his facing Raul.

"Yeah... I think I do. Thanks for the talk. "

"Sure."

Before they headed out, Sora asked Raul something interesting.

"Can you teach me Spanish?"

Raul was curious on the request.

"I don't see why not. But why though?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders before responding.

"I felt like when all of this is over, well, after the Hoover Dam, I might need some help with other languages."

Raul pondered before decided on agreeing with his request.

"Alright, listen closely while we travel to the Lucky 38. The first word that's easy is si or 'yes'..."

**Later...**

"Quod periculm partiatur contemptrix considerat ubi est intendimus."

Sora pondered on what Arcade said in Latin.

"Virtue... despises danger and considers... not what it may suffer, but... where it is heading?"

Arcade couldn't help but chuckled at that.

"Your surprisingly getting better at this."

"Well, I did have Raul's help when it comes to learning a different language."

"*Bark!*"

"See? Even Rex agrees. Now whose a good King?"

Arcade couldn't help but roll his eyes at the Couriers behavior.

'And this is the guy who took down House?'

With that thought, he did frown, noticing his behavior becoming quieter after Houses death.

Not because he believed Mr. House was right, but because he was the one that the Courier talked to the most.

He said he wanted some time alone, with Sora deciding on going to Zion Valley before returning to the Lucky 38.

He read that Scripture from Zion when he was feeling down, trying to find to find positive things in life.

Arcade honestly thought that he might of been a smoker or a drinker after all the things he's done.

"Is this the Mine up ahead?"

"Yep."

They were close in their destination at wiping out the Cazadors that were there.

Arcade couldn't help but sigh at reaching their destination.

"Why are we doing this again?"

Sora couldn't help but sheepishly respond, knowing that Arcade isn't going to like anything he says while fighting the insects.

"Noble goal in helping humanity?"

As he said that, several Cazadors showed up to attack the party.

With that in mind, the group got ready to fight while Arcade had one thing to say to the Courier.

"Ya know, I sometimes hate you with things like this."

**Later...**

""A... Boatfly."

Boone tried his hardest not to remove his glasses in near disbelief at what the Courier just said.

"Not just any Boatfly. A Legendary Boatfly."

The two were staring each other in silence before Boone spoke up.

"You, who took on Deathclaws, Cazadors, and Legion's top Assassins, is afraid of a giant insect?."

Sora knew that it sounded dumb since they're usually not the strongest creatures.

However, that all changed when he went to Big MT by the scientists there dubbed 'Think Tank'.

Even though he was curious though on what was out there(despite him needed to get his... brain back), he knew he had to be prepared what was in the locations.

Traveling at the Mysterious Cave was a... surprise to say the least.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were there! That thing almost killed me in one hit! Literally had to use a sniper rifle so I wouldn't die."

Boone stared at Sora for some tome before he shook his head.

"Your one strange friend."

Their friendship was a bit... rocky.

Sora isn't the type of person that wants to hurt people, but understood that this world doesn't have anyone help when in an apocalyptic wasteland.

He knew that Boone was a bit unhinged with himself, but, after helping him out in Bitter Springs against Legion forces, they came to an understanding with each other.

Sora could only sigh as they finally reached Sloan.

"Anyway, were almost at Quarry Junction."

Sora did everything he could to get the best equipment in taking out the strongest opponents.

He honestly cried with how much it costed, but knew that, in the end, it was worth it.

Boone was rather curious as to why the Courier wanted to come here along

"Is there any real reason why you wanted take these creatures taken out?"

"Why not? I just thought that other people might be able to live better if these things aren't around."

Sora doesn't really know what he's going to do after the battle of Hoover Dam, but he did want to at least help out travelers when all of this is over.

Boone paused a bit at that before he spoke up.

"That's... noble of you."

Boone then tilted his head at the weapon the Courier bought.

"Is that why you bought the Anti-material rifle?"

Sora nodded in agreement.

"You help me here, Veronica will help me at Dead Wind Cavern."

That was more of his game plan to say the least.

He knew that these two will have the best chances against the creatures.

Before moving closer to Quarry Junction and clear out the dangerous creatures, Boone said this.

"And I thought the Legion were crazy. You might actually beat them in that category."

"Hey!"

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Sora's outfit: Elite Riot Gear Armor.**

**In the next Omake, Soras going through different nightmares.**

**Halloween Omake:**

"Get you head out of your ass!"

Sora shook his head from the voice, even though he never felt like he daydreamed.

Sora widen his eyes at what he was seeing.

'W-What is this?'

Sora could only stare in horror as he saw people killing each other using Key blades against one another.

Sora shouted, wanting to know what the heck's going on.

"Stop!"

They didn't listened, continuing their onslaught.

"STOP!"

Still they fought, killing each other as if it's the only way to win against something.

"**STOP!"**

"Are you really that weak child?"

Sora suddenly sees darkness, as if he teleported somehow.

Again, Sora didn't felt like he moved at all.

'What's going on?'

As he had that train of thought, he saw someone in front of him he didn't expect.

'Kairi!?'

He ran toward the now revealed Kairi, he stopped and froze when she was stabbed in the back and exploded in light.

"What a pity. I swore I thought the girl had more fight in her."

Sora clinched his fist as he saw the person who murdered Kairi.

Yet the hood figure seemed... familiar.

Summoning his Key blade, he asked the figure an important question.

"Why did you attack her!? Who are you!?"

The person merely chuckled as he responded.

"You know me as Xehanort, boy. Princess of light will find a... better host."

Sora frowned as he prepared to fight.

However, he froze at seeing Xehanort having something when he removed his hood.

That being... his face.

"To be or not to be? Is that the question you seek?"

Slowly, Sora was having negative thoughts on seeing possessed by Xehanort.

Sora charged at him and let out a blood curling scream

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Can you keep it down? Trying to sleep."

Sora woke and is suddenly on a bed somehow.

'What the heck is happening to me?'

He felt like he's losing his mind.

He turned to who spoke and froze at seeing... Aqua without clothes on.

"A-Aqua? W-Why are you on my bed? W-Without clothes on?"

Aqua drowsily responded with her eyes closed.

"You don't remember doing it with two of us?"

Sora could only blink at that.

'Doing what? Wait, did she say two'

"You gonna pay or what?"

Sora slowly turned and to see who was standing there wearing a 'Wake me up before you go go' shirt.

That being... Larxene.

He couldn't help but mentally shout in his head.

'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?'

Finally, Sora jolted up from the ground and noticed that he was surrounded by buildings.

He could only shiver at what he recently experienced.

"I hope I don't ever have to experience any of those nightmares again."


	42. Devil May Cry

**I do not own anything.**

**I'm... really not into OC characters. No offense, but most people don't usually like them taking over the stories of their favorite series.**

**However... since someone requested it... **

**I'll allow it.**

**By the way, Sora's the brother of Dante/Vergil as for OC.**

**Auguste is what Nero name was originally supposed to be.**

**Series: Devil May Cry**

**Main character of series: Auguste (OC) **

"Do have to be a flirt to all the women you meet?"

The two brothers of are currently dogging and weaving from their enemies attacks.

The both of them are Dante and Auguste, both of them fighting a Demon name Bolverk, along with two wolves named Freki and Geri.

While Dante is Fighting Bolverk, Auguste is battling against the wolves.

Fortunately, or unfortunate for the wolf, Auguste was able slash against Geri when the dog tried to attack him.

It was... painful.

As Freki jumped and attack, Auguste side stepped and grabbed the wolf's tail and threw Freki at Bolverk, having the two colliding against each other from the impact.

With the brothers regrouping, Auguste turned to Dante.

"You think if he talked, he would be 'Aaarrrgh, I will kill the both of you, Sons of Sparta!' or more like Vergil?"

Dante mockingly thought about it before answering.

"Former, and I'm at least i'm not a man child like you."

Despite them arguing, it was more of a playful banter between the two, passing time as they tried to reach their destination.

While Dante didn't have much luck on getting the girl, Auguste is usually know for acting like a kid.

"Wow, real mature on your side. Didn't Mary shoot you in the face when you caught her? Talk about first impression."

"I'll have you know, if I was an average guy, and not half demon, I would totally get any chick that comes to me."

Auguste couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.

"Doubt it.

Bolverk slowly and eventually got up from the ground and prepared to attack with his Spear.

The Demon was immediately shot in the chest by Dante's Ebony.

Clutching its wound, Dante put his weapon down and gave her an annoyed sigh.

"Keep it down will you? Were trying to have a family conversation here."

Enraged, Bolverk prepared to attack while two prepared to engage heir current fight.

With the two wolves up and about, Auguste had this to say before they continued to fight.

"Guess we need to wrap this up, huh?"

**Later...**

"Now where can I find him?"

Auguste is currently finding someone that he just recently found out.

Guilt? Curiosity? Auguste isn't sure, but he knew the mother before her death bed wanted someone to raise the boy.

Luck than anything is how he found that out.

Where as Dante want nothing to do with him, he decided to seek him out for himself.

Most likely due to being the brother that tries to get along with his family, unlike Dante and Vergil.

He's trying to find a boy name Nero.

Despite opposing each other, Auguste did want the two get along.

After all... no matter what, they're still family.

Sadly, he was more of a mediator of the two when they bicker and not a good one at that.

He couldn't but help scratch his head in irritation at Vergil.

'Even when your not here, you're still giving me hell. Well, better me to raise him then no one.'

He walked around the Town until he saw what he was looking for.

Nero was sitting on a bench, oddly waiting on something for some reason.

Walking up to the boy, the boy turned and saw a stranger standing before him.

"W-Who are you?"

Auguste couldn't help but mentally sigh, wondering who the heck would have Vergil's kid of all people.

"Damn, it looks like i'm seeing a mini version of Vergil.'

Wanting this to be as quick as possible, Auguste keeled to Nero's height and told Nero something shocking.

"Well... I'm your uncle."

**Later...**

"Will the two of you stop fighting for once!"

Nero fought against Vergil against and came out on top, wanting to stop fighting and start saving the world together.

As for Dante, well... let's just say he got backhanded by Nero.

"You gotta be kidding me!? I can't believe I didn't make it in time."

Auguste came just in time at the defeat of Vergil, wishing he was able to bring Popcorn to watch the fight unfold.

Suddenly, the location they were at rumble, knowing that they're time to leave is imminent.

Sighing, and knowing that he has the least to lose, Auguste spoke up.

"Well, I guess that's my signal to go."

Nero frowned, wanting to say something about that.

"Uncle-"

Auguste immediately stopped him by placing a hand in his shoulder

"Don't worry, I'll probably find a way out with my luck."

The two quietly chuckled as Auguste rummaged around his pocket and pulled out a charm.

"Here, I'm giving you this to let you know i'm coming back for it."

Nero stared at the charm before pocketing, eyeing him to not break that promise.

With a nod Auguste then turned to Vergil and both of them knew what he needed.

The Sword of Yamato.

The two stared long and hard before Vergil spoke up.

"And you expect me to stay?"

"I expect you to be a parent for once."

Vergil stared at Auguste at that comment before relenting, surprising Auguste by giving him Yamato.

"Fine, but don't think I will just sit tight and stay quiet."

Auguste could only nodded as he took Yamato and headed out.

Before he did, he went to the downed Dante and picked him up, whispering to Dante.

"If all else fails, I'll let Nero kick his ass again."

Dante snorted in amusement at that.

"Fair enough."

As Auguste walked toward the edge, he noticed Dante was walking behind him.

"What are you doing following me?"

"Someone gotta watch your back. Besides, Maybe Vergil won't be as emo with me with you."

Auguste couldn't help but chuckle as they made way to their destination.

The two currently are going to roots of Quipoth from the underworld itself seal the portal with Yamato.

"So... you think we'll get out of there?"

Auguste thought long and hard about that before answering.

"Not sure, but... nothing wrong with having hope, right?"

Dante could only chuckle as he thought about what he said.

'You got that right.'

**Hope this wasn't to bad. Sorry about this one, i'm not as familiar with this series.**


	43. Tales of Berseria

**I do not own anything.**

**This might be a bit weird because... well... **

**Sora is reborn as a villain. **

**Despite this, I do want to at least justify why this version is a villian.**

**Series: Berseria**

**Main characters of series: Artorius**

"Where am I?"

Artorius struggled to remember on where he was, slowly standing up from a tree that he originally slept on.

'How did I come here?'

He paused, examing his surrounding as his memories kicked back in.

"Ten years. All that time and I failed my master."

Artorious remembered being in a fight before sleeping under the tree, wondering what else he has left to give in the world.

So much has happened, and he simply thought that his end might come to an end on his on volition.

"Your not hurt, are you?"

He turned and noticed a woman on his right.

Seeing that she asked him, he responded in kind.

"Your concern is admirable, but I am fine. My name is Artorius. May I ask in kind of yours?"

As soon as he said that, he his body gave in and fall to the ground, most likely due to his fight not long ago.

Luckily, the woman was able to catch him in time.

"Celica Crowe. How about I bring you to my house while you recover?"

Seeing as he didn't want to be rude, he complied.

"Very well."

After having a meal and recovering, he said his goodbye to the woman.

"You have have my most sincerest thanks."

She chuckled as the man gave her a bow.

"It was not trouble at all. I hope you come back one day."

As he reached for the door, he stopped.

Celica asked in concern at his sudden halt.

"Is something wrong?'

Sighing, Artorius turned and let out his concerns.

"Thought my life, I have done things that no man or woman could only hope to imagine. A failure at best and a traitor at worst. I feel... nothing. I do not know what to do when I walk out that door."

Hearing what was bothering him, she responded in kind.

"Even though you have seen the worst in life, that is still something to look up to. A dream. A future. You telling me this means that you can find yourself. That you can start over and be a better person than before."

And thus, that was a day a spark was born.

**Later...**

"So... you want to form a truce?"

Despite his wounded arm, Artorius is not a man to take lightly as an enemy.

He narrowed his eyes on the masked man.

"Why have you truly come here?"

Gula responded in an 'optimistic' tone.

"You know, wanting to help with your 'Daemons' problem. Is that so wrong to help? Especially with that-"

"Do not finish that sentence."

Artorius interrupted in a harsh tone.

It was a reminder that despite saving Celcia, he couldn't stop the wound that was slashed at her stomach.

Thus, unable to save the unborn child.

His son in all but blood.

With the child Laphicept reborn as Malakhim, his relationship with Velvet and Celica... strained, becoming more and more delusional with his goal of eliminating all of the Daemons.

Even with his heart leading light, it still lingers darkness through the means of his dead son, with Melchior pulling the strings on him.

"Try anything against the Abbey, and I won't be holding back."

With that, Artorius left to the upcoming battle against Velvet and her 'group'.

As Gula made way to Aced, the larger man asked him.

"Is it wise to let him be, Gula?"

Gula responded with something interesting

"Our Master said that this world be purged on its on accord, so why lift a finger when we can just sit on it?"

The two couldn't help but be fascinated in what Aced said next.

"It truly is astounding that the boy is on the wrong side for the right reasons."

Gula couldn't help but chuckle in agreement.

"Man, now that's what I call irony.''

**Later...**

"Do not think I will be holding back!"

Velvet and Artorius swung their swords against each other until Artorius took a step back and charged with his sword and had it blocked by Velvet.

Velvet responded in kind.

"After locking me away on Titania and shunning Celica from you? You better pray that you just get a flesh wound."

Unknown to Artorius, the Abbey, during the Advent, used Laphicet as a sacrafice and Velt eventually had her arm with that of Dameons.

Regardless, Melchoir used this to his advantage, stating of Velvets 'prediciment'.

Despite only being able to use one arm, Artorius won't go down without a fight.

"Your arm contained that of Dameons. I had to find some way to to fix you and your arm. As for Celcia, I wanted her to drift apart from me so she would not see the man I relaimed to be. Not that of a Hero, but somone who's willing to sacrafice oneself for the world."

With both of them jumping back and keeping their distance, Velvet tries to at least reason with him.

"You are just a pawn in their games. Both the animal masked people and the Abbey.

"Lies! The Abbey wants whats best for the world. Those 'masked' men answers to me, not the other way around."

"Man, talk about a heated argument."

Before the argument could go any further, the two were confronted by Gula and Aced, along with a third person.

Seeing that they have Celica, Artorius snarled out his next words.

"You said you would spare her."

Gula mockingly thought about it bfore he responded.

"Well now, we never said we we're on your side. We only want this World away from Darkness. As for her? Well, lets just say she's a hostage at the moment."

Artorius frowned at that feeling... familiar for some reason.

As the two mask Keyblade wielder stared against their opponents, Celica elbowed Aced and went behind Velvet, unsure on her stand with Artorius.

Artorius again had deja vu, only with a woman named Bell and a being named Beast.

Artorius clutched his head at the situation at hand.

'What is happening right now?'

Gula just deadpans as he turned to Aced.

"Did you seriously let her go because she elbowed you? She's weaker than you!"

Aced growled as he summoned his Keyblade in hand.

"Lets just focus on the fight ahead."

Artorius felt... nostalgia upon seeing the weapons.

With Velvet and Artorius turned to look each other, they silently agreed to put aside their differences for now.

No one messed with the people they cared about.

**Hope this wasn't to bad. Sorry if I messed this up.**

**Seriously, I want people to make freaking stories of adult Sora raising crossover kids. Please let someone do it?**

**Omake: Thanksgiving**

"Thanksgiving is just a discount Christmas."

Luxu and Invi are currently arguing about the Thanksgiving Holiday.

Unknown to the two, Sol came just in time to see the two arguing.

"No it's not"

"Yeah, it is."

Wanting this to not escalate any further, Sol stepped in.

"Whoa now, can we take it easy?"

With them turning away from each other, Sol eyed the two, wondering what they were arguing about.

"What's with all the ruckus?"

Invi was the one who spoke up.

"He keeps saying that Thanksgiving is a discount of Christmas."

Shaking his head, sol turned his direction to Luxu, flinching at his Master staring directly at him.

"Luxu, there's more to to the Holidays than gifts and candy."

Uncharacteristically, Luxu pouted.

"Doesn't hurt though."

Sol chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, it doesn't. However, every Holiday has something unique to it. Do you know what that is?"

With Luxu not saying answer, Sol took it as a no.

"Every Holiday is that of bonding with the people you care about. To the people that are your family, or the ones that your very close to. We just celebrate it very differently. Even if New Years Eve, or Easter or Saint's Patrick's Day, is about special occasions on that we cherish our bonds with to who've we've known."

A few minutes passed, with both of the Master of Masters students surprise at the depth of the Holiday, and of his wisdom.

The mood died, however, with Luxu' answer.

"So food is for Thanksgiving and... gifts are for Christmas?"

Invi deadpan at Luxu while Sol just chuckled.

"Exactly! After all, it won't be long before I disappear from the world."

Suddenly Sol felt someone kicking him and turned to see that it was daughter, Lily.

"No fare! You promise you get to see me grow up into an adult!"

No far behind Lily, Luna picked her up while holding her, eyeing her daughter.

"He never said that he's leaving now, sweetheart."

Seeing this, Sol chuckled as he thought of a funny prank on the others for not coming in on time.

"How about we start this shindig when the others join us later?"


	44. ChristmasNew Years Omake

**I do not own anything.**

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Christmas Omake will be bottom while the first one is new years, so this should be good for holiday omakes.**

**Omake New Years: Greatest fight(s) known to existence.**

"How are you here!? You shouldn't be able to be around in the land of living!"

Sol is currently shouting and staring at the legendary ninja of old, Madara Uchiha.

One that shouldn't exist because... well...

Sol made sure Kaguya and Madara plans go down the drain real hard with what he saw in his eye.

He not insane enough to have a God on the loose on the universe.

Sol was bummed that he never got the chance talk to the elder Sora as Jiraiya.

Meanwhile, Madara stared at the man with one eye.

Madara knew he was rather... comedic, but he can feel the aura **far **beyond that of mortal men.

He was revived and told by a man named 'Soul' that there is a fighter that can rival him, even with the Rinnegan and Hashirama cells.

He can feel the pressure that the man ooze, and he was not disappointed.

Unknown to the two, these fighters are from the multiverse concept.

One in which is Madara from Naruto series, while Sol eliminated Madara from the Restart To Our Sky universe from coming back.

Got it? Good.

Madara crossed his arms as he finally spoke.

"Through unforeseen methods, I returned. Are you the one named 'Master Of Masters'?

Sol tilted his head a bit at that, wondering why the Uchiha knew his title.

"Yeah, why?"

With that response, Madara chuckled evilly and uncrossed his arms before grinning.

"Perfect."

Barely catching him by surprise, Sol summoned his Keyblade and Blocked Madaras war fan 'Gunbai', leaving a small shock wave upon contact.

Madara found it quite odd that the quote on quote 'Master' would use a key as a weapon.

Breaking away their weapons from each other, Madara swung his War Fan while Sol ducked and slashed at Madaras chest.

In a blink of an eye, Madara grabbed Sol and threw him into one of the buildings, resulting in it collapsing in on Sol.

Quickly getting out of the debris, Sol had an annoyed thought.

'Why do have fight this hax of a guy? Heck, most of his abilities aren't even fare on his home world.'

Seeing that 'No Name' was on the ground (which, thankfully, Madara can't use... hopefully.), Sol summoned back No Name to his hand.

Meanwhile, Madara raised an eyebrow at the odd predicament.

'Interesting. His weapon comes to him at will, as well as him taking more damage than I originally thought.'

Wanting to test something out, Madara strapped Gunbai on his back and created a horse hands sign before sending a giant sea of flames at Sol.

'Fire Style! Majestic Destroyer Flame!'

Seeing the sea of flames coming toward him, Sol pointed his weapon at it and mentally shouted his spell onto it.

'Waterza!'

Sol used this spell to summon water to surround him suddenly to protect him from Madara Jutsu.

With the Jutsu and spell hit each other, all it left was large amount of smoke between the two from seeing each other.

Madara quickly dashed forward through the smoke and delivered Sol a right hook before Sol grabbed Madaras left arm and headbutting him.

pulling on Madaras arm, Sol used his body to slam his body on the ground before spinning him and slamming him onto a different building.

Getting up from the collapsed building, Madara exclaimed something that peaked Sol's interest.

"You might actually beat me... if not for what's to come."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Sol was quizzical at that before suddenly feeling atmosphere change from above.

Looking up, Sol realized that Madaras used his Rinnegan to summon a meteor.

'Oooooooooh crap.'

Sol sweated a bit upon see it descending toward Verum.

Not in that he can't beat Madara, but more on making sure Lily is safe. After all, he still doesn't understand why someone would revive Madara of all people to fight.

The guy is stupid enough with his blue ghost friend 'Susanoo.'

Quickly, Sol desummoned No Name and charged at Madara and ducked his left punch and kneed him hard on the stomach.

Going under his legs, Sol used the opportunity to grab one of Madara's leg and slamming him hard onto the ground several feet away from him, with Madara tumbling until he finally at a certain distance away from Sol.

Sol turned and quickly changed his Keyblade into that of an Ultima Cannon and fired it at the meteor, reducing to smaller meteors onto the world, Knowing that they won't be enough to damage Verum Rex.

With Sol Keyblade returning to normal and turning to his opponent, Madara was actually impressed with how he dealt with him **and **the meteor as he saw this from the ground..

Slowly getting up to stand, Madara spoke.

"You intrigue me. However, what will you do about the second one?"

Suddenly, another meteor, one much larger than the last and nearly from the same air space the previous one was, appeared before Sol to see and only shouted one thing on his mind.

'Are you kidding me right now!?'

Having enough joking around, Sol shouted at the world for help.

"Verum!"

Suddenly planet like hands sprung from the world and grabbed onto the descending meteor, resulting in it to stop.

The hands crushed the larger meteor into even tinier meteors, saving the world from destruction.

With Verum's hands done its job and pulled itself back onto the world, Madara was impressed with what he saw as he whipped out Gunbai to be used again for another round of fighting.

'Fascinating. This World is somehow sentient. This fight just got a lot more interesting. Show me what else you can do Master of Masters!'

Before the two can fight any further, Sol stopped him by waving his hands negatively at Madara.

"Time out! Can we take a break, I need to make a phone call."

Madara frowned at that, seeing Sol pulling out a phone to someone.

"Lee? It's me, Sol. That fighter you keep talking about? I found him on Verum. Can you two come quickly?"

Ending the the call, Sol put his phone up back to his pocket with Madara finally speaking up.

"Why have you stopped?"

"I know a guy, who knows a guy, who can fight you."

Madara narrowed his eyes against Sol.

"Are you saying your a fake?

Sol chuckled a bit at that. He then waved his arm nonchalantly at Madara.

"Nope. It's just that i'm saving my battle with someone special. Surely you can wai- never mind, he's here!"

Seeing the figure Sol coming out from the shadow, the two turned to see who the figure was.

Coming out of shadows... is Stan Lee.

"Excelsior!"

Madara turned to Sol in disappointment.

"This is the fool that's facing me?"

Sol face palmed at seeing Stan as he shouted at him.

"Lee, you need to move out of the way!"

"Oops, sorry about that."

Stan Lee eventually stood next to Sol and the two eventually disappeared to reappear on the top of the tower, anticipating the **real **fighter.

On top of the tower, Sol whispered into Stan Lee's ear for conformation.

"By the way, who's the guy again?

Stan only chuckled at Sol.

"Just watch, my nephew will pack a wallop against this long haired evildoer."

Sol could only blink at the nephew part.

"Wait what?"

Meanwhile, Madara didn't understand what just happened, but understood the one eyed fool left with the old man.

Before Madara had a chance to track down Sol and demand answers, a pillar of light appeared before him.

With the light fled down, a man without a shirt was kneeling on the ground, body not facing Madara.

The man twisted his body around and faced his opponent.

Despite the silence, the air thickened with each passing second as Madara gripped Gunbai in his hand.

Madara had one thought in mind at the moment.

'His aura... I can feel it becoming stronger with each passing second.'

Finally, after a few seconds passed, Madara spoke.

"And who might you be?"

As soon as he said that, the two circled around each other, stalking their opponent and seeing if either of them might slip up.

The man spoke as the two continued to walk around each other.

"My name... is Bruce Lee."

Back at the tower, with a device being able to see and hear the fight, Sol turned Stan.

"That's you nephew?

"Yep.

Sol only could only nod with an awe and impressed tone.

"Niiiiiiiice~."

Meanwhile, the two continued to circle around each other before stopping.

As soon they stopped, Bruce pulled out his weapon of choice, nunchaku as he liked to call them, or 'nunchucks'.

Madara couldn't help but stare in familiarity.

'So that's his weapon of choice. But it reminds me of...'

Madara spoke again to in order to be able to answer his lingering question.

"Do know of a man named Might Guy? He was the only person to ever bring me to near death."

Granted, he had to fight two(three, but doesn't really count the girl) brats and Hatake, but he didn't feel the drive like Guy had.

Twirling his weapon before settling part of it under his arm, Bruce responded.

"I have taught that of Might Dai the art of the Eight Gates, with me figuring out the gate of death, and him eventually having his son raising my Great Grandson, Rock Lee."

Bruce internally frowned at having to leaving his world form his grandson, but that is part of being a peace keeper.

Even though he did find it odd that he hadn't aged that much, and given the fact that he was reborn under a being called Soul.

'At least I was able to see my uncle for a short time.'

Madara couldn't but chuckle at seeing the first person to use that gate of death.

"So your the first user to unlock the Gate of Death. Tell me, before our fight, what was an interesting experience you have ever faced?"

Bruce immediately responded with a look amusement.

"I have taken an apprentice to one person though. Before my death."

The two eventually stopped and with Madara asking the all important question.

"And who would that be?"

Letting his weapon loose out of his arm, Lee responded.

"He goes by ... Master Yoda."

Suddenly, Lee's weapon popped out sabers of light from his Nunchaku and twirled it in the air before settling it down by gripping it out with one of its handles.

(Light saber nunchucks. Saber chuck? Light chuaku? Screw it, i'll let ya'll decide what it'll be named.)

The two fighters blinked when they heard shouting at where the tower was.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S SO! GOD! DAMN! COOL!"

Regaining his composure, Bruce spun his weapon of light in preparation against Madaras Gunbai.

"So... only our weapons and Taijutsu?"

Madara couldn't help but let out a light chuckle, gripping his war fan in anticipation.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more."

Seeing this back at the tower, Sol couldn't couldn't but shout in anticipation.

"Figggggght"

**Madara versus Master of Masters Death Battle. Make. It Happen. Please!**

**Omake 2: One-Two punch Christmas.**

**Songs: Feliz Navidad/I want to wish you a Merry Christmas (Jose Feliciano)**

**All I want for Christmas is you (Mariah Carey)**

'Green/Red... birds? Where have I seen them before?'

Sol pondered on that while the green one spoke up.

"Hello~! My name is Jose, and this is my friend, Panchinto."

Panchinto spoke up next.

"We were wondering if you could help us find Donald, our friend."

Sol rolled his eye at that and just told them.

"He's in either Disney Castle or Hollow Bastion."

The two birds looked at him as if he grew as second head while Sol spoke again.

"You... do realize he's a court wizard, right?

The two shook their head as they spoke to each other.

"You have any idea what he's talking about."

"I'm afraid I don't know, Amigo."

As the two turned to Sol, Jose spoke.

"The other half on why we're here is to do play a song for you and that special someone~."

Sol rolled his eye and was going to eventually ask them to leave if they don't soon. Suddenly, he felt heavy as he felt like he had to sit sit down before doing just that.

'What the!? Who could-'

Sol eventually saw his wife, Luna, appeared behind the two birds.

Turning around the two birds bowed toward her as Panchinto spoke.

"Senora! you made it just in time for our show!"

Confused, Sol spoke up.

"Luna? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be seeing Lily?"

Luna giggle at seeing Sol's confused expression.

"Luxu is watching her. I was think with Christmas around the corner, can't we have fun for a bit?"

Before he could respond, Luna sat next to Sol as the two birds pulled out instruments seemingly out of nowhere.

Seeing their two audience before them, they played their instrument while singing the song.

_Feliz Navidad~_

_Feliz Navidad~_

_Feliz Navidad, Prospero Ano y Felicidad~_

_Felix Navida~_

_Feliz Navidad~_

_Feliz Navidad, Prospero Ano y Felicidad~_

Sol couldn't help but sweat dropped at the two singing the classical song.

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas~_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas~_

_I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, from the bottom, of my heart~_

Sol could only sigh as he mental thought to himself.

'At least the songs good.'

Meanwhile, unknown to Sol, Luna freed Sora in his regular body for him to enjoy something... special.

With the help of Jack Skellington and Santa, of course.

However, she made sure that his body was normal, but only with the memories before using the Power of Waking..

There would be... to much heart break with the others.

Waking up, Sora spoke with a confused tone.

"Why do I have chains around me?"

Currently, Sora in chained up with... chains.

He woke up, but couldn't see anything around him, wanting to know what the heck is going on.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared toward someone that wasn't Sora, with him seeing someone he knows.

"Kairi!?"

Sora then became curious when he suddenly heard music.

'Music? Is she... singing for me?'

With music playing, seconds later, Kairi started to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas~_

Sora frowned when heard the lyrics.

'Why not? Christmas is best time to get gifts!'

_There is just one thing I need~_

_''_Wonder what that is? Not sure what this has to do with me.'

_Don't care about the presents, __underneath the Christmas tree~_

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know~_

Sora blushed a bit at that part.

Make_ my wish__ come trrrrrrrrruuuuuuueeeee~_

Sora raised an eye brow at that part.

'I wonder what her wish is?'

_All I want... for Christmaaaaaaaaassssssss...~_

_IIIIIIIIsssssssss...~_

The area then light for Sora to see...

Well... a lot of women, and I mean a lot of women, and I mean a lot of...

Well, you know.

With the women wearing Elf, Reindeer, Snowman, and Snow Angel outfits.

_YYYYYYYYYYooooooooouuuuuuuuu~_

Sora couldn't help but be flabbergasted at what he's hearing and seeing.

His mind slowly shutting down at his thought process at the moment.

Huh!? I-uh... w-what!?'

As the song continued, another world is currently having a snowball fight.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need (and I)~_

Goofy and Donald are currently using snowballs against each other until they accidentally hit Yen Sid, in which case he covered the two a gigantic Snowball in return.

_Don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree~_

Lea tried to see what was underneath the Tree that the presents from Jack and Santa placed, but (somehow) he was pulled away by Mickey.

_I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fire place~_

Roxas chuckled nervously as he accidentally burned Roxas stocking apart.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day~_

Soras kids were currently playing with Lea and Isa with a game, despite Isa not wanting to join.

Isa's rage set upon Lea when he ruined his Mocha and sent Isa on a war path.

_I just want you for on my own, more than you could ever know~_

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus are having dance off while leon sweat drops at the three.

_Make my come true, all I want for Christmas is you~_

_You baby~_

_Oh, I won't even ask for much on Christmas, I won't even wish for snow~_

The Foretellers, minus Luxus, had their eyes twitching on coming to a world that's not inhabited by snow.

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the Mistletoe~_

Riku unknowingly sat underneath a mistletoe when he was suddenly kissed by, unknowingly to him, Yuffie.

Deadpool did the same, but got punched by Tifa.

_I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick~_

Namine was helping Jiminy and Chirithy make a list to the ones they care about.

_I won't even stay awake to, hear hear those magic Reindeer click~_

One of Sora's younger kids slept on Lucario while he carried the child as he saw fireworks.

_Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight~_

Roxas and Xion were hugging twirling and hugging each other around for celebrating their first Christmas (And Holiday).

_What more can I do?~_

Merlin pondered on Aerith her request on finding Clod before nodding.

_Oh, baby all I want for Christmas is you~_

Jack waved his hands in the air as he was on the sleigh with Santa Claws.

"Merry Christmas to all!"

"And to all a good night!"

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**


	45. Fire Emblem Part 2

**I do not own anything.**

**Part 2**

**Series: Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Main character of series: Robin**

"Where's Sora?"

Vaike and Miriel turned to each other as their captain asked them.

Their tactician asked to be left alone after they fought enemy forces of Valm, sent by Walthart.

Returning their gaze to Chrom, the magic user responded.

"Due to the aftermath of the battle, it is safe to assume-"

"He's over there."

Vaike interrupted Miriel as he pointed to where their tactician.

Whereas Miriel eye twitched from being interrupted, Chrom nodded.

"Thanks. Head on back with the others."

As the two left, Chrom overheard a bit on what they're discussing with each other.

"Was that necessary to interrupt me?"

"Come on, we both know you like to drag on the conversation."

Chrom couldn't help but chuckle as heard the two argued with each other.

Walking until he was a couple of feet away from him.

How two bounce back from one another. Seeing that despite losing his older sister, Chrom was able to continue to improve. Not an easy path, but one he has to take.

Meanwhile, their tactician sighed at the loss of lives from the recent battle. He might not be the smartest tactician, but he is one of the more creative ones. With the help of Miriel on strategizing, and Vaike on understanding the strengths and weakness on people fighting, Sora tend to get creative on strategies thanks to the two.

Luckily the Shepards weren't killed, but some did have near death experience and fatal injuries from time to time.

"So much death..."

Sora felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Chrom.

"Sora?"

Sora turned his face to the ground, unable to meet the captains gaze.

"Could I have-"

"No, Sora. Sometimes... sometimes it's in human nature for things like this to happen."

Sora bit his lip at that, still not use to killing humans even now.

The closest ones he ever did kill was the pirates in the Caribbean, but even then, they were still dead unlike this world.

"It's just..."

"I know. It gets harder to continue on to fight. Heck, even now, i'm learning as I continue on fighting for my homeland. It's why everyday, I try to be a better man so that I can be a better king."

Saying his piece, Chrom retrieved his hand from the tacticians shoulder.

"Lets return to the Shepards. I'm sure Mor- Kairi would like to see you."

Hearing that, Sora closed his eyes and breathed in and out looking at Chrom with a determined look.

He still has a son to find.

"Right."

**Later...**

"So your my... s-son."

After fighting in the Ruins of Time, the Shepards came face to face with the son of the tactician.

It was interesting experience for Sora to say the least.

Now that they made camp near the ruins, the two are finally able to talk to each other.

Sora noticed that his... son, used magic, whereas his daughter uses swords.

Though he still doesn't understand where the 'Morgan' nickname kicked in.

The tacticians son scratched the back, similar to how Sora does when he's nervous.

"Hey uh, dad? As you should know, my name is Riku. Sooo... how are you doing?"

Sora couldn't help but sweat drop, knowing that it took a long time before he got use to his daughter.

'This is getting awkward.'

Before the two could talk, they were interrupted by his daughter, Kairi, tackling Riku into a hug."

"Bro! I can't believe you got lost like that!"

With Kairi letting go of the hug, the boy chuckled nervously as he put his hand behind.

"Sorry about that, it just happens sometimes."

"Ahem."

The two turned to their dad as he got their attention.

"No offense but... do either know who your mother is? I-If it's only one person I married?"

Sora prayed it was was only one person from his future self.

He does not need to have a mental crisis on finding out he dated more than one girl.

The two siblings turned to each other before Kairi spoke up.

"Yeah, dad, about that... We don't know what she looks like."

Sora blinked twice before he shouted.

"Huh!?"

Riku was the one who spoke up

"Both of us have memory loss on her. Besides, we thought you knew."

"Why would I be interested in a relationship of all things!? I have enough on my plate as a tactician!"

It was his kids turn to sweat drop as Sora is currently running around frantically in a circle.

Meanwhile, Chrom was laughing at his tactician as he was eating with his daughter.

"They seem to be lively, don't you think?"

"Father."

Chrom head turned and his smile dampened when he saw his daughter face frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Does he hold the one?"

Now it was Chrom's turn to frown, lucky enough to understand on what she meant.

Sora held Grima.

Lucina deduced that, out of all of the Shepards, the tactician was the closest friend to Chrom. Deducing that, She also counted on the fact that he had some memory loss, not realizing who he is and what he holds.

Lucina froze with what Chrom said next.

Lucina, I suggest you **don't **do anything rash. I have already lost my sister, so I don't need to have you do something as stupid as killing my closest friend. When the time comes, **we** will deal with it without sacrifice. **Do you understand me**?"

Lucina could only nod at his tone of authority.

**Later...**

"Captain... is there some important reason you wanted to discuss with us about?"

Vaike and Inigo are currently in the meeting room with their captain, Chrom.

Chrom answered Vaike's question.

"Vaike, I only brought you in here for Inigo's protection so that I can discuss things with... **him**."

Vaike raised his eyebrows at that, never really hearing that tone on his captain before while Inigo was sweating.

Sighing, Chrom slammed his hands on his desk.

"Now gentlemen, we're not gonna sit here and pretend there's not a giant elephant in the room."

Vaike turned his head toward Inigo before turning to Chrom before asking.

"What the heck is going on?"

Chrom pulled out a picture portrait and slammed it on the desk, showing... his daughter?

**"This **is what the heck is going on."

Vaike blinked as he looked at the picture before turning to Inigo, having a guilty look on his face. Turning back to the picture, he finally realized what happened.

"Oh, gods! OH, GODS! BWHAHAHAHA!"

He couldn't hold back his laughter as he leaned toward Inigo, holding onto his shoulders immediately for support.

Finally, he got up and headed toward the exist of the room.

"No! That is not happening right now! No!"

Flabbergasted, Inigo spoke up.

"W-Wait! Where are you...?"

He let out as sigh as he saw him walked out the room.

'So much for 'protection'.'

Suddenly, the two heard a loud voice out of the room.

"Hey everyone, he's dating the captain's daughter! Yo!"

The two sweat drop at that, knowing that the secret is now out.

Recovering, Chrom and Inigo eyed each other.

"I-I-"

"Oh, trust me, I'll find a proper punishment for you."

Inigo decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Yo Inigo, you clearly... T-This is the best thing ever! BWHAHA!"

Suddenly, Vaike came into the room and did a bit of a dance to the two.

"Inigo's dating the captain's daughter~. Inigo's dating the captain's daughter~."

Yep, Inigo the smooth talker was dating Lucina.

Calming down, Vaike immediately grabbed onto Inigo's shoulders before speaking up.

"GODS! Your dating Chrom's daughter!? What the... Y-You bragged to him to his face with the advice he gave you! To his actual face. Captain..."

He then pointed toward Chrom, who had a withering glare on his face.

"Do you understand that this face right here, you bragged to that face? You actually high-fived Chrom for landing a date with his daughter."

Vaike finally decided to sit down after what all transpired.

"Gods, this is..."

Vaike calmed up when he saw the stink eye his captain was giving him.

"I-It's not really that funny."

Twiddling his thumbs, Ingio spoke up again.

"I think it's bizarre... not to share the fact that... I was found out?"

"I think it's bizarre that I hadn't knocked your teeth off that prick face of yours."

Deciding to help, Vaike decided to have the punishment be a quick one.

"What if... the captain gets to punch you in the face one time, really, really, really hard?"

The captain grinned at having a better idea.

"Nah. I thought of something that would be more... **fun. **Think of it as training."

Later that day, Inigo was running at mox speed away from two dragons on his tail as he dodged a fireball.

"CAN THE TWO OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE FREAKING FIREBALLS!?"

"Nope!"

"Why? This is fun!"

Sora sighed as he saw his kids chasing down Inigo in their dragon forms.

He turned his head to an evilly chucking Chrom.

Yeah, not a safe sight right now.

"Chrom, isn't this... excessive?"

Chrom shook his head in disagreement.

"I thought of worst, Sora. Besides, As an uncle, I can't let their niece and nephews alone forever, can I?"

Sora sweat drop at his train of logic.

Although it was interesting in finding out they can transform like Nowi.

Safe to say that the two of their relationship isn't that deep.

'Despite narrowing it down, I still don't know who their mother is. Probably someone I have 't met.'

**Later...**

"What a lovely night sky."

Sora and Lady Tiki were currently watching the deep blue sky that they were seeing.

The tactician couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"You're not wrong there."

Tiki then spoke softly, resulting in Sora to strain his ears to hear.

"Mar-Mar would of loved seeing this."

He frowned at that, knowing that her friend is no longer in this world. He never truly thought about what its like to live forever.

It must of been... rough.

Breathing in before letting out the air he sucked in, he turned to her and told her something only Chrom and Lucina know.

"You know I hold... Grima, right?"

Tiki tilted her head to the side before speaking again.

"What of it?"

Sora was... surprised she would say. He held THE Fell Dragon. That's not something to be relaxed about.

"Huh?"

"I'm not speaking with him, i'm speaking with you. So do not think any less of yourself."

Sora smiled a bit at that, thankful that she doesn't think any less of him

"T-Thanks."

"I'm serious, he would of been interested in seeing your bravery and tenacity."

Tiki knew that Marth would of been curious on the hero's of today. So different, yet so similar.

Her face then soften into a sad look.

"Although... what peaked my interest is how your not..."

Sora looked down on the the ground to where his hands are.

"Not me. Yeah."

It was surprising that the Robin of this world is gone, and the one in the future is possessed by the Fell Dragon.

Sora then clenched his fists.

"It's just... have I took away his dreams? His future? I..."

Unclenching his fists and sighing, he turned his head up to the sky.

"How would he feel about me? About someone I never even met."

Tiki proceeded to scoot closer to Sora, reassuring him

"Robin would of been the proudest man. Even though none of us ever met him, i'm sure wouldn't hold a grudge that's out of your control."

Sora turned to Tiki and let out a small smile at that.

"Guess with how you are, you're to know more than me."

Tiki shook her head as she clasped her hand with Sora's, startling him a bit before having his face turn slightly red at the sudden contact.

"I don't think of it like that. Everyone throughout the stars, society, or lives have something different than one another."

Eventually, she rested her head on his shoulders, looking out at the stars with half-opened eyes.

""But it doesn't mean we can't understand each other."

Sora heat thumped slowly, unable to know on what to say on the situation.

"U-Uuummm..."

Before Sora could d oanything else, Tiki spoke up.

"Can we... stay like this for a while longer?"

"S-Sure?"

With Sora squeaking that out, the two looked on seeing the stars and bright moon.

Meanwhile, the pair were being watched by Vaike and Miriel.

"Interesting."

Vaike raised an eyebrow, wondering what she came up with what was happening

"So? What do you think those two are doing out there?"

Miriel's mind stirred, trying to understand what would be the best hypothesis of the current predicement.

"I believe those two are either having a conversation upon their own lives."

"Or?"

"Or, in other words, becoming intimate."

Vaike blinked a bit at that before responding.

"What? You can't be serious."

Afterall, She's like... older than him. How the heck would that work?

Miriel sighed, formulating the way to explain why she came to that conclusion.

"I do not see what the problem is. Besides, we both know that the two of them are lost in their own way. One far from home, and the other in a place they are not familiar with. Unlike everyone else here, they are in situations in which we are unable to relate. Their similarities and relatability are much stronger with each other than anyone here."

Vaike scratched his head as he processed this. He's not the smartest, but he ain't no slacker.

They knew their friend was 'reborn' as he called it. It was odd, but it made sense as to why he acted very different than everyone else.

Provably a good thing to, since he's able to connect to a lot of people that he wouldn't imagine to be able to.

Vaike let out air he never knew he held and looked to the sky.

"I just... hope they can find what they are looking for.

"I am in the same position in that regard."

Elsewhere, Say'ri watched on Lady Tiki and the tactician, as she hope that the two find happiness in this dreary time.

"Lady Tiki..."

**Later...**

"**Different name, same outcome. Come and return to me. Afterall, we are one and the same.**"

Sora, Chrom, Tiki and the rest of the Shepards are currently fighting the Fell Dragon, Grima.

While Chrom and the other Shepards deal with the Risen army, Tiki and Sora were the ones that fought Grimma.

The sight of the silhouette of the dragon that's behind Robin's body was similar to the Titians he fought at Olympus.

'It's a lot bigger than I thought.'

Sora thought as he turned to his wife.

Yes, not out of ill will, but because he knew Kairi wouldn't want him to wait on her forever. With it almost being three years, he realized that he might not be able to return to the life he once had. That didn't mean he was going to let this world fall while he was on it.

"Ready?"

Tiki smiled before transforming into her dragon form. With her transformation finished, she responded.

"Always."

Grimma used Expiration to summon purple spike against the two, resulting in Tiki to grab Sora in her hands and eventually having Sora on Tiki's back, circling around the body of Robin.

The dragon fired a fireball at the two, but to Grimmas surprise, Tiki took it, resulting in the dragon to be covered in smoke.

To Grimaa's surprise, a Thoron spell shot through the smoke and and hit him, resulting in taking damage from the thunder Tome.

Clutching his chest, Grimma snarled.

**"Tch, tricks ****won't save you forever."**

Realizing an opportunity is near, Naga spoke up.

"His end is near. Either to be slain by Chrom or by Sora, the decision must be made.

Sora frowned realizing that she wouldn't say that if she didn't sense Grimma's weakened stance.

Getting off of Tiki and landing onto the ground, he made a run toward Grimma. The dragon fired a fireball but was intercepted by Tiki's own.

Waiting for an opportunity, Grimma released Expiration to summon purple spikes against Sora, but was able to slide dash out of the way.

Seizing an opportunity, put forth as much magic as he can in his next attack.

"You're finished!"

With all his might, he summoned Thoron against the Dragon and resulted in it to be struck.

"**Grrr!**"

Panting heavily, the Fell Dragon was now on his knee.

With Chrom slaying his current opponent, he saw the Fell Dragon unable to stand up.

"Now to end this."

As he prepared to head over there with Falchion, he was interrupted by another Risen in his way.

Seeing that Chrom was fighting another enemy, he whispered softly to him.

"But not in the way you think, Chrom."

Sora knew that... he had to give up his life.

Better to have the enemy gone than come back, right?

With Tiki coming down and returned to normal, her eyes widen when Sora brought out his Levin sword.

Realizing that he's not waiting on Chrom.

"S-Sora? What are you-"

Before she say anything else, Sora cupped her face with his hand,

"Through time and life, no matter where i'll end, I will always look after all that I hold dear."

When she saw how determined his eyes were... there was no changing his mind.

Letting out a single tear, Tiki nodded in understanding.

Breathing heavily, Grimma let out his own thoughts to the tactician.

"**Y-You ****fool! You would throw your life away!? A second time!? I'd rather sleep than fade into nothingness! Do you hear me!?**"

Turning to Grimma, Sora closed his eyes as he heard that.

With the survival of Gangerel and Walthart, Emmeryn somehow surviving, different versions of Yen'fay and Aversa, and having the Radient hero joining as well, he knew that his life will always be wierd.

And he knew that... this is his end.

Opening his eyes again, he responded.

"I accept my end. Will You?"

Lifting his sword and summoning forth lighting magic from it, it reached its target and struck down the Fell Dragon.

"**Gaaaaahhhhh!"**

And with that, the body fell and eventually dissolved in purple smoke, along with the dragon and the remaining Risen, resulting the ground to shake before calming down.

With the shaking dying down, Sora realized he's fading in purple smoke, much to Tiki's horror.

'Never thought... I'd save... a world again.'

That were his thoughts as his kids, Chrom, and the rest of the Shepards ran toward him.

With enough energy, he let out his one last goodbye.

"Thank... you all... for everything."

And with that, Sora faded, resulting in everyone shouting for him to not go.

"SORA/DAD!"

**Later...**

"Miriel, is this the house?"

Vaike and Miriel made their way toward a small house, away from a nearby town.

Miriel spoke up as they were now standing in fronypt of the door.

"Positive. Although, it is strange the would like to live in seclusion."

Vaike just shrugged.

"Meh, it's their life after all."

Finishing his piece, he knocked on the door awaiting on the owner.

The door opened to reveal a man with white hair.

Although he was originally suppose to disappeared, Naga reassured the Shepards that as long as they keep him close to his heart, he would return to them once more.

It took quite some time before Chrom and Frederick found him in an open field.

"The two of you actually made it."

Vaike waved off Soras welcoming.

"Yeah yeah, no fancy late entry or anything. Lets see where they are already."

Chuckling, he lead the two to where the bedroom are at.

In the bedroom, Say'ri stood beside the bed, awaiting with Tiki holding onto The young Riku and Kairi on each arm.

As the two entered, Vaike blinked and tilted his head upon realizing something.

"Huh... the two of them actually got your hair colors like their counterpart. Thought they would get their mothers. What about the future kids?"

Sora realized that he was talking about the other Riku

"They came, but they had other things to do."

Meanwhile, Miriel was currently discussing with Say'ri.

"It's is interesting to be here as well."

Say'ri chuckled at that.

"Indeed. Although perhaps with me serving Lady Tiki, I would like to acquire something... honorable."

Miriel raised an eyebrow at that.

"And what would that be?"

"Being a godmother."

Miriel immediately frowned at that as she pushed up her glasses.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that my knowledge will be more beneficially than your 'swordplay' that you will most certainly teach.

"Funny, I can teach them my culture that would be rather less... bland than yours."

Sensing a fight between the two going on, Vaike edge closer to Sora as he had his own question to ask.

"So... Chrom's the god father?"

Tiki and Sora turned to each other and grinned a few second later before facing Vaike.

"Still thinking about it."

Sora couldn't help but laugh as he saw his friend's jaw drop.

What curious life indeed.

'No matter what happens in the future, I will always be in your heart, and be there for you.'

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Sorry, I suck at writing fights. Not really good at them.**

**As for why I hadn't uploaded... well...**

**Luxu: Long story short, had to clean the grandparents and mothers house (and paint as well with help), sister had to go hospital twice, went on cruise before Virus spread a week later. So yeah, motivation was zero until now.**

**Sorry for it being so late hope all of ya'll stay safe. China need better health system on their meat. It looked awful from the Youtube videos. on the meat market. Spread the word on China to fic their health system, because this was not the first time this happened, on first time to spread this badly**

**Stay safe.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And I realized its on the day of April Fools. That's intereasting.**


	46. Dan Machi Part 3

**I do not own anything.**

**Part 3**

**Series: Dan Machi**

**Main character of series: Bell**

"Friend of yours?"

Noctis and Sora currently panting as they fought against a Minotaur as Asterious, seeing the creature covered in darkness.

Sora realized that Asterius might transform into a Heartless boss soon, and that's not good for either of them.

"Not really."

The creature chuckled as he raised his axe towards them.

"**How about you fight me for real, children."**

Noctis gritted his teeth.

'Damn it. It's already frustrating enough that I'm weakened thanks to Ardyn somehow cursed me the last time we met. I'm not sure if this curse will ever come off.'

As Noctis was about to tame a step forward, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Sora with a serious look.

"Go find Liliruca, I have to do this."

Noctis frowned at that.

"Why?"

"For Bell."

Noctis looked at Sora as he knew his secret as a wielder of the Keyblade, and knowing that his body wasn't his originally.

The only other person who knew about him being Sora is Mog.

Sighing, Noctis gave Sora a small smile.

"Don't die on us."

Noctis ran toward where Liliruca headed to get help.

The two fighters remaining readied for round two.

"**Let's see what you'll do next, rival."**

Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated and summoned forth his Keyblade. He knew Bell honestly might not return, but... this was the least he could do.

Sora knew he had to end this fight quickly.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

**Later...**

"Man, this cave sucks."

Sora couldn't help but sweatdrop as he's carrying Liliruca, due to her having an injured leg.

The group are trying to reach 18th floor due to having difficulties returning to the surface. They decided to seek help there and ask for assistance on that floor.

"You've said that five minutes ago."

"Well what else am am I suppose to say? You know we're not having fun."

"You gotta look on the bright side more. At least we didn't get seperated, right?"

She couldn't help but give him a small smile, knowing that his positivity is hard to get rid of.

"You're not wrong."

As two were making small talk, Welf decided to speak to speak with Noctis.

"So... what was your home like?"

Noctis raised an eyebrow as the group continue the cave.

Wasn't sure about the newcomer Welf when he decided decided to join the group at the last minute. He was interested in the similarities between the two.

Each one is usually known for famous families.

Unlike Noctis who had close allies on his homeworld, it appeared that Welf simply stopped using his abilities in making weapons due to people being corrupt using them. He wonders if he could convince him on why it is necessary to have his abilities and to help those in need.

While Sora was fine if he didn't want to make weapons anymore Noctis wasn't.

"Your asking me now?"

He sighed while Welf chuckled nervously, knowing that they need to reach the floor before the boss comes back.

"Look, I'll explain everything when we reach the rest point."

Despite nodding, Welf mentally frowned at their current destination.

'Hopefully we will reach the rest point before the boss respawns.'

As they reached the area, they come upon a sight that were a... mixed bag to say the least.

The bad news is that the boss already return from its last defeat, meaning that they were to late.

The good news however, is that it was currently fighting three other adventures.

One of the adventures was knocked onto the ground by the boss, resulting in the adventurer to rub his sore head as he got up.

"Geez, that thing really-"

The person blinked upon seeing someone he never expected to see again.

"Noctis!?"

"...Prompto?"

**Later...**

"All right, let it out!"

The adventurers, Loki's Familia, and even the thugs that resides there, are currently working together to take out the enemy boss and the other enemy minion that just appeared before them.

Sadly, the magic users combination of spells were ineffective against the giant titan.

Elsewhere, Bell's group decided to focus on the lesser enemies so that they can give the others more time to beat the boss. Prompto panicked at the ineffective combination of spell being used.

"Where the heck is Bell?"

"He'll be here."

Noctis said, knowing that he needs to change into his other outfit so that he can help out without others realizing on what he is.

Noctis deep down was... thankful in seeing that his friend are with him.

Noctis response didn't help calm Prompto sadly.

"How do you know!?"

Before anything else was said, they heard animal cry and looked up at the sky and noticed...

"...Am I seeing a flying baby Elephant right now?"

Everyone else couldn't help but blink at the bizarre turn of events, save for Noctis, Liliruca, and Hestia, who already saw what the elephant can do.

Flying at the boss, Light, also known as Sora, use his Keyblade to summon a spell.

"Fire!"

The boss was hit with fire, resulting in the boss to swat at the annoyance.

Sadly for the boss, the Keyblade user was currently slashing and cutting up on the boss as he rode on the flying elephant.

It ended when the titan finally knocked the two out of the sky.

"Gahh!"

With Sora falling and eventually landing on the ground, Dumbo wasn't lucky, as he was caught in the sky and is currently being crushed by the boss.

Getting up, Sora couldn't help but stare in horror at seeing his friend getting crushed.

"DUMBO!"

Sora pulled all of his current mana on his next spell.

"Cataclysm!"

Sora, with all his might, gripped his Keyblade and slammed the sharp edge onto the ground. Seconds later, a jagged earth like sword sprung to life from the ground and punctured the creatures stomach, having it tummbled down and letting go of Dumbo.

The spectators couldn't help but look in awe at the magnitude at the spell

"Holy..."

"What the..."

"I'm not the only one who saw that, right?"

Sora ran and was able to catch Dumbo in time as the boss finally fell onto the ground.

Sora thought about what Syr gave him and couldn't really believe this is the result upon the gift

'Didn't expect that Grimoire I found to be powerful.'

Sora eventually put Dumbo down as the Elephant whimpered from its injuries.

"You okay Dumbo?"

The elephant whimpered and nodded slowly, knowing that he'll need some rest since his time to help is over today.

"Rrrrrrrrraaaaaaggggghhhhh!"

Sora frowned and released his summon so that Dumbo could rest.

He has a boss to finish.

**Later...**

"Hermès, what a surprise."

Hermès chuckled as he secretly visited Zeus for an... interesting development happening.

"Oh, you know, a bit of adventure on one end, and a surprise on the other."

Zeus raised an eyebrow as he was currently in a thinking pose.

"Your here for something else, aren't you?"

Hermès Knew that it wouldn't be jolly with what he was about to deliver to him.

"A Keybearer is on this world."

Hermès saw Zeus closed his eyes a bit at that.

However, that wasn't what was unnerving.

It became unnerving when he was trying to control his breathing, along with the small amounts of sparks that surrounded his body.

Finally calming down, Zeus opened his eyes, wanting to know the current development of the world. He did not want another one to ruin this world again.

"Do you know who?"

Hermès shook his head in negativity.

"Few suspicions, but nothing else. He calls himself Light funnily enough and wears a mask."

Zeus hummed to himself at that.

"As for for Bell?"

"Bell has heterochromia eyes that recently appeared a few months ago. Doing good on his journey so far."

Zesus closed his eyes as he crossed arms and tilted his head downwards.

"Lets hope this bearer is different than the last. Keep an eye out for him, for both our sakes."

Elsewhere, in the Babel tower, a pact is form.

"I'm suprise you want a civil war within the familia's."

Adryn raised an eyebrow at Freya's plan for the future.

Divided and conquer against the adventures and Gods.

Despite having nothing to do with each other, Freya couldn't help but be... quizzical with Adryn. A human that's not from her world, yet gained influence in a small amount of time.

Adryn waited for Freya's response before she complied.

"You have your ideals, I have mine. Make sure you follow through your promise."

"Oh sweetheart, I assure you all is going to plan. Afterall, it's a rich man's war in a poors man fight."

Adryn pulled out a photo of a woman.

A person... named Ais Wallenstein.

"And I know a lovely dear of the Loki familia that will be the kickstarter."

**Later...**

"Welf? What are you doing here? It's already midnight, Kupo."

Welf paused as looked on onto the Moogle and the sleeping Dumbo, knowing that they wanted a quiter place to sleep after Noctis founded his friends.

"Can help me with designing a sword for Bell?"

Mog mentally frowned at that, knowing that Sora has a weapon that couldn't really be destroyed before realizing that this will be when he can't use it.

Mog sighed, knowing that his confidence gotten a lot better with as time went on, and is still surprised more member joining in on the familia.

Heck, despite being most likely kill on sight, he was still surprised how Hestia's familia were either calm or enthusiastic about him.

"We can create it tomorrow, Kupo. Not. Now."

"C-Can you at least make up the name for me? I promise this is the last thing i'll ask tonight. I'm... not really good at naming weapons, from what I've heard."

Mog paused on that, thinking on a name that would be fitting before finding his answer. It was... a good thing that Welf wanted to use his talents again, however small it might be.

"Fine. Hmmm... how about 'Notung'. The meaning is something like 'came to me when I needed it' or 'releaser'. That fits Bell in his fighting style."

Before Welf could say anything else, a unknown stranger spoke.

"Sleep."

And just like that, Welf was on the ground asleep as Mog turned to the man.

What surprised him the most was his weapon.

And also... the eye that was on it.

"Hello there. Never knew a being like you would... be here."

Mog panicked, shivering at who the person was.

"Y-You-"

The Master of Masters put a finger on his lips, trying to hush the creature.

"Shhhhh. We don't need to wake them up, do we?"

Understanding the situation, and knowing that the Master of Masters might kill Dumbo and Welf if he didn't comply, he slowly nodded.

Seeing the Moogle nodded, his weapon vanished as hecrossed his arms.

"Now, you help me and all will be fine. Don't? Well... you know..."

"What d-do you want, kupo?"

Despite not seeing his face due to the hood, the Moogle could tell that the man was smirking.

"Let's just say that I need something from this World. If you don't help? Well... you know the rest."

**Later...**

"Uuuuuhhhhh..."

Sora couldn't but stare at two people who are currently inside his Station of Awakening.

The girl looked curious as the boy chuckled uncomfortably.

"Hey, it's... Yeah, it's awkward."

Sora couldn't help but pull his hair out as he realized he's in the same situation as last time.

"How the heck do I have more than my own heart again!?"

The boy tilted his head in confusion while the stared owlishly.

"Again?"

Sora sighed as he tried to calm himself down.

"It's complicated. Anyway, who's the other person? And... I never got your name."

The boy blinked as realized this was the same boy he helped during the Keyblade War.

"Oh, my name is Ephemer. Her names Chi. As for who we are, well, I think you know the story."

Sora crossed his arms as he started speaking.

"So both of you are past Keyblade wielders."

Ephemer nodded at that.

"I was a union leader back then. Essentially, I we were tasked to protect the darkness as well as taking on an acting role for inexperienced wielders."

Sora then turned to see if the girl is going to say anything.

All she gave him was a thumbs up, resulting in Sora to sweatdrop.

"Is she going to say anything?"

"She's not much of a talker anymore compared to the last time we saw each other."

Sora softly mumbled to himself.

"Does this mean I can wield more than one Keyblade? Like I was after finding and defeating the first Organization Thirteen?"

"What was that?"

Sora shook his head as got back on track. He wanted to at least get things on track before getting ahead of himself.

"N-Nothing. Anyways, I guess we have a lot to talk about."

Chi turned to Ephemer as he got into a think pose.

"So... where do you wanna start at?

**Later...**

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Dan Machi will be done with one more chapter, I assure you. I guess I'm finding this one having... a lot more stuff put into it.**

**The magic 'Cataclysm' Sora used was from Battle Fantasy. Seemed like a good area for magic to use.**


	47. Commonplace to World's Strongest

** I do not own anything**

**Series: Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest**

**Main character of series: Hajime**

"Ugh,,,"

That was in which Sora grunted out. For some odd reason, his body was in pain.

Slowly pulling himself up, he tried to understand where he was and what was happening.

'Where the he-'

However, his thought was in shock when he couldn't feel his left arm.

Turning to his left, panic began to spread as he realized that his entire left arm was gone and was seeing blood at the same area.

"M-My arm! What the heck happened to it?! Why is it not there!?"

He was currently having trouble breathing, so he did what he could to calm himself.

'Breathe. Just... breathe slowly.'

Thinking of ways of calming, Sora tried to understand where he was at.

"I'm... in a cave somehow. Not only that, but i'm really hungry. There light above me with water dropping down."

After calming down, he looked down and noticed it was someone else's face in the reflection.

He would of panicked again, if he wasn't starving at the moment.

'This isn't even my body. I wonder who i'm seeing in my reflection?'

He frowned at his current situation.

Why here? Why as someone else? Did his situation become worse due to his fight with Yozora?

He raised his hand to summon his Keyblade, but to no avail.

"Why can't I summon my Keyblade?'

Suddenly, he felt a headache as if he... remembered something?

'Why am I learning a new spell now? Man, this is getting weirder and weirder.'

Eventually, Sora picked up a piece of rock in the palm of his hand.

'Trans...mute?'

Sora focused on the spell as he said the words. Slowly but surely, the piece of rock shaped into a knife in light.

When the light died down, Sora couldn't help but be surprised at what he was seeing

"Whoa!"

Sora examined the newly created knife.

Eventually putting it on his lap, he put his only hand on his chin as he thought about it.

'Now... how should I get creative with this?'

He knows that this spell can make a sword if he focused hard enough. While not as proficient at using his sword one handed as Auron, he knows that it's his only option at the moment.

'I know that I need to have an arm of sort, but i'll need to have an experts help on that.'

He frowned at that, knowing it's true. He never really seen anyone have a prosthetic, let alone how the functions work for it.

'I think I'll start making a sword like I always use, then I can make that crossbow gun like weapon Yozora made.'

**Later...**

"Would you look at that?"

The Foretellers turned to see where Sora was walking around with Myu, the little girl he saved from the slavers.

Ira raised an eyebrow at the situation.

"He adopted... a mermaid."

Luxu chuckled at Ira's question.

"That he did, Ira. That he did."

Aced scoffs at what the boy has went through.

"He barely got out of one of those dungeons alive with a vampire, met a rabbit girl, defeated a dragon before joining him, now he's a father? What nonsense is this?"

Gula responded with sarcasm.

"What? Are you upset that he can get a date when you can't?"

Aced growled at that before replying.

"No, I am just saying that his nature in allying others is just... different compared to the people in our time."

Invi frowned at that, agreeing with his logic, but before she could speak, Aced spoke again.

"Also, I'm sure I have qualities that you'll never achieve."

"Y-You take that back!"

"Enough."

Aced and Gula stayed silent as Invi said that.

Invi turned and asked Luxu something she found interesting.

"The boy was able to create a futuristic motorcycle. The Jeep was with the help of his classmates he later on saved. My question is where did he see a vehicle like that?"

Luxu thought about that question before he responded.

"It was most likely in Andem's computer where he had to fight against this Sark guy. The motorcycle is called a Light Cycle. There's rules for the game he was forced to play in Ansem's computer, but it's to much of a headache to explain."

He sighed as he already had a trip in the sleeping world, and that's a mess in on itself.

Ira crossed his arms as he heard the first part.

"That's... that's a thing? A world inside a computer?"

"Look Ira, buddy, there's a lot of things out there we don't know, especially the... 'sexy tension' worlds."

The group shivered as they knew that there were repulsive worlds out there the defies logic and order. In a... very wrong way. Luckily, the only member who knew of this is Luxu, who really doesn't want to talk about it.

Waiting a few minutes, he asked them something important.

"So... who wants to fight him?"

Before anyone said anything, Invi stepped up.

"I guess I'll be his final opponent."

**Later...**

"You are the one know as Sora, correct? The previous Keyblade user?"

Sora turned around and noticed a woman in a snake like mask.

He wanted to get a drink before heading out on another adventure, but, apparently, it's not meant to be.

He narrowed his eye, knowing that people are a lot more... deceptive here that his universe.

"How do you know that? Who are you?"

"My name is Invi, and I am a Foreteller."

Sora thought about what she said.

'Great, a Key user who's going to fight me. Man, this suck.'

Despite him having abilities from the enemies he's eaten, he knows that the Keyblade can trounce him.

Suddenly, one of the locals walked up to Invi.

"Listen lady, why don't you take that 'toy' with you and-"

"Stopza."

With the words spoken, the entire area, minus Invi and Sora, were frozen solid.

Sora looked around and realized it was the same spell that Xehanort used.

"Now, you either fight me, or my group will take away everything you hold dear here."

Clenching his fist, Sora got up and unfolded his weapon to reveal a sword.

Sora proceeded to have his battle stance similar to Auron, knowing that his gun is his only backup at the moment.

Closing his eye, he gave one final goodbye to his group.

'Sorry guys, but I can't let them hurt any of you to get to me.'

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**


End file.
